In nine days by cutecrazyice in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: "Então prove! Prove pra mim em nove dias!" Bom, era isso ou correr nua por Konoha. Mas é claro que fazer um Uchiha se apaixonar por ela era algo muito mais fácil...não é mesmo? .:. ღ Trad/ Sasusaku/ Para Bela21 ღ .:. COMPLETA
1. A Aposta

_cutecrazyice: Thank u sooooo much!_

* * *

_Pessoas!_

_Cá está a hime novamente com a terceira parte do seu projeto de férias. A primeira tradução de uma** longsasusaku** humor/romance/UA/(em grande parte M-rated)  
_

_É uma fic muuuuito divertida, por isso resolvi trazê-la para os fans do casal ;D_

_E bom, como é natal e eu não tenho como dar chocolates para todas as leitoras fofas que me acompanham, julguei esse ser um presente adequado :)_

_O qual gostaria de dedicar a uma leitora linnnnda-foooofa-que-eu-adooooro-e-que-acompanha meus escritos desde... ahm... acho que desde sempre! _

_BellaHaruno/Bela21, pra você, presente da hime por ter me aguentado durante todos esses meses! heheh_

* * *

_Uma história de cutecrazyice_

_Tradu-adaptação por Kahli hime_

* * *

**Prólogo:**

** A Aposta**

Ambas estavam bêbadas quando fizeram a aposta.

_- Testa de marquise, ele já voltou faz dois anos, duas droga de_ _anos, e você ainda não fez nada. Não moveu uma única palha. Se eu já não tivesse o meu Shikamaru, estaria com __ele__ em menos de um minuto. Porque você não está fazendo_ nada?

_Ouviu-se um soluço, enquanto a loira de olhos azuis, kunoichi sexy, tomava outro gole de seu sake, virando-se em seguida para fitar sua amiga de longa data (e sim, uma vez rival)._

_E mantendo um olhar crítico sobre a__ menina, chegou à conclusão que...  
_

_- Oh, Kami ... você ainda está apaixonada por ele?_

_A moça de cabelos rosados, olhos verdes, kunoichi esbelta (não que não fosse tão sexy quanto a outra, mas suas curvas eram mais sutis) olhou alarmada mediante a declaração da amiga, soltando um soluço em retorno._ _S__acudiu a cabeça enfaticamente._

- _Não, claro que não!_

- _Então prove! -_ G_ritou a loira, notava-se o claro desafio na vibração de sua voz embriagada._ _– __Prove pra mim em nove dias!_

- _Eu vou!_

- _Ok, então, faça ele te desejar! Faça ele precisar de você – até mesmo te amar! _

– _Mas que diabo de prova é essa, como é que isso prova que eu não sou apaixonada por ele, hein porca?_

_Silêncio._

_Então..._

_- Porque você vai ter que deixá-lo no final._

* * *

Uma aposta estúpida. Uma aposta muito, muito estúpida.

E Haruno Sakura sabia que não poderia voltar atrás em sua palavra.

Não era por orgulho. Ela _sabia_ que não era por orgulho.

Foi somente quando finalmente tinha ficado sóbria, que Ino havia chegado à sua porta, exigindo que ela defenderia sua honra, e não voltaria atrás sobre a aposta, pois se ousasse, a punição seria correr por Konoha durante um dia inteirinho.

Nua.

Além disso, ela também teria que gritar a plenos pulmões que era uma fracassada. (enquanto corria nua!).

Haruno lembrava-se claramente de Gai desafiando a mesma coisa a Kakashi no ano anterior, e Kakashi ter vencido. Mas a imagem de um Gai perdedor correndo nu por Konoha ainda estava fresca em sua mente, e isso meio que... bem, fazia seu estomago revirar. Ugh.

Ela não faria isso de jeito nenhum!

Talvez houvesse uma maneira de tirar Ino de cabeça.

– Escuta, Ino. - Começou Sakura, aquele era seu primeiro copo de café depois da bebedeira do dia anterior (por sinal é a única cura para a ressaca!). Sobre a noite passada... talvez a gente, ahm, você sabe ...tenha exagerado. ... me refiro... a aposta...

Ino permaneceu em silêncio, coisa rara de se ver, o que fez Sakura dar um passo para trás.

- Quero dizer, não é como se isso fosse grande coisa ... a minha palavra é suficiente, certo? E isso é só uma aposta estúpida , infantil e imatura e tenho certeza que nós duas somos grandinhas o suficiente para não perder tempo com esse tipo de coisa e eu juro que... -

- Eu durmo com o Lee se eu perder a aposta, testa de marquise. Ou com o Gai-sensei. Ou até mesmo com o Jiraiya.

_Nossa, aquilo era muita informação para se processar. _

Sakura olhou para Ino, um olhar chocado no rosto. A loira parecia determinada, e um pouco chocada com o que ela própria havia acabado de dizer, ter deixado escapar uma coisa dessas... obviamente foi sem pensar.

Ha. típico da Ino.

Mas, por mais tentador que fosse, realmente não era o suficiente.

Sakura suspirou.

- Ino, Desculpa, mas...

- E eu também vou correr nua por konoha. Durante _dois_ dias inteirinhos. Com uma plaquinha na minha testa escrito '_Pevertida_'. E gritando a plenos pulmões : 'Sakura é a melhor!'

_Então era isso. A palavra mágica. _

Pode chamá-la louca, mas de alguma forma,_ aquilo_ ela não poderia resistir.

Ok, talvez _fosse mesmo por_ orgulho. _Droga!_

Orgulho estúpido, estúpido!

Mas quem não iria querer que sua melhor-amiga-mas-por-muitas-vezes-rival, experimentasse uma dose de seu próprio veneno?

Ah, e como a Ino _merecia _isso_.._.

E a loira estava realmente determinada sobre o acordo.

E antes de Ino ir embora, Sakura disse-lhe que dormir com aqueles caras era _too much_, porque ela sabia que Shikamaru ficaria magoado se descobrisse que sua namorada realmente propôs tais detalhes numa aposta).

* * *

Sakura simplesmente sentou-se em sua acolhedora cadeira de cozinha, estava distraída enquanto traçava padrões sobre o balcão de madeira antiga. Esperando seu café ficar pronto. Deixando que o tempo voasse...

E, é claro, pensando em quão _estúpida_ ela era. Sim, era por puro orgulho.

Mas como diabos alguém consegue ganhar uma aposta tão impossível assim?

O problema não era a parte de deixá-lo... Claro que não! Ela estava sendo honesta com Ino quando disse que não estava apaixonada por ele. Ela nunca foi. Era _apenas_ uma paixão adolescente, e que de certa forma, havia morrido anos atrás. E quanto a deixá-lo ... bem, ele era o _Sr-não-sinto-emoções_. Então isso com certeza não iria feri-lo de forma alguma. O problema era outra coisa.

Como ela poderia fazer Sasuke querê-la? Precisar dela e _amá-la__,_ se até hoje ele nem mesmo percebe que ela existe!

Ou pior, como ela o faria tratá-la como igual?

Para ele, ela era apenas uma colega de equipe, e talvez aquela do tipo que poderia ser facilmente substituída. A única coisa que importava para ele eram seu treinamento, sua amizade com Naruto, e provar que ele era digno de ser recebido de volta como um shiboni de Konoha.

E Sakura levou muito tempo para aprender a aceitar isso.

Quando _nada_ veio à sua (normalmente) brilhante/estratégica mente, ela deixou o tempo voar um pouco mais na intenção de que seus pensamentos fluíssem melhor. Até que sentiu suas funções cerebrais esvaecerem junto com o sono implacável. E sua cabeça foi caindo lentamente sobre o balcão, suas pálpebras quase prontas para se fechar.

Até que de repente, do nada, ela lembrou de uma coisa sobre Sasuke.

Sobre _o que_ ele era.

E a única coisa que sua espécie sempre _desejou_, sempre, sempre, sempre. Algo imprescindível.

Num piscar de olhos, Sakura ficou instantaneamente mais uma vez alerta, as respostas finalmente começaram a fluir em seu cérebro.

_Ele era um homem. _

E os homens precisavam de... sexo.

E se você pensar bem nisso, um **bom sexo **te fez _querer mais e mais. _

**Querer mais** faz você **precisar**.

E **precisar** _pode_ fazer você vir a **amar**...

Foi difícil chegar àquela conclusão, mas aconteceu. Era _aquilo_ mesmo... não havia como negar o fato.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, assim que percebeu _exatamente _o que tinha que fazer. O que _exatamente_ estava em jogo.

Percebeu_ exatamente_ como iria vencer a aposta.

Ela teria que seduzi-lo.

Seduzir o Senhor Cubo de Gelo.

E ela tinha apenas nove dias para fazê-lo.

* * *

- Ne ... teme?

Silêncio.

- Suas fãs estão te seguindo de novo.

E o silêncio continuou.

Até que depois de um tempinho...

- …Eu sei, dobe.

Ouviu-se um grunhido, depois um par de olhos azuis a lhe fitarem o que, naturalmente, os ônix receptores haviam totalmente ignorado, como de costume.

Uzumaki Naruto suspirou, coçando a cabeça.

- Não é possível encontrar uma maneira de se livrar delas, teme?

- Elas continuam sempre voltando, dobe.

O loiro olhou para trás com cautela, e quase estremeceu ao ver dezenas de olhos cheios de esperança perseguindo todos os seus movimentos.

E_ carinhosamente _gritando o nome mais irritante do mundo (pelo menos era, na opinião de Naruto).

- Sasuke-kun, por favor, sai num encontro comigo.

- Sasuke-kun, você é tão lindo! Você é o melhor!

- Sasuke-kun, não se preocupe! Eu ainda te amo, mesmo depois de você saído de Konoha!

- Sasuke-kun, por que a gente não vai pro meu apartamento e faz algumas _coisinhas._..

- Sasuke-kun, CASA COMIGO!

Elas continuavam vindo.

E era sempre a mesma coisa. Desde de uma declaração tímida, ou até mesmo uma mais ousada, uma proposta sedutora, que às vezes beirava a... bem, algo totalmente vulgar.

E tudo o que Naruto podia fazer era tapar os ouvidos e berrar contra todas elas (como já havia feito antes), mas nunca obtinha sucesso.

Mas talvez uma outra pessoa seria capaz de fazer aquelas _fãs_ calarem a boca.

- Ne, teme ... precisamos encontrar uma menina.

O rapaz de cabelos espetados deixou que uma sobrancelha arqueasse ao ouvir tal declaração. - Dobe... isso é uma idiotice. E eu que pensei que nós estávamos tentando evitá-las.

Naruto acenou impaciente com as mãos, não se preocupando em ficar chocado com o duplo sentido que aquelas palavras haviam ganho quando ditas em _uma_ só frase.

_Um simples duplo sentido_, só isso. E, na sua opinião, havia questões mais importantes a se ponderar no momento.

Assim como o fato que o teme era um idiota e que realmente não deveria ter tantas mulheres caindo sobre seus pés.

_Che._

E elas realmente eram,_ no mínimo,_ muito irritantes_. _

- Eu não quis dizer isso, teme! O que eu quis dizer foi ... temos que achar uma garota que não seja sua _fangirl_ para se livrar _dessas_ meninas. Sabe como é, uma _namorada de mentira_. Sabe, para afastá-las, porque aí elas saberão que você já foi... _enlaçado_.

Assim que seus pensamentos começaram a imaginar a cena, seus olhos azulados se arregalaram. Brilhando.

Então ele sorriu maroto, dentes quase nítidos.

- E eu sei exatamente quem seria perfeita para isso.

Enquanto os ônix fitavam atentos, somente um pensamento entrou na mente de Uchiha Sasuke.

_Aquele sorriso nos lábios do Naruto não é nem um pouquinho confiável!_

* * *

**_Continua..._**

_Próximo Cpt: **Seduzindo um cubo de gelo**  
_

* * *

_Gostaram do prólogo?_

_Flores, daqui pra frente as coisas só esquentam, e situações hilárias irão envolver esse povinho fofo até o final!_

_Eu agradeço a quem leu, agradeço mais ainda se me deixar **um review** (afinal, gente traduzir longfic né mole não viu, dá mó trabalhão!), e espero vocês no próximo cpt ;)_

_Beijinhos da hime-chan!  
_

_PS: Os recados serão respondidos no próprio **review this story**._

_PS2: Quem estiver gostando da fic, coloque-a no **story alert**, sabe como é né, longfic é assim mesmo, tem continuação sabe... heheh_

_PS3: E cadê o **espírito natalino** de vocês? Não creio! Está saindo sem deixar um** review** pra hime? NANI? buá buá buá (vou chorar) Deixa um **review** que a hime te **recompensará ** (com outro review tah, nada de moedas de ouro ou coisas materiais, afinal Naruto não é meu, por isso eu não sou rica! *infelizmente D:*_


	2. Seduzindo um cubo de gelo

_Cutecrazyice :) : I wanna thank you very much and again for letting me translate such a great sasusaku. And as i said, people seem to love it :D _

* * *

_Para Bela 21_

* * *

**Primeiro dia**

**Seduzindo um cubo de gelo**

Sakura estava com 18 anos, era uma kunoichi com capacidade suficiente para decidir sobre seus próprios atos.

Ela era uma jounin e havia conseguido tal patente através de muito trabalho duro e determinação. Tão preparada que muitas vezes podia ser enviada em missões solo, embora preferisse missões em equipe mais do que qualquer outro tipo de trabalho.

Bem ... dependendo da equipe, é claro. Uma boa química sempre torna o trabalho mais fácil.

Era uma ninja médica e trabalhava no hospital de Konoha. Estava apenas abaixo de Shizune, que era considerada uma das melhores no campo da medicina.

Todos se sentiam confortável com ela, os pacientes a adoravam, porque ela era carinhosa e amável e conseguia curar qualquer ferimento com muita facilidade utilizando somente a leveza do toque de suas mãos.

Ela nunca os deixava desistir, sempre colocava coração no que fazia e isso os acalmava, os deixava à vontade. Estava sempre alegre, só sorrisos enquanto conversava com cada um deles.

E era também uma mulher bonita - Ok ok, não tão bonita quanto a Ino (que na boa, Ino _não_ era bonita, estava mais para: _um-avião-de-mulher-arrasa-corações_), mas era bonita o suficiente, em seu próprio jeito de ser.

Ela tinha olhos verdes-reluzentes, que muitas vezes brilhavam quando sorria, o que os tornavam muito expressivos.

Possuía aquelas madeixas rosadas, embora não fossem tão lisos quanto ela gostaria, a cor o tornava bastante original.

Tinha um sorriso agradável e uma pele de marfim... Além de curvas delicadas num corpo firme e jovem (Ok ok não eram como as curvas de Ino, que pareciam ser feitas para levar qualquer homem à insanidade e despertar inveja em todas as mulheres).

Mas sua _figura_ era capaz de fazer muitas cabeças virarem (bem, seria se ao menos ela não se vestisse de forma tão conservadora como costumava fazer), e ela já havia estado em encontros suficientes para saber que aparência era algo muito apreciado pelos homens.

Ela era _alguém_. Havia conquistado muitas coisas. Havia se esforçado tanto, para mostrar que não era fraca e vulnerável.

Caramba, ela _não era_ mais fraca e nem vulnerável.

Ela era esperta e forte e estava orgulhosa de si mesma por todas as suas conquistas.

Ela podia fazer qualquer coisa. _Qualquer coisa._

Bem... exceto uma coisa.

Hei, Como exatamente se ... eh... seduz um homem?

* * *

- Oi TEME, VOCÊ VAI PERDER!

- Hn. Só nos seus sonhos, dobe.

Um grito indignado, seguido por um som estridente de metal se chocando contra metal.

_Pés apressados. _

_Respiração acelerada, olhares trocados. _

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE, TEME?

-... Você é surdo?

– VOCÊ ACABOU DE ME CHAMAR DE SURDO?

_Metais se chocando._

_Mais e mais._

_Alguns grunhidos._

- Você é surdo, então.

– EU NÃO SOU SURDO!

– Um perdedor, então...

– EU NÃO SOU PERDEDOR! EU SEREI O PRÓXIMO HOKA-

Sakura estremeceu, depois revirou os olhos, assim que vira Sasuke desferir um soco forte em Naruto, que estava distraído e foi pego desprevenido.

O soco foi tão poderoso que enviou o _loiro falador_ a metros de distância, seu corpo ficou voando durante um longo tempo, até que finalmente chocou-se contra uma árvore, rachando-a ao meio.

Com um suspiro, Sasuke deixou-se cair sentado sobre a grama para assistir como Naruto cambaleava para fora da floresta (sim, ele tinha tudo para ganhar, mas acabou dando bobeira), um olhar furioso em sua face e galhos presos por toda parte de seu corpo.

– OI TEME! - Rosnou, punhos no ar, os cabelos loiros desgrenhados voando descontroladamente. – VOCE ME ENGANOU!

Sasuke simplesmente zombou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Você se deixou ser enganado, dobe.

- EU NÃO SOU UM DOBE!

E a luta continuou.

Aquela era mais do que uma luta qualquer de um treinamento normal, era algo do tipo _a disputa_ à qual estavam acostumados desde o início do Time 7.

Todos já estavam acostumados a verem os dois dessa forma...

* * *

- Sakura? Você está bem ?

Sakura piscou, e então corou, assim que percebeu que estava de costas sobre a grama fitando seu ex-sensei, que estava empoleirado numa árvore, com seu precioso livro laranja nas mãos.

Bem, ela não estava exatamente olhando para ele.

Fitava seu livro – bom, estava pensando exatamente nas _idéias_ que ele havia lhe dado. A parte em que ela pode vislumbrar, um homem e uma mulher numa posição particularmente provocante.

Havia uma kunai na mão da mulher, pressionando a garganta do homem, mas também havia uma expressão de prazer na face feminina, enquanto uma das mãos masculinas passeavam por um de seus seios e a outra deslizava fazendo seu caminho mais para baixo...

- Sakura?

Sakura corou instantaneamente, mortificada, logo que percebera que estava sendo observada. Seu sensei a pegou_ curiosa_ em seu Icha Icha.

Kakashi olhou para o livro em suas mãos, exatamente na imagem que tanto chamara a atenção dela, depois voltou seu olhar para Sakura.

Kakashi contemplou o significado daquela situação, e imediatamente um brilho invadiu seu único olho visível ao mesmo tempo que uma expressão divertida tomou sua face.

- Ora, Sakura. - Brincou, sorrindo. - Se eu soubesse que você se interessava por esse tipo de material de leitura, eu teria te dado um como presente de aniversário.

- Ah, cala a boca, sensei! - retrucou, olhando para ele. Ela se levantou mau-humorada, colocando as mãos nos quadris, direcionando seu olhar para seus dois companheiros que ainda estavam lutando.

Será que eles sequer sabiam que ela estava aqui? Será que eles se importavam?

_Droga!_

Ela tinha uma aposta para ganhar.

- Sensei ... você pode fazer esses dois pararem?

- Ora, Sakura... mas o treino ainda não terminou.

- Você está brincando, né? Olha lá o Naruto.

Kakashi virou a cabeça para fitar os dois, deixando um suspiro escapar. - Bem, eu suponho que... yo! Parem com isso!

Mais grunhidos se seguiram junto ao som de um soco emitido do contato contra a pele.

- ... Nós vamos comer ramen!

A pancadaria cessou instantaneamente.

Sakura tentou não rir ao ver Naruto correndo ligeiro na direção onde eles estavam, com um enorme sorriso em seus lábios.

- Sério? Isso é tão legal, Kakashi-sensei!

- Dobe.

O Uchiha de cabelos esvoaçantes seguiu naruto, uma expressão irritada na face. Sakura estudou sua expressão pelo canto dos olhos, observando as contusões que Naruto lhe infligira. Elas não eram tão intensas como as que Naruto tinha sofrido, no entanto elas estavam lá...

Ele nem ao menos estava olhando para ela. Como ela poderia seduzi-lo se ele nem ao menos deixava que ela se aproximasse para iniciar o ritual da paquera?

- Vamos lutar, Sasuke-kun. - Sakura deixou escapar, quase que por impulso. Kakashi arqueou uma sobrancelha. Naruto ficou boquiaberto.

Sasuke simplesmente continuou a ignorá-la.

- Ne, Sakura-chan ... por que você quer lutar com ele e não comigo? - Naruto queixou-se automaticamente fazendo beicinho.

Sakura deu uma boa olhada nos machucados de Naruto. – Porque com você nesse estado, eu poderia te vencer facilmente.

Ela escutou um "HEY!", seguido de um olhar indignado, que Sakura praticamente ignorou. Ela se virou para novamente fitar Sasuke.

- Vamos lutar. - repetiu.

Uma pausa. Em seguida, um grunhido.

- Você vai me fazer desperdiçar o _meu _tempo. - Respondeu.

Como ela deveria seduzir um cara que _agora _começou a notar sua presença... Mas somente porque ela estava fazendo Sasuke _perder seu tempo?_

E, a propósito, ele nem ao menos estava olhando para ela.

Lentamente, uma faísca travessa iluminou em seus olhos verdes. Ela rapidamente tentou escondê-la.

A kunoichi deu um suspiro de resignado – Tudo bem, eu entendo ... se você acha que está cansado demais para me vencer ... oh, tudo bem ... - Com isso, deu de ombros, virou-se e pôs-se a caminhar na direção contrária a ele. Ela esperou, fazendo uma cotagem regressiva em sua mente.

_Três._

_Dois._

- Tudo bem. Uma luta.

Sakura revirou os olhos, mas virou-se para trás com um sorriso brilhante no rosto. Sasuke já tinha ido embora. E Naruto ainda estava reclamando.

- Mas a gente?- O loiro resmungou. - e nosso ramen?

- Mais tarde, Naruto! - Sakura pontuou. Então, com um_ poof_, desapareceu também, deixando seus instintos assumirem.

E seu plano começara a ter início...

_Sua esperança era que isso funcionasse. _

* * *

Sasuke não teve muita dificuldade para esconder seu chakra, mesmo estando cansado ( ah sim, tinha de admitir, estava mais cansado que o habitual. Mesmo Naruto tendo levado a maioria das contusões, aquele tagarela acabou por dar uns bons socos em Sasuke também, que ainda sentia o corpo latejar). E no momento, o que ele precisava, era de tratamento médico e talvez um bom repouso.

Mas aquela garota estava sendo _muito_ irritante.

Quem ela achava que era presumindo que podia ser capaz de vencê-lo?

_Che._

Só nos sonhos dela, talvez.

Ele ficou em alerta, quando ouviu o som de passos se aproximando.

Um punho se aproximando acelerado, pronto para desferir um soco em seu rosto, mas ele se esquivou facilmente, se sem nem ao menos se preocupar em ativar seu Sharingan.

Assim que pulara no ar, esquivou-se com agilidade de algumas kunais.

E após uma cambalhota, ficou de pé em outra parte da floresta.

Não havia nenhum som, exceto para o canto dos pássaros. Então ele esticou um pouco mais suas orelhas para captar algo.

- Eu posso te vencer, sabia.

A voz soara doce e o fato de uma respiração ressonar bem no lóbulo de sua orelha, o assustou um pouco. Embora mantivesse sua face impassível.

Ele tentou se afastar num pulo ligeiro, mas Sakura já havia se apoderado de seu ombro antes que pudesse fugir e assim desferiu outro soco em sua direção.

_Mas ela errou... _

A partir daí, a luta começou a ficar séria,_ muito séria_, e agora só Kami sabia por quanto tempo eles ficariam naquele _treinamento_.

Foram socos e pontapés para tudo quanto é lado, jutsus defensivos e ataques ostensivos de ambas as partes.

Sasuke sabendo que o Sharingan só o cansaria mais, ainda não o havia ativado, pois na verdade, ele achava que não era _realmente_ necessário.

Por que usar o Sharingan se ele poderia facilmente vencê-la sem ele?

Ele usou sua técnica katon no jutsu, e perigosas bolas de fogo foram direcionadas à forma feminina à sua frente.

_A réplica de Sakura sumiu com um poof. _

Alguém tocou em seu tornozelo e o puxou violentamente para o chão.

Encravando alguns senbons* em suas pernas.

_A réplica de Sasuke desapareceu também. _

De um galho em árvore imponente, escondido das vistas de Sakura, Sasuke observou o chão, agora vazio, e tentou sentir qual era posição da Kunoichi.

_Droga! _

Mais kunais o atacaram pelas costas, em velocidade surpreendente.

Finalmente ativando seu Sharingan, ele se esquivou somente para chegar em terra firme e encontrar uma Sakura o esperando com punhos preparados em sua direção.

Ele se esquivou novamente e pousou de pé atrás dela.

Chutou rapidamente e a mandou voando a metros de distância, até que seu corpo colidiu contra uma árvore, assim como havia feito como Naruto.

Sasuke ouviu um grito agudo, seguido por uma dificultosa tomada de ar.

_Ela não se esquivou... _

Ela permaneceu imóvel, gritando de dor e sangramento violentamente.

Ela não se levantou. Em vez disso, ficou lá, deslizando até que seu corpo caiu sentado completamente no chão, uma mão segurando a barriga sangrando... espera aí, aquilo era uma _costela_ quebrada rompendo seu tórax?

Seus ônix se arregalaram. Cautelosamente, ele se aproximou dela.

- Sakura?

_Silêncio. _

_Apenas uma respiração pesada. _

_Até que... _

- Sasuke-kun... Está doendo... - Murmurou, sua voz soava dolorosa, embora ela tentasse a todo custo que ele não percebesse a agonia que sentia. No entanto, seus olhos, no permaneciam vidrados no _nada_. Parecia que estava prestes a desmaiar a qualquer segundo.

Em menos de décimo de segundos, Sasuke chegou até ela, que o fitou agradecida, apesar da dor que sentia. Ele se ajoelhou para tocar-lhe o pulso.

- Não se mexa, Sakura. - disse, num tom quase suave.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-ku...

O olhar agradecido de Sakura se transformou em algo do tipo _chocado_, quando ao invés de ajudá-la a levantar-se, Sasuke fez a última coisa que ela nunca esperaria.

Ele a _esfaqueou_, fazendo a hemorragia piorar.

– Você… o que?... não posso acreditar que você fez isso! E se fosse realmente eu?

Uma voz irritada veio de trás dele, ao mesmo tempo em que a figura que ele esfaqueara desaparecia no ar. Ele sorriu insolente, e voltou seus olhos para a nova silhueta de Sakura que vinha ligeira em sua direção, uma expressão determinada na face.

_Real ou não? _

Só havia uma maneira de descobrir.

Ele saltou no ar, arremessando alguns senbons, então rapidamente fez selos com as mãos. Fogo chegou às suas mãos, e ele correu para ela, numa velocidade incrível.

Ela se esquivou dos senbons, e ele saltou para uma árvore.

_A réplica de Sasuke desapareceu. _

- Menina tola.

Ele ficou atrás dela, e a empurrou até a superfície de uma árvore. Tomou seus pulsos num enlace seguro, torcendo-os para trás de forma dolorosa, pressionando seu próprio corpo contra o dela para mantê-la imóvel. Ela ofegou e tentou lutar. Mas ele não se mexeu nem um centímetro sequer.

- Sasuke-kun, sou _realmente_ eu, me deixa ir! - a kunoichi retrucou, fitando-o com os cantos dos olhos.

- Você é fraca. – Ele respondeu, num tom frio, mas quase beirando ao sarcasmo. Então se afastou, deixando-a ir e desativando seu Sharingan, na intenção de voltar para onde os outros estavam esperando. Ele sabia que a luta havia acabado e que evidentemente tinha vencido. Não é mesmo?

_Bom, talvez Sasuke __estivesse muito, mas muito errado. _

Com a velocidade de raio e sem sobre-aviso, o corpo de Sasuke chocou-se contra o chão, braços e pernas presos fortemente. Ele ativou seu Sharingan novamente, até que percebeu que era inútil.

Sakura o mantinha preso embaixo de si, infundindo chakra em todos os seus membros lhe garantir força suficiente a fim de mantê-lo imobilizado sob si. E considerando sua força bruta e sobre-humana, ela foi capaz de subjugá-lo e provavelmente a única coisa que poderia ser útil a Sasuke nesse momento era o Sharungan.

_Mas não. _

Ela enterrou a cabeça na lateral do rosto de Sasuke, cuidadosamente evitando o contato visual.

Ambos buscavam pelo simples ato de respirar, estavam tão ofegantes, aparentemente era o cansaço infligido pelo uso excessivo de chakra.

A luta com Naruto, seguida pela a luta com Sakura estava tendo efeitos colaterais sobre ele. E é claro, ela ainda não era tão forte quanto ele... _mas quando foi mesmo que ela havia se tornado tão astuta?_

A Sakura de antigamente, pelo que ele se lembrava, _nunca_ seria rude com ele.

- Eu nunca disse que tinha desistido, Sasuke-kun... então, acho que eu ganhei. - Sussurrou ela, sua boca tocando levemente no ouvido dele. O contato o assustou, mas sua face se mantinha impassível.

- Você realmente não deve subestimar seu adversário. - Continuou a kunoichi, o triunfo muito claro em sua voz. - Só porque eu nunca pratiquei com vocês não significa que eu _não pratique,_ se é que você me entende.

Ele grunhiu em resposta.

– Certo. - Respondeu seco, tentando não morder a língua. - Agora me deixe ir.

Seu enlace afrouxou e ela ficou de pé, uma expressão alegre no rosto.

Ele a agarrou e a colocou com as costas no chão. Agora ela estava debaixo dele, com os braços presos sob os dele, que a deixava completamente imóvel, da mesma forma como ela havia feito com ele anteriormente.

Sakura suspirou, fechando os olhos imediatamente.

Ele sorriu maroto, desativado o Sharingan.

Então ele se inclinou para baixo, até chagar próximo à sua orelha e sussurrou.

- Eu nunca disse que tinha desistido.

_Silêncio._

Sasuke pensou que poderia ter sido porque ela estava com vergonha, por agir de modo vitorioso quando o tempo todo, ele fora o mais esperto e acabou por vencer no final.

_Mas parecia que a kunoichi tinha uma carta na manga. _

Sem mais delongas, ela moveu sua cabeça, afastando-se dos lábios dele, somente para colocar os seus próprios lábios perto da orelha masculina. Então, Haruno deixou escapar um suspiro suave.

_Daí, suavemente, lentamente começou a mordiscar._

_E,_

_Beijar._

_Ele congelou._

- Você tem um gosto muito bom. - Murmurou, em seu lóbulo do ouvido. - Lentamente, seus beijos se intensificaram, atacando voraz a pele masculina do maxilar de Sasuke.

_E ele ainda estava atônito._

_- _Sasuke-kun... - Gemeu baixinho, um tom de voz necessitado. Ela continuou a beijar, mordiscar. Até que algo surgiu, entrando em contato com sua pele. Algo molhado e quente...

_Era a língua dela. _

De repente, Sasuke sentiu algo assaltar-lhe o interior. Seus olhos se arregalaram e imediatamente deixou seu enlace sobre Sakura afrouxar. Ele fez um movimento, como se quisesse levantar.

- Sasuke-kun ... - ela gemeu novamente, agarrando sua camisa e puxando-o para imprensá-lo mais forte junto ao seu corpo. Seu enlace tão forte quanto o aço. - Você realmente... - Sua língua novamente voraz atacando seu pescoço um pouco abaixo de uma veia pulsante. – Não deveria... - Sua boca vagou mais uma vez, parando na esquina da boca masculina.

Sasuke tencionou seus músculos. Mas ela continuou a beijar e lamber. Então, deixou que a tensão finalmente suavizasse...

-… Subestimar seu adversário. – completou a Kunoichi.

Então, antes que ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo, foi violentamente empurrado, até que ambos trocaram novamente de posição e Sakura o mantinha novamente com as costas (_suas costas doloridas_) prensadas ao chão e correntes de chakra fluiram por todo seu corpo lhe garantindo força para mantê-lo submisso. _Novamente._

_Mas __que raio de jutsu ela estava usando? _

Fazendo escárnio do Uchiha, Sakura se inclinou mais uma vez.

- É a minha nova técnica, Sasuke-kun. - Cantarolou, mordiscando sua orelha mais uma vez.

Então, uma kunai estava apontada contra o seu pescoço, para seu enorme espanto.

- Sakura-chan! Você ganhou do teme!

E para estragar o precioso momento, o loiro tagarela apareceu, junto com o sensei preguiçoso e pervertido. Havia um sorriso alegre no rosto de Naruto, e um cínico no de Kakashi.

Sakura voltou seu olhar para eles, esboçando um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Sem dizer qualquer palavra, Sasuke apenas a empurrou para o lado oposto.

- Cala a boca, dobe.

Então ele foi embora, ignorando as provocações de Naruto e os aplausos triunfantes do loiro. _Aquele cara nunca sabia a hora de calar a boca._

_Droga de parceiros irritantes! _

* * *

Sakura estava preocupada. _E_, irritada porque estava preocupada. Claro, ela tinha vencido o Uchiha (utilizando artifícios femininos, e ela admitia isso orgulhosa), mas ela o tinha, obviamente, irritado também.

_Como diabos se seduz alguém que está chateado com você? _

Ela sabia que um cara normal teria correspondido aos seus beijos - já que estes eram bastante tentadores.

Ela estava gemendo o nome dele no chão, acariciando seus lábios nos dele e a única coisa que faltava era: ele reagir! Por que ele não enterrou seus lábios nos dela e simplesmente a beijou de volta?

* * *

- Sakura-chan?

Ela teve todo esse trabalho, fez tudo direitinho e tudo isso pra quê? Aquele Uchiha não reagiu!

_Não. _

_Nenhuma reação. _

_Nem um pouquinho. _

- Ne, Sakura-chan ... você está bem?

_Droga de Uchiha. _

_Continua sendo o Sr-sem-emoção. _

_E sem hormônios também,_ o Inner de Sakura adicionou num gemido.

É verdade.

Com um suspiro, Sakura voltou sua atenção de volta para Naruto, tentando esboçar outro sorriso alegre. - Sim, claro! Eu acabei com ele, não foi?

– Você foi demais! Estraçalhou ele! - Naruto exclamou, imitando um boxeador, lançando seus punhos no ar. - Você acabou com ele tão feio que provavelmente ele não vai falar com você durante uma semana inteira por causa da humilhação que você o fez passar.

Ela estremeceu interiormente. _Oh, Kami._

Agora ela estava mais preocupada do que irritada.

Talvez não deveria ter apelado para essa abordagem, afinal.

- Ne, Sakura-chan, Kakashi... vamos comer ramen agora!

- Eu tenho escala hospital, Naruto. - Sakura respondeu, um pouco distraída. O olho de Kakashi ainda que estivesse focalizado em seu icha icha, deixou um brilho aparecer de relance.

- Mas Sakura-chan! - Naruto choramingou, fazendo beicinho... Fez um olhar de cachorro sem dono o que o tornou completamente adorável.

Kakashi bateu nele com o livrinho laranja.

- Ai! Que foi isso, Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi suspirou. – O trabalho da Sakura é importante. E pela última vez, Naruto... Eu não sou mais seu sensei. Eu não sou mais seu sensei há anos.

- Mas você ainda costuma ser o líder de equipe das nossas missões... e você é... VELHO!

_Silêncio. _

Revirando os olhos, Sakura acenou, deixando-os cuidar de seus afazeres.

_Três._

_Dois._

- AI! POR QUE VOCÊ CONTINUA ME BATENDO, SENSEI?

Sakura riu, olhando para trás para fitar na direção deles novamente. Naruto estava esfregando o galo dolorido em sua cabeça, enquanto Kakashi mantinha uma expressão um tanto inocente, porém divertida no olhar.

- Ei, pessoal! - Gritou a fim de chamar atenção deles. – Ainda estamos marcados para esta noite?

Naruto parou de coçar a cabeça, dando um largo sorriso na direção de Sakura.

- É claro, Sakura-chan! Sabe, será muito legal esse encontro! Sai e Yamato-sensei estarão lá também!

_E não vamos esquecer o Sasuke-kun._

Conhecendo Naruto, ele provavelmente arrastaria o _Sr-bloco-de-gelo _para o encontro, sem dar a mínima para as palavras de protesto do tal _bloco-de-gelo_.

- Você vem né, Sakura-chan? - Naruto continuou a gritar.

- Eu vou tentar! - Sakura gritou de volta.

Então ela tornou de volta ao seu caminho, ignorando a forma como seu ex-sensei assobiava, ou a forma como o loiro falador resmungava sobre seu assunto favorito, traduzindo: ramen.

Enquanto andava, sua mente trabalhava.

Trabalhava numa forma de formular outro plano.

_Ela sorriu. _

_E chegou à conclusão de que talvez valesse a pena dar mais uma chance ao primeiro dia. _

**Continua...**

**Próximo Cpt**: Isso se chama _Paquera_._  
_

* * *

_Pessoas lindas! *taí um cpt fresquinho pra alegrar o final de ano das sasuketes ;)*  
_

_Gostaram das trapalhadas desses pessoal? *parece que o que saku achou ser fácil, não é lá tão tranqüilo de se conseguir, principalmente em se tratando de sasuke-kun, não é mesmo?hehe*_

_Bom, eu quero agradecer aos maravilhosos e fofos reviews das senhoritas :D *todos eles estão respondidos lá no próprio **review this story***_

_Neh e se vocês forem boazinhas e deixarem a hime aqui feliz com mais **comentários** fofos, eu prometo **cpt novo** para **semana que vem** ;)_

_Beijinhos mil_

_Nos vemos ;)_

_Hime-chan._

___PS: Convido a todas as sasuketes a conhecerem a nova longsasusaku da hime: **My Little Cherry Blossom **(UA M-rated romance)_


	3. Isso se chama Paquera

_Ai, amoras, desculpa! Vocês devem ter pensado que havia cpt novo neh? (ai perdão mesmo, sei o quanto é **chato** receber email com att de fic sendo que esta não foi realmente atualizada... sorry sorry)  
_

_Bom, esse é o **cpt 3** mesmo, e somente o repostei porque havia ocorrido algumas 'dificuldades técnicas' no site no dia em que havia postado, então em resposta a algumas PMs e recados no meu orkut, taí o 3 cpt novamente._

_Obrigada, minhas flores, por me avisarem! (e desculpa de novo o 'alarme falso' hehe)  
_

_ Mas para que vocês estampem aquele sorrizão que a hime tanto gosta: Pretendo postar o prox cpt semana que vem ;D_

* * *

_Para Bela 21_

**Primeiro dia**

**Isso se chama **_**Paquera**_

Ele não queria ir, porque Sasuke sabia que havia coisas melhores para se fazer do que ir até um pub estúpido, beber um sake estúpido com aquele bando de amigos estúpidos.

Poderia ter ficado em casa, descansando, pois estava realmente cansado e seus músculos doloridos eram prova suficiente disso.

Ou melhor ainda, poderia estar treinando.

Afinal, ele _quase _foi abatido por uma garota, pois havia subestimado a dita garota (e ele estava cansado e distraído, caso contrário _realmente_ a teria vencido) e teria sido uma vitória fácil fácil!

_Mas Naruto era persistente. _

_E irritante. _

E não tinha como treinar ou descansar quando se tem um loiro estúpido e espalhafatoso gritando sem parar em seus ouvidos a todo instante.

- EI TEME! AQUI! VOCÊ PODE ME VER?

Como Sasuke não poderia vê-lo, quando tudo o que o cara fazia era agitar com os braços ao redor de si mesmo como um pássaro gigante laranja batendo suas asas?

Com um suspiro resignado, Sasuke avançou um passo, mãos nos bolsos e cabeça baixa. Ele realmente não estava com disposição e as fãs que o seguiram durante a tarde inteira tinham acabado de lhe acrescentar uma pitada na sua escala de mau humor.

_- Sasuke-kun, você poderia autografar a minha camisa? _

_- Sasuke-kun, você poderia autografar os meus peitos?_

_(Pedido para o qual Naruto praticamente teve um enorme sangramento nasal!)._

- _Sasuke-kun, por favor, sai comigo!_

- _Sasuke-kun, faz amor comigo!_

_(Novamente, um outro episódio hemorragia nasal!)_.

- _Sasuke-kun, EU TE AMO!_

E os gritos continuavam.

E uma voz irritante, em particular.

_- Ne, teme ... deveríamos começar a procurar uma namorada de mentira pra você!_

Ele _não_ queria ter de arrumar uma namorada_ fake_.

Especialmente alguém tão tão... _irritante_.

Por que aquelas garotas não o deixavam em paz?

- Teme, por que você está tão lento? Anda logo!

Sasuke apenas resmungou, tendo seu tempo de lazer absorvido pela ida àquela droga de pub.

* * *

Não era um bar muito grande, mas sim de médio porte, com pisos de madeira polida e um sistema de iluminação agradável, do tipo que te coloca no clima para relaxar e beber deixando seus problemas e preocupações bem longe.

Havia uma trilha de fumaça ocasional seguido do cheiro de nicotina, alguns sons de risadas e algumas pessoas, notava-se que o lugar não estava tão lotado, mas cheio o suficiente para fazer com que pessoas como – _Sasuke _– quisessem ir embora.

Mas o mais perfeito era_: Não havia nenhuma fangirl!_

Principalmente porque ele precisou saltar através de telhados para chegar aqui, a fim de evitá-las.

_É melhor ficar desse jeito._

Assim que Sasuke finalmente conseguiu chegar até a mesa onde Naruto estava, fez uma careta, quando o loiro deu um tapa generoso em suas costas, enquanto um sorriso entusiasmado estampava em seu rosto.

- Eu sabia que você viria! - Naruto exclamou, seus olhos azuis brilhantes. - Eu já estava prestes a ir até sua casa pra arrastar seu traseiro até aqui!

E foi exatamente _por isso_ que Sasuke havia chegado cedo.

Se Naruto o tivesse arrastado de casa, seria aos berros, como sempre. Em alto e bom tom. E a voz ensurdecedora do loiro por si só seria suficiente para alertar todas fangirls num raio de cinqüenta quilômetros.

- Onde está todo mundo, Dobe? - Resmungou de novo, enquanto os ônix realizavam calmamente uma varredura no local.

- Mou, eu não sei, teme... mas eles chegarão aqui em poucos minutos! Então, não se preocupe!

- Hn.

* * *

Os outros chegaram uns quinze minutos mais tarde. E por _outros_, Sasuke queria dizer: Sai e Yamato, é claro.

Sasuke cumprimentou Yamato com seu grunhido habitual e Sai com leve mover de olhos. Ele nunca gostou muito do rapaz, que sempre esboçava uma expressão sorridente e estranha no rosto e sempre fazia comentários inúteis. Ele era, na opinião de Sasuke, ainda pior do que Naruto.

_Bem, às vezes. _

Ninguém pode realmente ser mais irritante que o loiro, que era _expert_ nesse departamento.

- Então, Naruto... onde está a feia?

_Exceto, é claro, a companheira de equipe de cabelo rosa. _

E o fato de que o que acontecera hoje mais cedo ainda não desaparecera completamente de sua mente.

_T__udo. __Culpa. Dela._

- Eu não faço idéia, Sai. - Naruto respondeu, coçando a cabeça e tentando pensar. - Mas ela vai estar aqui logo logo, ela prometeu, e ... espera aí! _Pare de chamar _a Sakura de feia! Ela não é feia! Ela é a a garota mais bonita da face da terra!

Yamato concordou. Sai sorriu.

Sasuke apenas resmungou baixinho.

- Teme! Isso é falta de educação!

- Hn.

- Não faz '_hn',_ porque o que eu estou falando é verdade!

O melhor a se fazer, na opinião de Sasuke era ignorar Naruto sempre que ele gritava desse jeito. Então, continuou a ignorar. E Naruto continuou reclamando.

E, como sempre, Kakashi estava atrasado.

* * *

Trinta minutos mais tarde, as bebidas estavam em volta da mesa (cortesia de Yamato, devido à constante perturbação de Naruto) que estava prestes a explodir. Naruto já tinha praticamente engolido seu sake enquanto ocupava-se em buscar relatos detalhados das últimas missões dos outros parceiros. Sasuke ignorou tudo isso e silenciosamente, meditava apreciando sua bebida.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, o ex-sensei de cabelos grisalhos finalmente chegou.

- Sensei! Você chegou _cedo_!

Kakashi revirou os olhos e corrigiu: - ex- _sensei,_ Naruto. – Saudou aos demais à mesa, tomando um lugar para si. Então ele começou a voltar alegremente a sua atenção para seu amado livro laranja.

Depois de contar e ouvir sobre as missões aventureiras, Naruto finalmente teve a idéia de contar a todos à mesa sobre o _feito_ mais _memorável _da semana.

- Ei, pessoal! Adivinha quem venceu Sasuke-teme no treino de hoje!

_Não era uma conversa a qual Sasuke achasse interessante. _

- Presumo que não tenha sido você, Naruto, pois você sempre perde. – Disse Sai, sorrindo agradavelmente.

– Não, não fui eu quem... HEY, ESPERA UM POUCO! EU NÃO PERCO _SEMPRE_!

- Sim, você sempre perde, _você e seu pinto pequeno_.

- HEY!

- Sim?

- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!

-... Eu pensei que Sasuke-kun fosse o idiota.

_- Não_ me inclua nessa idiotice. - Sasuke murmurou, olhando para os dois. Sai sorriu agradavelmente, enquanto Naruto fazia uma careta. Yamato continuou conversando com Kakashi. E Kakashi continuava balançando a cabeça de vez em quando, enquanto lia seu livro.

_E era a mesma rotina de sempre._

Sasuke suspirou interiormente. O que era pior, realmente, um monte de _fangirls_ penduradas em você ou dois completos idiotas enchendo sua paciência gritando no seu ouvido?

Talvez ele não devesse ter vindo hoje à noite...

* * *

Sakura estava muito atrasada e tudo por causa de _uma bela loira espalhafatosa_ de olhos azuis.

Yamanaka Ino.

- _Oi, testa de marquise, será que você pode me lembrar do porquê eu estou deixando você pegar meu lindo e maravilhoso vestido emprestado? Só porque você quer seduzir o homem da sua vida! E daí, eu que me ferro, porque aí você vai ganhar a aposta! _

_-... Ele_ não _é o amor da minha vida._

_Revirou seus belos olhos. __ - __Sim, continue falando assim. Muito provavelmente qualquer dia você vai acabar acreditando nisso._

– _Tanto faz, Porca. E por falar nisso... esse vestido lindo e maravilhoso ao qual você está se referindo? Esse é o_ meu _vestido, querida. ... Então, será que eu posso tê-lo de volta?_

-_... Não._

_- Ino!_

- _Por que eu deveria te emprestar?_

-..._ Porque... ele é MEU?_

_- Hmm. Eh, você está certa._ _-_ _Um sorriso._ -_Então... você vai transar com ele hoje?_

_Uma expressão assustada, até que seus olhos verdes se arregalaram em seguida._ _- __Ino!_

- _O quê?_

_- Essa é uma palavra muito... rude._

_-... Você quer dizer, transar?_

_Ela bufou._ - _Eu prefiro dizer: "fazer amor"._

_A loira a fitou incrédula__._ _- Sakura?_

- _O quê?_

_- Você. tá. delirando._

_Uma pausa._

_- Não existe essa coisa de _amor_ quando o assunto é o Uchiha, Testuda._

* * *

Ela estava uma hora e quinze minutos atrasada, muito mais do que seu ex-sensei pervertido normalmente costuma atrasar.

Com um suspiro, Sakura ajeitou sua saia (teve que se contentar com uma blusa velha e uma saia, uma vez que a _Porca_ não iria deixá-la pegar emprestado _seu próprio _vestido! ). Deu uma olhada geral para ver se seu cabelo não estava uma completa desordem (teria amarrado se tivesse tido tempo). No entanto, tempo era algo que não tinha, portanto decidiu-se por satisfeita, seguindo em frente e entrando pela porta do pub.

Levou apenas dois segundos para que fosse encontrada.

- HEY , SAKURA-CHAN! AQUI!

Com um grande sorriso em sua face, Sakura fez seu caminho por entre as pessoas, parando ocasionalmente para cumprimentar uma pessoa ou duas que ela conhecia. Seus olhos percorreram até sua mesa de destino e agradava-lhe ver que sua equipe estava completa: Naruto, sorrindo como um louco adorável (parecia um pouco bêbado, embora ela não tivesse certeza sobre isso); Kakashi, olhos grudados em seu icha icha e a mesma máscara de sempre cobrindo seu rosto; Yamato, uma expressão relaxada em sua face (ele sempre se mantinha na dele); e Sai, sorrindo como se não tivesse problemas problemas na vida com todo mundo.

E, claro, lá estava Sasuke.

Fitando sua bebida, ignorando-_a_ completamente.

Ainda mantendo o sorriso no rosto, Sakura deu a todos uma alegre 'Olá'. Então, soltou um suspiro, focalizando seus olhos suplicantes em Naruto.

- Naruto ... será que você seria fofo e pegaria pra mim lá no bar uma entrada de vegetais? Eu _realmente_ estou cansada e tudo que gostaria de fazer é descansar os meus pés... ah, e eu sinto muito, eu cheguei atrasada! Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo...

Todos levantaram o olhar para fitar Naruto levantar-se. - Claro, Sakura-chan, qualquer coisa por você!

E lá foi ele, ansiosamente. Ainda sorrindo, Sakura sentou-se no lugar de Naruto - agora vazio – que coincidemente era ao lado de Sasuke. Seus braços tocaram-se levemente, embora ela não tivesse feito de propósito.

Bem, ok, não _exatamente._

- Você parece estar feliz hoje, Sakura. - comentou Yamato, fitando-a amigavelmente. Kakashi, ouvindo isto, arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para ela também.

Sakura sorriu novamente. - Ah, eu estou, Yamato-taicho. Tive um ótimo dia até agora.

- Você está feliz porque venceu o _idiota_ no treino, certo? - Perguntou Sai.

Kakashi sorriu. Yamato arqueou as duas sobrancelhas. Sai sorriu.

Sasuke resmungou e olhou para Sai. - Ela _não_ me venceu.

Sakura suspirou e mal olhou para Sasuke. - Sim, eu o venci.

- Nos seus sonhos.

- Na _realidade._

- Você é irritante.

- Você é _mais_ irritante.

- _Che._

- Caramba.

* * *

Mantiveram-se olhando um para o outro, nervos começando a ficar à flor da pele, bem ao menos, os _dela_. Mas que cara chato! Por que ele apenas não admite a derrota como qualquer pessoa normal faria? Verdade seja dita, ela o _venceu _e de forma justa. Seu orgulho Uchiha ficaria melhor se aceitasse logo isso, ponto final. Sakura suspirou interiormente.

Como se seduz um Uchiha com o qual você está atualmente _muito irada_?

Resmungando, Sakura tomou um copo de sake, em goles fartos.

- Sabe, - Sai entoou, olhando para ambos, em constante contemplação. - Ontem, eu li sobre esse mesmo tipo de jogo em um livro. Chamavam isso de _**jogos sexuais**_. É supostamente uma parte do ritual de acasalamento. Será que isso significa que vocês irão copular em breve?

Com isso, Kakashi riu. As sobrancelhas de Yamato arquearam ainda mais alto. Sai fitou notoriamente curioso.

Sasuke o encarou._ Carranca feia._

Sakura quase se engasgou com sua bebida. Corou instantaneamente.

- Sakura-chan, seus vegetais estão aqui! O que foi que eu perdi, gente?

- Bem, eu estava apenas dizendo para a _feia_ que...

- Nada de mais, Naruto.- Sakura interrompeu docemente, pegando seu prato das mãos dele. Deu a Sai um olhar ameaçador. Em seguida, o olhar ameaçador tornou-se de surpresa assim que sentiu Naruto sentar-se no banco, espremendo-se desajeitadamente ao seu lado. Assim que ele se sentou, ela foi empurrada para a direita e sentiu um calor tão perto de si, calor de Sasuke, dos músculos de Sasuke. Eles agora estavam tão perto ...

- Sakura-chan, você pode chegar pra lá, eu não caibo aqui.

Naruto continuou empurrando. Ele deu um último impulso, fazendo com que Sakura fosse empurrada novamente e desta vez, ela perdeu seu equilíbrio. Não o suficiente para cair, pois segurou-se firme na primeira coisa que viu no caminho:

_Um corpo quente e másculo._

E, logo se deu conta do que era...

- Ei, você! Tire suas mãos do nosso Sasuke-kun!

* * *

Ele não fazia idéia de como suas fãs conseguiram encontrá-lo, mas elas conseguiram.

E ele tinha certeza que a situação não seria agradável.

Ainda havia mãos suaves ao redor de sua cintura e um corpo quente prensado no dele e isso não poderia ignorar, por mais que tentasse. Era como se ela o estivesse abraçando, só que ele sabia que ela não estava, foi um simples acidente, disso ele estava certo, e no momento, só havia realmente apenas _uma pessoa_ para se culpar. _O dobe!_

- Merda, teme... como elas conseguiram te seguir?

A dobe iria ser morto. _Em breve. Muito em breve.  
_

- Oh droga! - uma voz feminina soou, bem perto de sua pele. - Acho que elas _me seguiram._

_ Ok, talvez não_ apena_s o dobe._

- Você deixou que elas te seguissem?- perguntou Naruto, com um tom de voz um tanto acusador. - Você faz idéia de como elas são irritantes?

- Eu _não_ as deixei me seguir de propósito! - Sakura resmungou, a voz irritada. - O que você acha que eu sou, alguma idiota? Elas devem ter habilidades especiais de rastreamento ou algo assim…

- Ei, eu disse pra você tirar suas mãos do nosso Sasuke-kun! - A _fangirl _número um gritou autoritária.

- Fique longe dele! - A _fangirl_ número dois ordenou.

– A gente tinha _certeza _que você iria tentar _se aproveitar_ do _nosso _Sasuke-kun! Foi por isso que a gente te seguiu!_ – _Essa foi a_ fangirl _número três.

Então, como se aquele fosse o discurso de abertura, as três encararam ao mesmo tempo.

E vieram intempestivas até a mesa deles.

- Tudo bem, não era você exatamente que elas estavam seguindo. - Kakashi disse em um tom de diversão.

– Cala a boca, sensei! - Sakura resmungou. Sasuke sentiu a Kunoichi movimentar-se na intenção de sair do lado dele e isso o fez suspirar em alívio. Ele teria... se Sakura _realmente _tivesse saído de perto dele.

_Mas, isso não aconteceu. _

Em vez disso, ela –_oh!-_ tão de repente, jogou-se de volta nos braços dele, ficando ainda mais próxima do que da vez anterior. Ela soltou um grito e quase caiu novamente. Agarrando-se a ele.

E, para aumentar a irritação de Sasuke, as mãos dela alcançaram exatamente o seu pescoço.

- Não se mova, Sakura-chan. - Naruto advertiu, em um sussurro (ou ao menos, numa versão ligeiramente mais suave do que o tom que a voz do loiro normalmente costuma atingir – o que por sinal, ainda assim, era bastante alto). - Eu tenho um plano.

– O que... - Sakura tentou se separar novamente.

Mas, Naruto empurrou ainda mais a Kunoichi.

- Fique onde está. Abracei-o. Confie em mim.

De repente, Sasuke havia entendido. Ele havia entendido completamente. Mas, antes que pudesse reagir, as _fangirls_ formaram como que um enxame em cima dele, ignorando Sakura e fitando Sakuke com um brilho de pura luxúria no olhar.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun, você está tão bonito hoje. –_ Fangirl_ número dois, piscando timidamente para ele.

_Fangirl_ número três riu. – Idiota! Sasuke-kun está _sempre_ bonito.

A Fangirl número um não estava prestando atenção na número dois. Em vez disso, seus olhos estavam focalizados na menina ao lado dele, e havia um 'Q' de desprezo em seu olhar.

– Você!- Ela grunhiu, estreitando os olhos. - _Pinky__._ Por que você está abraçando o **_nosso_** Sasuke-kun?

O corpo ao lado dele enrijeceu e Sasuke sabia que isso era um sinal claro de que Sakura estava lentamente perdendo a paciência - _de novo._ Ela fez um movimento como se fosse afastar-se dele mais uma vez, fazendo-o ter um vislumbre de sua expressão irada. _Ela se levantou. _

A kunoichi sempre odiou ser chamada de _Pinky._

- Bem, se você quer realmente saber. - Sakura sussurrou de volta – Não é...

- Eu não posso acreditar que você está perguntando isso! Não é óbvio?- Naruto interrompeu, puxando Sakura de volta descuidadamente. Sasuke quase fez uma careta, quando sua companheira de cabelo rosa perdeu o equilíbrio novamente (na verdade, ela _sempre_ foi desajeitada...). E acabou caindo.

_Direito no colo dele. _

O corpo dela caiu suave contra o dele, só que ele a podia sentir de forma mais acentuada. As mãos dela estavam sobre o peito dele, como se estivesse indecisa se continuaria ali ou se afastaria.

Um calor estava lentamente se infiltrando em sua barriga.

_Ele não conseguia se mover. _

- Do que você está falando? - A _fangirl_ número um rosnou, direcionando à Sakura um olhar cheio de ciúme. As outras duas fangirls gritaram novamente, protestando, dizendo que Sakura deveria sair imediatamente do colo dele, ou então elas iriam...

- Dãã, ela é a namorada do teme! Ela tem o direito de abraçá-lo!

_Elas não chegaram a terminar a frase._

* * *

As três_ fangirls_ ficaram boquiabertas. Kakashi ficou boquiaberto. Yamato ... bem, ele não abriu a boca, mas estava muito próximo disso. Sai sorriu. Naruto sorriu junto.

E Sasuke…?

Ele não sabia o que fazer.

Tudo o que conseguia sentir era que Sakura tinha, de alguma forma, parado de respirar.

Ela não conseguia respirar. Realmente, não conseguia.

Quando ela veio aqui esta noite, tudo o que tinha em mente era fazê-lo conversar novamente e flertar ao menos um pouquinho. Teria sido, na sua opinião, um bom começo para o primeiro dia.

Mas nem em um milhão de anos teria pensado que acabaria nesta posição, _em seu colo, e_ nesse dilema, sentindo o calor irradiado de seu corpo provocando em si mesma novas ondas de calor, fazendo-a querer aconchegar-se ainda mais no colo dele.

_Kami! Ela estava gostando de cada segundo disso! _

Que diabos havia de errado com ela?

Ela deveria se levantar e simplesmente esquecer sobre tudo isso. Havia ainda o segundo dia e não faria muita diferença começar amanhã de manhã ou à noite. Ela _não deveria_ estar gostando de estar abraçada com ele, porque isso estava muito, muito _errado,_ isso era para ser apenas** um desafio**, e...

- Pinky, é melhor você me dizer que isso é uma mentira.

Droga! Ela não podia deixar que uma_ fangirl_ tirasse onda com a sua cara. _Não mesmo!_

Suas costas enrijeceram novamente e mesmo sem perceber, suas mãos tinham começado a segurar camisa de Sasuke. Talvez se a _fangirl _não tivesse interrompido, ela já estaria fora de seu colo. Teria simplesmente se afastado e deixado de sofrer, teria ido para casa dormir durante a noite inteira - durante aquela _droga_ noite.

Mas sério, aquilo foi péssimo! Alguém tinha realmente que chamá-la de _Pinky?_

Ela _odiava_ esse apelido.

De repente, Sakura agiu sem pensar.

Ela sorriu.

Seu corpo amoleceu e se moldou ao dele. Suas mãos deixaram o peito de Sasuke para agarrar seu pulso, puxando firmemente (embora subtilmente) até que eles vieram parar em sua cintura ... bem, um em sua cintura e o outro em seu quadril. Ela olhou para as meninas. E sorriu.

_- Isso_ parece uma mentira?

Os queixos das _fangirls _caíram tamanha surpresa. Kakashi continuava boquiaberto. Yamato, agora, foi pego de surpresa. Sai parecia estar se divertindo. Naruto parecia chocado (obviamente não esperava por _isso)._

Sasuke enrijeceu.

Ainda com um sorriso na face, Sakura enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele, sussurrando sobre sua pele. Ela fechou os olhos.

- Bem, garotas, vocês devem ir embora. – Murmurou a kunoichi, muito suavemente, mas num tom suficientemente audível. - Sasuke-kun e eu... temos planos pra mais tarde.

_Silêncio. _

Sakura começou a contar mentalmente.

_Três._

_Dois._

- ARGHHH!

Ouviu-se um gemido alto num uníssono, um lamento feminino geral. Então, alguns engasgos e outros sons de descrença, acompanhados de gagueira incoerente. Em seguida, mais alguns gemidos.

E, finalmente elas deram de ombro.

As _fangirls_ foram embora.

E agora, todo mundo no bar estava em silêncio.

- Eu li em um livro que olhar para alguém que está em pleno envolvimento pessoal é muito inadequado e grosseiro. - comentou Sai, num tom de voz de notória curiosidade. - E olha. Todo mundo está olhando. Isso não é rude?

Em um instante, as vozes ao redor podiam ser ouvidas novamente. A conversa retomada.

Naruto riu.

- Muito bom, Sai, - comentou o loiro.

- O quê? Foi rude, não foi?

Sakura suspirou. Seu rosto ainda estava enterrado no pescoço de Sasuke e ela não sabia porque não conseguia se mover. Pensando bem... ela não sabia porque_ ele_ não estava se afastando.

Ele certamente estava irritado agora ... certo?

Ela não entendia porque teve a súbita vontade de ... beijá-lo. Bem ali, naquela pele pálida de seu pescoço. Então... _Beijou-o_ e ainda sentiu o aroma que a pele dele exalava.

Os dedos dele de repente se moveram. Levemente, de modo que ela foi a única pessoa que pôde sentir. Algo em seu interior respondeu, _aquecendo-se_. Concentrou-se em sua barriga, um solavanco, um formigamento inesperado e incontrolável e ela teve que prender seus punhos bem apertados e manter o rosto pressionado ainda mais contra o pescoço dele.

Os lábios dela começaram a mover delicadamente em sua pele.

Ela estava certa. Ele cheirava tão bem quanto o gosto de sua boca.

Gosto másculo. Delicioso.

_Sua respiração ficou dificultosa. _

_Inferno. _

_Droga!__ Ela estava tão, mas tão ferrada. _

* * *

- Ei, Sakura-chan, teme ... vocês perceberam que as meninas foram embora, então não tem mais necessidade de continuar fingindo.

Como um balde de água fria, os dois rapidamente se desembaraçaram, ou melhor, Sasuke empurrou Sakura, até que ela fora parar novamente sentada no banco.

- Hey! - protestou Sakura, mais pelo fato de que ele estava sendo rude novamente. - Isso foi...

- Cala a boca. - Sasuke rosnou, olhando ameaçadoramente para ela. Seus ônix pousaram nela por um momento para depois tornarem a pousar sobre Naruto.

_O brilho homicida no olhar._

- Eu estou indo pra casa. Treinamos amanhã.- Grunhiu Sasuke. Então, assim como ele havia feito naquela manhã, deu de ombros e saiu pela porta traseira do pub, deixando o time inteiro boquiaberto com seu comportamento (bem, exceto Sakura, ela estava olhando para o _bumbum, _quer dizer_, as costas _de Sasuke) e uma leve confusão mental tomou sua mente.

– Droga, ele vai me bater amanhã. - gemeu Naruto, depois de um tempinho.

- Ele sempre te bate_, pintinho_. – Pontuou Sai.

– ELE NÃO FAZ ISSO! E PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!

- Bem, amanhã o treino será interessante. - entoou Kakashi, rindo. Ele voltou seu olhar para seu livro, uma alegria peculiar no olhar.

Yamato suspirou, tomando um gole de sua bebida. Sakura suspirou também e fez o mesmo.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan. –Disse Naruto, depois de dar um soco na cabeça de Sai (ocasionando um galo) - Ele não vai te recusar. Ele _realmente_ odeia todas aquelas _fangirls._

- Quem não odiaria? – Murmurou a kunoichi, revirando os olhos.

- Mas, caramba ... que diabos foi aquilo? - Naruto murmurou de volta, coçando a cabeça mais uma vez. - Vocês são estranhos.

- Eu li isso em algum livro. – comentou Sai, sorrindo mais uma vez. - É chamado de _dinâmica de relacionamentos_. Mas há outro termo para isso, na verdade.

- Uhm ... esquisitice? - Naruto perguntou.

– **Paquera**. - afirmou Sai.

- Diga mais uma palavra e vou esmagar sua cara no chão. - Sakura ameaçou, embora não houvesse raiva em sua voz. Estava pensando, e sério - ela não gostou nada nada do rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando.

Ela não estava atraída por ele. Ela _não estava._

Ela estava bêbada (um pouco). E confusa.

E, impulsionada pela aposta.

Não era desejo _por ele_. Era desejo _pela vitória_.

Sim. Era isso.

_Nenhum dano feito._

E Sakura se perguntava por que ela não acreditava em nem uma palavra do que estava dizendo.

**Continua...**

Próximo Capítulo: **Vamos Fingir?**

* * *

_Olá, pessoas lindas!_

_Digam pra hime: gostaram do capítulo? _

_Divertido neh? Todas aquelas fangirls atrás do Sasuke, todo aquele papo doido do Sai e as caras e bocas do Yamato heheh _

_Bom, desejo de kokuro que vocês tenham apreciado. E, sabe o que dexaria a tradutora muito feliz? Encontrar** um review** das senhoritas por aqui :D_

_Bom, amoras, se vocês forem fofas com a hime, eu também serei e postarei no domingo mais um cpt da **Sasusaku** que está vencendo no **POLL** ;)_

_Beijinhos mil_

_Hime-chan._


	4. Vamos fingir?

_Cutecrazyice: Thank you very much! People love you story :D and I'm so happy to translate it :))  
_

* * *

_Nota: _

_o capítulo de hoje está sexy._

_o capítulo de hoje está hilário._

* * *

_Para Bela 21_

**Segundo dia  
**

**Vamos fingir?**

Era um dia ensolarado na vila oculta da Folha, e às sete da manhã, muitas pessoas já estavam perambulando pelas ruas. Ouvia-se o canto dos pássaros no ar e flores coloridas agraciavam os campos por toda parte. Alguns proprietários abriam suas lojas em cada esquina, tanto civis quanto ninjas passeavam, seja para ir ao treino, entregar algum recado ou apenas para vadiar. Para a maioria das pessoas, esse era apenas um típico dia de primavera, com nada de especial a fazer... não havia necessidade de pressa.

Sakura era uma dessas pessoas.

Quando acordou naquela manhã, não queria realmente fazer nada, exceto, talvez, voltar a dormir, para em seguida tomar um café da manhã saudável e delicioso. Então, leria alguns livros de medicina. É claro, depois de arrumar seu apartamento que estava, tipo, muito bagunçado. Não limpava há dias e ela sabia que se prolongasse a limpeza por mais tempo, seria impossível sobreviver naquela imundice. Ela _odiava_ viver em lugares desorganizados e sabia que a hora de limpá-lo era agora.

Mas é claro, ainda podia ficar só mais uns cinco minutinhos na cama.

Bocejou preguiçosa, esticando os braços no ar, desatando as torções de seus músculos. Ficou contente tão logo percebera que não estava de ressaca, _o que seria muito provável_, considerando que ela realmente não havia bebido muito na noite passada.

Foi Naruto que tinha totalmente _se acabado_ e claro, não conseguiu evitar sua gritaria para que qualquer habitante de Konoha ficasse a par (considerando a capacidade vocal do loiro) sobre o mais novo _affair _entre Sasuke e Sakura.

Sai, estava bêbado da mesma forma e juntou-se a Naruto _na brincadeira_. E teria sido muito divertido, é claro, se _a brincadeira_ não fosse sobre _ela_! Mas, Sakura não tinha escolha a não ser dar bons cascudos em suas cabecinhas, para depois prosseguir arrastando os dois para casa (com ajuda de Kakashi e Yamato, é claro).

Ela teve uma leve sensação de que o que Naruto saiu gritando a plenos pulmões pela cidade, seria motivo de burburinho hoje pela manhã.

Não que ela se importasse muito.

De certa forma, sabia que seria de grande ajuda em seu plano de fazer Sasuke cair de amores por ela e assim _ganhar a aposta_. Mas na verdade, ela não sabia exatamente _como_ isso iria ajudar ... mas Sakura era uma menina esperta, não era? Ela poderia pensar em algo. Poderia tirar proveito disso.

Claro, a menos que as _fangirls _não a matassem primeiro.

_Podem tentar,__ suas cadelas! _

Ignorando sua inner, enquanto pensava em mil e uma formas de torturar aquelas f_angirls_ (na verdade, sua inner não tinha tanta raiva assim). Sakura tentou não pensar mais em tal disparate, deixando que sua mente descansasse. Era seu dia de folga e ela queria usá-lo relaxando tanto quanto possível.

Sorriu para si mesma, deitando-se sobre o colchão macio. Aconchegou-se confortavelmente em seu cobertor, suspirando. Fechou os olhos, a mente agora deliciosamente em branco e a sonolência começou voltar. O mundo estava lentamente começando a desaparecer.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente.

E rosnou para a porta.

Ok, a Kunoichi realmente não era uma pessoa _da manhã_.

_Quem era a essa hora da manhã?_

– Ignore. - murmurou para si mesma, fechando os olhos e encolhendo-se nos cobertores. Talvez se ela ignorasse, a pessoa - quem quer que fosse esse idiota incomodando a essa hora da manhã- iria embora, presumindo que não havia ninguém em casa. Ou que o dono da casa ainda estivesse dormindo. Ou...

BAM! BAM! BAM!

...Talvez ela poderia somente estrangular essa droga de pessoa que não pára de bater.

Com um grunhido, Sakura tirou a coberta do corpo e imediatamente começou a tremer, assim que o ar frio da manhã percorreu por sua pele. Colocou os pés para fora da cama e tremeu novamente, quando a sola nua tocou o chão frio, duro. E às cegas, tateou o chão em busca de seus chinelos rosa de coelhinho.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Não conseguiu encontrar seus chinelos. Amaldiçoando sua sorte infeliz, Sakura resmungou um pouco mais e descalça, pôs-se nas pontas dos pés para evitar o frio do chão. Saiu de seu quarto, fechando a porta ruidosamente atrás de si. Ela resmungou, enquanto sentia seu apartamento chacoalhando mediante os maus fluidos (que era culpa _dela,_ estava de péssimo humor agora).

Sakura tinha uma idéia quem estava na porta – provavelmente era a Ino-_Porca_ ou Naruto, porque ninguém visitaria seu apartamento tão cedo... bem, exceto Sai. Mas aquele cara sempre batia educadamente, não _dessa_ maneira exigente.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

E as batidas na porta estavam cada vez mais exigentes.

Com uma carranca feia, Sakura abriu a porta da frente e a sua boca também, preparado-se para dar ao loiro (macho ou fêmea, não importa) uma boa lição de etiqueta sobre perturbar a paz e os horários de dormir dos outros.

Ela parou, pois a _vista _a sua frente impediu seu cérebro de funcionar ou dizer uma única palavra.

A carranca feia passou a face surpresa.

_Não era o loiro. _

_E também não era o Sai. _

- Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

A pessoa parada à sua porta teve a cara de pau de permanecer em silêncio, olhando para ela como se aquilo não fosse... _nada_. _Sem emoções._

Isso a irritou _muito._

A carranca voltou finalmente substituindo a expressão surpresa, colocou as mãos na cintura e bufou em retidão.

- Ei, eu perguntei o que..._ oh!_

Ela não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois no momento seguinte, tão rápido como a velocidade da luz, Uchiha Sasuke tinha entrado em sua casa, a tomando em seus braços.

Corpos colados.

Braços entrelaçados.

Lábios quase se tocando.

Agora ela poderia dizer que sua sonolência havia desaparecido completamente.

* * *

Não era a resposta pela qual Sasuke tinha esperado, mas novamente, Haruno Sakura havia mudado muito... Não era mais fraca e indefesa, imagem que ele tinha dela de anos atrás. Tudo bem, ela não era mais forte do que ele, não fisicamente. Mas de alguma forma, sua companheira de equipe havia se tornado mais forte.

Era um fato e ele raramente estava errado quando chegava à conclusões.

No entanto, não esperaria que ela o encarasse dessa forma (com uma carranca tão feia e desafiadora), em seguida, olhar tímido e surpreso, passando para, em questão de segundos, outra carranca feia. Sua boca abria e fechava, como um peixe dentro da água. Os olhos dela passaram de sonolentos para dois orbes arregalados.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela abriu a boca novamente.

- Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

A pergunta fora exclamada num misto entre perplexidade e surpresa. Ela estava bastante estranha e um pouco irritada.

Ele não respondeu.

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se imediatamente reluzindo um brilho intenso.

- Ei, eu perguntei o que está... _Oh!_

Ele não a deixou terminar a última frase. Não porque não quisesse, mas porque com o canto dos olhos, já estava vendo os movimentos atrás de si, se aproximando, na intenção de avançar sobre ele. E com refinada e elegante velocidade, ele trouxe a kunoichi, ainda de pijamas, para si, tomando-a em seus braços. Ele moldou seus corpos bem próximos, ignorando o suspiro e o olhar assustado na face dela.

Sasuke a abraçou, da forma como um homem abraça sua amante.

_Ela congelou. Ele não a soltou. _

- Sasuke-kun...?

Ele sentiu as mãos de Sakura subirem, como que na intenção de afastá-lo. Não querendo que isso acontecesse, porque estragaria seu plano, Sasuke fez a única coisa que poderia pensar, a única coisa que não ficaria nem um pouco suspeito para ninguém que observasse os dois de longe.

Ele pegou as mãos dela firmemente e beijou seus dedos um por um. Ele a puxou para perto, abraçando-a ainda mais apertado. Então, inclinou-se e pôs sua boca próxima ao lóbulo da orelha dela.

A pele era macia e ele fez o seu melhor para tentar ignorar tal fato.

- Não se mexa. As _fangirls_ estão nos observando.

Sentiu-a enrijecer sob seu enlace, mas ela não se mexeu nem um centímetro.

E de repente, as vozes das meninas começaram a soar em torno deles.

- Waaaah Sasuke-kun está abraçando aquela Haruno! Então os rumores são verdadeiros!

– Mas olha pra ela, ela não está abraçando ele de volta! Talvez eles vão terminar!

- Mas ele sussurrou no ouvido dela de uma forma tão doce!

- Baka! Ele está sussurrando porque está _fazendo ela de idiota. _

Imediatamente, Sasuke sentiu a moça em seus braços enrijecer ainda mais. Ela parecia que estava prestes a fugir de seu enlace e a retrucar algo desagradável de volta para as meninas que espiavam nesse instante.

Não poderia dizer que podia culpá-la, mas eles realmente precisavam se manter naquela posição.

- Eu disse para não se mover, Sakura. - sussurrou de novo, de modo que somente ela podia ouvir. Ele colocou uma mão em sua cintura para impedi-la.

– Ninguém me _faz de idiota_! - ela sussurrou de volta em seu ouvido. Apertando as palmas das mãos na camisa dele, irritação clara em sua voz.

- Eu não estou te _fazendo de idiota_. - Sasuke retrucou, segurando seus quadris mais apertado.

- Você nem ao menos é meu _namora..._

Era inevitável que algumas das _fangirls _fossem provavelmente ninjas e conseqüentemente podiam ler lábios. Irritado com a idéia, Sasuke colocou dois dedos na boca de Sakura, num aviso silencioso.

* * *

Para qualquer observador, ele parecia um homem acariciando os lábios de sua amante.

Houve um coro de suspiros vindo de algum lugar atrás das árvores próximas.

- Ele não está fazendo ela de boba! Parece que... ele quer beijá-la!

- Nem pensar! Ela tem lábios de peixe! Ele _não ousaria!_

Sakura enrijeceu novamente e desta vez parecia que ele não seria capaz de detê-la. Não porque ele não queria, mas porque ele sabia que quando o temperamento Sakura estava prestes a explodir, sua força física também explodia. E provocar a força física dela, por mais que tentasse negar, era realmente cutucar a onça com vara curta!

Isso estava ficando _irritante_.

* * *

A verdade é: isso **não** era nem parte de sua rotina matinal. Sempre que acorda, tudo que Sasuke tem em mente é ir treinar com seu melhor amigo falador e certificar-se que tal melhor amigo recebesse a maior quantidade de ferimentos quanto possível. Então, depois do treino, ele treinaria sozinho um pouco mais, talvez se juntaria a outro time para treinar mais. Em seguida, voltaria para casa, meditaria, comeria um bom jantar, em pacífica e simples solidão. Em seguida, dormiria.

Péssimo que_ nada _do que havia planejado aconteceu.

Primeiro de tudo, ele não encontrou o dobe em lugar nenhum. Tudo bem, porque Kakashi, Yamato e Sai já estavam lá, em sua formação de costume, treinando. Com certeza ele teria resolvido treinar com qualquer um de seus ex-senseis, porque os dois eram definitivamente adversários à sua altura.

Droga! Em dias como esse, até mesmo Sai seria suficiente, afinal, Sasuke amava a emoção de vencer aquele artista chato, sempre sorridente.

Mas, antes mesmo que pudesse refletir sobre suas opções, outra coisa, de repente, invadiu sua rotina, algo que ele também não tinha planejado: As _fangirls_.

Podia-se dizer no mínimo que haviam chegado em legiões, todas muito ansiosas, expressões cheias de luxúria em seus rostos. E, junto com o desejo, também havia _choque_ e um bombardeio de perguntas que centraram-se principalmente sobre a menina que ele estava segurando em seus braços na noite anterior.

Com certeza não teria vindo aqui de propósito. Ele passou longe dos campos de treinamento justamente para evitá-las, mas elas o tinha seguido. Ele tentou camuflar seu caminho, utilizando algumas táticas para tal, só para dissuadi-las, para mostrar que não estava interessado, mas elas continuavam seguindo. Ele até mesmo tentou dizer (num tom ameaçador) para o deixarem em paz.

_Mas__.__ elas. c__ontinuavam__. __s__eguindo. _

Parecia que Naruto estava certo. Ele precisava de Sakura para afastar todas as fangirls. Não _realmente_, é claro, só de mentirinha. Apenas para finalmente aquelas meninas chatas desistirem e irem fazer outra coisa com seu tempo precioso, que não fosse persegui-lo.

Ele precisava de Sakura agora.

_Droga._

Por que o dobe tinha que ter razão dessa vez?

* * *

– Ta vendo só! Eles nem se beijaram ainda! Sasuke-kun está congelado no lugar! Ele deve estar com nojo porque ela tem _lábios de peixe!_

Acordando de seus pensamentos, Sasuke ouviu algo parecido com um grunhido vindo de Sakura, então, de repente, ela começou a empurrá-lo. Se ela conseguisse se soltar, ele tinha a sensação de que ela deixaria escapar algo no auge do seu mau humor e estragaria tudo. Ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, porque quando se tratava de uma escolha entre _perseguidoras_ e _Sakura_, ele preferiria a Sakura (apesar dela ser irritante).

Ele tinha que pará-la antes que ela pudesse estragar tudo.

Com um suspiro e um resmungar interior, Sasuke fez a única coisa que lhe veio à mente no momento. Ele a puxou de volta para junto de si.

Então, abaixou a cabeça e a beijou.

* * *

Houve suspiros e alguns gritos indignados vindo dos arredores, mas Sakura não conseguia entender uma palavra do que elas estavam dizendo. Ela não podia ouvi-las.

O ruído em seus ouvidos a impedia de fazê-lo.

A verdade era que ela deveria estar preparada. Uchiha Sasuke era um homem inteligente e ela sabia, que como um homem inteligente, ele não negraria o boato que circula atualmente em torno de sua amada vila. Claro, ele ficaria aborrecido de primeira (coisa que já havia demonstrado, quando tão rudemente a empurrou de seu colo na noite passada). Eventualmente, ela sabia que ele veria sentido no que Naruto estava dizendo.

Eventualmente, sabia que ele viria encontrá-la e em seu próprio jeito Sasuke-não-sinto-emoções-de-ser, encontraria uma maneira de fazê-la pensar que **ele** estaria fazendo **um favor** a ela, deixando-a participar do plano. Sim, esse era o Sasuke - orgulhoso até o fim. Sakura sabia, ela _sabia,_ ela deveria estar preparada para isso.

Mas não estava.

Não estava preparada para receber a boca dele na sua e não sentir _nada_ com isso, mas ... ele.

Isso ela gostaria de saber.

_Aquela...__ fome... _

Os lábios de Sakura formigavam de uma forma que não desejava. Os lábios dele estavam beijando os dela, mas não _realmente,_ eles estavam ali, quentes parados sobre os dela... _Tão macios... __E firmes_. Era um contraste que não conseguia entender.

Seus lábios estavam fechados e _não_ havia língua em questão. Por outro lado, para quem observava de fora, era profundo o suficiente para convencê-las de que eles estavam realmente apaixonados e que este foi realmente um beijo de paixão possessiva e avassaladora, as mãos em sua cintura e sua posição íntima eram prova suficiente de que estavam apaixonados. Mas o beijo em si... não era nada. Nenhum movimento. Nada. Seus lábios estavam apenas... colados.

_Então, por que agora, em vez de apenas seus lábios, era o seu corpo inteiro formigando?_

E por que de repente ela teve essa vontade súbita de... abrir a boca e deixar que ele a beijasse mais... profundamente?

_Para deixar a língua dele entrar e conquistar? _

Seus lábios se mantinham grudados. Um estava em choque e o outro sem qualquer expressão. Seus ônix eram pura escuridão.

Ela não conseguia desviar o olhar.

De repente, antes mesmo que ela pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, os lábios dele se moviam lenta e sutilmente_. Mas ela sentiu._

Os lábios dela se moveram em resposta.

E seus olhos se mantinham fechados em contentamento.

Ela sentiu um fogo queimando através de sua pele, precisou de um instante para perceber que as mãos dele tinham começado a se movimentar. Aquelas mãos grandes e quentes... O corpo dele estava mais perto, o calor irradiando em ondas e fazendo-a sentir algo que não podia entender, muito menos tentar analisar.

Sua respiração pesada.

Lentamente, os lábios continuavam a se mover.

Suas bocas ainda estavam fechadas, mas um som da garganta de Sakura estava prestes a vir à tona...

* * *

- Oh, meu Kami... ela está gemendo?

- Ele está _beijando_ ela! Como isso pode estar acontecendo, meu Sasuke-kun beijando aquela garota!

- Ela está pressionando os seios contra o peito dele?

– E as mãos dele estão se aproximando dos peitos dela! Isso é...

_POW._

Demorou um instante para Sakura perceber o que havia acontecido. Houve um estrondo, seguido de costas sendo gentilmente empurradas contra a parede. Sua boca tinha deixado a dela, mas suas mãos ainda estavam em sua pele. Cada parte de seu corpo estava_ doendo_ agora ...

* * *

Lentamente, Sakura abriu os olhos. E olhou para ele.

Ônix a fitavam de volta, revelando _nada._

A boca dele estava apenas alguns centímetros de distância da dela.

Suas mãos estavam logo abaixo de seus seios latejantes. Logo abaixo e se ele apenas movesse só um pouquinho para cima, até ... só um pouco mais ...

Ela o fitou. Ele fitou de volta.

Então ele de repente e rapidamente se afastou.

- Essa foi por pouco. Você estava sendo estúpida, como sempre.

* * *

Demorou um momento para Sakura entender devido às batidas fortes de seu coração e os pensamentos incoerentes e as imagens em sua cabeça. Logo que entendera, precisou de mais outro momento para perceber exatamente o que ele quis dizer. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Foi, o mínimo, o suficiente para acabar com seu estado temporário de torpor de felicidade.

Com um olhar chocado, o queixo de Sakura caiu.

- Sobre o que você está falando? – Deixou escapar. – Primeiro de tudo, você me beijou sem minha permissão…

- Você estava prestes a destruir o disfarce. - ele interrompeu. – Foi _isso _que eu disse sobre _ser estúpida_.

Ela se afastou um pouco.

Então encarou.

- estragar nosso disfarce? - Sussurrou, afastando-se da parede, ficando assim bem na frente dele._– Que _disfarce? _Você me_ beijou, lembra?

- Você começou _isso_. Na noite passada.

- F-foi o Naruto quem começou!

_- Não foi_ o Naruto que caiu no meu colo.

– Foi o Naruto que...

- Ou que se aconchegou em mim.

- Eu…

- Ou que confirmou para aquelas meninas que você é minha namorada.

- Ótimo! - Ela explodiu, depois fitou surpresa quando ele lhe deu um olhar de advertência. Encarando de volta, ela abaixou o tom de voz até que só ele a podia ouvir. - Ok, eu estou com raiva! Suas _fangirls _me insultaram, o que você espera que eu faça?

- Eu não me importo, Sakura. - Sasuke respondeu, suspirando. Deu-lhe um olhar irritado.

- Escute, se você não gosta...

- Mas você não pode voltar atrás com isso.

- Mas.. eh... O QUÊ?

- Você me ouviu.

Ele deu a ela outro olhar irritado. Ela o encarou de volta. Encarou, até que ele a encarou de volta e o olhar irritado encontrou o olhar irritado dela. Encarou, até que ele parou de encarar e, simplesmente, passou a olhar para ela, como que num desafio silencioso.

Olhou, até que ela percebeu que ainda tinha uma aposta para ganhar... e e_ncarando-o _não estava exatamente ajudando.

Com um suspiro, Sakura parou de olhar feio. Ela se forçou a se acalmar e esquecer o formigamento e o beijo e tudo o que veio com ele. Não foi _nada._ Foi apenas um truque. Uma encenação. Não deveria nem ao menos afetá-la.

Então por que isso a incomodava tanto?

_Porque você tem tesão por ele, sua garota estúpida!_

Ela. Não. Tem.

Ela não tem!

Ignorando o _bla bla bla_ de sua inner, Sakura suspirou mais uma vez.

Então ela o encarou no fundo dos olhos.

- Tenho uma proposta.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

Lentamente, Sakura prosseguiu. - Eu aceito esse lance de fingimento, para mandar suas _fangirls_ idiotas para bem longe, mas com uma condição.

_Silêncio. _

_Então... _

- O quê? - resmungou.

-... Será apenas por oito dias. Depois disso... está acabado.

_Ou seja, vou terminar com você._

Silêncio novamente.

Ela realmente achava que ele diria **não.**

- Contanto que você saiba que isso é só fingimento.

Foi outro choque para o Uchiha.

Eita, será que ele realmente está tão desesperado assim para se livrar das suas queridas fãs?

- Claro que eu sei que é só fingimento! - Respondeu rapidamente. Percebendo que aquilo era muito divertido (Aquele Uchiha era realmente muito arrogante!), Ela finalmente sorriu (pois, na verdade, não havia sentido em manter ressentimento).

Ele não sorriu de volta. Só parecia mais irritado.

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun, eu não vou me apaixonar por você. - assegurou a kunoichi, o sorriso crescendo na face. - Você pode confiar em mim.

_Eu só vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim._

-Então, temos um trato?

Uma pausa.

_Uma pausa muito longa_.

Então...

- Hn.

Aquilo era um_ sim_ em seu vocabulário.

Parecia que finalmente ela tinha uma chance de ganhar a aposta.

Agora tudo o que tinha a fazer era convencer Ino que Sasuke tinha se apaixonado por ela, então tudo estaria perfeito. Claro, isso significava ter que conseguir que o Uchiha fosse a cada dia mais afetuoso com ela. Ou seja, uma **tarefa impossível**. Este era, afinal, o poderoso Uchiha Sasuke. Ele _nunca_ foi um homem de mostrar afeição.

_Bem, exceto apenas por aquele beijo de mais cedo..._

Seus lábios se arrepiaram novamente. Irritada, ela tentou bloquear as imagens do beijo de sua mente.

Não significou _nada._

Mantendo sua expressão o menos afetada possível, Sakura deu um sorriso brilhante para Sasuke , o qual ele ignorou completamente. Aproximando-se, ela tomou sua mão para que ele não pudesse resistir. Ela tentou ignorar o calor desse ato ou a pequena faísca que surgira em sua mão em contato com a dele, porque ela sabia que aquilo era só por causa da aposta. _Ok, talvez fosse mais que isso..._

Ela puxou mais forte, até que ele parou de resistir.

- Vamos lá, Sasuke-kun. Vamos treinar.

Ainda sorrindo, Sakura abriu a porta da frente.

E mais uma vez, ela não estava preparada para o que aconteceria logo em seguida.

_SMACK!_

_

* * *

_

Cambaleando para trás, ela automaticamente colocou a mão em sua bochecha (sua bochecha inchada, porque _droga! Bateram-lhe tão forte que poderia ter quebrado até mesmo um osso!_ ). Olhos arregalados, pronta para rosnar, ela olhou para cima. Encarando feio.

- COMO VOCÊ OUSA ROUBAR O MEU SASUKE-KUN, Pinky!

E encontrou os olhos vermelhos de raiva que eram de ninguém menos do que de Karin.

_Ah, droga. _

Quando foi que aquela menina tinha voltado?

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: Pinky.  
**

* * *

_OMG_

_O qua acharam do cpt, meninas?_

_Heheh por essa, ninguém esperava! O que será que essa ruiva está fazendo em konoha, hein?_

_Bom, só lendo o prox cpt pra descobrir ;D_

_Ne, agradeço aos **reviews** que as senhoritas fofas deixaram pra fic, vocês são muito gentis._

_Agradeço a quem favoritou a fic e a tradutora *domo arigatou*  
_

_Hime fará de tudo pra postar o prox cpt em meados de fevereiro, tá ;D (claro que** reviews** serão sempre muito motivadores ;) - Fato._

_Lembrando que os **reviews não-assinados** estão respondidos no próprio **review this chapter.**  
_

_Beijinhos mil_

_Hime-chan._

_PS: hey meninas, vocês gostam de __**kakasaku**__?_

_(perguntinha básica, Hime curiosa e novos projetos pela frente:)_

_PPS: Vide **perfil **da Hime para ficar por dentro do **calendário **das próximas **atualizações** ;)  
_


	5. Pinky

**Nota**: Hime. Está. Com. Saudade. de. Vocês. :)

* * *

_Para Bella21_

**Segundo Dia**

**Pinky**

Se você parar para pensar, o Time Hebi não era um grupo tão ruim assim. Não eram do tipo 'realmente-do-mal', mas_ somente _se você já conhecesse os seus membros. Claro, eles fizeram coisas ruins, coisas que a maioria dos shinobi não teriam feito. Eram misteriosos, com suas peculiaridades e hábitos quase sobrenaturais e também não gostavam de falar muito sobre seu passado. E eles eram temidos, ok não por todos, é claro, mas ainda assim ... por muitas pessoas que simplesmente não os viam como apenas nukenin, mas sim como monstros.

Em primeiro lugar, tinha o Sasuke. O assim chamado 'líder do grupo'. Mesmo depois de dois anos de detenção na prisão da Vila da folha e mesmo após o Uchiha ter sido absolvido de sua condição de 'ninja desertor de Konoha', ele ainda _era,_ de várias formas, parte da Equipe Hebi. Treinava com eles. Saía com eles. Cumpriu pena com eles, em seu primeiro ano de retorno.

E ainda assim, as pessoas o viam como** o **traidor.

Em seguida, tinha o Suigetsu. Ah sim, quando Sakura o conheceu, ela se sentiu um pouco enjoada - poderia até mesmo dizer que meio que o desprezou à primeira vista, especialmente quando descobriu que sua especialidade era _estripar os membros de suas vitimas antes de matá-las_. Mas, ela não poderia julgá-lo nem exatamente culpá-lo, mesmo que seus métodos parecessem errados, em sua opinião. Suiguetsu havia sido um experimento de Orochimaru e também sofreu muito por isso. O sofrimento faz as pessoas se tornarem estúpidas e más.

Basta olhar para o Sasuke, o cara é um excelente exemplo disso. Ainda assim, durante o tempo em que Suigetsu ficou preso, ele havia se comportado. E havia se tornado mais aberto e mais humano do que a maioria – tipo: um cruzamento entre Naruto e Kiba – quando o assunto era falar alto e debochar utilizando-se de bastante sarcasmo.

No entanto, as pessoas ainda o viam como um assassino.

Havia, é claro, o Juugo. Sakura conseguia entender porque as pessoas o temiam. Afinal, o seu selo amaldiçoado era perigoso. E sua enorme, exageradamente musculosa constituição era um tanto assustadora. Sua fúria era uma ameaça. Mas, assim como Suigetsu, ele havia se comportado, ou, para ser mais preciso, Sakura e a Hokage haviam feito com que ele se comportasse, fazendo o possível para curar sua maldição indesejada. No exterior, era intimidador, mas quando se _olha_ para ele, _realmente,_ não era tão ruim assim. Na verdade ... ele foi um dos caras mais legais que Sakura já conhecera.

Mas, aos olhos das pessoas ... ainda era a besta. Do tipo que existe para proporcionar pesadelos.

_O demônio. _

Em seguida, vinha a Karin. A única menina do grupo. Barulhenta, orgulhosa e confiante, isso é o que ela era. Ela era pura birra, reclamava sobre tudo e se queixava sobre qualquer coisa na face da terra. Era teimosa como uma mula. Mas ela permaneceu fiel a Konoha e continuou sendo uma das mais fiéis seguidoras de Sasuke (bem, ok, mais como uma _perseguidora_). A garota que a maioria das _fangirls_ temia, embora, muitas vezes, a ruiva poderia ser mais irritante e estridente do que a maioria delas juntas.

Mas então, ela era muito parecida com Ino. E ainda assim ninguém nunca julgara Ino.

Era Karin que sempre rotulada a loira de _vadia._

Algumas pessoas, mesmo após dois anos (um ano de período probatório pesado, mais um ano de treinamento para finalmente ser considerado shinobis regulares de Konoha) ainda assim, as pessoas da Vila não os queriam por perto. Essas pessoas julgavam, condenavam e acusavam. Olhavam com olhar superior. Na opinião de Sakura, só havia uma coisa que estas pessoas deviam fazer.

Ter. Uma. Vida.

Sério mesmo. O que eles sabiam realmente, se suas vidas sempre foram tão ... simples?

* * *

- VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO, PINKY!

Hmm. Mas talvez eles tiveram um pouco de razão quando se tratava de Karin.

E bufando de dor por causa de sua bochecha dolorida (porque, a menina sabia como dar um tapa!), Sakura olhou para a ruiva que estava parada na frente de seu apartamento com olhos vermelhos, as mãos nos quadris e uma expressão endurecida em seu rosto. Óculos tortos e seus lábios contorcidos deixando com que algo partisse deles, algo que poderia ser caracterizado por um grunhido (ok parecia mais grave do que um grunhido). Atrás dela estavam os outros dois membros do _Time Maravilha_, um olhar divertido e o outro olhar preocupado e apologético.

- Por que diabos você fez isso, Karin? - Sakura segurou sua bochecha, esfregando o rosto com uma mão. Ela encarou mais intensamente. Se alguém ali tivesse percebido as ondas terríveis que partiram daquele olhar, bom este alguém já teria saído correndo para bem longe, muito muito muito longe.

Mas, oh, não. A Karin, não.

Em vez de correr, a ruiva encarou de volta, o ciúme irradiando de si, em ondas. Apontou um dedo acusador para Sakura.

- SASUKE-KUN É MEU!

Sakura apenas a fitava em descrença. - ... Eu tenho certeza que nós estabelecemos isso desde já. – Tipo, todos os dias. Karin nunca deixou _ninguém_ esquecer disso. - O que você...?

- NÃO FINJA QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE, PYNKY! TODA A CIDADE ESTÁ FALANDO SOBRE ISSO! EU SOUBE DISSO NO EXATO MOMENO EM QUE CHEGUEI DA MISSÃO DE RASTREAMENTO!

Sakura imediatamente estremeceu. Karin, capturando com o olhar, apenas apontou o dedo acusador com mais veemência.

- TÁ VENDO! - ela gritou: - É VERDADE!

- Caramba, isso tudo tem que ser tão melodramático? - Suigetsu lançou um sorriso para Sakura e arqueou uma sobrancelha para Karin. - Não que eu não esteja feliz de ver sua cara feia de volta, Karin, mas...

– CALA A BOCA E VAI PERGUNTAR PRA QUALQUER UM NESSA VILA IDIOTA, SUA CARA DE TUBARÃO!

- Erm ... É difícil presumir quem disse isso, eu não tenho como interrogar tod ...

- CALA A BOCA! - Karin rosnou, dando uma palmada no ombro de Suigetsu. E, este, estremeceu, mas não fez nenhum movimento para retribuir o 'cumprimento' . Sakura imaginou que ele devia realmente ter sentido falta da parceira ou algo parecido. Ainda rosnando, Karin se virou para trás, olhos fumegantes sobre Sakura. – VOCÊ ROUBOU MEU SASUKE-KUN, PINKY!

Sakura suspirou.

- Eu não roubei ninguém. E caramba, Karin ... pára de me chamar de Pinky.

Karin deu um sorriso maléfico. - Pin-ky.

As sobrancelhas Sakura estremeceram. – Retire o que disse.

Karin levantou o queixo em desafio. _- Pin-ky._

As mãos de Sakura se fecharam em punhos. – Retire. O. Que. Você. Disse. Agora.

Suigetsu e Juugo, sendo os homens inteligentes, discretamente deram alguns poucos passos para trás.

Karin simplesmente zombou. –Me obriga.

_Oh, inferno, sim eu vou!_

_**Inner**__ Sakura_ aplaudiu, assim que a mão de **Sakura** se posicionou na forma de um punho fechado que ia diretamente em direção à ruiva, pronto para apontar-lhe um soco vicioso, irritado.

No entanto, antes que ela pudesse, outra mão cortou o ar, agarrando e efetivamente suspendendo a mão dela.

- Não seja estúpida.

Karin olhou para Sasuke com olhos apaixonados, alegres, era óbvio que ela estava sendo defendida.

Sakura tentou muito arduamente não socar o homem chato!

- Eu _não estava_ sendo estúpida. - resmungou.

- Sim, você estava, _Pinky. - _ Karin provocava, fitando-a com inveja e ciúme. Estava olhando para as mãos ainda entrelaçadas dos dois. - E NÃO FLERTA COM O MEU SASUKE-KUN!

- Eu não estava flertando com o seu precioso Sasuke-kun! - Sakura se defendeu.

- Ah, é? - Karin gritou de volta. Do canto dos olhos, Sakura viu Suigetsu revirar os olhos, enquanto Juugo tapou os ouvidos. Ela ignorou.

- Sim, eu não estava, ok?

- Mentirosa!

- Eu não sou!

- Sim, você é!

- Prove!

Karin apontou para Sakura de novo, ou melhor, para algum lugar abaixo de seu pescoço. – Olha só ele! ELES! Eles são a prova! Seus mamilos estão enrugados e eretos! Você está sem sutiã! Você está tentando seduzi-lo!

Silêncio.

Demorou um momento para Sakura digerir as palavras que Karin estava dizendo, bem, _gritando_. Juugo havia desviado o olhar educadamente, enquanto Suigetsu deu um passo à frente novamente, seus olhos focalizados em... Nos ... bem ... erm...

* * *

Sakura olhou para baixo, em estado de choque.

Em surpresa.

Em horror.

Ela rangia.

Então, começou a corar como um tomate maduro e a cobrir-se discretamente.

_Oh, inferno._

– E-está frio! Não é ele-é-você não entende, ele não é...

Antes que ela pudesse continuar a defender-se, de repente, sua mão estava sendo puxada. Ela viu o olhar apaixonado de Karin sobre Sasuke voltando-se para ela. Com raiva. Juugo fitou preocupado, de novo. Suigetsu apenas sorriu, o brilho de diversão de volta em seus olhos.

BAM!

Então a porta se fechou e apenas dois deles permaneceram na sala.

* * *

Do lado de fora, Karin podia ser ouvida gritando indignada.

- Pinky! Como você se atreve a trazer o meu Sasuke-kun aqui pra dentro!

- Eita, mulher irritante ... você poderia baixar sua voz?

- CALA A BOCA, SUA BOCA DE TUBARÃO!

– Me obriga, _quatro olhos_!

- ARGHH!

Basicamente, Sakura ignorou todos ruídos irritantes e focalizou sua atenção na pessoa que a havia puxado para dentro (e não, _não_ era o contrário). Ela já tinha sido humilhada _(droga de ruiva, Karin estúpida!)._ E ela ainda tinha algo a fazer.

Algo muito importante.

- Eu _não estava_ excitada. - Sakura murmurou, desembaraçando-se de seu enlace e cruzando os braços.

_Você é muito mentirosa, não é?_

Ah, como ela queria silenciar a voz estúpida de sua _inner_.

- Só para deixar claro. - murmurou outra vez, enquanto ele permanecia em silêncio.

Uma pausa.

- Então não pense que eu estou! - ela retrucou, tornando-se mais irritada ainda.

- Pára de ser irritante.

Seu cenho se contraiu novamente. - Eu não estava sendo irritante!

-Você estava estragando nosso disfarce.

- Eu...

- De novo.

Sakura encarou feito. - Bem, o que você esperava? Ela vai continuar a me assediar se eu não disser a verdade!

- QUE VERDADE, SASUKE-KUN? ELA ESTÁ CHANTAGEANDO VOCÊ? DIZ PRA MIM E EU IREI SALVÁ-LO E... CALA A BOCA E PARA DE RIR COMO UM ASNA.

- Você é que é a asna!

Lançando à porta um olhar irritado (e à Sakura outro olhar de aviso), Sasuke a afastou ligeiramente da porta.

- Olha, Sakura, eu **não** imploro.

Obviamente.

- Mas trato é trato. Obviamente, você não é shinobi o suficiente para honrar isso. Então, se quiser voltar atrás... e dizer a ela.

Sakura deveria saber que era um desafio, bem, tudo bem, ela _sabia._ Sasuke tinha um jeito estranho de manipular as palavras, e bom, e ela precisava ser honesta com si mesma, já tinha feito isso inúmeras vezes. Ambos não eram ninjas de elite na Academia por nada. Ela deveria ter revertido a situação com suas próprias palavras, deveria tê-lo subjugado (ou algo assim, pelo menos). Seria fácil.

Mas, para sua irritação, havia algo inegável sobre as palavras do Uchiha.

Se dissessem a verdade para Karin... ela finalmente sairia do seu pé. Mas também ... não dizendo a verdade a ela, seria CERTO que em questão de 24 horas (ou até menos do que isso) toda a Vila ficaria sabendo do segredo...

Sim. Karin tinha uma língua enorme como a de Ino.

_Droga!_

Com um muxoxo, Sakura finalmente cedeu à admissão de que teria que engolir esse sapo e que Sasuke tinha razão.

_Droga!_

– Tudo bem. - resmungou, relutância óbvia em seu tom de voz. - Nós não vamos dizer a _ninguém,_ exceto aos sete membros da equipe, que de qualquer forma, já sabem sobre isso. - Ela tinha certeza que eles não diriam nada, um fato que tanto a irritava quanto a aliviava. – Feliz agora?

- Hn.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

– SASUKE-KUN! POR QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO SUSSURRANDO? A PINKY ESTÁ TE ASSEDIANDO? ELA ESTÁ TENTANDO ESTUPRAR VOCÊ?

Sakura resmungou novamente. - Mas não me culpe se eu acabar matando _ela._

- Hn.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

* * *

– ABRA A PORTA, SASUKE-KUN!

- Bem, vá em frente. - Sakura disse, um tanto sarcástica. - Abra a porta, _Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke apenas deu-lhe um outro olhar irritado. - Pare de ser criança e vá tomar banho.

- Por que eu deveria?

Deliberadamente, o Uchiha olhou para baixo, exatamente para onde os braços de Sakura se mantinham cruzados. E sorriu. Ela corou insanamente. - Porque você está... com frio.

- Pervertido. - ela murmurou sombriamente.

Ele zombou. - Nos seus sonhos.

- Ta bom! Eu vou tomar um banho!

BAM! BAM! BAM!

– Só vá acalmar sua fiel fã, pelo amor de Deus, (ela não pára de amolar!) - Resmungando baixinho, Sakura se afastou. Quando finalmente alcançou a porta perto de seu quarto, Sasuke falou-lhe novamente.

- E o vista-se de acordo. Você irá treinar com o time Hebi.

Ela _nunca_ treinou com a Equipe Hebi.

– _Por quê?_ – perguntou-se, dividida entre a confusão e irritação. Sakura sabia que Sasuke considerava o time Hebi uma equipe forte, e ela... bem, nada mais que um _incômodo_. A única pessoa que ele já tinha convidado para treinar com eles fora Naruto ou, às vezes, Kakashi. Sakura virou a cabeça, e o fitou. Sasuke olhava para trás em silêncio, os braços cruzados. Ele fez uma pausa. E resmungou.

Então, finalmente sorriu.

- Porque você é minha namorada agora e o que eu digo é lei.

Outra pausa.

- Vamos esperar por você lá fora. Seja rápida.

Levou um momento para que seu queixo caísse e para ela perceber que Sasuke já havia aberto a porta, revelando uma agitada Karin à sua espera. A porta se fechou. Quando Sakura surgiu, ela fez a única coisa que pensou ser possível (desde que quebrar a cara de Sasuke em pedacinhos não parecia ser uma opção, porém fosse bastante tentador).

Sakura gritou. Alto.

Então ela começou a ir para seu quarto irada e bateu a porta tão forte quanto pode (ainda mais forte que da vez anterior).

E bom, pode-se dizer que suas paredes teriam muitas rachaduras a partir de agora.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **_A dança_**.**

**Cenas do próximo Capítulo: **Envio por **Pm**/**email** para os leitores que deixarem **um comentário **;D**  
**

* * *

_Gatinhas!_

_Saudades mil das senhoritas :D_

_Ne, espero que tenham curtido o cpt de hoje, foi traduzido com muito carinho :)_

_Por afavor, **reviews **são alimento da alma e garantia de nova postagem :)_

_Beijinhos de monte.(saudade saudade saudade)  
_

_Hime-chan._

_PS: dia **15/04** novo cpt de **My Little Cherry Blossom**._


	6. A dança

_Ice! As always, thank you sooo much :)_

_You know, your work is amazing! And it's a great honor to have them in our language :)_

_And I appreciate very much to be the one to do it :D  
_

* * *

_**Nota**: e aí, meninas, aquelas **cenas do próximo capítulo** deixaram as senhoritas com gostinho de 'quero mais'? _

_Pra quem disse **sim**, espero que satisfaça suas expectativas ;D_

_Curtam!_

* * *

_Para Bela 21._

**Segundo dia**

**A Dan****ça**

O treinamento teria corrido bem, como de costume, bem... - exceto pela parte de quando Sakura anunciou (com um olhar de auto-satisfação e pura obstinação em sua face) para todos da _Equipe Maravilha_ que ela era, de fato, a namorada do Uchiha... um fato que fez Karin gritar incessantemente e, em seguida, tombar no chão desmaiada. É claro, acordou alguns minutos depois e continuou gritando sem parar.

Ok, talvez esse não fosse o único percalço.

Após os gritos intermináveis (que Suigetsu tentou substituir com os seus próprios entre outros insultos), Karin então começou a lançar olhares fulminantes à ninja médica de cabelos rosados, certificando-se que estava muito claro que Sakura não era bem vinda ali e como a kunoichi era uma moça muito inteligente ignorou a ruiva completamente, optando por conversar com Suigetsu sobre o seu trabalho temporário como um dos interrogadores dos prisioneiros de Konoha, em seguida, com Juugo sobre sua condição e suas sessões de tratamento. Eles pareciam satisfeitos com a companhia dela, pareciam apreciá-la, Juugo com seus sorrisos tímidos e Suigetsu ... bem, com seu usual, estranho e natural , comportamento de flerte. Sasuke, entretanto, permaneceu quieto, mas obviamente não estava incomodado pela presença dela.

_Talvez._

Atitude para a qual, naturalmente, Karin tendia a somente irritar-se mais.

Porque os gritos não estavam funcionando, a ruiva partiu para sua última opção: a negação completa. Ela amaldiçoava Sakura (o que a kunoichi de cabelos rosa tentava com muita dificuldade ignorar). Karin flertava com seu Sasuke-kun, enlaçando-se nele e tentava seduzi-lo de qualquer maneira possível (e, claro, conhecendo a ruiva, o flerte e a sedução eram das mais cruas possíveis). Sakura achava graça e teria ficado entretida assistindo ao show - até que Sasuke deu-lhe o olhar de advertência, sutilmente dizendo-lhe para desempenhar seu papel. Revirando os olhos, Sakura relutantemente o fez, enlaçando-se em seu outro braço e _oh_ tão subitamente (e de forma bem doce) dizendo a Karin para dar o fora, porque _ela_ era a namorada e não havia nada que a ruiva poderia fazer sobre isso.

Uma questão de escolha de palavras, que Sakura achou que iria se arrepender depois.

Suigetsu riu. Juugo simplesmente observou. Sasuke permaneceu quieto. De algum lugar nos arbustos, havia apenas suspiros audíveis, então murmúrios de desapontamento.

Em seguida, um grito familiar.

Seguidos pelos de Karin e por seu punho veloz vindo em direção à Sakura .

Teria sido uma briga dos infernos (da qual Suigetsu fazia grande questão, a julgar pela sua felicidade e sorriso ansioso e incentivador), mas Sasuke decidiu finalmente intervir, agarrando o braço de Karin antes que pudesse atacar. Karin, tendo tomado isso de forma totalmente inversa, agarrou-se imediatamente ao braço do Uchiha e continuou com a paquera. Mas o flerte e os olhos brilhantes tornaram-se chocados, quando Sasuke (completamente irritado) deu-lhe um olhar seco e disse-lhe para deixar Sakura em paz e voltar logo ao treinamento.

Karin explodiu e ficou emburrada, mas depois de todos terem terminado com a sessão de treinamento, a ruiva lançou seus quadris em um balanço determinado e um convite para tomar uma bebida no bar mais tarde, só para descontrair.

Não era necessário dizer que tinha sido uma sessão muito exaustiva e todo mundo estava com um pouco dor de cabeça no final.

No entanto, ninguém recusou o convite para relaxar.**  
**

* * *

O _Jenzo_ era o disco-bar mais quente de Konoha. Não era realmente o tipo de local que fazia o tipo do Uchiha, mas os outros foram bastante insistentes e ele descobriu que realmente não estava com disposição para discutir. Por causa da altura da música, a maioria das pessoas não conseguia ouvir umas às outras e isso era perfeito, de fato, pois aí tudo o que você queria fazer era beber e afogar sua mente a noite a fora.

Pena que havia uma voz que não parecia querer ser abafada.

- Sasuke-kun, querido, você parece cansado. Tem certeza que não quer que eu faça uma massagem em você?

A voz estridente em seu ouvido era um pouco irritante, mas Sasuke havia aprendido a ignorar. Não, não era Sakura, considerando que Sakura tinha se desculpado por não poder ir dizendo que tinha umas coisas para fazer e tentaria alcançá-los depois, para a alegria de uma certa garota de cabelos vermelhos. Karin, nunca foi de perder uma oportunidade, tomou isso como uma e imediatamente colou em Sasuke como chiclete e não tinha a menor intenção de desgrudar-se. E o fato de que Suigetsu e Juugo estavam ignorando a situação completamente não estava ajudando nem um pouco, eles estavam muito ocupados com suas bebidas (bem, Juugo com seu suco de laranja, pois não estava autorizado a beber, devido à sua... condição – o tratamento para lidar com a raiva).

Com um suspiro interno, Sasuke tomou um gole de seu própria bebida e permaneceu quieto.

Karin parecia encarar isso como um desafio.

Com um sorriso sedutor no rosto, esgueirou-se sorrateiramente para perto dele, deslizando sedutoramente um dedo em seu braço para cima e para baixo . Ele não respondeu.

Sorrindo um pouco mais, a ruiva se apegou ao braço masculino, certificando-se de que seus seios estavam pressionados contra sua pele, para ter certeza de que Sasuke os sentiria. Ela estava usando uma roupa pra lá de reveladora, mais ainda do que costumava usar em seus treinos, deixando muito mais pele e osso à mostra do que o habitual (o que Suigetsu não pode deixar de apelidar - bem alto - de gato escaldado, antes, é claro, dele receber novamente a mão impaciente e pesada da ruiva em suas costas).

_E o Uchiha continuou a ignorar. _

Mas no fundo de sua mente, Sasuke estava incomodado. Não, não estava incomodado pelo que Karin estava fazendo. Ela já havia feito isso várias vezes anteriormente, _nunca_ o incomodou e muito menos lhe provocava qualquer reação (exceto os presentes aborrecimentos de sempre, é claro). Talvez tivesse a ver com o fato de que sua cabeça ainda estava latejando um pouco (o treino de mais cedo não foi de fato uma satisfação). Talvez tivesse a ver com os praguejos altos de Suigetsu direcionados a Karin, aos quais Karin apenas retrucava com isultos (o que soava um pouco como um demônio gritando).

Ou talvez tivesse a ver com outra coisa.

Como o fato de que, quando Karin estava pressionando seus seios firmes contra seu braço Sasuke descobriu que não podia evitar a si mesmo de pensar, **neles**, mas não nos dela. E sim em _outros_.

_Em uma pele diferente._

_Um toque diferente._

_Mãos diferentes._

_Gemidos Diferentes..._

- Sasuke-kun, está se sentindo melhor? Você quer ir para minha casa e me deixar... cuidar da sua dor de cabeça?

* * *

De repente, Sasuke saiu de seus pensamentos, irritado com o que estava pensando. Foi apenas um estratagema e conhecendo Sakura, aqueles gemidos eram provavelmente apenas uma parte do dito estratagema, para torná-lo mais convincente. Inferno, aquilo _soou_ convincente. Ele não iria esquecer, ela havia se tornado uma grande atriz ultimamente, provavelmente devido a todas essas lições shinobi-de-como-se-deve-agir. A partir de então, as fangirls estavam começando a acreditar em toda aquela história de _namorada fake_. Quanto a ele ... bem, uma coisa era certa.

Ele **não** sentiu **nada**.

_Mentiroso__._

E ele **não** era um mentiroso.

_Era um_ _Duplo mentiroso._

Agora mais irritado, Sasuke tentou apagar os pensamentos de sua mente e optou por se concentrar no que estava acontecendo à sua volta (não que ele estivesse interessado, só queria ficar com a mente longe de..._ certas_ coisas, _certos_ pensamentos, sobre uma _certa_ kunoichi). Ele viu que Karin havia praticamente se 'espalhado' por todo o seu corpo, as pernas nuas tentando enganchar sobre a sua (e sem sucesso, até agora). A ruiva fitava o uchiha com aqueles olhos vermelhos, de um modo sugestivo e sensual (na sua opinião).

Sasuke apenas deu mais um gole em sua bebida e tentou separar-se dela.

– Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun querido. - Karin lamentou. – você…

Antes que pudesse continuar, um riso alto e bastante familiar a interrompeu.

- Eita, Karin ... _querido?_ Dá pra ser mais patético do que isso?

Karin enrijeceu. Quase imediatamente, ela girou para Suigetsu, que estava sorrindo em diversão. Sasuke usou essa distração para separar-se ainda mais dela, para seu alívio, a moça não protestou.

Em vez disso, olhou de uma forma mais afiada que punhais para o homem de cabelos brancos.

- Cale a boca, sua vaca estúpida! - rosnou.

Suigetsu apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Vaca ...? Eu pensei que fosse _você._

Karin o encarou de forma mais tensa. - Boa tentativa, cabra estúpida.

- Ah, então eu costumava ser uma vaca e agora sou uma cabra. Como...

- Cale a boca! Estou passando meu precioso tempo com Sasuke-kun!

- Que obviamente não quer passá-lo com você.

Karin ofegou. - Isso não é verdade! Sasuke-kun adora ficar comigo!

- ... É por isso que ele tem uma... hmm ... _namorada._ Que por sinal ... oh... _Não_ é você.

- CALA A BOCA, CARA DE TUBARÃO!

- Vem calar, quatro-olhos!

* * *

E os gritos intermináveis continuaram. Juugo suspirou, obviamente acostumado com esse tipo de situação. Sasuke continuou sem emoção, sem se importar.

Ah sim, até a última declaração de Suigetsu.

- Ah, olha, quatro-olhos ... parece que você tem concorrência. As _Fangirls _estão aqui.

Instantaneamente, Sasuke sutilmente voltou seus olhos para a entrada da frente, poderia ter quase soltado um gemido (que , é claro, não o fez, considerando que era um Uchiha). Com certeza, algumas das meninas eram as que o tinham perseguido nesta manhã, e no momento estavam fazendo uma varredura da pista de dança como se estivessem procurando por algo. Sasuke virou-se pronto para não ser visto.

- HEI, LÁ ESTÁ O TEME! E A EQUIPE _MARAVILHA_! HEI PESSOAL!

Péssimo que alguém era muito falador para se agüentar.

Sasuke franziu o cenho como se tivesse plena certeza que quem estava logo atrás das fangirls era ninguém menos que Naruto, acenando com entusiasmo (e completamente desatento para o fato de que tinha acabado de chamar a atenção das fãs para onde o Uchiha estava) e tomando o caminho mais curto para a mesa dele. Atrás dele estavam Sai (com aquele sorriso fingido, como de costume), Kakashi (colado ao seu livro laranja), Ino (pendurada - e bem enlaçada - ao braço de Shikamaru ), Shikamaru ( murmurando _problemática _o tempo inteiro), Chouji ( super feliz mastigando veroz algumas batatas chips), Kiba (sorrindo enfaticamente para todos, Akamaru trotando ao seu lado), Tenten (rodando uma shuriken entre os dedos), Neji (que parecia preferir estar em outro lugar), Gai (gritando algo sobre a primavera e a juventude) e Lee (olhando com admiração para o seu ídolo).

À direita deles, estavam as _fangirls_.

À direita das fangirls, estava Genma - Senbon, sempre presente entre os dentes e tinha uma expressão de _agradecido_ com aquele pedaço de matinho na boca.. Sem esquecer que havia uma moça enlaçada a seu braço de uma forma bastante amigável.

- Bem, agora eu sei porque Sasuke tem uma namorada. Uma visão para se contemplar. Você vai perder, Karin. Ela é muito mais sexy.

Demorou um momento para Sasuke digerir as palavras de Suigetsu sobre os insultos dirigidos à Karin. Confuso (embora de forma alguma demonstraria isso), Sasuke olhou mais uma vez, para o grupo que vinha daquela direção.

Naruto e sua turma.

As fangirls.

Genma com uma_ garota_…- espera, com cabelo_ rosa?_

Um pouco chocado por causa da vista, Sasuke prestou bastante atenção naquele detalhe.

E fez uma pausa.

E encarou.

E o que viu inesperadamente fez seu equilíbrio balançar e seu sangue bombear frenético com um baterista e suas paletas.

* * *

Sakura não tinha certeza se o vestido que estava usando estava bom. Por um lado, não era habitual, tinha sido presente de Ino pelo seu aniversário de dezessete anos, e conhecendo Ino ... bem, fazia mais o estilo da Porca. Bom, na verdade não era tão revelador quanto a maioria das roupas da loira (a isso, ao menos, Sakura agradecia) no entanto, ainda assim era reveladora, especialmente para os padrões usuais de Sakura. Ela preferia roupas simples, porque era isso é o que ela era. Quem era. _Simples._

Por outro lado, era branco.

Sakura não tinha nada contra vestidos brancos, mas combinado com a quantidade de pele este revelava e a finura do material ... bem, basta dizer que era quase ... virginal.

Sedutoramente virginal.

_Muito virginal. _

Não, é claro que não havia nada de errado com isso. Afinal, ela _era_ virgem e até agora estava muito contente em ser uma.

Mas será que o mundo inteiro tinha que saber disso?

- Você está deliciosa, Sakura.

Com uma espécie de ar tímido e inocente, Sakura tentou não pensar sobre o estado de sua roupa (que, fazia questão de salientar, tinha sido forçada pela Ino a usar esta noite) e virou-se para o homem a quem havia enlaçado seu braço.

- Ainda mais deliciosa do que os traseiros que você está olhando ansiosamente? - a kunoichi brincou levemente.

Com um sorriso orgulhoso e de pura paquera, Genma virou a cabeça timidamente para fitá-la, seus olhos chocolate brilhando.

- Ninguém é mais deliciosa que você. - declarou solenemente, deixando sua voz baixa e rouca.

Sakura apenas deu um tapa em seu braço. - Oh-kaay, isso soou bastante pervertido.

- Querida, perversão é o meu nome.

- Bem, para mim, não é. Você percebeu que estou comprometida agora.

Com isso, Genma fingiu um olhar magoado e gesticulou imitando uma faca em sua mão e enfiando em seu coração. - Ai. Bem, lá se vai minha esperança de ter o seu coração. Você o esmagou, Sakura.

- Genma ... você só quer entrar nas minhas calças.

Genma pareceu pensar sobre o assunto. Então, seu sorriso alargou.

- Bem, sim. É isso aí.

Sakura riu e revirou os olhos. Isso já era rotina entre eles, Genma flerta e Sakura escapa. Não era realmente um problema, porque ela sabia que ele não estava falando sério, tipo sério mesmo ... bem, pelo menos achava que não. Esse era, afinal, Genma, o senhor mulherengo. Sakura o achava encantador, mas era só isso. Ele simplesmente não era o _seu_ príncipe encantado. Não que ela acreditasse em contos de fadas, é claro, mas você entendeu a essência, não é mesmo?

- Erm ... Sakura?

- Sim, Genma?

- ... Eu acho que você deve soltar o meu braço agora.

Sakura fitou Genma em confusão.

- Erm, seu namorado ... está olhando. E não parece nada feliz.

Percebendo o que Genma quis dizer, Sakura virou a cabeça para a mesa onde a maioria deles estavam se dirigindo e teve quase ceteza que Sasuke estava lá, observando a ambos com algo parecido com uma carranca muito feia na face. _Não que ele sorrisse, é claro._ Relutantemente, Sakura soltou-se de Genma e o homem que mastigava o Senbon apenas lhe deu uma piscadela e depois se afastou para se juntar a Kakashi e Gai, que já ocupavam outra mesa próxima.

Suspirando, Sakura voltou novamente os olhos para o time Hebi, que agora estava rodeado por algumas fangirls, assim como Naruto, Lee e Kiba. Naruto parecia estar gritando algo em voz alta para Juugo ( o que parecia ser uma mensagem amigável), enquanto que Kiba parecia estar tendo algum tipo de _estranhamento_ com Suigetsu (o que _sempre_ ocorria). Lee gesticulava animado com as mãos no ar, como se estivesse tentando provar alguma opinião (provavelmente sobre a juventude ou algo sobre a Primavera). Os outros já haviam ocupando a outra mesa ou talvez porque Sasuke e sua gangue já haviam lotado aquela, ou porque simplesmente não se sentiam tão confortáveis uns com os outros (hey, ninguém é perfeito).

Sasuke simplesmente olhou irritado.

_Tipo, não há nada de__ novo nisso._

Ainda encarando... foi então que ela percebeu onde estava Karin ou especificamente, _o que_ Karin estava fazendo. Ao perceber, suas sobrancelhas imediatamente arquearam.

* * *

Oh, ela sabia o que aquela ruiva estava fazendo. Depois de terem treinado mais cedo (Sakura estava feliz porque aquela menina tinha ido embora, junto com seus gritos irritantes) só que Karin teve surpreendentemente de voltar vestindo _quase_ nada, uma blusinha e um short pequenérrimo.

Até uma pessoa cega podia ver o brilho malicioso em seus olhos vermelhos.

Karin havia convidado todos para beber, no exato momento em que a Sakura deveria estar no hospital, cumprindo alguma escala maluca (sim, mesmo em seu dia de folga, ela ainda era obrigada a fazê-las, pelo menos por alguns minutos).

E algo lhe dizia que não era coincidência.

Ignorando a si mesma, Sakura continuou andando em direção à mesa. Quando chegou lá, todos a fitaram de cima a baixo, com exceção de duas pessoas - Karin estava muito ocupada com suas carícias em um determinado homem de cabelos negros ao seu lado, enquanto Sasuke ... bem, ele parecia muito ocupado tomando sua bebida.

- Ah, Sakura-chan! O fogo da juventude de cada flor que existe no mundo! Está tão linda esta noite! Você é o epítome da primavera!

Suigetsu sorriu. - É. Pela primeira vez concordo com o bozo.

- Não chame o Lee de bozo, seu bozo! - Kiba gritou, estreitando os olhos.

Suigetsu estreitou os olhos de volta. - Desculpe, bozo.

Sakura simplesmente revirou os olhos e os ignorou. Ainda abstraindo tudo ao redor (especialmente os olhares não-tão-sutis das fangirls em sua direção), ela se apertou um pouco na pequena mesa até que ficou de pé ao lado de Sasuke. Sem mais delongas, sentou-se, entre ele e Juugo.

- Oi, Sasuke-kun.

- Hn ...

Karin deu-lhe um olhar aguçado. E Sakura ignorou, virando-se para o grande homem do seu outro lado.

- Oi, de novo, Juugo.

Juugo sorriu timidamente. - Olá, Sakura. Eles estão certos, sabia.

- Hein?

- Você está ... muito bonita.

As bochechas de Sakura coraram. - Erm ... obrigada, eu acho.

Eles continuaram a ficar quietos por um tempo depois disso, mas só bastou ouvir as conversas aleatórias para recomeçarem a falar novamente.

- Ei, Karin-chan! Como foi a sua missão?

Karin deu um olhar arrogante e superior a Naruto, do tipo que sempre usava para pessoas que considerava abaixo de si. - Foi _fantástica._

- Certo. Encontrar um cachorro perdido. Vejam que _interessante._

SMACK!

- Cale-se, cara de tubarão.

- Tanto faz, quatro-olhos.

- Ne ... vocês são muito estranhos, sabia...

- Naruto, eu estou contente por ter finalmente notado.

SMACK!

- Cala a boca, cara de cachorro!

- Sim ... faça o que a quatro-olhos disse.

SMACK!

- Eu não sou Quatro-olhos!

Naruto olhou para Karin inocentemente. - Bem, tipo, você é, Karin-chan. Seus olhos, mais os óculos... - disse ele, contando com os dedos. - Isso dá **quatro**! - sorriu, como se tivesse acabado de resolver o maior problema do mundo.

Lee sorriu junto. - Sim, a primavera da juventude floresceu na mente de um gênio!

SMACK! SMACK!

– Nani, Karin-chan! O que foi isso?

- Oh ... ela está expressando para nós a energia de sua juventude!

Ino, do outro lado, revirou os olhos azuis em descrença. - Você _tem_ que estar brincando comigo.

- Eu acho que vocês estão demonstrando a _dinâmica humana_ de novo. - Sai interou, observando os acontecimentos com certa curiosidade.

- Dinâmica humana? Mas eu não estou flertando com ela. - Naruto choramingou.

- Ah, paquera! - Lee acrescentou. - Uma expressão do amor juvenil!

- Nós não estamos flertando! - Karin sussurrou, fitando Sai (que apenas sorriu de volta). - Eu nunca vou flertar com alguém que não seja o_ meu_ Sasuke-kun.

- Obviamente, você não tem tido muita sorte. - Ino murmurou.

Karin encarou feio. – Tenho sim!

Ino encarou de volta. - Sério? Então como é que ele tem uma nova… _namorada_?

Com isso, o olhar de Karin desviou-se para Sakura - que teria estado muito contente em **apenas** assistir ao show.

Karin zombou. - Ah, você quer dizer _a pinky?_ Ela nem entra na disputa. E eu nem acho que eles estão realmente envolvidos. Ela é apenas uma distração.

Algumas fangirls murmuraram em acordo. Murmuraram alto.

Ok, isso foi desnecessário.

Ela teria se contentado em assistir ao show ... mas quem _gosta de_ ser insultado?

Estreitando os olhos, Sakura encarou Karin nos olhos.

– Quanto ciume, hein Karin? -disse simplesmente.

- De jeito nenhum! Eu só estou sendo sincera.

- Certo.

- Eu estou!

- Eita, quatro-olhos, anda dormindo de _calças ultimamente_? Você está sendo mais irritante do que nunca.

- Cale-se, cara de peixe! E isso é culpa da Pinky, de qualquer maneira! Você deve perguntar se ela tem _dormido de calças_ ultimamente!

De repente, ficou demais. O que ela fez para merecer isto, sério?

- Karin? - Sakura disse, baixinho, sem se importar mais. Já era hora de revidar.

- O quê?

Sakura sorriu. - Eu não saberia ... - murmurou. Então, sem pensar, aproximou-se ainda mais perto do homem entre elas, deliberadamente dobrou-se de modo que ficou quase que sentada em seu colo. Abaixou a voz, de modo que somente Karin podia ouvir.

- ... Porque eu não estou usando _calcinha_.

_Hah!_ _Vai lá, quatro-olhos! - Inner Sakura vibrou.  
_

* * *

A reação da moça de cabelos vermelhos era tudo o que Sakura precisava.

O olhos de Karin esbugalharam. Seu queixo caiu. Ela estava chocada e estarrecida.

Em seguida, determinada.

Sem mais delongas, Karin parecia ainda mais determinada. E encarou. _Feio_.

- Eu não estou usando calcinha também!

E não, não foi dito num sussurro.

No exato momento, todos dentro da 'distância de audição' viraram seu olhar para Karin (alguns para seu short), enquanto que todo mundo perto da mesa ficou em silêncio ... bem, exceto as fangirls.

- Sua vadia! - Uma gritou.

- Como você ousa tentar seduzir nosso Sasuke-kun! - Outra lamentou.

Karin voltou seu olhar para elas. -_ Seu_ Sasuke-kun? Continuem sonhando!

-_Você continua sonhando! _

- Cala a boca!

- Erm, espere! - Ino ressaltou sua voz que felizmente, era mais alta do que a de todas as outras, fazendo todos os olhares voltarem em sua direção. – A Quatro-olhos, disse _também._ Então, há outra também menina que está sem calcinha ... - Seus olhos arregalaram.

Uma pausa.

Então, para o extremo horror de Sakura, todos começaram a olhar para _ela._

Kami! por que ela tinha que entrar em situações com essa?

Sakura tinha que estar mentindo. Porque se não estivesse e realmente não tivesse nada por baixo... Bom, ela estava sentada ... no colo dele!

* * *

Sasuke sentiu o choque de calor em seu interior, antes que pudesse se conter. Não havia como negar que nesse exato momento ele se sentia quente.

Indesejado, um calor inesperado. E o fato de que ela estava com sua cabeça encostada na dobra de seu pescoço não estava ajudando, ela estava se encolhendo cada vez mais em seu colo como se estivesse tentando se esconder. Um sinal evidente que estava envergonhada.

_Bem, ela merece._

Tentando livrar-se de todos os pensamentos e afastá-los para bem longe, Sasuke fez a única coisa que podia pensar no momento. Não parecia que ela sairia de seu colo e não parecia que as vaias ensurdecedoras das fangirls (e Karin) iriam cessar a qualquer momento. Se ela não saisse, ele iria ficar mais _... desconfor_tá_vel. _ Se ele a empurrasse para longe ... bem, a sua_ mentirinha_ seria revelada. E as fangirls estariam imediatamente de volta para o molestarem novamente.

Ele não queria que isso acontecesse.

Sem mais delongas, Sasuke ignorou as pessoas ao seu redor (todas as quais achava que eram irritantes, exceto Juugo) e sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura.

- Vamos dançar.

Ele tentou ignorar a maneira que seu rosto mudou, a forma como seus lábios acidentalmente tocaram a maciez de parte da pele dela.

Lentamente, Sasuke colocou a mão na cintura feminina, erguendo-a. Sakura fitou-o espantada. Silenciosamente, ele pegou a mão dela na sua e puxou-a para longe da multidão.

Ele não perdeu a expressão de surpresa nos rostos de todos e o olhar de raiva e ciúmes na maioria das fangirls e de Karin.

_Sasuke ignorou tudo isso. _

Quando o Uchiha e sua acompanhante já estavam no meio da pista de dança, rodeada por adultos e adolescentes, Sasuke colocou as mãos na cintura de Sakura, puxando-a para perto. Como se tivesse sido um movimento natual, ela colocou suas mãos nos ombros masculinos, inclinando-se para ele.

* * *

Bailavam num ritimo só deles, alheios à música semi-rápida aumentando a cada batida. Estavam cada um preocupados com seus próprios pensamentos.

Foi depois de alguns momentos que ela finalmente falou.

- Erm ... isso não é verdade, sabe.

_Silêncio. _

- Eu estou ... hum, usando calcinha.

_Silêncio. _

- Só pra esclarecer.

- Hn.

Sakura suspirou, ao ouvir sua resposta típica. Ela deixou seu olhar estabelecer contato com algum ponto aleatório atrás do ombro do Uchiha. Franziu o cenho.

- Eu não acho que está funcionando. - finalmente murmurou, suspirando de novo.

- Hn.

- Eles estão ficando desconfiados. Especialmente os mais espertos.

- Hn.

- Cedo ou tarde vão investigar.

- Hn.

- Eita, Sasuke-kun, é tudo o que você consegue dizer? - A carranca ficou ainda mais feia e ela parou de olhar para onde estava olhando para lhe fitar com um brilho frio no olhar. - Eu não quero ser motivo de riso quando isso tudo vir a público, sabe.

- Nós vamos fazer isso dar certo. - respondeu simplesmente.

- Como? - perguntou ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

_Ele não sabia._

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, pensando novamente. Sasuke ponderou, deixando seu cérebro trabalhar. Idéias vieram, mas ele rapidamente as negou, conhecer a maioria delas eram muito transparente para ser crível. Ele precisava de um plano infalível, que asseguraria que as fangirls finalmente o deixariam sozinho e por todo o sempre.

E então finalmente conseguiu.

Era tão simples, mas ele conseguiu.

Inclinando-se, sem permitir-se deixar-se pensar nas diversas peculiaridades negativas, Sasuke colocou seus lábios perto do ouvido dela mais uma vez. Sentiu-a parar de balançar-se, assim que sua boca tocou-lhe acidentalmente o lóbulo da orelha – _acidentalmente_, disse a si mesmo. Foi tudo acidental. Ele **não** queria tocá-la, **nunca** quis fazê-lo.

- Vem morar comigo.

Sentiu-a endurecer em seus braços, muito previsível. Então, ela subitamente voltou seu olhar para ele, o choque aparente em seus olhos.

- O-o que?

- Pelo bem do plano.

-O-o quê? - A kunoichi começou a se afastar.

Firmemente, ele a abraçou trazendo-a mais próximo de si, certificando-se que ela permanecia presa em seu enlace. Sakura agora estava moldada ao corpo dele e ele podia sentir seu calor novamente, irradiando e chocando-se contra o dela e que escoava através da pele dele. Sasuke ignorou a sensação e colocou a boca próximo ao ouvido feminino, _de novo_.

Para garantir que ninguém mais ouvisse, _ele disse a si mesmo. _

_**Só** por isso._

_**Nada** mais._

- Sete dias. A partir de amanhã. Nada mais.

_Silêncio. _

Após alguns minutos, ele a sentiu gradualmente relaxando em seus braços. Seus ombros enrijecidos se foram, substituídos por ... _suavidade_. Ela suspirou, seu hálito quente e sussurrante. Resignado.

- Tudo bem. Sete dias.

Foi a única conversa depois de tudo.

Enquanto eles continuaram a relaxar pela noite a fora, Sasuke começou a perceber uma coisa.

Haruno Sakura havia mudado. _Perigosamente._

_Tentadoramente._

E ele teria de ter cuidado de agora em diante.

**Continua...**

**Próximo capítulo:** _Like a Thief._

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:** Surpresa! (**só** para quem mandar **review** ;D) Envio por Pm (igualzinho fiz no cpt anterior, lembram? ;D). E quem não tem conta no site, tudo bem. Enviem por favor um contato. Ou podem me enviar um email (está no meu perfil). Ou add no orkut. Vcs escolhem ;D

_E só para adiantar: o próximo cpt está tudo de melhor! Imagina só, saku morando no **mesmo** apartamento que o Sasuke. Oh Kami! A fic vai pegar fogo! *apanha!*_

* * *

_Oi, minhas flores!_

_Como estão as senhoritas? (como foram de páscoa?)_

_Bom, lindas, taí mais um cpt (e como prometido, ainda em abril :D)_

_Ai gente, eu particularmente adoro o trabalho da Ice, ela tem fics lindas, é sempre um prazer traduzi-las :) Prazer maior ainda é ler os **comentários** super fofos que vcs deixam a cada cpt. Eu morro de rir com cada um! Estava falando outro dia mesmo com ela sobre isso, disse que as 'fangirls' brasileiras estão recebendo super bem as fics dela :D_

_Bem, flores, muito obrigada por estarem sempre passeando pelos escritos e traduções da Hime e deixando sua marquinha através de r**eviews**. Isso é super importante pra mim. Dessa forma, sinto-me motivada a postar fics novas e terminar trabalhos antigos:) *arigatou*_

_Beijinhos de monte, até maio ;D_

_Hime-chan._


	7. Agindo Como um Ladrão

_Hey Ice! As always: Thank you very much :D  
_

* * *

_Oi, galerinha fofa!_

_Nossa, faz exatamente 3 meses que não att essa fic *shame on me*_

_De todo modo, cá está mais um cpt, que adianto, está muito..._ interessante_. Mesmo mesmo ;D_

_Mas antes de terminar essa nota, gostaria de parabenizar a **Statioons**. Gatinha, feliz niver *atrasado!*_

_Eu queria ter postado o cpt antes, mas ficou complicado. Esse mês passei quase 15 dias doente D; *gripe + sinusite = 10 dias de cama* buá buá  
_

_Enfim... nunca é tarde pra se redimir ne hehe_

_A todos: Aproveitem!_

*** Parte em itálico: M-rated.**

* * *

**_No Capítulo Anterior: _**

_Inclinando-se, sem permitir-se deixar pensar nas diversas peculiaridades negativas, Sasuke colocou seus lábios perto do ouvido dela mais uma vez. Sentiu-a parar de balançar-se, assim que sua boca tocou-lhe acidentalmente o lóbulo da orelha – acidentalmente, disse a si mesmo. Foi tudo acidental. Ele **não** queria tocá-la, **nunca** quis fazê-lo._

_- Vem morar comigo._

_Sentiu-a endurecer em seus braços, muito previsível. Então, ela subitamente voltou seu olhar para ele, o choque aparente em seus olhos._

_- O-o quê?_

_- Pelo bem do plano._

_-O-o quê? - A kunoichi começou a se afastar._

_Firmemente, ele a abraçou trazendo-a mais próximo de si, certificando-se que a kunoichi permanecia presa em seu enlace. Sakura agora estava moldada ao corpo dele e Sasuke podia sentir aquele calor novamente, irradiando e chocando-se contra o dela e que escoava através da pele dele. O Uchiha ignorou a sensação e colocou a boca próximo ao ouvido feminino, _de novo_._

_Para garantir que ninguém mais ouvisse, disse a si mesmo. _

_**Só** por isso._

_**Nada** mais._

_- Sete dias. A partir de amanhã. Nada mais._

* * *

_Para Bela21_

**Terceiro Dia**

**Agindo como um Ladrão**

Como esteve ocupada no hospital durante todo o período da manhã e da tarde, Sakura não chegou a pensar muito sobre o que o Uchiha tinha proposto na noite anterior quando estavam dançando. Tinha muitos pacientes para atender, principalmente por causa de duas missões consecutivas que tinham dado errado, uma situação que a deixou sem nenhum espaço ou tempo para pensar em qualquer coisa que fosse, pois precisava garantir que os sobreviventes permaneceriam vivos.

Bom, ninguém nunca poderia dizer que não levava seu trabalho a sério.

No entanto, o trabalho não tinha sido uma coisa de 24 horas, ao contrário de quase todos os dias. Após deixar os sobreviventes estáveis, a Hokage havia ordenado que Sakura descansasse, notando que sua pupila estava com suas reservas de chakra esgotadas e isso a deixava inútil para o trabalho. Então, Sakura, sendo uma boa aprendiz como sempre o fora, simplesmente fez o melhor a se fazer no momento e apenas partiu para casa, _estava tão cansada_...

Ela não esperava que, no caminho para casa, seus pensamentos imediatamente voltassem para uma certa pessoa em particular e para uma proposta específica.

A verdade era, Sakura já estava com algumas dúvidas.

Não eram dúvidas sobre suas habilidades. A kunoichi sabia de fato que, quando os desafios vinham em sua direção, ela os encarava de frente, mesmo quando, às vezes, tal atitude era estúpida e irracional. Era da sua natureza. Bom, esse não era bem o caso quando ela era criança, porque durante sua infância, Sakura temia tudo o que havia para ser temido, fato que a envergonhava e ao mesmo tempo a aliviava. Afinal, a infância a tornou quem ela é agora, a moldou e a tornou uma pessoa mais forte.

Alguém que não seria tão dependente de outros_. Nunca mais. _

Esta aposta era, na verdade, uma moleza, considerando tudo pelo que havia passado. Sakura sabia que Ino não tinha especificamente lhe dito como deveria fazer para Sasuke se apaixonar por ela. O relacionamento, se ela pudesse fazê-lo durar até o nono dia, já seria prova suficiente de sua garra. _Droga,_ até mesmo o fato dela estar nessa situação já era a maior prova disso e ainda por cima, ela nem sequer precisaria ter que dormir com ele, por exemplo. Ino não saberia a verdade, que tudo isso era puro fingimento. Sakura tinha certeza que se ela jogasse certinho e fizesse Sasuke continuar o jogo, tudo ficaria bem e quem estaria em poucos dias correndo nua por Konoha seria Ino.

* * *

Mas agora ela estava duvidando e não era sobre a aposta. Nem sobre sua capacidade.

_Não._

Estava duvidando de algo totalmente diferente.

Era verdade que não tinha mais sentimentos por Sasuke. Talvez carinho pelas lembranças e um sentimento de proteção pelo companheiro de equipe (porque por mais que ele estivesse com o time Hebi agora, e por mais que não treinassem mais juntos ... ele _ainda_ era seu companheiro de equipe, não importa o que dissessem) ... mas fora isso, não havia mais nada. **Nada mais**.

Por Deus, ela não conseguia entender porque suas próprias palavras, que por tantos anos se repetiram em sua mente, estavam começando a traí-la nesse instante.

Dois anos atrás_, Droga,_ até mesmo um mês atrás, ela poderia facilmente ter dito que estar perto dele não teria efeito algum para o seu sistema. Sem batimentos cardíacos rápidos, sem necessidade de ter a atenção dele... nenhum desejo de ser beijada. De ser tocada.

No entanto...

Ontem à noite, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados.

Ontem à noite, ela queria ser beijada. Mais de uma vez.

_Não era amor. _

Mas, era alguma coisa.

- Oi, testão! Cabeça erguida!

* * *

Irritada consigo mesma e para onde seus pensamentos a estavam levando, Sakura olhou para cima e começou a caminhar cansada, na direção a uma certa loura sexy que estava acenando para si, obviamente, tentando chamar sua atenção. Ao lado de Ino estava Sai, sorrindo serenamente como se fosse um homem que não tinha pensamentos complicados ou quaisquer preocupações na vida.

_Sorte a dele. _

- Ei, pessoal ... e aí?

Ino fitou a kunoichi de forma quase crítica. - Testão, parece que você tá prestes a dormir em pé. Ou pior ainda ... ta parecendo um _zumbi!_

Sakura apenas revirou os olhos. Ino já a tinha chamado assim diversas vezes, e bom, Sakura já não se importava mais com essas zoações. - Sim, bem, o de sempre. - murmurou, tentando não bocejar.

Ainda observando, os olhos azuis de Ino de repente ficaram travessos.

- Ah ... eu aposto que essas olheiras têm algo a ver com o cansaço ... por causa das _atividades_ noite passada, né? Pelo tom de sua voz, era bastante óbvio que, quando ela disse "atividades", não se referia a dançar. Ino sorriu, parecendo bastante alegre.

Sakura lhe deu um olhar estreitado. - Não. Eu estava _ocupada._

Para irritação de Sakura, o sorriso só cresceu ainda mais.

- Eu aposto que estava.

Sakura deu-lhe um olhar irritadiço. – Cala a boca!

Não querendo discutir mais o assunto, a kunoichi voltou sua atenção para Sai, que ainda estava sorrindo de uma maneira estranha. Ele obviamente não estava escutando ou talvez estivesse e simplesmente não entendia sobre o que as brincadeiras se tratavam. De qualquer maneira, Sakura estava feliz por isso. - O que há com _você?_

Sai simplesmente permaneceu sorrindo. - Olá, Feia. Estou perfeitamente bem. Acabo de ler um livro educativo que serviu para ampliar meus conhecimentos sobre as pessoas e suas interações.

Antes que Sakura pudesse educadamente perguntar sobre o tal livro, Sai já o tinha pego e em não mais de um mero segundo, a tal obra já estava ao alcance do olhar das duas.

Sakura olhou.

Ino olhou.

Então, quase que imediatamente, a loira subitamente golpeou com_ bastante_ força a cabeça do artista.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso! - Ino gritou, olhos alrregalando em total descrença. - Eu tenho andado com você por horas e era _isso_ o que tinha em mente esse tempo todo? Argh! O que meu namorado iria pensar disso?

Confuso (e a essa altura ele já sabia como é se sentir _confuso_), Sai plissou suas sobrancelhas, numa expressão completamente estranha e desacreditada. - Bem, considerando que Shikamaru-kun sabe mais sobre estas coisas que eu, acho que ele provavelmente já lhe ensinou muito sobre essas posições...

BAM!

- Tarado!

Logo após a pancada, Ino saiu irritada, deixando Sai para trás, apertando sua bochecha direita em confusão e Sakura se perguntando o que diabos tinha acontecido.

A moça voltou cinco segundos depois.

E seus olhos se estreitaram em direção à Sakura.

- Oh sim, e Testa de marquise?

- Que foi, Porca?

Ino sorriu. - Eu sei tudo sobre esse lance de 'namoro de mentirinha'. Então, não pense que pode me enganar tão facilmente, ok?

E com isso, a loira abraçou sua melhor amiga enquanto olhou (um olhar estreito) para Sai, seguindo seu caminho em seguida, deixando os dois para trás.

Depois de um momento, Sai se virou para Sakura.

Depois de outro momento, Sakura se virou para Sai.

Lentamente, ela deu um passo perigoso para frente.

- E como, em nome de Kami, _ela_ sabia sobre a mentira?

Sai piscou.

- E então? - perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Sai piscou novamente.

- Sai!

Sai sorriu. – Isso era para ser um segredo?

Sakura piscou. - Sim. Sim, claro! Pra quem mais você disse?

- Só pra Ino, Feia. Ela me pediu. Eu pensei que ela já soubesse.

- Ela não sabia. Mas agora já sabe!

Sakura lançou um olhar de frustração para Sai, ciente de que seu plano tinha saído pela culatra. Sai, por sua vez, lhe deu um olhar pensativo, como se contemplasse o que fazer.

De repente, se pronunciou. - Eu li em um livro que diz que se você ofender alguém, a coisa certa a fazer é pedir perdão. - Uma pausa. - Posso pedir o seu perdão, Feia?

Ah bem, que droga! Como alguém pode recusar _isso?_

Com um suspiro, Sakura aliviou sua expressão facial e lhe deu um tapinha leve no ombro. Afinal, ela não estava se sentindo desesperada. _Ainda._

Ainda havia tempo para planejar.

- Feia.

- O quê?

Ele esfregou o rosto novamente. - Por que ela me bateu? O que eu disse de errado?

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Sakura riu, e deu imediatamente ao livro laranja em sua mão um olhar muito_ muito_ reprovador, (ignorando totalmente o fato de que poucos dias atrás, _ela_ mesma já tinha sido pega olhando muito curiosamente o livro nas mãos de seu ex-sensei). A kunoichi estava cansada demais para ralhar com seu o amigo, então se contentou com uma reprimenda leve.

Talvez amanhã chegaria à bronca.

- Sai, posso te dar um conselho?

- Ora, é claro, Feia.

- Nunca mostre ou fale sobre esse livro em público. _Nunca._

E com isso, ela foi embora também, dando Sai um breve aceno enquanto partia. Sai acenou de volta, embora sem jeito. Com outro suspiro (e ela parecia estar suspirando muitas vezes hoje), partiu na direção de seu apartamento, na intenção de uma tarefa. Uma única tarefa.

_Fazer as malas__. _

Talvez, depois disso, sua mente pararia de complicar tanto as coisas.

_Talvez. _

* * *

_Ela gemia sob ele, um ruido suave._

_Um som encantador, completamente encantador._

- _Sasuke..._

_Seus lábios colados em seu ouvido, mordiscando e provocando._ _Os dele estavam em seu pescoço, saboreando a doçura de sua essência e aproveitando seu leve aroma cítrico._

- _Hn._

_Suas mãos estavam por toda parte._ _As dele estavam por toda parte._ _Era impossível ficar em um só local, pois cada curva de seu corpo era tão suave e cada deslize era tranqüilizante e acompanhado de seus movimentos que faziam qualquer homem enlouquecer, levando-o a querer mais. E mais._

- _Sasuke..._

_Lentamente, a boca masculina arrastou-se para baixo, para saborear um seio pálido, tenro e nu._ _Os gemidos dela ficaram mais altos e sua respiração tornou-se mais pesada._ _As mãos dele desciam um pouco mais, alisando e deslizando, friccionando e degustando._

_Suas próprias mãos desceram para segurá-lo._ _Ela não parou, continuou a esfregar._

_Ele não parava de beijá-la, deixando-se perder-se nela._

- _Sasuke..._

_Ele não poderia deixá-la ir._

* * *

Ele tinha acordado excitado, suando muito.

E ostentando uma ereção pulsante e alucinada.

Chocado além de qualquer medida e sem sequer saber como foi que adormecera (estava cansado, mas não tão cansado assim), Sasuke pulou para fora da cama, sentando-se na borda, fechando os olhos e esfregando as mãos pelo rosto úmido. O sonho não tinha sido vívido, ele sabia disso. Fora em grande parte composto por cores e texturas e toques.

Mas aquele som.

O som daquela voz. Aquela voz chamando seu nome.

- _Sasuke..._

Era a voz **dela**, não havia como negar isso.

E nesse sonho, estava rouca e muito, _muito_ sensual.

Como uma sereia pronta para fazer o que ele desejasse.

- _Sasuke..._

Ainda o estava chamando.

Lançando uma maldição viciosa, Sasuke se levantou, irritado com aquela visão, com aqueles pensamentos. Com o sonho. Ele não faria. Hoje era a noite que ela estaria se mudando e ele simplesmente não estava certo ao ter tais pensamentos inadequados. Simplesmente não podia acontecer. Era muito pouco razoável, porque ela não significava nada para ele e ele não sentia nada por ela. Sua mente estava brincando consigo e, no momento, simplesmente não havia espaço para isso.

Isso era um sonho, **nada mais**. E na realidade, não havia **nada**, só fingimento, desempenhando o papel de um jogo estúpido que ele tinha orquestrado em primeiro lugar.

_Ele não a queria._

Ele nunca o faria.

Com um suspiro, Sasuke abriu os olhos e, silenciosamente, foi ao banheiro, na intenção de tomar uma ducha fria, muito fria. Deveria ir buscá-la no hospital, mas de repente não se sentiu na obrigação de tal. Se ela viesse, tudo bem. Se não... melhor.

Hoje, ele tomaria um banho, e depois iria treinar.

E iria esquecer sobre tudo isso.

* * *

E foi na longa caminhada em direção ao apartamento de Sasuke, que Sakura decidiu que **não** iria dormir com ele.

Claro, isso sempre fez parte do seu plano inicial. Dormir com ele, e fazê-lo querê-la tanto que ele não seria capaz de parar de pensar nela. E o faria querer tanto, que chegaria um momento em que ele_ precisaria_ dela ... e com toda essa necessidade com relação à ela, ele viria a perceber que poderia vir a amá-la. Ok ok, talvez não _amor,_ amor, sabe, mas algo como luxúria, e isso seria o suficiente para convencer a Ino, que sim, Uchiha Sasuke finalmente havia se apaixonado por ela, Haruno Sakura, a garota que sempre considerou irritante.

Foi só depois de ter terminado fazer suas malas que ela percebeu o quão ridículo aquilo soava.

E, quão egoísta.

Só porque queria ganhar a aposta, não significa que deveria estar tão pronta para fazer _isso_ com ele. E quando parou para pensar sobre o assunto, isso pareceu ser tão... errado. É verdade, ela era uma kunoichi e em uma idade jovem, uma kunoichi experiente quando o assunto era missões, bom, coisas como virgindade e a _preciosa_ primeira vez simplesmente não eram nada demais. _Droga!_ Até mesmo a Ino tinha perdido a sua em uma missão! É claro que chorou por um longo tempo após o acontecido. Mas depois, manteve sua cabeça erguida e deixado esse assunto na parte mais sombria de sua mente. O importante era seguir em frente.

_Mas Sakura não queria isso. _

Por mais que tudo aquilo fosse pura realidade, uma pequena parte dela ainda segurava-se teimosamente à crença de que quando chegasse o dia da sua primeira vez, seria lindo. Seria com alguém que ela conhecia e que a conhecesse de verdade. Seria com alguém em quem confiaria, que cuidaria dela. Que a amasse.

Mas, ela sabia que esse_ alguém_ jamais seria Sasuke.

Então, agora Sakura tinha um plano diferente e um único pensamento em mente: desempenhar o seu papel e jogar bem a sua parte.

Sem sexo. Sem sedução. Somente algumas demonstrações de afeto e talvez até alguns amassos. Ou se não, então apenas um beijo em público, aqui e ali. Não seria tãaao difícil , porque ela sabia que era uma moça doce por natureza. Sakura adorava carinho e não tinha nenhum problema em mostrá-lo.

Além disso, não era como se houvesse algum sentimento envolvido. Nada da parte dela e definitivamente _zero_ da parte ele.

Ontem à noite foi apenas o calor do momento, é melhor que esquecer isso.

_Você vai, menina._

Sorriu, pela primeira vez sua inner estava concordando consigo.

Quinze minutos depois, após muita reflexão, caminhando em silêncio, finalmente chegou à área residencial onde estava localizado o apartamento _dele_. Deu uma passada de olhos pelas ruas, e instantaneamente encontrou onde ele morava. Nunca estivera lá anteriormente, é claro, considerando que ambos não eram mais 'melhores amigos', mas Naruto havia lhe dito o_ suficiente_ para que sakura encontrasse o Uchiha com facilidade.

Basta dizer, parecia que Naruto não tinha sido nada, mas _nada_ preciso.

Na verdade, o edifício para o qual estava olhando era com certeza o maior do distrito. Sabia que ele tinha escolhido este apartamento por dois motivos: primeiro, por causa do conforto e do espaço, e segundo ... porque estava localizado exatamente na direção oposta de sua antiga mansão, agora abandonada.

Foi Naruto quem lhe dissera que Sasuke nunca mais tinha pisado lá, mesmo depois dos dois anos que estava de volta. Sakura, na maioria das vezes, apenas dizia a Naruto para não lhe dizer mais essas coisas, porque nada disso a importava mais, e provavelmente não iria nunca mais.

Mas, no entanto, ela não era insensível.

Sentiu seu coração apertar, ao que as memórias de um massacre poderia fazer com um homem. _Piedade_, disse a si mesma. Afinal, mesmo que Itachi já estivesse morto ... isso não significava que tudo iria ficar bem.

Não que Sasuke precisasse de sua piedade.

Com um suspiro, Sakura voltou sua atenção para o apartamento. As luzes estavam apagadas, um fato que, por mais inocente, desencadeou uma irritação nela. Se as luzes estavam apagadas, então só podia significar uma coisa: ele estava fora, ou para treinar ou para fazer o que diabos quisesse.

E ele deve ter esquecido que ela estava chegando.

- O mínimo que poderia ter feito era me dizer. - murmurou para si mesma, olhando para a ausência da luz. Descartando a bolsa no chão, cruzou os braços. E começou a pensar.

Sorriu.

Ele não estando em casa não significa _que ela_ não seria capaz de entrar, certo?

Afinal, não era como se fosse proibido e ela duvidava que ele seria precavido a ponto de ter de trancar as portas, considerando que Sasuke era um shinobi e um shinobi nunca precisaria se preocupar com isso. Além disso, ele era um Uchiha, _oh_ é claro que ninguém se atreveria a _roubá-lo,_ a menos que fosse incrivelmente idiota.

E ela estava cansada. Não queria nada mais que deitar em algum canto e simplesmente cair em sono profundo.

Que ridículo seria ter de voltar todo esse caminho de volta para casa, seria apenas um desperdício de energia, não é mesmo?

Decidida, Sakura pegou sua bolsa de novo e colocou-a sobre o ombro. E começou a caminhar confiante até a porta, rapidamente virou a maçaneta, e como previra, não estava trancada. Suspirando em alívio (porque por um segundo, passou por sua mente que ele havia trancado), entrou em silêncio, apressando-se para que os vizinhos não suspeitassem e acusassem de ser uma espécie assaltante ou coisa do tipo.

Levou um momento para que seus olhos se adaptassem à escuridão e finalmente conseguissem enxergar levemente através da mesma.

* * *

O lugar era espaçoso, tudo bem que não era separado por paredes, ou quaisquer divisórias. Sakura deixou seus olhos vaguar, tendo uma ampla visão da sala, onde havia um sofá azul simples e uma mesa de café pequena. A cozinha, localizada no fundo à direita, continha uma mesa de jantar e algumas cadeiras de madeira. A biblioteca, com alguns livros e uma pequena poltrona marrom (e era o único ambiente independente da sala).

Espaçoso, mas continha apenas o _mínimo_.

Ela não podia dizer que estava surpresa, mas talvez estivesse, um pouco. Afinal, nem parecia que ele já havia tido acesso à fortuna Uchiha. Fora-lhe concedido o direito a seu patrimônio há cerca de um ano, logo após ter passado a ter liberdade condicional. O que fazia com todo aquele dinheiro, então? Talvez só fosse ... _econômico_? Ainda assim, isso não dizia muito.

Porque não usar a mobília de sua antiga casa?

_Por causa das lembranças, sua idiota._

Ah, certo.

E de todo modo, isso não era exatamente da conta dela, não é mesmo?

Bocejando, Sakura de repente percebeu que estava de pé , olhando por alguns minutos, como uma completa pateta. Olhou ansiosa para os livros durante um tempo, antes de balançar a cabeça e apertar seu enlace em sua bolsa. Suspirando, tentou localizar as escadas e descobriu que essas estavam no meio da sala, dividindo-se em duas seções.

Silenciosamente, subiu as escadas.

O sofá teria sido o suficiente, mas ela não achava que Sasuke seria demasiado rude para não fornecer um espaço só para ela. Melhor assim, para evitar que quando ele chegasse a visse no sofá, enrugando e bagunçando a coberta que jazia sobre o mesmo.

O andar de cima era tão escuro e tão espaçoso como o primeiro, com a única diferença de que havia paredes. Havia quatro quartos, dois de cada lado, suas portas umas de frente para a outra. O corredor era estreito e tinha um piso de madeira.

Contemplativa, Sakura olhou para as portas. A mais próxima estava à sua direita e só podia imaginar que aquele seria o quarto de Sasuke. Parecia isso mesmo, especialmente considerando a cor da porta: _azul._ É claro que ele escolheria a porta azul.

E o que realmente a ajudou a chegar à essa conclusão era que na porta havia o símbolo de sua família.

Vai _entender. Claro,_ esse era o quarto dele.

O segundo mais próximo estava localizado no lado esquerdo e depois de muito olhar, Sakura percebeu que a porta era de uma cor entre o laranja e o vermelho. Franziu o nariz, com certeza demonstrando desgosto. Sua cor preferida era o vermelho, sempre foi, mas isso não significava que gostava de _qualquer_ combinação com a cor vermelha. Isso seria uma loucura.

Balançando a cabeça de novo, a kunoichi finalmente se aventurou ao quarto mais distante, à direita, o qual considerou ser uma escolha segura. A porta era simples, e marrom, do mesmo tom do piso.

A simplicidade sempre era a melhor escolha, de qualquer maneira.

Silenciosamente, girou a maçaneta e abriu-a lentamente. Bocejou novamente, fechando os olhos um pouquinho, estava tão cansada, era inacreditável. Estava meio que agradecida por Tsunade deixá-la ir para casa mais cedo, pois sabia que se fosse curar mais alguém essa noite, seu chakra certamente cairia a um ponto crítico, fato que sempre lhe escapava quando estava no calor do momento. Sabia que estava ultrapassando seus limites, mas fala sério ... quem _não iria_ querer curar as pessoas? Pelo menos, mesmo que estivesse decaindo seu chakra, alguém se beneficiaria com isso...

* * *

Suas pernas pararam logo que ouviu um barulho.

Água corrente.

Sentiu o chakra de alguém.

_Sasuke. _

Chocada, pois nunca poderia imaginar que ele estaria ali, Sakura abriu os olhos. Somente para encontrar aquela _escuridão_.

Congelou.

Era a última coisa que esperava ver.

Olhos arregalando, o coração batendo forte_ - Oh droga, droga! – _Segurou-se na primeira coisa que estava à sua frente, o choque não a permitia mover-se. Lá estava Sasuke, ta ok - dentro de um box de vidro embaçado pelo vapor da água quente - as palmas de suas mãos sobre os azulejos à sua frente. A cabeça dele estava voltada para baixo, seu cabelo liso e molhado cobrindo o rosto, realizando um efeito cascata. A água descendo pelo seu corpo.

Mesmo com o vidro embaçado, ela podia ver claramente seu corpo.

Suas costas pálidas, nuas.

A água correndo por toda parte.

Uma parte da Sakura sabia que a melhor coisa a fazer era sair dali. Sua mente estava em pânico e era óbvio que ele estava preocupado com _algo_... porque ainda não tinha percebido a presença _dela_. Se ela saisse, então talvez ele nem percebesse que esteve ali.

Mas _por kami-sama_, ela simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos da imagem dele.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, enquanto notava as palmas das mãos masculinas se movendo pela parede de azulejos, uma ação que fez com que os músculos de suas costas ficassem mais salientes, firmes, fortes. Ele era magro mais ainda assim tonificado e definido, havia algumas cicatrizes leves por sua pele que não faziam nada além de acentuar sua masculinidade. A boca da kunoichi ficou seca. Seu coração já estava batendo tão forte que ela podia jurar conseguir ouvi-lo bater.

Ela parou de pensar, quando as palmas das mãos dele moveram-se novamente, desta vez removendo-se da parede e alcançando _algo_ um pouco mais abaixo. O sabonete. Sakura continuava olhando, enquanto ele ensaboava suas próprias mãos. Esfregou-as, até bolinhas de sabão se formarem. Lentamente, ela assistia, a forma como ele passava o sabonete em si e o deslizava sobre o seu pescoço ... peito ... barriga ... e em seu...

Sakura não podia ver mais nada, por causa do vapor.

Mas não era preciso ser um gênio para descobrir exatamente onde as mãos dele estavam esfregando agora.

Ela gemeu, baixinho.

E acabou deixando sua bolsa cair no chão.

Sem pensar mais – _Porque ai que_ _merda, oh merda! -_ Sakura começou a andar para trás novamente, entrando em um nível elevado de pânico.

Sua intenção era apenas uma: _Escapar_.

* * *

Ela correu. E correu e não olhou para trás.

No entanto, já deveria saber que era mais seguro olhar para trás.

Quase antes que pudesse alcançar as escadas, um movimento brusco aconteceu por trás de si. A próxima coisa da qual tinha certeza é que fora de repente agarrada, virada bruscamente e empurrada contra a parede, suas costas apertadas firmemente contra ela. Uma kunai estava contra sua garganta. Olhos de Sharingan ativos próximos de si.

Um corpo molhado, forte, apertou-se contra o dela.

Sua garganta ficou seca. A mente dela apagou.

Sua respiração ficou ofegante.

_Oh, Kami. _

_Oh, será que ela poderia simplesmente morrer agora?_

- Sakura! Merda, o que diabos você estava fazendo?

* * *

Ela se parecia com um cervo surpreendido por um caçador.

Seus olhos verdes vidrados nos dele, nublados com algo que só poderia ser denominado como pânico e com desejo selvagem de correr para bem longe dali. Seu corpo estava congelado, pendurado contra a parede, suas mãos soltas de cada lado.

Provavelmente não caira porque o corpo dele estava aparando o seu.

Mais chocado do que qualquer outra coisa _( mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso),_ Sasuke desativou seu Sharingan e olhou para a pessoa à sua frente. Ele inclinou sua cabeça um pouco mais próximo dela, como faria com um inimigo e, no processo, deixou que seu cabelo molhado pingasse algumas gotas de água sobre ela. A mão dele, que estava segurando a kunai contra o pescoço da kunoichi, afrouxou, ciente do fato de que, se tivesse levado um pouco mais de tempo para reconhecê-la, provavelmente já teria feito um corte em sua garganta.

- Sakura, eu fiz uma pergunta.

Como se tivesse saindo de algum tipo de transe, Sakura piscou. Olhou novamente.

Então fechou os olhos e começou a se debater.

Basta dizer, que isso fez com que o corpo do Uchiha reagisse, de forma que o deixou quase que... _querendo mais_. A sensação da maciez de sua pele, contorcendo-se contra a dele ... era natural que, como homem, ele iria reagir. Claro que sim.

E não ajudava em nada o fato de que o_ sonho_ de repente começou a escoar em sua mente.

Zangado, de repente, Sasuke fez a única coisa que podia, antes que fizesse algo que iria se arrepender depois.. Quando todo seu auto-controle o deixou, ele recuou, para longe dela, ficando no canto mais distante do cômodo, do outro lado da parede.

Franziu o cenho.

- Sakura, por que seus olhos ainda estão fechados?

Lentamente, Sakura foi ficando vermelha.

- Bem, o que você esperava?

- O que significa isso?

- O que você quer dizer _"o que isso significa"?_ - gritou, fechando os olhos bem apertados. Suas mãos cerradas. – V-você está pelado!

Piscando, Sasuke olhou para baixo. De fato, ele estava.

Mas isso era irrelevante.

- Isso não explica o que você estava fazendo no meu banheiro, Sakura.

- Eu não sabia que era seu banheiro. - Deixou escapar, murmurando tais palavras. Teria sido divertido, sério, _se_ as circunstâncias fossem diferentes. Ele poderia até mesmo sorrir de canto de boca.

Em vez disso, encarou feio.

- Isso não explica o que você estava fazendo na minha _casa._

- Ué, eu me mudei, Kami! Estava escuro e eu pensei que você estava fora e eu estava com _sono!_ Você me pediu para mudar, o que você esperava? - Seus olhos, anteriormente fechados, abriram novamente, irritação irradiando deles. Ela o encarou feio. – E, Kami! Quem é que toma banho com as luzes _apagadas?_

Ele ignorou suas perguntas e apenas olhou para ela.

Assustada, ela parou de encarar. Então, como se tivesse acabado de perceber que seus olhos agora estavam abertos, imediatamente apoiou-se contra a parede novamente e pôs rapidamente suas mãos sobre seus olhos. Suas bochechas, que já tinham voltado ao normal, começaram a ficar vermelhas novamente.

- Eu, eu não vi nada, ok? Eu estava... é ... er, olhando para o seu rosto. Não tava olhando pra _lá_... uh, lá em baixo. E-eu sinto muito. - murmurou finalmente.

Surpreso, ele olhou para ela. Conhecendo bem o temperamento da kunoichi, não esperava que fosse se desculpar tão rapidamente e de certa forma, _quase_ se rendeu a pedir desculpas para ela também – _quase_ – por sua atitude tão rude.

Mas, acabou optando por não falar nada.

Com um suspiro, Sasuke voltou para o box, desligando a água que ainda caia do chuveiro. Então, abaixou para pegar a mochila que ela tinha deixado cair tão logo fora descoberta por ele, o que certamente o deixou muito irritado, pois não havia sentido seu chakra anteriormente.

Ser distraída não era desculpa.

Quando se voltou para ela, percebeu que a moça ainda estava encostada na parede, os olhos ainda fechados. Seu cabelo cor de rosa um pouco desgrenhado, levemente úmido nas extremidades. Suas roupas estavam molhadas. Agarradas ao seu corpo esguio, acentuando certas curvas e o contorno da parte inferior dos seios, e ...

Levou um instante para que ele percebesse que ela estava usando uma blusa de um tecido muito fino na altura dos seios. E estava quase transparente agora.

Evitando olhar para _lá_ e amaldiçoando-se interiormente, Sasuke começou a ficar irritado novamente. Sem pensar, começou a persegui-la, até que quando chegou perto dela, tomou-lhe o pulso em seu enlace.

Ela pulou.

Ele grunhiu e a puxou.

- Vamos lá. Eu vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.

- Você está vestido? - perguntou, hesitante.

- Não.

Ela guinchou e tentou se afastar. – Va-vai se vestir primeiro!

Irritado, ele continuou a puxar com mais firmeza. - Pare de ser irritante.

Abrindo a porta laranja-avermelhada, deixou cair a mochila dentro do quarto. Então, lentamente, a empurrou para dentro, tentando ignorar o fato de que o contato entre suas peles tinha lhe causado um efeito quente. Ele estava ... _quente_.

- Você tem um. - disse de forma breve. - Uma porta dentro e outra fora. Então, pare de ir até o meu banheiro.

- Eu não estava...

- Ou se esgueirando como um ladrão.

- Eu disse que e-eu ...

- Ou fazer qualquer raio de loucura que você adora fazer.

- Mas eu…

- Eu não vou tolerar isso. Boa noite.

Então, bateu a porta atrás de si. Bem _forte_.

Do lado de dentro, ele ouviu uma voz abafada. Parecia um grito de raiva ou frustração. Ouviu a palavra **idiota**, diante de um fluxo de maldições, que de repente se seguiu.

Ignorando tudo isso, Sasuke voltou para seu quarto. E suspirou.

Então, esgueirou-se silenciosamente para o banheiro e tomou outra ducha.

Ele precisava desesperadamente de uma ducha. _Fria._

**_Continua..._**

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo**: Envio por Pm ou Email para os leitores que deixarem comentário :D  
_

* * *

_E aí, meninas, curtiram?_

_Vocês notaram uma coisa, desde que Saku-chan chegou no ap do Sasuke ele passou a conversa inteirinha.. tipo... er... pelado!  
_

_Fico imaginando a cor de vermelho que a cara da Saku tomou hahaha_

_...  
_

_Bom, eu fiquei feliz em postar esse cpt hj, fazia tempo né *bate na hime*_

_Nah também queria agradecer pelos fofos-lindos-mega-maravilhosos** reviews** que as fics naruto andam recebendo, em especial essa. Arigatou! Ainda fico espantada com a quantidade de** favoritos** que "Em nove dias" tem. Mesmo, obrigada!_

_Oh minhas flores, antes que eu esqueça, algumas leitoras pediram as "**cenas do próximo cpt**" por email e tal. Então, eu não pude enviar pois não consegui visualizar os **contatos** que vocês me deixaram. Acho que o ffnet veta esse tipo de aplicativo, pois esses realmente não aparecem nos reviews... Portanto, a forma mais segura é que os **leitores que não possuem conta no site** me deixarem uma mensagem no meu** email** ou no **orkut** da hime (vide perfil da hime). Assim, tenham certeza que vocês receberão tudo certinho ;D_

_Bom, sobre as **próximas att**, _acho que devo_ att a fic "**Apenas persuasão**" em breve. Já está quase pronta :D_

_Depois "**Propostas Indecentes**" e em seguida "**Em nove dias**". _

_Quanto às fics Itasaku. Uhm... Bem... estou tomando fôlego, ainda não sei quando vou voltar com elas... (apesar de ter alguns cpts prontos... Sei lá, devo postar só quando tiver certeza dos desfechos das mesmas...)._

_..  
_

_Bom lindinhas, vou indo. Saibam que fiquei muito feliz mesmo em "revê-las" e propor entretenimento a vocês :D_

_E, é claro, se não for pedir muito, deixem um **review** pra fic. Sabe, a tradutora fica muitooooooo feliz ao encontrá-los! Isso é combustível pra se traduzir mais e mais :D_

_Bejinho enorme no kokuro,_

_Hime-chan ;D_

_**PS**: Os recados de "Propostas indecentes" serão respondidos loguinho. :)_

_**PPS**: Como fiquei doente esse mês e não pude sair de casa, acabei encontrando zilhares de animes/manga legais. A maioria é shoujo (romance). Quem quiser alguma dica, só dar uma olhadinha no meu perfil. Listei os melhores até agora ;D  
_


	8. Entrelaçados

_Ice, I'm enjoying myself soooo very much translating your work. Really, thanks!_

* * *

_.  
_

_**Mais** um capítulo._

_**Arigatou** pelo montão de **recadinhos fofos**, vocês são ótimas!_

_.  
_

_Apreciem o cpt 8 e por favor, não se esqueçam de deixar um **coment** no final. Lembrem-se que são eles que trazem **cpts novos** ;D_

_.  
_

* * *

_**No cpt Anterior**:_

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_Olhos arregalando, o coração batendo forte - Oh droga, droga! – Segurou-se na primeira coisa que estava à sua frente, o choque não a permitia mover-se. Lá estava Sasuke, ta ok - dentro de um box de vidro embaçado pelo vapor da água quente - as palmas de suas mãos sobre os azulejos à sua frente. A cabeça dele estava voltada para baixo, seu cabelo liso e molhado cobrindo o rosto, realizando um efeito cascata. A água descendo pelo seu corpo._

_Mesmo com o vidro embaçado, ela podia ver claramente seu corpo._

_Suas costas pálidas, nuas._

_A água correndo por toda parte._

_Uma parte da Sakura sabia que a melhor coisa a fazer era sair dali. Sua mente estava em pânico e era óbvio que ele estava preocupado com algo... porque ainda não tinha percebido a presença dela. Se ela saisse, então talvez ele nem percebesse que esteve ali._

_Mas por kami-sama, ela simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos da imagem dele._

_Sakura arregalou os olhos, enquanto notava as palmas das mãos masculinas se movendo pela parede de azulejos, uma ação que fez com que os músculos de suas costas ficassem mais salientes, firmes, fortes. Ele era magro mais ainda assim tonificado e definido, havia algumas cicatrizes leves por sua pele que não faziam nada além de acentuar sua masculinidade. A boca da kunoichi ficou seca. Seu coração já estava batendo tão forte que ela podia jurar conseguir ouvi-lo bater._

_Ela parou de pensar, quando as palmas das mãos dele moveram-se novamente, desta vez removendo-se da parede e alcançando algo um pouco mais abaixo. O sabonete. Sakura continuava olhando, enquanto ele ensaboava suas próprias mãos. Esfregou-as, até bolinhas de sabão se formarem. Lentamente, ela assistia, a forma como ele passava o sabonete em si e o deslizava sobre o seu pescoço ... peito ... barriga ... e em seu..._

_Sakura não podia ver mais nada, por causa do vapor._

_Mas não era preciso ser um gênio para descobrir exatamente onde as mãos dele estavam esfregando agora._

_Ela gemeu, baixinho._

_E acabou deixando sua bolsa cair no chão._

_Sem pensar mais – Porque ai que merda, oh merda! - Sakura começou a andar para trás novamente, entrando em um nível elevado de pânico._

_Sua intenção era apenas uma: Escapar._

**_._**

**_.  
_**

_Sasuke franziu o cenho._

_- Sakura, por que seus olhos ainda estão fechados?_

_Lentamente, Sakura foi ficando vermelha._

_- Bem, o que você esperava?_

_- O que significa isso?_

_- O que você quer dizer "o que isso significa"? - gritou, fechando os olhos bem apertados. Suas mãos cerradas. – V-você está pelado!_

_Piscando, Sasuke olhou para baixo. De fato, ele estava._

_Mas isso era irrelevante._

_- Isso não explica o que você estava fazendo no meu banheiro, Sakura._

_- Eu não sabia que era seu banheiro. - Deixou escapar, murmurando tais palavras. Teria sido divertido, sério, se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes. Ele poderia até mesmo sorrir de canto de boca._

_Em vez disso, encarou feio._

_- Isso não explica o que você estava fazendo na minha casa._

**_._**

**_.  
_**

_- Va-vai se vestir primeiro!_

_Irritado, ele continuou a puxar com mais firmeza. - Pare de ser irritante._

_Abrindo a porta laranja-avermelhada, deixou cair a mochila dentro do quarto. Então, lentamente, a empurrou para dentro, tentando ignorar o fato de que o contato entre suas peles tinha lhe causado um efeito quente. Ele estava ... quente._

_- Você tem um. - disse de forma breve. - Uma porta dentro e outra fora. Então, pare de ir até o meu banheiro._

_- Eu não estava..._

_- Ou se esgueirando como um ladrão._

_- Eu disse que e-eu ..._

_- Ou fazer qualquer raio de loucura que você adora fazer._

_- Mas eu…_

_- Eu não vou tolerar isso. Boa noite._

_Então, bateu a porta atrás de si. Bem forte._

_Do lado de dentro, ele ouviu uma voz abafada. Parecia um grito de raiva ou frustração. Ouviu a palavra **idiota**, diante de um fluxo de maldições, que de repente se seguiu._

_Ignorando tudo isso, Sasuke voltou para seu quarto. E suspirou._

_Então, esgueirou-se silenciosamente para o banheiro e tomou outra ducha._

_Ele precisava desesperadamente de uma ducha. Fria._

**_._**

**_.  
_**

* * *

_Para Bela21._

**.**

**.  
**

**Quarto Dia**

**Entrelaçados**

**.**

**.  
**

Às onze horas da manhã, com o sol a pico e o hospital praticamente cheio de atividades, Sakura sabia que a coisa mais sensata a fazer era ficar lá e fazer as coisas que deveria fazer. Conferir alguns papéis. Ler alguns pergaminhos. Verificar alguns pacientes. Ajudar em algumas operações. Distribir algumas instruções. Havia muitas responsabilidades, sério, e só uma pessoa com um espírito tortuoso jamais iria explodir a tais responsabilidades, considerando a ira do Hokage se descobrisse que alguém havia deixado de fazer sua parte.

No entanto, aqui estava ela. Do lado de fora, contemplando o campo de treinamento. Observando logo a diante, Sasuke e Naruto lutarem, como sempre faziam com _bastante energia_ e o que presumiria resultar em nada mais do que em ferimentos desnecessários.

Com um suspiro, Sakura tentou não fazer estardalhaço como seus dois ex-companheiros, que estavam gritando insultos um para o outro, como de costume. Ela tinha um objetivo aqui e estava certa de que iria conseguir completá-lo.

- Eles ainda vão demorar muito? - perguntou, tentando não fazer seu tom parecer um gemido. Lamentar-se era coisa de crianças, fala sério, e ela com certeza não queria lembrar-se da época em que era uma garota de 12 anos, chata e irritante.

* * *

Ao seu lado estava Suigetsu, o único que a estava acompanhado a observar o treinamento. Ele inclinou a cabeça e deu à Sakura um olhar pensativo. Estava apoiado sobre sua katana que tinha acabado de afiar (e não parou de se gabar por isso desde que chegaram ali).

- Não _estamos_ muito esquisitos hoje? - murmurou, formando um sorriso no rosto.

Tá certo. Então, talvez ela realmente estivesse um tanto irritada. Só um pouquinho.

- Eu _não_ estou esquisita. - murmurou, sem olhar para ele. Cruzou os braços e olhou diretamente para os campos de treinamento e para os dois rapazes que lutavam lá. - Estou apenas esperando que eles finalmente parem e descansem.

Silêncio.

Claro, com exceção dos insultos que passeavam pelo ar.

* * *

- Você _está_ esquisita. - insistiu Suigetsu, sua voz soava como a de alguém que tinha pura certeza do que falava. Sakura deixou-se olhar para ele e, logo, viu que o sorriso do rapaz tinha ficado mais largo. - Não conseguiu dormir, não é?

_Não._

- Claro que eu dormi. - caçoou levianamente.

Os olhos dele brilharam. - Não parece. Mas eu não te culpo. Aposto que foi por causa dessa mudança, vocês dois têm ficado como coelhos _praticando_ até o amanhecer e oww!

Imediatamente, Suigetsu soltou sua katana e passou a esfregar a cabeça meio que em câmara lenta, em círculos suaves. Ele fez uma careta. – Caramba! Mas o que há de errado em falar a verdade?

- Essa não é a verdade! - Sakura rosnou, fitando-o com irritação.

- Bem ... vocês são amantes, não são? Karin vive reclamando o tempo todo sobre como gostaria de estar no seu lugar, bem, é claro, ela não disse _exatamente_ isso, mas você entendeu o que eu quero dizer. Ela queria ser a namorada oficial para que pudesse transar com ele o tempo inteiro e fazer um monte de bebês Uchiha.

Imagens de bebês Uchiha com olhos vermelhos raivosos, desbocados e barulhentos como a kunoichi de cabelos vermelhos fizeram Sakura estremecer, não estava preparada para que aqueles pensamentos invadissem sua mente tão inesperadamente. Ela abriu a boca.

- Nós não estamos fodend… - Instantaneamente, fechou a boca e amaldiçoou-se interiormente. Mas Suigetsu, sendo um cara observador, pegou o fio da meada na hora.

- Você quer dizer que Sasuke ainda _não _te deu_ um trato_? - Suigetsu exclamou arregalando os olhos.

_Não._

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio e um vermelho brilhante pintou em suas bochechas.

- Vocês ainda _não_ fizeram sexo? - continuou num tom incrédulo. – Ele é doido? ! Tendo um pedaço de mal camin... _er_, quero dizer, uma _garota_ como você na mesma cama ... e ele ainda não fez nada?

- Nós não… - _dormimos na mesma cama._ Sakura fechou boca de novo, ficando ainda mais vermelha.

- Não me diga que vocês não dormem na mesma cama.

_Não. Claro que não._

- Claro que sim! - Sakura quase explodiu.

Suigetsu olhou para ela por um momento, suas mãos voltando a coçar a cabeça. Depois de um tempo, ele se abaixou e pegou sua katana. Então, recostou-se contra ela.

E sorriu.

– Uhm essa é boa, hein? Ah, bem, pelo menos, eu tenho uma carta na manga pra provocar a quatro olhos. Bem, tenho que ir agora. Tenho alguns criminosos pra torturar. Te vejo por aí, Sakura.

Silêncio.

Sakura estava muito feliz que ninguém estava por perto para ver o tom de vermelho de sua face mudando um tom absolutamente tosco de violeta.

* * *

Meia hora depois, sem ninguém para conversar e com aqueles insultos e confrontos de chakra ficando cada vez mais altos do que nunca, a kunoichi de cabelo rosa realmente não poderia mais aguentar.

- Ei, pessoal! - gritou, colocando as mãos a lateral da boca para intensificar o som. – Façam uma pausa agora!

Mas foi completamente ignorada, como de costume.

- HEY! NARUTO! RAMEN!

E, como de costume, o treino parou na hora, pelo menos da parte de Naruto. E um borrão (Porque eles eram praticamente borrões no ar, levando em conta a velocidade com que se moviam) se transformou em formas reais, e muito em breve o loiro falador estava correndo ansiosamente em sua direção.

- Ei, Sakura-chan! Eu não tinha te visto até agora!

Sakura apenas revirou os olhos e acenou para Naruto para tirar a camisa e se sentar, pois aí poderia curá-lo. Ela se ajoelhou no chão e começou a examinar suas feridas _(muitos_ arranhões _também,_ em sua opinião) com precisão cuidadosa. Á sua direita, podia sentir uma sombra ameaçadora bastante familiar não muito ao longe e decidiu ignorá-la por um tempo.

- Ne, Sakura-chan... por que você está parecendo tão abatida hoje?

Sakura apenas encarou feio e continuou a curá-lo.

- Quero dizer, ainda continua bonita, mas as olheiras sob seus olhos estão muito grand-

- Ta, já entendi, ok? - interrompeu, revirando os olhos novamente. – Para de se mexer!

Naruto franziu o cenho. - Desculpe. ... Mas hey! - Imediatamente e quase que de reflexo, os olhos dele fitaram um ponto para além de Sakura. - Será que o teme não está te tratando bem e logo na sua primeira noite juntos?

- Dobe. - A voz veio da mesma direção para onde Naruto tinha olhado feio.

- Teme! Então, Sakura-chan? - Naruto perguntou, impaciente, ainda franzindo a testa. - Ele não te tratou bem na noite passada?

_Não. Ele estava sendo um chato e completo idiota._

- Ele me tratou bem, Naruto. Não se preocupe. - Sakura respondeu, embora fosse uma resposta entre dentes levemente cerrados. Felizmente, Naruto não pareceu notar. Após mais alguns minutos, Sakura finalmente terminou de curá-lo e jogou a camisa de volta para ele. O loiro se vestiu rapidamente (totalmente alheio ou indiferente ao suor aderindo ao tecido) e se levantou. Então, ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

- Eu esqueci completamente! Hinata tá voltando pra casa hoje então não posso ir almoçar com vocês, eu prometi levá-la para um encontro!

* * *

Sasuke zombou enquanto Sakura sorriu.

Ela estava contente em ver que Naruto tinha finalmente tivesse se dado tempo para conhecer Hinata melhor, porque a moça realmente merecia essa chance. E dando um "Tchau", Sakura rapidamente cortou as conversas intermináveis de Naruto e fez questão de gritar "Vai tomar um banho primeiro" assim que o loiro saiu correndo ao encontro da Hyuuga.

.

E então, ficaram apenas os dois.

.

E, de repente, Sakura começou a ficar nervosa.

.

- Sasuke-kun, precisamos conversar.

Mas ela _não_ o deixaria perceber seu nervosismo.

De jeito nenhum.

- Hn.

* * *

A verdade era que ela não só _não_ dormiu a noite passada, como também não tinha sido capaz de pregar os olhos. Não fisicamente, _claro_. Não era como uma doença ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, porque isso seria loucura. _Claro_ que ela poderia fechar os olhos, simplesmente não se sentia inclinada a fazê-lo.

Porque toda vez que os fechava... era atormentada por imagens. Imagens prazerosas. Como um corpo pressionando-se contra o seu, úmido e maravilhosamente quente. Um homem no chuveiro, tão maravilhosamente ensaboado, sua pele repleta de bolinhas de sabão, aquelas mãos másculas esfegando por toda parte. Isso tudo porque ela possuía uma imaginação fértil e não demorou muito para começar a imaginar aquelas mãos esfregando em determinada parte de _seu_ corpo, fazendo-a gemer e contorcer-se como ele o fizera a si no cheveiro e ao imaginar aquilo não demorou muito para ela se revirar varias vezes na cama, amaldiçoando com todos os palavrões que conhecia e tentando não ficar muito_ quente_ e _desconfortáve_l (e, é claro, tentando afastar aquelas imagens de sua mente).

Era tão agradável, que chegava a ser _horrível._

E não havia ninguém para culpar a não ser **Sasuke**.

* * *

E tirada brutamente de seus pensamentos (que eram, para sua irritação, ser levada de volta às imagens desagradáveis de um Uchiha se banhando no box ), Sakura tentou o máximo de si para não deixar que isso a afetasse. Ela se virou e olhou para o shinobi que estava em sua frente (embora não muito próximo), de braços cruzados. Ele não estava olhando para ela, o que não era nada surpreendente.

- Você tem que parar de me tratar como lixo. - deixou escapar de uma só vez.

Ele estava um pouco ferido, mas não demonstrava tal. Havia alguns arranhões aqui e ali, mas nenhum resquício de sangue. Claro, ela não poderia dizer de fato, considerando que ele ainda estava coberto do pescoço aos pés com seu uniforme habitual de treinamento (vulgo camisa preta e calça preta).

Ele se virou para olhar para ela agora, seu rosto sem emoção. - Você tem que parar de ficar se intrometendo em minha casa como fez ontem. - disse rispidamente.

- Eu não tive a intenção. - Sakura protestou, sentindo o rosto esquentar (porque as imagens começaram a bombardeadar sua mente) e sua irritação começou a crescer também (porque as imagens não paravam de vir). - E se você tivesse me deixado explicar ontem à noite eu o teria feito. Mas, como sempre, você estava agindo com um idiota e eu _odeio_ isso.

Bem, pelo menos ela ainda parecia bastante calma.

- Você estava sendo irritante.

Por cerca de um minuto.

- Estou _sempre_ sendo irritante pra você, mesmo quando não estou sendo irritante! - retrucou, olhando-o feio. Ele não retribuiu a carranca, o que foi lamentável, considerando que ela _realmente_ queria mais um motivo para brigar com ele. Seria injusto perder a oportunidade, se ele simplesmente perdesse essa droga de controle. - Por que você é sempre assim?

Nenhuma resposta. As madeixas negras voavam na direção do vento, enquanto ele voltava sua atenção para o campo de treinamento e o fitava em silêncio. Soltando um suspiro, Sakura ajeitou seu próprio cabelo rosa para trás da orelha e tentou acalmar seus nervos.

_Calma, menina._ _Seja racional._

- Por favor, Sasuke-kun. Vamos dar uma trégua. Sem mais insultos. Ou grosserias.

Ele ainda não estava olhando para ela. Sakura assumiu que isso significava um 'não' ao lance da trégua, e por mais que isso a irritasse, ela realmente não poderia fazer nada sobre o assunto (a menos que o amordaçasse e torturasse até que fosse forçado a concordar). Tentando não suspirar de novo, Sakura virou-se, pensando que talvez vir até aqui hoje tivesse sido um desperdício de tempo e que ela teria feito melhor se tivesse apenas passado o dia inteiro no hospital.

Então, pôs-se no caminho de volta.

Mas uma mão em seu pulso a parou, antes que pudesse partir.

Surpresa, Sakura olhou para cima e fitou diretamente nos ônix dele.

- Me Cura? - meio que disse, meio que perguntou.

E _esse_ era um equivalente a um "sim" no dicionário de Sasuke.

* * *

A irritação da kunoichi desapareceu e imediatamente apareceu um pequeno sorriso em sua face.

O sorriso vacilou um pouco quando ele ficou somente olhando e sua mão ainda permanecia sobre seu pulso. Isso estaria bem, exceto pelo minúsculo contato que já estava começando a provocar formigamento em sua pele. Rapidamente, Sakura tirou seu pulso do enlace do Uchiha e continuou:

- Claro. - respondeu, apontando para que ele se sentasse da mesma forma como Naruto o fizera. Ele se sentou, ainda hesitante. Ela esperou.

Quando parecia que ele não havia compreendido, Sakura limpou a garganta e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

- _Er_... a camisa, Sasuke-kun.

O shinobi olhou para ela calmamente, fazendo-a corar, então, Sakura instantaneamente ficou irritada consigo mesma por estar corando daquela forma. E retomou seu controle novamente. Depois de um segundo ou algo assim, ele finalmente concordou e colocou os dedos na bainha de sua camisa negra. E livrou-se dela.

Era difícil para a kunoichi evitar que seu olhar passeasse pelos músculos masculinos a sua frente. Sua boca ficou seca inconscientemente. Ela já o havia visto milhares de vezes no passado. Como também a outros shinobi fazer o mesmo, retirando até mesmo _mais._ Já deveria estar acostumada com isso. Caramba, até o que tinha visto na noite passada:

_No chuveiro._ _Quando ele estava nu e reluzente e esfregando …-_

- Eu não estava sendo rude. Você realmente estava sendo irritante na noite passada.

* * *

Dragada de seus devaneios, Sakura tentou se concentrar no presente e tentar começar a conversar com ele. Quando as palavras finalmente apareceram, seu humor começou a piorar novamente e ela acabou carrancuda, de novo.

- Eu não estava sendo irritante, seu idiota! – Respondeu irritada. - Você é muito egoísta!

- E agora, quem está sendo rude?

- Eu-você-E-eu eu não posso acreditar que você me fez dizer isso! - Seu temperamento tirando o pior de si (ela não dormiu, é claro que estava mal-humorada), então o encarou feio novamente e pôs-lhe a mão nas costelas de forma agressiva.

Ele reclamou num sussuro de dor. Os olhos da kunoichi arregalaram.

- Oh, Kami! você está com uma costela quebrada? - Imediatamente, o temperamento dela subiu mais um degrau na escala de mal-humor e agora ela estava _furiosa._.. Não, espere. Furiosa _e_ horrorizada. – Você estava com uma droga de costela quebrada e só ficou aí agindo como um idiota sem me dizer nada. O que você é, um sádico cretino? - Por um momento, Sakura se perguntou como não havia percebido que ele estava com dor no momento em que tirara a camisa, foi então que seu mau humor dissipou (um pouco), assim que percebera que _não tinha_ notado porque estava ocupada demais olhando para... er, os bíceps dele.

Agora, ela estava _somente_ horrorizada.

* * *

– Idiota estúpido. - murmurou, aproximando-se mais e tocando sua pele da forma mais suave possível. Ele estremeceu, mas não muito. – Cretino estúpido. _Orgulho estúpido._

Ele a encarou feio. - Você é irritante.

- Cala a boca. - ela resmungou, revidando a carranca feia. E então começou ignorá-lo e a infundir chakra em suas palmas, usando-o terapeuticamente sobre a pele dele enquanto avaliava a gravidade de deus ferimentos.

Não estava tão ruim, mas ele definitivamente deveria ter dito a ela que estava com dor, especificamente minutos mais cedo, mesmo até antes dela ter curado Naruto! Afinal, ferimentos como este só piorariam se não fossem tratados imediatamente.

Tentando não mais amaldiçoar entre múrmurios, Sakura deixou seus sentidos concentrar-se no local onde havia uma ruptura óssea e destendimento de músculos. Então começou a curá-lo.

- Podia ter pego uma infecção. - murmurou distraidamente.

- Hn.

- Você ao menos se importa?

– Será que você alguma hora vai parar de falar?

– Será que você vai parar de ser um cretino?

- Você é irritan...

– Ah será que dá pra parar com essa coisa de "irritante". Já ta ficando fora de moda.

* * *

Ela sabia que ele a estava encarando feio, mesmo quando não podia vê-lo. Sakura deixou a carranca dele para lá e focalizou na tarefa a sua frente, curando cada ponto meticulosamente. Ela sabia que o processo de cura podia ser doloroso, especialmente quando não havia qualquer tipo de analgésicos por perto. Então, seus instintos médicos afloraram e ela acrescentou chakra extra em suas mãos, para aliviar o processo.

Depois de alguns minutos ou algo assim, as costelas e quaisquer lesões internas, finalmente já estavam de volta ao normal. Só para ter certeza, Sakura deixou sua mão passear mais uma vez desde as costelas do peitoral masculino até outras partes de seu tronco, na intenção de verifcar se estava tudo ok. Não encontrando nada, a médica deixou seu chakra se dissipar e fechou os olhos levemente por causa da exaustão que sentira.

* * *

Essa coisa de ficar sem dormir realmente a estava afetando. Talvez tenha sido uma coisa boa que só tivesse um plantão de meio período hoje e um sentimento de culpa já lhe estava inundando a mente, pois sua intenção era matar o trabalho. Bem, sem problemas. Talvez tirasse o resto do dia para descançar e depois voltar para o hospital e, em seguida...

- O que você está fazendo?

Os olhos verdes se abriram ao som de sua voz. Ela olhou para ele em confusão.

- … curando você?

Ele zombou. – Oh está fazendo um_ ótimo_ trabalho. Portanto, tire suas mãos daí agora.

* * *

Sakura olhou para suas mãos e para sua total mortificação, viu que elas ainda estavam descansando por todo o peitoral dele, palmas das mãos abertas como se tivesse aproveitando ao máximo o conforto daquela superfície firme_._ Não estavam examinando... mas sim _tocando._ Quando sua ficha caiu, ela começou a sentir o formigamento familiar brotando novamente em sua pele, e no mesmo instante, puxou suas mãos depressa como se tivesse queimado seus dedos numa superfície quente.

- E-eu não. - gaguejou.

Ele olhou feio. - Se você gosta tanto assim de me tocar…

- O quê! - explodiu pasma, totalmente incrédula.

- Você me ouviu...

- Você não pode estar achando que eu realmente gosto de te tocar! - Reclamou, cutucando-o nas costelas novamente, mas desta vez, ele não estremeceu de dor. Seu olhar apenas ficou mais perigoso. E Ela o ignorou. - Bem, eu não gosto! E se você continu...

- Sakura. - sussurrou num aviso.

– Cala a boca! Não tem ninguém por perto ouvindo a gente!

* * *

Como num passo de mágica, algo farfalhou atrás dos arbustos. Foi fraco, mas estava lá, juntamente com alguns sussuros e murmúrios realmente fracos que claramente diziam algo sobre "terminar o namoro". Em seguida, o farfalhar parou.

Ambos congelaram em resposta.

- É melhor você consertar isso. - Sasuke murmurou, a boca se movendo numa linha fina.

- Não é minha culpa. - ela resmungou baixinho, ainda carrancuda.

- Hn. _- _Tradução: _sim, é._

- Bem, eu não acho...

- Pare de se afastar, Sakura e seja **útil** ao menos uma vez!

* * *

Se antes ela estava irritada, agora estava furiosa.

- TUDO BEM! – a kunoichi gritou com toda força de seus pulmões. - SE VOCÊ ME QUER TANTO, ENTÃO EU NÂO VOU MAIS TERMINAR NOSSO NAMORO!

Os olhos dele arregalaram em descrença. Sakura não sabia o que a havia possuído para tê-la feito dizer algo assim ou fazer o que faria em seguida. Talvez tivesse a ver com o fato de que ele a havia insultado, _novamente_. Ou com o fato de que ele nunca parecia reconhecê-la como qualquer outra coisa, a não ser uma garota irritante e fraca. Ou talvez pelo fato de que a imagem dele no chuveiro era a única coisa que inundava sua mente ultimamente e aquilo já era demais!

Agora era hora de provar a si mesma e para ele que ela era capaz. E que essa brincadeirinha não significava nada. N-A-D-A.

E que ela não sentia NADA por ele.

Então, a kunoichi fez a coisa mais impensável do mundo. E num movimento brusco, Sakura puxou o rosto dele perigosamente para perto de si.

Então, finalmente lhe tascou um beijo.

Com força.

* * *

Isso pareceu surpreendê-lo, porque ele resistiu, mas, garota teimosa que ela era (e poderosa e muito determinada no momento), a kunoichi manteve um firme enlace no rosto dele, acaricianodo-o no processo. Ela o beijou, com toda a paixão e raiva e frustração reprimida que mantinha guardada em si. A boca de Sasuke estava fechada, mas no momento, isso não importava. Ela só continuou beijando, beijando e beijando, fechando os olhos enquanto o beijava, querendo bloquear tudo à sua volta, concentrando-se em uma única coisa: o contato de seus lábios com os dele. Ela nem estava sentindo nada mesmo.

Apenas fogo.

Apenas fome.

Apenas uma sensação de formigamento, uma onda de calor viciante.

Que foi crescendo.

Mas não era nada que não pudesse suportar.

* * *

Quando parecia que Sasuke tinha parado de resistir e que somente havia ficado congelado no lugar, Sakura deixou suas mãos passearem suaves pelo contorno do pescoço masculino. Não era porque _ela _queria, **claro** que **não**, fez isso simplesmente para que as_ fangirls_ acreditassem na cena e fossem embora. Se elas vissem Sakura o acariciando dessa forma, então talvez se tocassem que definitivamente nunca poderiam ter uma chance com Uchiha Sasuke. E finalmente desistiriam. Suspirando, Sakura deixou sua língua passear pelos lábios dele, sentindo-o arrepiar-se ao toque. Uma onda de triunfo passou pela consciência da kunoichi, mas não antes que se desse conta que o cheiro dele havia completamente se intensificado e se tornado inebriante, prova de sua masculinidade. O suor dele.

* * *

Ah, sim. Ela definitivamente poderia lidar com isso.

As imagens da noite passada eram apenas um acaso. Produção de uma imaginação hiperativa.

_É claro_ que estava louca de pensar que seria afetada por isso.

Notando que o beijo tinha finalmente ido longe demais, tanto para satisfazer a si mesma e aos _visitantes ocultos_ (e a ele, porque afinal foi ele quem pediu que ela _agisse de acordo_), Sakura fez um movimento para acabar com o beijo, a fim de desconectar seus lábios dos dele.

Mas não tinha acabado.

Antes que pudesse se afastar mais, um enlace firme circundou sua cintura, com_ bastante_ firmeza.

* * *

Ela ficou tão surpresa que teve de abrir os olhos para fitá-lo e abriu a boca para perguntar o que ele estava fazendo. A questão esvaiu de sua mente assim que vira os ônix fitando diretamente os seus, observando-a.

_E em chamas. _

Não. Não estavam impassíveis como de costume. Eles continham uma centelha de desafio.

A garganta da kunoichi ficou seca.

De repente, as mãos másculas a puxaram para mais perto, de maneira tão abrupta que ela nem teve como se afastar. Seu corpo colidiu abruto contra o peito desnudo de Sasuke, com suas mãos apoiando no mesmo para que mantesse o equilíbrio. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo, o rosto dele se aproximou.

E de repente ele a estava beijando.

**Retribuindo . O . Beijo .**

* * *

Uma onda de choque a inundou.

A boca do shinobi era quente, firme e persuasiva e a guiava com perícia, de uma forma que chegou a irritá-la, como se ele soubesse o que era bom para ela. Mas ele não venceria. Ele não iria conseguir irritá-la, no mínimo, porque essa era a última reação na qual poderia pensar, considerando como seu corpo estava esquentando, e como sua mente estava girando em uma miríade de pensamentos incompreensíveis. Considerando a forma como seu coração, que agora batia um pouco mais rapidamente do que antes e palpitava tão alto que o barulho era quase que ensurdecedor.

Inebriante.

O formigamento se tornou uma explosão de luxúria, tudo em uma mera questão de segundos.

As mãos de Sasuke começaram deslizar sob a blusa da kunoichi. A pele dela tremia. A boca masculina continuava em movimento, dentes provocando seu lábio inferior quase que sem descanso. A respiração dela engatou e Sakura quase, _quase_ gemeu. Tentava dizer a si mesma que gemer não era uma boa idéia e que nunca, jamais voltaria a fazê-lo.

A língua de Sasuke apareceu para tocar seus lábios. Seus dentes. O interior da boca rosada.

Então, a kunoichi deixou que sua língua passeasse para tocar a dele e sentir seu gosto.

Sakura não gemeu. Não_ muito alto_.

Mas, gemeu muito,_ muito_ suavemente. Quase que numa ação reflexiva.

Ela já não conseguia ver corretamente, ou ouvir corretamente, ou aspirar o ar adequadamente, estava cega, um zumbido era tudo que podia ouvir e a** ele** era tudo que podia cheirar. Isso a estava fazendo ficar tonta e fazendo suas entranhas arder penosamente em seu ventre, à espera de obter o momento mais _feliz_, à espera_ daquela_ explosão.

– Sakura. - disse asperamente, em sua boca.

- Sasuke-kun... - sussurrou, com as mãos entrelaçadas no cabelo dele. Então, deslizando para baixo ...

– Sakura. - rosnou, mordendo os lábios femininos com mais _vontade_.

- ... Sasuke-kun? - As mãos dela inconscientemente alisaram sobre o peito masculino.

- Pare.

- ...?

- Pode parar agora.

- Eu. .. o quê?

Levou um momento, antes que as palavras pudessem ser registradas em meio às ações nebulosas. Ela não tinha percebido que estava pressionando-o ainda mais e que agora suas coxas praticamente estavam moldando-se ao corpo dele, e apesar da barreira do tecido da calça masculina e da saia dela, ainda assim o calor intenso podia ser sentido por ambos de forma_ tão_ clara... tão clara que chagava a doer. Sakura congelou quando o Uchiha colocou a boca perto de sua orelha, seus lábios tocando seu lóbulo.

Ela não foi afetada.

Ela não foi afetada.

Ela _não_ foi afetada!

A boca dele se moveu.

- Pare. - murmurou, a voz baixa. E ela estremeceu.

Oh, Kami.

Ela _foi_ afetada.

.

* * *

.

Ele não sabia o que poderia sentir mais intensamente – o toque de seus lábios nos dela... ou a sensação agridoce de seu joelho inocente arrastando-se muito perto de sua ereção.

_Muito perto. _

O cheiro de Sakura estava em toda parte, penetrando seus sentidos na mais doce e ainda assim da pior maneira possível. Cítrico. Um _doce_ aroma _cítrico_. _Oh_ tão doce. Ela era como o... **ar**. Tão refrescante. Tão revigorante.

E tão_ perigoso _quando lhe é retirado.

Ele sabia, na parte mais profunda de sua mente, que isso tinha que parar, porque era desnecessário, não era algo que havia previsto para sua vida. Para a_ sua_ vida. Não. Ser um Uchiha sempre significou controle, determinação.

Pro inferno que deixaria ela estragar tudo isso.

Quando o joelho da kunoichi se deslocou perigosamente para perto _dele_ e quando as mãos dele deslizavam somente para proteger o lugar onde mais gostaria de ser tocado, nesse instante soube que era hora de parar com _aquilo_, antes que seu controle pudesse deixá-lo completamente. E tudo pudesse ir por agua abaixo.

Ele nunca permitiria que isso acontecesse.

.

* * *

– Pare. - ordenou baixinho, sua voz um mero sussurro, quase que tentando não gemer em frustração. E _outra _coisa também. Sentiu-a tremer sob si e disse a si mesmo que aquilo foi _o frio,_ que ela estava somente _com frio_ e o corpo dela estava somente reagindo _ao frio_. Só podia ser isso.

E isso valia para ele também.

Lentamente, as mãos dele se afastaram do calor da pele feminina, deslizando preguiçoso sobre as alças de seu sutiã macio, de lacinhos. Sasuke sentiu seus dedos comicharem, numa sensação tão forte. Que, _é claro_, ignorou. Gentilmente, colocou as mãos nos pulsos dela e afastou-os para longe de onde estavam repousando, suavemente em seu peito, quente e nu. Ele ignorou o abandono do calor intenso que as mãos dela propiciavam, como também, as batidas frenéticas de seu coração e do pulso vicioso que corria em suas veias, que vibravam carregando seu sangue fervente.

Os batimentos irregulares de seu coração chamando por _ela_.

_Sakura..._

Ele a retirou de perto de si e se levantou. E então, ofereceu sua mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

Após alguns segundos, ela a segurou e levantou-se também. O Uchiha não pôde evitar sentir o que aquele mero contato causava em seus dedos, o comichão voltando com fúria e uma vontade insana de puxá-la para perto novamente e terminar o que começaram...

- O que foi isso?

De repente, ele puxou sua mão de volta, uma expressão sem emoção em sua face e fitou nos olhos confusos da kunoichi, que agora estavam com uma nuance verde-escuro.

– Nada. - respondeu, virando a cabeça em direção aos campos de modo que nenhuma _fangirl_ pudesse ler seus lábios e fazer com que sua voz só pudesse ser ouvida por ela. - Não significou **nada**, Sakura.

Não foi nada. Aquilo foi completamente nada.

_Nada._

Porque ele não a estava observando e ele não podia ver a expressão de confusão citilando no olhar verde dela, ocilando rapidamente para algo diferente.

Silêncio.

- E-eu...

- Vá dormir, Sakura. Você precisa de descanso. E não me amole mais.

Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez. Então, começou a tomar seu caminho de casa, indo em outra direção.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke esperava por uma represália, porque na verdade estamos falando de Haruno Sakura, não é mesmo. Ela _sempre_ aparecia com algum tipo de represália em resposta ao que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer. Esperava que ela fosse gritar ou fazer algum tipo de escândalo e exigir uma explicação ou retratação por seu comportamento inadequado ou o que diabos foi aquilo que acabara de acontecer.

Em vez disso, ela falou, com calma. Mas com firmeza.

- Nós não terminamos, Sasuke-kun. Eu ainda preciso falar com você.

- Não.

– às oito horas. Nós vamos sair.

- Sa—

– E ponto final, Sasuke-kun.

E ela o beijou no rosto, suavemente. Entregando-lhe a camisa, aparentemente esquecida. E Sakura sussurrou em seu ouvido, mais uma vez.

– Ser rude não é muito charmoso, sabia? Eu não vou desistir de retirar essa qualidade irritante de você.

Então, manuseando alguns selos rapidamente, ela desapareceu em um redemoinho de vento e de pétalas rosa claro. O cheiro de_ dela_ ainda permanecia no ar.

Foi então que Sasuke percebeu que Sakura, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, tinha acabado de lhe pedir para sair num encontro.

E pela primeira vez... ele não disse não.

.

.

* * *

.

- Ino?

- Sim, Tenten?

- Isso foi quente.

- Oh, meu Kami, Tenten ... você está sendo _perva?_

- Cale-se! Foi você quem me convidou pra bisbilhotar. Estou _morrendo_ de calor de tanto ficar agachada aqui atrás desse arbusto.

- _Oh,_ então você está com _muito_ calor, hein? Porque então não pede ao Neji que...

Um rosnado de advertência. - _Ino_ ...

Um sorriso. - Ok, ok, estou brincando. Mas, bem, eu tinha que ter certeza. Tenho uma aposta pra ganhar, afinal.

- Bem, já se convenceu, sua fofoqueria? TODA Konoha sabe que eles estão juntos, mesmo assim, você ainda vê necessidade de ficar bisbilhotando a vida dos outros.

Uma pausa.

Em seguida, os olhos azuis estreitaram maliciosamente. – Hmm.

Quando Sasuke finalmente desapareceu, Tenten suspirou e esticou seus músculos tencionados por permanecer em uma mesma posição por muito tempo. - Ino?

- O quê, Tenten?

Um sorriso travesso. – Oh, você _vai_ ter que correr nua por Konoha.

Um sorriso igualmente travesso. - Veremos.

E as garotas riram baixinho de toda aquela história irônica. Mas no fundo, Ino se perguntava se tinha feito a coisa certa, fazendo uma aposta estúpida como essa. Ela conhecia Sakura e sabia o que aqueles olhos verdes atordoados significavam.

A loira só podia torcer que sua amiga ingênua e inocente não fosse cometer o erro de se apaixonar no final.

.

* * *

.

De outro canto da floresta, três vozes sussurravam uma com a outra.

.

A primeira estava com ciúmes. - Você sabe que ela tem que ganhar uma lição, certo?

A segunda estava furiosa. - Sim. Essa vadia merece uma lição. Ela vai pagar, não vai?

E a terceira estava calma, tão assustadoramente serena... - Claro.

Silêncio.

Depois, apareceu um sorriso. - E nós vamos ter certeza que será doloroso.

E as três riram cruelmente, como se se perdessem em seus próprios pensamentos desagradáveis de:

_Vingança._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

.

No entanto, em outra parte do campo de treinamento, atrás de galhos grossos de folhagens espessas, estava uma garota solitária assistindo de camarote, com lágrimas caindo inconscientemente de seus olhos. Ela assistiu, desde o momento em que o beijo começou, até o momento em que Uchiha e Haruno desapareceram. E ela estava furiosa. Estava com ciúmes. Estava ferida.

Com o coração partido.

E para ela, essa foi a sensação mais triste que já tivera.

.

.

**Continua...**

**Capítulo 9: Emotions  
**

**Cenas do Próximo Capítulo:** Envio por PM/email para os leitores que deixarem **reviews**.

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_Amores, o que acharam?_

_Uhm... Quem serão as mulheres misteriosas que estavam atrás dos arbustos jurando vingança à nossa querida saku-chan?_

_Gente, eu nem precisava dizer né, mas já adianto, a fic vai **pegar fogo**!(a cada dia mais!)  
_

_Muitíssimas confusões a caminho em um clima pra lá de **quentíssimo** entre nossos heróis sasu&saku. _

_Vcs vão pirar! :D_

_.  
_

_No próximo cpt teremos um lado mais denso da persona e das questões 'da alma' dos nossos heróis, vale superrrr a pena conferir ;D_

_Além de situações embaraçosas e super quentes! *apanha*  
_

_.  
_

_Meninas, Hime volta em breve,  
_

_Bejinhos de monte,_

_Por favor, **não se esqueçam** de deixar aquele **recadinho** esperto pra fic,  
_

_Hime-chan ;)_

_._

_._

* * *

_**PS:** Dêem uma olhadinha no **Desafio de Drabbles Sasusaku** :) - que está com prazo de inscrição prorrogado até 03.10.  
_

_**PPS:** A próxima atualização será da fic **The Window. **Vale a pena conferir, o escrito é muito divertido e sexy ;)**  
**_

_**PPPS:** Pra quem acompanha a sasusaku "**My Little Cherry Blossom**" tem um prelúdio online. Divirtam-se ;)  
_


	9. Emotions

_OMG_, Ice, can't believe it's already chapter 9 !

* * *

_Minhas amorinhas lindas do meu coração,_

_acho que não se lembram de uma atualização de "Em nove dias" tão rápida quanto essa, não é mesmo?_

_Pois é, eu estava (re)lendo os** reviews** das senhoritas e fiquei muitoooo motivada nesse dia das crianças e acabei agilizando alguns escritos, inclusive a tradução dessa fic. _

_Ah, muito obrigada pelas senhoritas flores acompanharem, isso me deixa muito feliz e pra lá de motivada a continuar com mais agilidade :D_

_Arigatou e aproveitem._

_**N/T**: Oh sim, algumas partes desse cpt tem insinuações levemente maduras._

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_**No capítulo Anterior**:_

_._

_Sasuke esperava por uma represália, porque na verdade estamos falando de Haruno Sakura, não é mesmo. Ela sempre aparecia com algum tipo de represália em resposta ao que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer. Esperava que ela fosse gritar ou fazer algum tipo de escândalo e exigir uma explicação ou retratação por seu comportamento inadequado ou o que diabos foi aquilo que acabara de acontecer._

_Em vez disso, ela falou, com calma. Mas com firmeza._

_- Nós não terminamos, Sasuke-kun. Eu ainda preciso falar com você._

_- Não._

_– às oito horas. Nós vamos sair._

_- Sa—_

_– E ponto final, Sasuke-kun._

_E ela o beijou no rosto, suavemente. Entregando-lhe a camisa, aparentemente esquecida. E Sakura sussurrou em seu ouvido, mais uma vez._

_– Ser rude não é muito charmoso, sabia? Eu não vou desistir de retirar essa qualidade irritante de você._

_Então, manuseando alguns selos rapidamente, ela desapareceu em um redemoinho de vento e de pétalas rosa claro. O cheiro de dela ainda permanecia no ar._

_Foi então que Sasuke percebeu que Sakura, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, tinha acabado de lhe pedir para sair num encontro._

_E pela primeira vez... ele não disse não._

_._

_._

_._

_De outro canto da floresta, três vozes sussurravam uma com a outra._

_._

_A primeira estava com ciúmes. - Você sabe que ela tem que ganhar uma lição, certo?_

_A segunda estava furiosa. - Sim. Essa vadia merece uma lição. Ela vai pagar, não vai?_

_E a terceira estava calma, tão assustadoramente serena... - Claro._

_Silêncio._

_Depois, apareceu um sorriso. - E nós vamos ter certeza que será doloroso._

_E as três riram cruelmente, como se se perdessem em seus próprios pensamentos desagradáveis de:_

_Vingança._

_._

_._

_._

_No entanto, em outra parte do campo de treinamento, atrás de galhos grossos de folhagens espessas, estava uma garota solitária assistindo de camarote, com lágrimas caindo inconscientemente de seus olhos. Ela assistiu, desde o momento em que o beijo começou, até o momento em que Uchiha e Haruno desapareceram. E ela estava furiosa. Estava com ciúmes. Estava ferida._

_Com o coração partido._

_E para ela, essa foi a sensação mais triste que já tivera._

_._

_._

___._  


* * *

_Para Bela 21._

**.**

**.  
**

**Quarto Dia**

**Emotions**

**.**

**.**

Não era culpa dele se ficou de mau humor durante o resto do dia.

Havia estapeado Suigetsu. Sido ríspido com Juugo. Insultado Naruto. Esbofeteado com vontade a cara de Sai em seu _amigável _treinamento da tarde. E despedaçado muitas e muitas árvores a sua volta.

Não, não, isso não era culpa dele.

Era culpa _dela._

- Ne, teme ... como anda sua vida amorosa a nossa companheira favorita?

- Hn.

* * *

Não era algo que se importasse em falar, principalmente porque a imagem dela já estava invadindo sua mente apenas pelo simples fato de estar respirando agora. Pensava nela de hora em hora. Talvez até minuto em minuto. Ou quantas vezes seu cérebro considerasse necessário, mesmo quando _ele_ não o queria.

Nem precisa dizer que Naruto deveria ter ficado de boca fechada e Sasuke deixou isso bem claro quando emitiu um som gutural quase como um rosnado.

Mas o loiro nunca fora muito rápido quando o lance era entender uma mensagem subliminar ou "cair a ficha".

* * *

- Hah! Eu sabia que meu plano funcionaria! Eu _sabia!_ – exclamou Naruto, obviamente obtendo um grunhido como resposta. Arqueando e abaixando as sobrancelhas, Naruto começou a pular em volta do Uchiha, parecendo estar muito orgulhoso de si mesmo. - Eu sou um gênio absoluto, você não acha? Eu sou o _cara!_

Sasuke fitou-o com indiferença, antes de dar de ombros e enterrar as mãos nos bolsos.

- Dobe.

Naruto apenas revirou os olhos. - Teme. - Depois de um tempo, um sorriso começou a brotar em seu rosto. - Mas você sabe que estou certo, não sabe? Você sabe que eu sou o cara, porque meu plano funcionou direitinho!

* * *

Sasuke estava prestes a fechar a boca do loiro a fim de fazê-lo se calar, porque realmente, Naruto estava falando alto demais até mesmo para seu comportamento habitual, com uma voz que poderia ser ouvida por quilômetros... e o fato do assunto abordado ser _ela_ não estava exatamente ajudando a melhorar seu humor, pois a mente do Uchiha começou a adquirir esse hábito irritante de retroceder as imagens das cenas que ocorreram hoje pela manhã ... e _er_ seus eventos quentes e isso estava arruinando completamente seu estado de espírito.

Mas Naruto não era o único.

- O que funcionou? - uma voz muito feminina, muito sensual, perguntou.

* * *

Soltando um suspiro, Sasuke virou a cabeça e enviou um olhar muito irritado para a pessoa que havia falado. Não fora Karin, porque ele saberia se tivesse sido, e aí ela já estaria com um braço grudado ao seu neste exato momento e tentado aconchegar sua cabeça de cabelos vermelhos na dobra de seu pescoço.

A garota em questão, entretanto, apenas ficou lá, a uma distância não muito longa e apenas lhe demonstrando seu interesse de forma educada.

Embora não houvesse realmente nada de educado sobre a forma como ela lhe fitava sedutoramente.

* * *

- Saori-chan! - Naruto balbuciou, fitando a mulher ainda surpreso, seus orbes azuis arregalados em pânico. Saori apenas lhe sorriu educadamente antes de virar os olhos violeta pálido na direção de Sasuke.

- Olá, Naruto ... Sasuke-kun. - disse com voz rouca, aproximando-se para colocar a mão suavemente no braço do Uchiha. Ela sorriu novamente para Naruto (que corou ao receber tal _atenção_), antes de olhar de volta para a mão que havia colocado no braço de Sasuke. - O que funcionou?

- Nada! - Naruto exclamou, num misto de nervosismo e admiração pela mulher ao lado deles. Sasuke não podia exatamente culpá-lo, porque Hyuuga Saori era na verdade uma bela moça e considerada uma das moças mais_ elegíveis_ na vila da Folha.

Embora Sasuke soubesse, em primeira mão, que ela não era mais uma _donzela_ e não havia sido já por um longo tempo.

Mas isso já estava no passado. E que era melhor que ele esquecesse completamente as noites sombrias que tivera.

- Não foi nada, Saori-chan, - Naruto continuou, gesticulando com as mãos de forma pueril. - Eu es-estava, e-eu estava apenas falando de _er_... um jutsu que não deu certo! Sim, era um jutsu que eu estava tentando ensinar pra esse Teme aqui! - Sorriu, como se se orgulhasse de sua explicação.

Saori cantarolou um 'tudo bem'. Então, deixou sua mão deslizar lentamente pelo braço de Sasuke, muito vagarosamente. Sasuke deu-lhe um olhar de advertência, mas ela o ignorou e continuou a carícia.

- Senti sua falta, Sasuke-kun. – murmurou baixinho.

Ele a ignorou.

- Minha cama tem estado muito… solitária. - continuou, colocando a boca perto de sua orelha. E pelo tom de sua voz, a frase deveria ter sido destinada somente a ele.

Quem diria que o Dobe tinha uma audição tão aguçada, hein?

* * *

Naruto olhou para eles com a boca aberta. – T-teme! V-você e e-ela..?

– Cala a boca, Naruto. - Sasuke advertiu.

- Mas-Você-E-Ela-Juntos.

Saori sorriu. E colocou a cabeça ainda mais próximo do rosto dele.

- Que diabos está acontecendo?

* * *

Mas antes que pudesse posicionar sua boca ainda mais perto e tentar roubar-lhe um beijo sedutor, uma mão apareceu em seu campo de visão em tapa repentino, afastando-a de seu objeto de desejo. Sasuke teria estado aliviado, até o momento em que vira de quem era a mão que tinha dado o tapa e a dona dessa mão era nada menos que uma moça de cabelo e olhos vermelhos irados com o que vislumbrava.

Como se em questão de segundos, uma voz estridente imediatamente cercou a atmosfera.

- Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, sua vadia? - Karin esbravejou, as mãos nos quadris. - Pare de ficar tão perto do meu Sasuke-kun!

* * *

Atrás dela, Juugo estava tentando não se envolver demais na ação, apesar de sua atitude era óbvio que ele estava pronto para intervir se as coisas ficassem muito turbulentas.

Naruto simplesmente continuou olhando para Saori, seus olhos agora quase que pulando para fora das órbitas.

E Sasuke apenas desejou que aquelas pessoas simplesmente fossem embora.

**Para. O. Inferno.**

De onde estava, Saori parecia bastante calma. Em resposta à declaração de Karin, simplesmente deixou uma sobrancelha arquear perfeitamente, em completo desdém.

- _Seu_ Sasuke-kun? - perguntou, sua voz marcada com uma pitada de descrença absoluta.

Karin olhou mais feio ainda. - Sim - quase rosnou. - O _meu_ Sasuke-kun!

Saori sorriu. - Engraçado. E eu que pensei que o seu amado Sasuke-kun já pertencia a outra pessoa. - Lentamente, a bela moça de olhos pálidos deixou que seus orbes se iluminassem enquanto alguém entrava em seu campo de visão.

- E parece que esse alguém já está aqui.

* * *

Antes que Sasuke pudesse entender o que ela estava querendo dizer, Saori sorriu novamente.

Então, o puxou e começou a dar-lhe um beijo apaixonado e profundo, da mesma forma como o fazia há alguns anos atrás.

A cesta de frutas que um certo alguém levava instantaneamente caiu no chão estalando num ruído surdo.

* * *

Ela ficou surpresa.

Sakura tentou dizer a si mesma que essa era a verdadeira razão por ter deixado cair os bens que carregava em suas mãos, p_or que ela havia de alguma forma perdido o controle sobre suas mãos?_ Não era todo dia que você via o cabeça-dura do Uchiha ser pego de surpresa com tanta facilidade, ou até mesmo permitir que esse ato se prolongasse._ Droga!_ Não era todo dia que você poderia ver um Uchiha _beijar_ alguém.

E esse alguém nem mesmo era sua namorada _de mentirinha._

Sakura tentou convencer-se repetitivamente que foi por isso que ela ficou surpresa. Chocada. Boquiaberta.

Mas por que seu interior de repente se sentia tão... vazio?

Devem ter sido apenas segundos, mas droga, aquilo começou a se prolongar e agora pareciam até _minutos _até que finalmente o beijo cessou abruptamente. Ou melhor...

Karin fez com que o beijo parasse.

* * *

- Que diabos! Sai de cima dele! - Em um instante, ela estava empurrando a moça para o mais longe possível de Sasuke.

Então começou a encará-la feio, seus olhos vermelhos transpiravam punhais afiados.

- Escuta aqui, sua estúpida, só porque você quer fazer ciúmes na Pinky não significa que tem o direito de fazer isso! - Ao ouvir a palavra _Pinky_, os cabelos da nuca de Sakura eriçaram-se ligeiramente. - Se você pensa que vai se dar bem está muito enganada, heeey! Você está me ouvindo, sua vadia?

Karin parou de falar e tornou a encará-la com um olhar mais afiado quando se tornou óbvio que a mulher não estava dando a mínima para ela. Sakura ignorou Karin também e centrou sua atenção na situação à sua frente.

_Oh_ era uma _bela_ vista.

A boca de Naruto completamente escancarada, sua mandíbula tão larga que parecia estar prestes a cair no chão. Juugo estava nervoso, entre olhares direcionado à Karin e à Sakura, como se estivesse tentando decidir o que fazer. Sasuke, como sempre, estava carrancudo, embora não se pudesse afirmar com certeza para quem aquela carranca estava direcionada.

A outra mulher estava num silêncio completo, esboçando um sorriso sereno no rosto.

* * *

Ela parecia tão familiar, foi o primeiro pensamento que veio na cabeça de Sakura. Por um tempo, deixou-se contemplar aquele pensamento. A moça era bonita, com cabelos radiantes, fios sedosos num penteado caído em um de seus ombros. Olhos violeta, tão singulares que se faziam absolutamente notáveis e ainda eram muito pálidos. Estava vestindo um kimono vermelho escuro que acentuava cada curva de seu corpo e mostrava um pouco de seu colo sexy e suave, obviamente aquele pedaço de pele à mostra insinuava o fascínio do que estava oculto por baixo do resto do tecido.

Ela estava vindo na direção de Sasuke novamente, apesar das tentativas temperamentais de Karin para mantê-la longe). Andando cuidadosamente, a mulher desviou dos golpes da ruiva (que, neste momento, Juugo estava tentando evitar), e simplesmente colocou um dedo em sua boca. Deixando que esse dedo passeasse pelos próprios lábios.

Então, lentamente, sua cabeça virou-se na direção de Sakura. Verdes encontraram violeta.

E lábios finos e róseos esboçaram um sorriso.

O dedo sobre os lábios passeou novamente, como se estivesse tentando... enfatizar algo.

O sentimento de vazio no peito de Sakura apenas aprofundou.

- Então essa é a nova garota, certo? - disse a mulher, enquanto dava à Sakura um olhar especulativo. Sakura se arrepiou inconscientemente, mas permitiu-se encarar a mulher mantendo sua expressão sempre serena.

- Ela é suficientemente bonita, claro se você gosta do tipo ossuda e magrelinha.

Ao som do comentário melódico, Sakura reagiu de forma mais acentuada. Mas ainda assim permaneceu em silêncio.

_Três._

_Dois._

Durante cerca de cinco segundos ou quase isso.

* * *

Foi Naruto quem quebrou o silêncio primeiro.

- Ei, a Sakura-chan é muito, muito bonita. - protestou, olhando para a mulher em confusão e desconfiança. Como de costume, todo mundo ignorou.

- Precisamos conversar. - Sakura disse ao mesmo tempo.

Mas não para a mulher.

Ela estava olhando diretamente para Sasuke, desafiando-o a contradizê-la. Mas ele permaneceu em silêncio e manteve-se encarando feio para ninguém em particular.

Ele nem sequer olhou para ela.

A mulher sorriu. - Então... não faz o estilo lutadora, hein? Bastante educadinha essa aqui. Ao contrário dessa vadia de pêlo vermelho.

- Hey! - Karin protestou tentando lutar contra o enlace firme de Juugo.

- Que vive berrando coisas aleatórias. - a mulher ronronou suavemente. – Fico imaginando, Sasuke-kun, se ela é tão boa de cama como eu quando fazemos aquelas coisinhas agradáveis e selvagens juntinhos...

- Saori, eu acho que já passou da hora de você ir embora.

* * *

As palavras da mulher ficaram registradas na mente de Sakura, mas antes que ela pudesse se sentir enjoada ou chocada ou que pudesse até mesmo ter tido tempo para reagir, um borrão preto e azul de repente estava em movimento, até que ele parou bem em sua frente. Sasuke agarrou seu pulso, puxando-a para mais perto.

Então ele falou para as pessoas às suas costas.

E _ainda_ não estava olhando para ela.

- Saori, saia daqui ou eu vou te fazer sair. Dobe, vá pra casa. Karin, acalme-se. Juugo ... Vá cuidar de Karin.

Uma pausa de um milissegundo.

– Certifique-se de que nada aconteça a ela como da outra vez.

E então, antes que Sakura pudesse protestar novamente _(olha_ pra _mim, seu idiota!),_ Ela foi subitamente arrastada para dentro, a porta abriu e fechou com um estrondo. Em seguida, foi puxada ainda mais para perto. Encostada à uma parede. E pressionada contra um corpo estranhamente familiar _( isso já não acontecera antes?)._

Jades encontraram ônix.

* * *

E antes que ela pudesse dizer algo...

… Ou fazer algo…

Ou até mesmo respirar...

Fora imediatamente silenciada da maneira mais inesperada.

A boca dele de repente encaixou-se na sua de uma forma brusca, num beijo escaldante.

* * *

Ela estava protestando e ele supunha que era normal, considerando o que tinha acontecido. Por causa da força bruta de Sakura, era difícil mantê-la contra a parede e fazer seus pulsos ou seu corpo pararem de se mover.

Ela não estava cooperando.

E era importante que ela cooperasse.

E numa última tentativa, Sasuke fez a única coisa que pôde pensar.

Beijou-a com mais força.

* * *

Seus lábios estavam selados firmemente, movendo-se em abafados sons desafiadores de protesto, então ele os cobriu com os seus. O corpo de Sakura estava lutando, tentando empurrá-lo de si, mas para sua miséria, tudo o que ela conseguia era trazê-lo para mais próximo.

Ele não poderia evitar o sangue que saía de sua cabeça e vagava para algum lugar abaixo de seu estômago.

_Saori nunca fizera isso durante um beijo seu._

Ele tentou ignorar e continuou a beijá-la, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Como se isso tudo não fosse uma mentira e eles realmente fossem um casal apaixonado, sem dúvidas ou suspeitas ou problema algum.

- Mff...! - Sakura protestou no beijo.

- Hn. - Sasuke resmungou. Utilizando de força, ele puxou as mãos femininas da parede para colocá-las na frente de ambos. Quebrou o beijo abruptamente e rapidamente pôs a boca sobre o lóbulo da orelha feminina. Ele estava sem fôlego e ela também.

- Seu desgraçado, como você pôd...

Ele a cortou com um sussurro muito leve, quase que imperceptível.

- O pai da Saori é um Hyuuga. E ela está olhando pra nós nesse instante através da parede à direita.

Sakura imediatamente congelou, seus movimentos rebeldes acalmaram de uma só vez.

- O quê?

- O chakra dela é forte, então eu sei disso. Está nos observando nesse momento.

_Silêncio._

- Você a beijou. - Sakura murmurou ao seu ouvido. Ele imaginou que ela estava rangendo os dentes enquanto falava. - Você beijou-a e...

- Ela me beijou. - corrigiu, seus lábios mal se moviam para formar as palavras. Lentamente, ele começou a mordiscar e trilhar um caminho de beijos pela sua garganta até a mandíbula. E foi então que descobriu que o cheiro dela era o mesmo, da mesma forma como seu gosto. Cítrico. Como o do sonho que tivera.

Uma pele suave e macia.

Ignorou esse fato e disse a si mesmo que só estava fazendo isso porque fazia parte de sua atuação.

Lentamente, Sasuke a olhou nos olhos e disse:

- E agora, eu vou te beijar.

* * *

E aquilo fora o único aviso que teve antes que sua boca fosse coberta novamente.

Ela não protestou. Ele pensou que ela fosse, afinal essa era a Sakura, que sempre queria ter a si mesma e suas opiniões levadas em consideração. Que era mal-humorada além de todas as medidas e que, é claro, nunca daria o braço a torcer. Que era irritante e que conseguia irritar até que você estivesse disposto arrancar seus próprios cabelos da cabeça.

Mas ela não protestou.

Em vez disso, Sakura abriu a boca.

Para lentamente deixá-lo entrar.

* * *

Outro beijo tudo de novo, semelhante ao segundo que compartilharam apenas algumas horas no início dessa mesma manhã. De língua. Com muita paixão e um calor escaldante. Isso não deveria surpreendê-lo, afinal essa era a _Sakura_, que sempre possuira muita energia em seu corpo esbelto. Cuja determinação se estendia também a outras coisas e isso definitivamente incluía beijar. Que manteria seu temperamento tranquilo e faria que essa coisa de fingimento funcionasse, porque ela havia prometido e tudo o que prometia, Sasuke acabara de descobrir, ela sempre,_ sempre_ cumpriria.

* * *

Ela se derreteu contra ele.

Ouviu um rugido alto em sua cabeça, mas que foi facilmente esquecido enquanto a língua feminina timidamente saía para tocar a dele, a mesma língua que estava ocupada demais traçando um caminho pecaminoso pelo lábio róseo inferior. Era um duelo, tudo de novo, uma dança de sensualidade que só ateava fogo na fogueira, que queimava ardente, centígrado por centígrado.

Ele mordiscou uma vez mais e deixou suas mãos vaguear, encontrando a pele por debaixo do pano, quente e suave e aveludada. Macia, _tão_ macia. Ela suspirou. Ele deixou as mãos deslizam um pouco mais e sentiu as dela deslizando em seu pescoço, tocando e acariciando de uma forma que o fez sentir um aperto no estômago e ter de sugar o ar para os pulmões com dificuldade.

Ela gemeu.

Ele deixou sua boca apenas saborear a tentadora pele de seu pescoço exposto. Aquela pele de seda. Cremosa.

Ela choramingava. Tremia.

Sakura agarrou os cabelos negros como se _sua_ vida dependesse disso.

Enquanto chamava seu nome no mais necessitado fio de voz, que ele jamais ouvira vindo dela.

_- __Sasuke-kun..._

* * *

A mente do shinobi explodiu em visões multicoloridas. Seu sangue explodiu em uma cor da luxúria. De repente, estava cheio de pensamentos mais uma vez, pensamentos e visões que incluíam a pele dela contra a dele, sua boca contra boca a dela. Pernas envolvendo em torno de si, guiando-o contra seu interior. Estocada após estocada, gemidos e grunhidos fundidos numa melodia selvagem. E agora, tudo o que tinha a fazer era tirá-la dessa parede e levá-la para seu quarto. Tirar suas roupas e colocar a boca em lugares que iria fazê-la gritar seu nome repetidas vezes. Gritar e gritar. Tomá-la e ter seu próprio prazer com ela. Tocá-la. Prová-la.

_Toda ela._

* * *

Demorou um momento para Sasuke processar seus pensamentos.

Levou outro para perceber que suas mãos estavam avançando para baixo em direção a lugares que não deveria - uma debaixo da saia dela e a outra cobrindo completamente o vale coberto pelo seu sutiã.

Mas o que era mais complicado era que ... ele levou um pouco mais de tempo para ouvir o que ela estava dizendo.

- Sasuke...

E o que ela disse, num sussurro rouco, fez com que seus sentidos voltassem ao normal e o fez perceber o que estava fazendo. E que isso não estava certo.

- Sasuke ...

E em seu sussurro não foi emitido o _kun._

E então ela havia trazido de volta os seus sonhos novamente. _Aquele _sonho_._

- _Sasuke ..._

* * *

Sasuke parou. Congelou.

Então de repente e muito rapidamente tentou desvencilhar-se dela.

No entanto ... ela não deixou.

A kunoichi apertou o enlace sobre seus ombros, mantendo-o no lugar. Ele resistiu, ela persistiu. Lentamente, Sakura olhou para cima. Olhou para ele.

Olhos verdes nublados. Lábios rosa inchados. E pelo simples fato de seus lábios estarem a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, o Uchiha sentiu suas respirações se misturarem, ofegantes de início, mas aos poucos acalmando-se com o tempo. A boca dele comichava e mais uma vez, suas mãos também.

Ele resistiu, ela persistiu.

- Sasuke. - Sua voz era suave, calma.

- Sakura. - A sua era constante.

-... Você dormiu com ela?

_Silêncio._ Eles continuaram a olhar um para o outro, as expressões ilegíveis.

- Sim.

_Uma pausa._

- No passado.

_Silêncio._

Os olhos dela fitaram um ponto um pouco mais abaixo por um tempo, como se estivesse olhando para a mão entrelaçada em sua camisa.

E em seguida, os orbes verdes fitaram-lhe novamente.

- O que ela fez a Karin?

Ele sabia que Sakura iria descobrir sobre essa historia com muita facilidade. Cuidadosamente, Sasuke deixou-se sentir a atmosfera ao redor. Não havia qualquer chakra observando nem mesmo qualquer barulho sequer.

Eles estavam sozinhos agora.

* * *

- Não é da sua conta, Sakura.

Seu olhar verde vacilou. Mas só por um momento.

- Entendo. - ela murmurou.

Ele resistiu novamente.

Desta vez, ela o deixou ir.

* * *

Eles ficaram lá por um tempo, ele olhando para um ponto não particular da parede na altura de seu ombro. Ela ... bem... ele não sabia para onde ela estava olhando. Ele não se importava.

_Mentiroso._

- Ela se foi. - disse Sakura, sua voz esboçava 100% de certeza. Ele apenas resmungou.

_Silêncio._

- Sasuke?

_Não me chame assim._

- Hn.

- O beijo…

- É só fingimento. - afirmou, da mesma forma como fizera nos campos de treinamento. - Não significou nada. Nada.

_Nada._

- Sasuke-kun...

_Uma pausa._

- ... Nós ainda temos um encontro. Esteja pronto em meia hora.

.

E de repente, antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa (não que ele estivesse planejando tal), ela havia desencostado da parede e estava se colocando a caminho da escada. Seus olhos seguiram os movimentos femininos, sem querer _é claro_.

Ela parou por um tempo e olhou para ele por cima do ombro.

Mais uma vez, verde encontrou ônix. Um determinado, o outro simplesmente sem expressão.

- E eu preferiria que se nós não nos beijássemos mais. Isso não é bom para o nosso_ sistema_.

Então ela se virou.

E saiu.

Enquanto Sasuke ficava lá, olhando para as escadas agora vazias, ele descobriu que ela estava certa.

Beijar Sakura definitivamente não era bom para o seu sistema.

Era hora de parar de fazê-lo.

* * *

Ela vestira uma blusa branca simples e uma saia preguiada verde-esmeralda que sabia que acentuava a cor de seus olhos e os fazia parecer maiores e mais expressivos do que o habitual. Sandálias rasterinhas simples, que eram da mesma cor da blusa e também bastante confortáveis. Sem maquiagem, mas pusera um par de brincos de prata adornando suas orelhas. Seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo simples, deixando apenas alguns fios perdidos em sua face.

Ele estava vestido tão casualmente quanto ela.

Eles foram a um pequeno restaurante chamado _Bisutoro,_ haviam reservado uma mesa para dois, isso foi bastante fácil, considerando como a garçonete olhava para Sasuke e viera correndo atender seu pedido. A moça tentou flertar com ele depois, sem sucesso, é claro. Sasuke, como sempre, estava ignorando suas tentativas.

E não exatamente ajudava o fato de que Sakura estava emitindo uma aura assassina sobre tudo o que a garçonete dizia.

Por causa do _namoro de mentirinha_, é claro.

Tudo não passava de desempenhar papéis.

Quando a garçonete fora embora (com uma aparência muito abatida no rosto), Sakura tentou começar uma conversa.

Tentou uma abordagem alegre, sorrindo e rindo e agindo no delicioso estilo _Miss Sunshine_, sempre vibrante e falando sobre os acontecimentos recentes da Vila, fossem fofocas ou até mesmo coisas importantes, mas sem sucesso.

Mais tarde, tentou a abordagem doce, timidamente tentando fazer ele falar e mostrar ao público que eles eram um casal realmente apaixonado, que se tratavam com gestos doces (como limpar seu lábio manchado de molho de _tomate- oh ignore, é claro, e a língua sexy que já estaria lambendo os lábios dele nesse momento!)_ E murmúrios baixinhos _(será que ao menos ele poderia sussurar de volta para ela?)- _Mas até agora sem sucesso.

Por último, ela tentou a abordagem interrogativa, pedindo-lhe coisas, insistindo com ele para que lhe dissesse algo. Qualquer coisa. Para murmurar, pelo menos, uma única palavra agradável. Mas...

**S.e.m. S.u.c.e.s.s.o.**

Tudo o que tinha conseguido tirar dele até agora foi um previsível "_Você é irritante!_" _-_ e um grunhido de impaciência, que ela ignorara, óbvio.

* * *

Essa situação estava fazendo seu humor praticamente despencar.

Não que o humor dela já tivesse estado bom para começar.

Não que ela estivesse com raiva. _Droga!_ ela nem sabia o que estava sentindo. Num minuto ele estava beijando uma garota de olhos violeta que mais parecia uma deusa saída diretamente do âmago das fantasias de qualquer homem ou coisa assim _(ok, tudo bem, foi a mulher que o beijara e não o contrário! ... Mas ele nem para empurrá-la!)_ ... e depois, ele estava arrastando a ela _(sim,ela,_ tipo, a prórpia Sakura) para uma parede. E então, começou a beijá-la profundamente, até o momento em que não podia mais respirar. E em seguida, dizendo-lhe que aquela mulher era uma Hyuuga (mais tarde percebeu que a mulher era realmente Hyuuga Saori, que tinha inveja de Ino pela sua aparência e corpo escultural... e sim, entre outros _atributos_). E então ... beijando-a loucamente uma vez mais, até que ela não conseguia mais _respirar._ Novamente.

Ele beijava muito, muito bem. (_Ah tanto faz!)._ Suas mãos estavam em sua pele, em toda parte e aquecendo-a em lugares que a fez tremer e gemer _(Eu não gemi!)_ Fazendo-a querer implorar a ele que a tocasse avidamente onde ela realmente necessitava ...

_Pára._ _Não vá embora._

E então ele tinha que sair e dizer-lhe que não significou nada? _Nada._

* * *

Não que ela não estivesse esperando que isso fosse significativo, é _claro que não_. Nem um pouco. Sakura sabia que era só fingimento, assim como todas as interações que eles tiveram até então. Nada mais, nada menos. Nada _significativo._

Mas ainda assim ... era tudo culpa dele se ela tinha deixado cair o saco de mangas hoje mais cedo- mangas essas que Sakura teve de pechinchar de forma bastante persuasiva com um vendedor que estava sendo muito ganancioso e querendo lhe vender a um preço exorbitante. _Poxa, deu uma trabalhão consegui-las_! Uma hora inteirinha de uma cansativa negociação, depois dela _não_ ter tirado um cochilo em vez de ir direto para o hospital, para cumprir os seus afazeres (afazeres esses que havia rudemente deixado para lá por causa _dele)._

E as frutas eram para ele _(e sim, para mim!) _, considerando que tudo o que ele comia recentemente era ramen (cortesia de Naruto) e alguns bolinhos de arroz muito _agradáveis_ (ele não era um bom cozinheiro, oh disso você pode ter certeza).

Sim.

Tudo. Isso. Por. Culpa. Dele.

* * *

Finalmente haviam chegado a poucos passos de seu apartamento e o silêncio entre eles inacreditável.

E de repente, ela não conseguia agüentar mais.

_Quem ele estava pensando que era?_

– Quer saber, você é o pior encontro de todos!

-… Hn.

Ele _tinha_ que dizer _só _isso, não tinha?

* * *

Notavam-se alguns suspiros audíveis no cenário atrás de si _(vão embora, fangirls do inferno!),_ os quais estavam conseguindo aumentar sensivelmente a impaciência de Sakura mais e mais. Ignorando-as, colocou as mãos na cintura e estreitou os olhos para ele.

- Não me venha com _hn._ O mínimo que poderia fazer é me tratar bem.

- Cala a boca, Sakura.

Ele abriu a porta. Ela o encarou feio e o perseguiu até o interior da sala.

- Não me diga pra calar a boca. Eu _não_ vou calar a boca, porque eu preciso falar pra compensar a _sua_ falta de habilidade de conversação. Sabe como é _cansativo_ ter de falar o tempo todo só pra manter essa coisa de relacionamento de mentira_ verídico_? Seu cretino impassível, será que você não perc...

- Sakura, você está falando alto.

Ele fechou a porta.

– E daí, não é como se suas fangirls idiotas estivessem aqui para ouvir de qualquer forma! Você usou um maldito sistema de chakra protegendo as paredes pra que os sons não fluíssem pro exterior, então eu posso gritar o quanto quiser e tenho certeza que essa tal de Saori-seja-lá-quem-ela-for não iria descer tão baixo pra nos espionar nesse instante! E se ela estiver, então tudo _bem!_ Deixe que ela assuma que isso é algum tipo de _preliminar _distorcida, prazerosa e insana.

- Sakura.

Ela não estava com ciúmes. _Claro que não_.

Ela não tinha o direito de estar.

– Não me venha com _Sakura. -_ resmungou com os olhos queimando e praticamente cuspindo fogo sobre ele. E foi até a cozinha, com a intenção de pegar um copo de água fria para esfriar seu corpo. _Controle seu temperamento, controle seu temperamento, controle seu temperamento, tenha paciência._ - Tudo que eu sempre quis era que você me tratasse bem, do jeito que você faz com o Team Hebi, por vezes até mesmo com Karin. Ou Kakashi ou até mesmo Naruto.

- Karin é diferente.

A frase fez com que ela parasse ali mesmo, sua mão segurando a alça do refrigerador.

- Bem, sim. Ela é chorona e mesquinha e...

- Ela estava ao meu lado quando eu matei Itachi.

* * *

Algo no coração de Sakura havia partido. Algo lá no fundo doía.

Fechou os olhos e tentou não demonstrar. Não demonstraria, considerando, é claro, o fato de que ela não estava exatamente de frente para ele.

Ela não sabia o que faria se estivesse.

_Eu estava lá por você também, Sasuke-kun._

- Você me expulsou da sua vida. - Sakura murmurou, sua voz suave e até mesmo os traços de impaciência e raiva agora já haviam evaporado tão rapidamente quanto tinham aparecido. - O que eu deveria fazer, Sasuke-kun? Você se fechou pra todos.

- Eu tive que fazer isso.

_Não, você não tinha._

- Eu era sua amiga. Gostaria de tê-lo ajudado.

- Nós nunca fomos amigos, Sakura.

E ela pensou que isso a não machucaria novamente. Pensou que já havia superado isso.

- Você era apenas uma _fangirl_. Só se importava com a minha aparência, você nunca _viu_ quem eu realmente era.

_Eu vi._ _Eu vi, Sasuke-kun. Eu me importava._

Ela estava errada.

- Então pare de fingir que você me conhece. Porque você não conhece. Nunca conheceu, Sakura. Nunca.

_Você nunca me deixou._

– E você nunca conhecerá, então pare de tentar.

* * *

Lentamente, Sakura abriu os olhos e tirou as mãos da alça da geladeira. Virou-se e olhou para ele.

E tentou de verdade, com toda sua força, dizer para si mesma que a paixão que sentira por ele no passado havia definitivamente acabado. E que isso não a havia afetado.

Ela nunca seria afetada novamente.

- Se você diz, Sasuke-kun... - disse em acordo. Sakura inclinou a cabeça. E assentiu.

E desligou sua inner, que estava dividida entre o choro e arrebentar a cabeça dele no chão.

- Se você diz … - ela repetiu. _Eu __aceito._

* * *

Sakura se afastou. E Sasuke não a impediu. Ambos nem se deram conta do novo saco de mangas no balcão da cozinha, mas é claro que Sasuke já sabia que estava lá, de qualquer maneira.

Ela se afastou. E enquanto o fazia, estirpou todos os sentimentos que tinha por Sasuke. Que _tivera._

_Eu não te amo._ _Eu não vou te amar._

_Isso__ não é certo._

* * *

.

Naquela noite, Sakura dormiu. E sonhou. Sobre corações partidos e sonhos desfeitos e esperanças perdidas de si e seus companheiros e sobre coisas que eram melhor ser deixadas com aqueles a quem pertenciam._ No passado_.

Ela não chorou.

Ela nunca mais choraria.

.

.

**Continua.**

**Próximo Capítulo: **Flores Silvestres.**  
**

**Cenas do Próximo Capítulo**: Envio por PM/email para os leitores que deixarem **reviews** ;D

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_Ui ui_

_Pra quem tá acostumado a rir horrores com os cpts, com certeza esse não foi um dos habituais não é mesmo?_

_"Sentimos" os sentimentos dos personagens emergindo lentamente. _

_A máscara de **Eu-não-tenho-sentimentos** e **eu-não-sou-afetada-por-você** está começando a ruir..._

_.  
_

_Eu quero saber: O que vocês acharam do cpt de hoje?_

_Quiseram matar a Saori? (Pq tipooo eu quis. Muito. Mesmo.)_

_.  
_

_Bom amores, espero que essa 'segunda parte do presente de dia das crianças-**adultas**!' tenha_

_feito o coração das senhoritas de alguma forma emotivo :D_

_.  
_

_E bem ..nah façam o kokuro de uma autora/tradutora feliz também: Deixem** reviews** ;D_

_._

_Beijito procês,_

_Volto semana que vem com a primeira parte dos Prêmios das_

_vencedoras do **Desafio de Drabbles Sasusaku **__(e por isso terei de deixar a att de MLCB pro dia 04.11 - eu tinha esquecido completamente de inserir as datas do desafio no calendário de postagens por isso fiz uma confusão básica...)_

_e em breve teremos att de **The Window** (Sim, estou mega empolgada!)_

_Até lá, lindas!_

_Hime._

_.  
_


	10. Flores Silvestres

_Hey Ice! And here we go go go! :D_

* * *

**_O.M.G_**

**_!_**

_Vocês fazem idéia do quanto eu fiquei feliz com os **reviews** que me deixaram no cpt passado?_

_Tipoooo (cpt **9** foi **campeão de reviews** e a fic já possui **mais de 100 favoritos**!) O.M.G  
_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Gente, **muito obrigada**! Nossa, estou tão motivada, tão tão tão **motivada** que a tradução dos capítulos tem estado prontinha **com muito mais agilidade**, perceberam ? :)_

_**Arigatou.** De verdade._

_Gostaria de pedir que as meninas fofas que deixam esses **reviews não assinados**, por favor, me deixem um email de contato para que eu possa agradecê-las 'pessoalmente'. Você dizem coisas tão bonitas, queria poder dizer o quanto isso me emociona :)_

_Às meninas do** Nyah** e **Anime Spirit** e d**a lista da Angel**: Ahhhhhhhhh não sei o quanto agradecer, vocês são lindas lindas lindas lindas!_

_Às leitoras **ffnet**: Ahhhhhhhhh Meu Deus, não tenho como agradecer. Vocês fazem meu dia ficar mais feliz (ri muito com cada coment das senhoritas)_

_Às leitoras **recentes**: Ahhhhhhhh arigatou por deixarem a Hime saber que vocês estão curtindo o que estão lendo. Isso é realmente super importante pra mim :D_

_No mais, bonecas, eu desejo uma boa leitura pra todas vocês  
_

**_:)_  
**

* * *

.

**N/T**: Eu to cheia de provas e seminários durante** novembro** e **meados de dezembro**.

Mas fiquem tranquilas que as postagens vão se **normalizar**, no máximo, a partir de **15/16 de Dezembro**.

**2ªN/T**: O capítulo de hoje está** tenso**. (Né meninas, vocês que leram as **Cenas do Cpt 10** adiantado, já sabem exatamente do que estou falando... Além disso, ainda tem muitas surpresas por aí...)

**3ªN/T**: Esse capítulo tem classificação** T**.

.

* * *

.

**No Capítulo Anterior:**

.

_– Não me venha com Sakura. - resmungou com os olhos queimando e praticamente cuspindo fogo sobre ele. E foi até a cozinha, com a intenção de pegar um copo de água fria para esfriar seu corpo. _Controle seu temperamento, controle seu temperamento, controle seu temperamento, tenha paciência._ - Tudo que eu sempre quis era que você me tratasse bem, do jeito que você faz com o Time Hebi, por vezes até mesmo com Karin. Ou Kakashi ou até mesmo Naruto._

_- Karin é diferente._

_A frase fez com que ela parasse ali mesmo, sua mão segurando a alça do refrigerador._

_- Bem, sim. Ela é chorona e mesquinha e..._

_- Ela estava ao meu lado quando eu matei Itachi._

* * *

_Algo no coração de Sakura havia partido. Algo lá no fundo doía._

_Fechou os olhos e tentou não demonstrar. Não demonstraria, considerando, é claro, o fato de que ela não estava exatamente de frente para ele._

_Ela não sabia o que faria se estivesse._

_Eu estava lá por você também, Sasuke-kun._

_- Você me expulsou da sua vida. - Sakura murmurou, sua voz suave e até mesmo os traços de impaciência e raiva agora já haviam evaporado tão rapidamente quanto tinham aparecido. - O que eu deveria fazer, Sasuke-kun? Você se fechou pra todos._

_- Eu tive que fazer isso._

_Não, você não tinha._

_- Eu era sua amiga. Gostaria de tê-lo ajudado._

_- Nós nunca fomos amigos, Sakura._

_E ela pensou que isso a não machucaria novamente. Pensou que já havia superado isso._

_- Você era apenas uma fangirl. Só se importava com a minha aparência, você nunca viu quem eu realmente era._

_Eu vi. Eu vi, Sasuke-kun. Eu me importava._

_Ela estava errada._

_- Então pare de fingir que você me conhece. Porque você não conhece. Nunca conheceu, Sakura. Nunca._

_Você nunca me deixou._

_– E você nunca conhecerá, então pare de tentar._

* * *

_Lentamente, Sakura abriu os olhos e tirou as mãos da alça da geladeira. Virou-se e olhou para ele._

_E tentou de verdade, com toda sua força, dizer para si mesma que a paixão que sentira por ele no passado havia definitivamente acabado. E que isso não a havia afetado._

_Ela nunca seria afetada novamente._

_- Se você diz, Sasuke-kun... - disse em acordo. Sakura inclinou a cabeça. E assentiu._

_E desligou sua inner, que estava dividida entre o choro e arrebentar a cabeça dele no chão._

_- Se você diz … - ela repetiu. Eu aceito._

* * *

_Sakura se afastou. E Sasuke não a impediu. Ambos nem se deram conta do novo saco de mangas no balcão da cozinha, mas é claro que Sasuke já sabia que estava lá, de qualquer maneira._

_Ela se afastou. E enquanto o fazia, estirpou todos os sentimentos que tinha por Sasuke. Que tivera._

_Eu não te amo. Eu não vou te amar._

_Isso não é certo._

* * *

_._

_Naquela noite, Sakura dormiu. E sonhou. Sobre corações partidos e sonhos desfeitos e esperanças perdidas de si e seus companheiros e sobre coisas que eram melhor ser deixadas com aqueles a quem pertenciam. No passado._

_Ela não chorou._

_Ela nunca mais choraria._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Quinto dia**

**Flores Silvestres**

**.**

**.**

Talvez a melhor coisa a fazer era manter a boca fechada e deixar que ele ditasse as regras do jeito que sempre fazia. Ela devia ter apenas ignorado aquilo e continuado com sua vida, assim como sempre o fazia. Ela não deveria ter deixado seu temperamento ficar no caminho e não deveria ter deixado suas emoções obter o pior de si.

Deveria ter mantido o controle.

Não deveria ter ficado zangada. Ou ferida.

... Deveria acabar logo com essa aposta estúpida enquanto ainda podia...

E o que aconteceu, aconteceu.

E não havia como voltar atrás agora.

.

* * *

.

Naquela manhã, Sakura havia acordado cedo, na hora em que o sol ainda estava longe de aparecer, e o frio era como um cobertor que te congelaria se você ficasse andando pela rua por muito tempo. Havia acordado e se vestido e saído - do lugar que a estava_ sufocando,_ sufocando-a de uma maneira que nunca havia sido antes. Ela saiu e foi para um lugar que sempre ia quando queria ficar sozinha ou sempre que as coisas em sua vida estavam em desacordo com o conceito de algo chamado felicidade.

.

Ela estava sozinha.

E não estava feliz.

... E não tinha a quem culpar senão a si mesma.

_E a ele, Sakura. E a ele._

Sakura não podia realmente pensar sobre isso ainda, porque não queria pensar... _nele_.

.

Suspirando, a kunoichi embrulhou o cobertor pesado em torno de si e fitou quase que em contentamento os campos ao seu redor, ao redor de seu _lugar especial_ (como sempre o chamara).

Lugar este que era um cemitério.

.

* * *

.

Ela deveria ficar assustada por ficar assim no escuro, num lugar onde todas as pessoas presentes já estavam mortas e seus corpos ali enterrados com apenas seus espíritos e almas pairando, nem em prantos, nem inquietas, nem felizes, nem relaxadas. Não que já tivesse visto alguma, é claro. Mas a idéia era essa. Ainda assim, a verdade era que ela não estava realmente com medo disso. Desde que seus pais morreram, dois anos atrás, em um acidente em que a maioria dos civis (e um pai orgulhoso e uma mãe amorosa) não deveria ter experimentado (em férias estúpidas na montanha – onde houve um acidente típico de escaladas), ela passou a vir a este lugar sempre que conseguia encontrar tempo e esse tempo _sempre_ encontrava, apesar de sua agenda lotada. Apesar de sua estranha forma de viver.

Este era o único lugar que sempre, _sempre_ a acalmava.

Então, ela ficou lá, até o sol nascer (e que belo nascer do sol). Ficou lá, mesmo quando viu seu ex-sensei fazer o que ela também estava fazendo (ele era apenas um pequeno ponto entre as pedras esculpidas e estava muito longe de si), visitando seus entes queridos como ela sabia que ele fazia todos os dias que estava aqui em Konoha. Porque ela viu a expressão em seu rosto, e sabia que isso era algo que não deveria estar vendo, então manteve seu chakra escondido e virou-se de costas, como sempre fazia toda vez que o encontrava neste lugar, porque ele era um homem que sofria calado (_mesmo depois de todos estes anos, Kakashi-sensei?_), e um homem em sofrimento tinha de ter sempre, _sempre_ o direito à sua privacidade.

.

Quando Sakura se virara novamente, ele já havia ido embora, provavelmente em uma missão ou treinar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Sakura sabia que ele sabia que ela estava lá (como sempre o fazia e por muito ele a ignorava) mas como sempre, nenhuma palavra fora trocada. Ela respeitava a sua privacidade e assim o fez. Talvez um dia, eles iriam falar alguma coisa ... mas não agora, ainda não.

.

Ela permaneceu ali, até que o vento já não estava tão frio e o cobertor ficou inútil.

E em poucos momentos, finalmente sentiu seu coração acalmar. E sua mágoa dissipou.

Isso sempre,_ sempre_ funcionou.

.

- Sakura ...?

A voz era familiar. Os passos eram leves, não era exatamente o que ela esperava para um homem de seu porte e seu tamanho, mas ainda assim , ele era um shinobi. A maioria das coisas eram geralmente inesperadas quando se tratava de um ninja.

No rosto de Sakura um sorriso leve apareceu. Já era mais de meio-dia e o sol estava a pico.

Ficara por ali por quase nove horas.

- Olá, Juugo.

* * *

.

Sakura não se virou para olhar para ele, manteve seu olhar sobre a coisa que tinha em sua mão, algo que vinha segurando desde o nascer do sol.

Cheirou-a por um tempo, antes de girar para finalmente olhar para o homem enorme que estava bastante hesitante atrás de si.

E Sakura lhe deu um sorriso suave, pequeno.

- Quer se sentar?

Ele sorriu de volta e delicadamente (delicadamente, porque ele sempre foi um homem gentil e Sakura nunca havia mudado sua opinião sobre isso, mesmo quando a maioria das pessoas duvidavam dele) percorreu o caminho para se sentar ao lado dela.

- Obrigado, Sakura.

.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, observando a vista, os campos, as flores ... as pedras esculpidas. Ele inclinou a cabeça e leu os nomes esculpidos na pedra direita um pouco acinzentada a sua frente, quase como se a estivesse considerando solenemente. Depois de um tempo, ele se virou para olhar para ela.

- Quando eles morreram? - perguntou.

- Dois anos atrás. Num acidente. - ela respondeu suavemente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e não fez mais perguntas. O olhar de Juugo desviou de seu rosto e foi até o objeto macio e amarelo que estava nas mãos de Sakura.

- Fico feliz que você goste de mangas.

Ela piscou em vista à sua mudança repentina de assunto.

- Hein?

- Sasuke me pediu pra comprá-las. Quando vocês estavam ... naquele encontro.

- ... Oh. - De alguma forma, ela não esperava isso.

_Mas o que você esperava, então? Que aquele saco de mangas de repente num passe de mágica aparecesse do nada?_

Sim.

Com certeza não esperava que ele fosse ser atencioso.

Ele nunca fora atencioso.

Para manter seu pensamento longe _dele_, ela simplesmente sorriu para Juugo e manteve a manga perto de seu nariz novamente. - Obrigada, Juugo. Eu sempre adorei o cheiro de mangas. Elas são muito agradáveis.

- Ele está procurando por você.

.

Sakura piscou novamente, mais uma vez não esperava a súbita mudança de assunto.

Mas, é claro, Juugo não era realmente o tipo de pessoa que se desviava da questão principal.

- Não que esteja dizendo isso ou qualquer coisa. - continuou, olhando para ela calmamente. - Mas eu conheço o Sasuke.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio e continuou a cheirar a manga.

- Às vezes, ele realmente não quer dizer o que diz. É um mecanismo de defesa. Ele nunca deixa ninguém entrar, porque sempre acreditou que essa é a maneira de ficar mais forte.

_E ele sempre quis mais poder, não é mesmo_?

Ela quis dizer friamente. Mas se conteve deixando Juugo continuar a falar.

– Mas ele é uma boa pessoa. ... simplesmente não sabe como demonstrar isso. Nenhum de nós sabe como fazer isso. O Sasuke sempre toma conta de nós, ele nunca nos decepcionou, Sakura.

Ela sabia disso. Será que ninguém sabia que ela sabia disso? Será que as pessoas realmente achavam que ela não se importava, que ela não o amav-

_Whoa_. Peraí!

.

* * *

.

Seus pensamentos pararam abruptamente e sua cabeça levantou rapidamente em vista à última palavra que tinha acabado de imaginar... a palavra que brotou de seu cérebro. A kunoichi empalideceu consideravelmente. _De onde diabos veio isso?_ Claro que **não** era amor. Claro. _Isso_, o que quer que ela estava sentindo, era **apenas** paixão. Apenas atração. Era inegável, considerando como o cara era bonito e atraente e beija muito bem e sabe tocar nos lugares certos para fazê-la sentir coisas...

Pára, Sakura. Pára.

.

Parecia que ia explodir com tantas emoções vindo à tona. Considerando o quanto ela gostaria que ele a deixasse entrar, mesmo só que por uma vez...

_Terreno perigoso. Pare de pisar em terreno perigoso._

... Para que ela pudesse finalmente conhecer o seu "eu" real.

Assim, ela poderia finalmente curá-lo.

Porque lá no fundo, ele é apenas um garoto à espera de ser amado.

.

Mas o que Sakura estava fazendo, pensando que _ela_ poderia ser a única a dar a ele esse amor?

.

* * *

.

Entrando em pânico ligeiramente por causa do rumo de seus pensamentos, Sakura deixou cair a manga de sua mão, a fruta caiu sobre a grama macia provocando um baque surdo. Seus punhos cerraram inconscientemente, agarrando firme o tecido da barra de sua saia, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela olhou para cima e viu que Juugo estava dando-lhe um olhar preocupado.

Ela olhou para baixo e em seguida fechou os olhos.

- Sakura, qual é o problem...?

- É tudo fingimento - deixou escapar.

Ela sentiu o silêncio na atmosfera que os circundava, mas não que ele a estivesse julgando ou coisa assim. Sakura olhou para cima, ele ainda estava olhando para ela, em seus olhos um fio de surpresa.

A kunoichi suspirou e começou a contar-lhe tudo.

- Ele quer se livrar das _fangirls_. E a melhor maneira de conseguir isso era arrumar uma _namorada de mentira_ para afastá-las... Sabe, o que você pensa, toda essa doçura que você vê, isso não é real...

- E o que você ganha nisso tudo?

.

Ela parou de falar em vista a pergunta e ficou boquiaberta. Então, quase,_ quase_ corou.

- O que te faz pensar que eu ganho alguma coisa nisso? - murmurou.

- Eu não quis te ofender... -começou a dizer suavemente, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Não, não, você está certo, - Sakura murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça. Respirou fundo, manteve os olhos constantemente sobre os campos. - Eu fiz uma aposta com uma amiga. Uma aposta inofensiva. Estávamos bêbadas e fomos completamente inconseqüentes. É isso que eu vou ganhar em troca. Mas ele não sabe. Ninguém sabe. Só eu e você, e. .. . minha amiga. Mas eu não, eu não pretendo magoá-lo...

_Silêncio._

Sakura tirou os olhos dos campos para poder fitar sua companhia que permanecera em silêncio.

- Eu não vou machucá-lo - Repetiu. - Se é isso com o que você está preocupado. Então ... não se preocupe.

_Silêncio._

_.  
_

Juugo simplesmente estava considerado o que ela havia dito, sua expressão pensativa. Sakura não se sentiu desconfortável pois supôs que devia agradecer o tipo de vínculo que os dois partilhavam agora. Era uma espécie de alívio, poder finalmente chegar a falar com alguém sobre isso.

Pelo menos, ela poderia parar de ficar pensando muito sobre _isso_.

_Até parece._

_._

* * *

_.  
_

Depois de um tempo, ele finalmente falou.

- Você diz que não é real. A doçura... que vocês tem mostrado em público.

Ela sorriu um pouco. - Não. Foi ele quem propôs a idéia, bem, na verdade, Naruto propôs. E ele teve que aceitar, se quisesse... viver uma vida livre de _fangirls._

_.  
_

_ Você era apenas uma fangirl. Só se preocupava com a minha aparência, nunca viu quem eu realmente era._

_.  
_

Seu sorriso vacilou, mas ela tentou com bastante dificuldade não deixar que aquelas palavras a afetassem. - É só por alguns dias de qualquer maneira. Muito em breve, nós vamos seguir nossos caminhos, cada um pra um lado e as coisas vão voltar ao normal.

- Sakura?

- Sim?

- Tem certeza que não é real?

.

* * *

.

Seu coração batia forte. O sorriso sumiu.

_Não é real, Sakura?_ A '_Inner Sakura_' perguntou, de forma estranhamente suave, sem gritos.

Beijos no escuro. Toques ardentes. Murmúrios que a fazem esquecer do mundo. A voz dele, seus olhos, suas adoráveis e amáveis mãos.

Emoções que nunca deixaram de mexer com alguma coisa lá dentro de si.

Não. Não podia ser real.

Isso não podia ser real.

Ela balançou a cabeça para convencê-lo. Para convencer a _Inner Sakura_.

Para convencer a si mesma.

- Não, Juugo. - sussurrou baixinho. - Não é real por parte de ambos.

- Mas ... vocês são amigos, certo?

.

_Nós nunca fomos amigos, Sakura._

_.  
_

Uma pausa.

Sugou o ar com dificuldade.

- Sim, Juugo. Somos amigos.

_Mentirosa._

Juugo ainda permanecia em silêncio.

Mas depois de um tempo, ele finalmente concordou.

- Tudo bem.

* * *

.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente, ele pensava em algo, ela contemplava sobre algo.

.

_ Então pare de fingir que você me conhece. Porque você não conhece. Você não me conhece, Sakura. Você nunca conheceu. E nunca vai conhecer, então pare de tentar._

_.  
_

_Desde quando você desiste, Sakura?_

De repente, uma luz iluminou seus pensamentos. _'Inner Sakura_' estava certa.

Desde quando ela parou de tentar conseguir alguma coisa?

Talvez eles não fossem ter nada de especial mesmo. Talvez, depois disso, simplesmente voltariam a ser estranhos completos um para o outro.

Mas _pro inferno_ que ela simplesmente desistiria tão facilmente.

.

* * *

.

- Juugo?

- Sim, Sakura?

- Onde estão os pais dele?

Juugo a encarou surpeso mais uma vez. - O quê?

- Os pais dele. Eles foram enterrados por aqui?

Ele continuou olhando para ela um pouco mais, em seu rosto pura hesitação. Então, finalmente suspirou.

– No distrito Uchiha. - respondeu suavemente, e depois de mais um momento. - Ele nunca vai lá. Nenhum de nós vai. Bem... Sasuke não quer isso. Ele tentou uma vez e ... não conseguiu.

.

Algo em seu coração doía só de pensar, mas ela trancou essa emoção especial bem no fundo de seu 'eu' e tentou pensar nisso como um passo para se tornar amiga dele.

Eles se tornariam amigos. Isso ia acontecer.

Amigos. _Apenas_ amigos.

Mesmo que tivesse que espancá-lo até que ele finalmente cedesse.

_Ou beijá-lo tão ardentemente até que ele gemesse nosso nome. _

_'Inner Sakura'_ riu, sua aura agora completamente renovada.

- Certo. - Sakura murmurou, principalmente para si mesma. Ela se levantou, trazendo seu cobertor consigo. E estendeu uma mão para Juugo.

- Onde estamos indo?- o gigante perguntou.

Ela sorriu. - Pegar algumas flores.

_Silêncio._

_.  
_

Lentamente, Juugo sorriu de volta. Então pegou a mão que ela havia oferecido e, juntos, saíram do cemitério caminhando pelos campos, onde encontraram-se completamente renovados e com todos aqueles pensamentos perturbadores totalmente dissipados, pela primeira vez naquele dia (porque Sakura havia estado bastante incomodada e Juugo, um amigo - sim, seu amigo – também havia ficado preocupado com ela).

.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu o par de olhos presunçosos, cheios de malícia que observavam por trás de uma árvore, contemplando. Ninguém sentiu o chakra oculto.

E ninguém viu o brilho no olhar nem o sorriso satisfeito e triunfante nos lábios dessa pessoa.

.

* * *

.

- Dobe.

- Teme! Onde diabos você esteve? O treinamento começou ontem à noite e você sabe muito bem disso...

- Você viu a Sakura?

O discurso do loiro (pois ia ser um discurso, com certeza) parou, e ele começou a olhar para o rosto calmo do rapaz de cabelos negros, seu amigo-inimigo-rival.

Lentamente, os olhos azuis brilharam e um sorriso de gato apareceu em seus lábios.

- O que, você quer fazer bebês com a sua namorada? - perguntou alto, a voz assumindo um tom de provocação. – PORQUE EU APOSTO QUE VOCÊ IA ADORAR ISSO E AIIIII QUE ISSO, FOI NA MINHA CARA QUE VOCE BATEU, SABIA?

- Eu sei.

Naruto olhou feio e praticamente rosnou. – SE VOCE ACHA QUE VAI SE LIVRAR TÃO FÁCIL ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADO...

- Kakashi.

Empoleirado em cima de uma árvore, Kakashi não desviou o olhar de seu livro de laranja.

- Sim, Sasuke? - perguntou preguiçosamente.

- Você a viu?

Uma pausa.

O olho de Kakashi permaneceram em suas páginas preciosas.

-... Não.

- Por que você está procurando por ela, Sasuke-san? - Sai perguntou em tom agradável.

- Não é da sua conta. - foi sua resposta, fria e curta.

.

E então ele se foi em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Teme! TEMEEEEEE!

E Naruto foi deixado para trás gritando com ninguém mais do que si mesmo.

E continuou xingando a plenos pulmões.

.

* * *

.

Quando ela chegou lá, com um encantador buquê de flores silvestres em suas mãos (as flores que Juugo a ajudou a escolher, antes que saísse para ajudar Suigetsu no treinamento), e um pequeno sorriso nervoso no rosto (porque esta era a primeira vez que punha seus pés nesse lugar, nesse lugar sagrado), a vista que contemplara não era a que pensara que teria.

Primeiro, o local estava limpo.

E não estava vazio.

Juugo não dissera que ninguém pisava mais ali?

- Pinky, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Parecia que ele estava errado afinal.

.

* * *

.

Seu sorriso desaparecendo, Sakura virou-se para a voz familiar em total surpresa.

Karin, que havia estado anteriormente ajoelhada em frente a uma lápide cinza escuro, o rosto tranqüilo e sereno, estava agora de pé, mãos nos quadris e um brilho fugaz em seus olhos vermelhos.

Não era, para dizer a verdade, pelo menos, algo que Sakura esperava encontrar (sabe, serenidade naqueles olhos). _Nunca_.

Havia flores por todo o pequeno cemitério da família Uchiha. Eram flores coloridas, dispostas de forma elegante e atraente (e tudo tão minuciosamente planejado). Sem folhas mortas e a grama estava verdinha. Parecia terem sido cuidadas recentemente.

Pareciam ser cuidadas durante meses.

.

* * *

- Você vem aqui todo esse tempo? - Sakura perguntou, um pouco espantada e muito chocada. A verdade era, ela teria esperado isso de Juugo. Ou Kakashi. Caramba, até mesmo de Naruto.

Mas... Karin?

- Desde quando, Karin?

Karin endureceu e apenas manteve o olhar feio.

- Não é da sua conta! - ela rosnou. - E o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar aqui!

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Você não deveria estar aqui, também.

.

Karin ficou raivosa com isso, mas se recuperou rapidamente e seguiu em direção à Sakura, punhos cerrados um de cada lado. De repente, antes que Sakura pudesse reagir, tais punhos chegaram rapidamente perto de si e ela teve de largar as flores no chão. Sem aviso, Karin pegou as flores que sakura trouxera e começou a destroçá-las violentamente.

Elas ficaram esmagadas em questão de segundos.

Com se numa questão de segundos, o choque de Sakura se transformou instantaneamente em uma emoção muito, muito diferente.

- Ei, o que você está fazendo? - Perguntou com raiva, seus olhos verdes brilhando em revolta.

- Me Livrando de você!

- Isso foi rude!

- Eu não me importo! - Karin berrou com petulância.

- Você não s...

- Cala a boca. Cala a boca, Pinky!

- PINKY! Por que diabos você sempre...

- Eu disse CALA A BOCA!

- Não me diga pra calar a boca...

- CALA A BOCA, Sakura!

* * *

Sakura ficou tão surpresa por ter sido chamada pelo primeiro nome (e não de Pinky), que na verdade ela realmente calou a boca por um tempo. Mas então, a frustração rapidamente lhe deu um chute no estômago, e ela abriu a boca novamente.

- Por que diabos você é assim?

Ela esperava um grunhido ou um grito, ou um brilho diferente no olhar vermelho. Esperava um insulto, um comentário sarcástico ou um tapa na cara, como antes. Caramba, esperava até mesmo uma ordem qualquer para calar a boca novamente.

Ela se preparou e seus próprios punhos cerraram (nunca se sabe não é mesmo, quando as coisas com essa ruiva podem sair do controle e) ...

- Porque você tirou ele de mim!

Sakura parou.

Ela parou completamente.

Não foi por causa de suas palavras.

Mas por causa da aparência completamente desolada no rosto de Karin.

... Karin?

A raiva da ruiva dissipou tão facilmente quanto havia começado. O queixo de Karin tremia embora tentasse firmemente mantê-lo no lugar. Mas não havia como negar a dor em seus olhos vermelhos. A Miséria.

Lentamente, a raiva de Sakura se dissipou, e ela só conseguiu olhar para a outra moça quase como que em choque.

Você o levou pra longe de mim!

Karin repetiu com a voz vacilante agora, ainda mais alto. – Você roubou ele! Ele cuidou de mim! Ele se importa comigo! E-e-você-é apenas ...

Sua voz foi ficando mais suave.

- Você acabou com tudo!

Um pouco mais baixa.

- Ele é tudo o que eu tenho. Ele é tudo que eu sempre quis e você o levou embora.

Quase não se podia ouvi-la.

.

* * *

Aquelas não eram palavras de uma_ fangirl_. Não eram declarações de adoração, ou paixão, ou atração.

Eram palavras de uma moça que estava realmente apaixonada.

Por ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

O que ela deveria dizer?

- Karin…

Karin se virou, enxugando as lágrimas violentamente. E olhou tranqüilamente para os túmulos. - Eu vejo o jeito que ele olha pra você. A maneira como ele te toca. Você conseguiu o amor dele, sua vadia. Você acabou com tudo e levou ele de mim.

O coração de Sakura bateu forte. Sua cabeça girava. Não por causa do insulto (que mal notara).

_Ele não olha pra mim de maneira nenhuma._

_Ele não me ama._

_Você está errada._

_.  
_

* * *

.

- Karin, n-não é o que você pensa...

Karin riu amargamente. - Cala a boca. Só cala a boca. Eu não quero falar com você. Eu não quero ver a tua maldita cara. - Sua voz estava determinada. - Este é o meu lugar e eu vou cuidar desse lugar! - A voz dela estava entrecortada. – Vá embora daqui e pode transar com ele à vontade, isso não me interessa mais! - Sua voz estava tremendo. - Porque eu não vou ligar! Eu não ligo! Eu não ligo!

Sua voz sumiu.

E o momento de fraqueza finalmente apareceu. Numa explosão.

A barreira havia rompido, a barreira que Karin, a '_espanta fangirls'_ e ...

Sempre tão corajosa...

...Sempre tão determinada a conseguir o que quer...

Porque isso era o que ela era, Karin, no final, sempre conseguia o que queria...

.

... Afundou-se no chão. Cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

E chorou, muito, muito suavemente.

- Eu preciso dele. - murmurou baixinho. Suplicante. - Eu quero ele.

E tão quebrantada.

- Eu o amo. Por favor, Sakura ... não o leve embora. Não o leve embora.

Karin implorou silenciosamente num murmúrio abafado por suas mãos.

E Sakura sentiu seu coração apertar tão forte, ela estava tão impotente.

O que deveria fazer?

.

_Não é real, Sakura?_

_.  
_

Não era. Não é.

Sakura não o amava.

Ela não o amava.

_Quem você quer tentar enganar, menina?_

- Karin ...

_Eu estou te dando ele volta._

_Ele é todo seu._

_Eu não quero ele._

- ... Me desculpe.

.

Silêncio.

.

- Mas eu não vou desistir dele.

_Ainda não._

_Digamos que ainda não._

- Eu não vou.

_Eu não posso._

- Por quê? - Karin perguntou entre lágrimas.

_Porque eu posso estar apaixonada por ele também._

O coração de Sakura bateu forte mais uma vez. Seus olhos arregalaram.

_... eu estou?_

Ela estava?

A kunoichi não conseguiu responder, porque, de repente, um som sibilante foi imediatamente ouvido e uma dor irradiou e percorreu por si rapidamente.

E uma kunai subitamente foi cravada fundo em seu ombro.

.

* * *

.

- Suigetsu.

- Oi! Sasuke! Onde diabos você...

- Onde está a Sakura?

Àquela pergunta e interrupção, Suigetsu apenas encolheu os ombros. - Como eu saberia? Eu não sou o namorado dela, não que eu queira ser, considerando o fato de que ela é muito gostos... _er_... quero dizer, eu não a vi... - ele emendou, quando viu um brilho perigoso passar pelos olhos do Uchiha. _Eita_. Falando de possessividade hein.

Em um instante, a expressão precipitada de Suigetsu tornou-se um sorriso amplo, muito amplo.

- Você sente falta dela, não é? Que droga de homem de sorte você é, conseguir fod ... _er,_ quero dizer, fazer amor com ela o dia inteiro e heeey! Que diabos, porque você chutou a minha katana?

.

O homem de cabelos negros não respondeu, ele apenas fez uma careta e se afastou.

Suigetsu suspirou e reclamou sobre o abuso daquele Uchiha por ter chutado sua katana querida.

Mas suas queixas pararam quando as palavras de Juugo foram ouvidas.

- Ela foi visitar seus pais.

Lentamente, o Uchiha parou de andar.

Lentamente, ele se virou.

- O quê?

Suigetsu quase estremeceu perante a dureza de seu tom frio.

Calmamente, Juugo repetiu sua declaração.

- Ela foi visitar seus pais.

_Silêncio._

_.  
_

Então, como que num passe de mágica, Uchiha Sasuke desapareceu, deixando um Suigetsu chocado e um Juugo bastante calmo para trás.

- Merda, Juugo, você quer que a Sakura morra?

- Ele não vai matá-la.

Suigetsu só conseguiu suspirar novamente.

Ele só podia esperar que o Uchiha não fizesse nenhuma besteira.

.

* * *

.

Aconteceu rápido demais para ela compreender o que realmente tinha acontecido.

Primeiro, havia de repente uma kunai profundamente cravada em seu ombro, teria sido pior se ela não não tivesse se movido no último segundo possível.

Sakura estava sangrando muito. Mas não estava tão ruim quanto as feridas que Karin tinha recebido por causa das várias shurikens presas em suas pernas.

- AAARGHH! AAARGHH! Quem me acertou? AAARGHH! - A kunoichi de cabelos vermelhos gritava como uma alma penada.

.

Em seguida, apareceram de repente três presenças chakra atrás de Sakura. Ela se virou e viu que eram as mesmas três meninas que a tinha seguido até o bar, há poucos dias atrás, na noite em havia declarado (ou melhor, Naruto havia declarado) que Sasuke era seu namorado.

.

_Fangirl número um_ tinha um sorriso muito largo no rosto.

_Fangirl número dois_ _e três_ estavam encarando muito feio.

E cada uma tinha uma kunai nas mãos.

.

Instantaneamente, Sakura estava em modo de defesa e começou a proteger Karin com seu próprio corpo. Ela olhou feio para as fangirls e removeu a kunai de seu ombro curando-o logo de uma vez. E segurou a kunai firmemente em seu punho.

- Você está bem, Karin?

- Eu NÃO estou bem! - Karin retrucou. - Tenho várias armas presas na minha maldita perna e você ainda pergunta se estou bem!

- Mas você vai viver?

- Eu disse que tem várias...

- Karin, responda a maldita pergunta! – Sakura gritou de volta.

Karin parecia assustada. Mas finalmente balançou a cabeça.

- Vou viver. - murmurou.

.

Satisfeita com a resposta, Sakura assentiu com a cabeça (embora não estivesse nem olhando para a moça de cabelos vermelhos). Então, finalmente voltou sua atenção total para as três _fangirls_ triunfantes.

Havia um brilho muito estranho em seus olhos verdes.

- Se vocês tem algo contra mim, não incluam ela no meio disso. - Sakura disse muito friamente.

Uma das meninas deu de ombros. - Ela é irritante. E o seu choro já tava me dando nos nervos.

Karin rosnou. – CALA A BOCA EU NÃO TAVA CHORAN...

- Não a machuque. - Sakura disse, ignorando a outra. - Eu disse: se você tem algo contra mim...

E Haruno foi interrompida por uma risada muito cruel. - Você? Por que teríamos algo contra você? Por que você sempre acha que é _tudo_ sobre você, Pinky? Você não é nada pra nós. Apenas um pedaço de lixo, sério. Uma puta estúpida.

.

O temperamento de Sakura estava começando a ferver. - Então, se eu não sou nada, por que você está fazendo isso? O que está tentando fazer? Nos matar? - Sakura perguntou com raiva.

Elas não responderam. Em vez disso, miraram as kunais diretamente no peito da kunoich. Sakura se esquivou facilmente, pegando uma Karin berrante no colo.

- Não - disse outra _fangirl_, quase que docemente. Vitoriosa. - Estamos apenas colocando a culpa em você.

.

E Sakura, apesar de sua vontade, não previu o que aconteceria em seguida.

**BOOM!**

Ela deveria ter previsto.

.

* * *

.

Houve uma explosão tão forte, tão forte, que a força da mesma enviou Sakura para trás, fazendo-a quase cair no chão. Ela não caiu, mas deixou Karin cair acidentalmente.

Karin amaldiçoou e agarrou suas feridas por causa da dor.

Sakura tropeçou, mas manteve-se de pé.

Então ela olhou.

Não para Karin.

Mas para o estrago que foi feito de repente e inevitavelmente ao seu redor.

Oh, Kami. Oh, Kami. Oh, Kami Oh, Kami, _não_...

O cemitério estava completamente destruído.

.

* * *

.

Ele corria o mais rápido que podia, mas ao som da explosão...

Ele parou.

E olhou.

E o que viu fez seu sangue correr horrivelmente, terrivelmente frio por suas veias.

Logo, os olhos de Sharingan estavam perigosamente vermelhos em suas órbitas.

E não havia misericórdia presente neles.

.

* * *

.

As _fangirls_ desapareceram, mesmo antes da explosão estar concluída. Mesmo antes de Sakura poder retaliar.

E no instante seguinte, antes que a kunoichi pudesse decidir o que fazer, ela foi agarrada de repente pelos ombros, escorada brutalmente contra uma árvore, sua respiração engatou por um instante e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

Em seguida, o suspiro morreu, e sua garganta ficou seca quando ela finalmente viu quem era a pessoa que a estava segurando firmemente.

Quando ela viu o olhar frio (muito frio, _muito_ frio) em seus olhos vermelhos de Sharingan.

Algo em si ficou com muito, _muito_ medo.

- Sasuke-kun! O que…

- Mas que merda você fez, Sakura?

.

* * *

.

Ela ficou tão espantada com a pergunta e não pode fazer nada, mas apenas continuar olhando para ele por um momento. Então, a realização subitamente a tomou e sua expressão de espanto se tornou algo parecido com desafio.

- O quê? Eu não fiz nada! Como você pode pensar que eu...

- Ela colocou kunais explosivas nas lápides.

Seus protestos morreram ao som repentino de uma voz.

Não.

Não podia ser.

Mas Karin, olhos voltados para o chão e ainda se lamentando sobre suas lesões, continuou a falar.

E o que ela disse em seguida fez com que a expressão de Sakura mudasse para completo choque.

.

- Eu tentei impedi-la. - Karin disse baixinho, com lágrimas correndo silenciosamente pelo rosto. - E... e ela tentou... ela tentou me matar.

.

* * *

.

Sakura ficou instantaneamente entropecida.

- ... O que Karin...Sasuke-kun, você não pode acred...

- Por quê? - simplesmente disse friamente, interrompendo-a.

_Eu não fiz isso._

- Sasuke-kun ... eu...

- Você a machucou. Destruiu esse lugar. A única memória da minha família. Por quê? - O olhar frio se foi, e em seu lugar não havia nada, apenas fúria. E dor.

.

Ela não podia falar.

- Esse é seu jeito de tentar entrar na minha vida? Você está tentando acabar comigo?

Ela ainda não conseguia falar, mesmo quando a mão esquerda do Uchiha deixou seu ombro e apertou em volta de seu pescoço com força.

Algo dentro dela estava se quebrando, quebrando lentamente.

Certamente.

- Pare de foder comigo, Sakura. Pare de mentir.

Sua mão apertou ainda mais.

- Pare de tentar se enfiar onde você não é bem vinda.

_Eu não fiz isso._

_Eu não fiz._

_Eu me importo._

_Eu me importo, Sasuke-kun._

Mas ela não conseguia dizer as palavras, porque algo em si subitamente congelou.

.

* * *

.

Sakura só podia assistir de forma entorpecida enquanto o enlace de Sasuke em seu pescoço soltava. E seus olhos Sharingan desapareciam. Então, ele a deixou ir e caminhou rapidamente até Karin para carregar a garota de cabelos vermelhos (a _mulher_) cuidadosamente, certificando-se que seus ferimentos não fossem tocados.

Ele não olhou para trás para onde Sakura estava, em vez disso falou ainda de costas, fitando em sua frente pedras agora esmigalhadas.

O solo negro.

As flores queimadas.

_Eu não fiz isso._

- Saia.

.

A kunai caiu de sua mão, de forma inconsciente.

_Por que você não acredita em mim?_

- Eu não... - Sakura murmurou baixinho. - Sasuke-kun, eu não...

- Saia. Eu não quero te ver novamente.

.

Algo rachou dentro do corpo feminino.

- Arrume suas malas. E não volte nunca mais aqui.

Houve outra grande rachadura.

.

- Acabou ... Haruno.

E depois ... de repente, ele começou a se afastar.

E ela não podia evitar, não conseguia parar a sensação de entorpecimento que a tomava agora. Seus joelhos enfraqueceram.

Seu coração estava se partindo dolorosamente, em pequenos cacos.

Quebrando…

_Não._

_Não quebre._

Não se atreva a quebrar!

.

Ela não sabia o que a fizera dizer as palavras que se seguiram.

- Você é um monstro.

Ele endureceu e parou.

- Você é um monstro, Uchiha Sasuke. - Sakura disse baixinho, o pulso acelerado.

Em seguida, se firmando.

Então ... tentando catar os cacos.

- E você está certo. Nós nunca fomos amigos. E eu não me importo. Eu te odeio.

_Mentirosa._

- Eu te odeio tanto,_ tanto_. - sussurrou, sua voz ainda firme. - Eu vou odiar você pro resto da minha vida.

- Eu não me importo. - respondeu ele.

_Eu me importo._

Mas não havia mais nada a dizer, na verdade. Não havia nada mais a se fazer. Então, Sakura ficou em silêncio, observando enquanto Sasuke levava Karin em seus braços e ainda não olhava de volta para ela.

Antes que ele pudesse desaparecer completamente (_eu não quero olhar pra você nunca mais, Sasuke-kun_), ela se virou.

_Eu não estou apaixonada por você._

Então ela saiu andando devagar (assim como ele fizera, Sakura assim o fez. _E Assim como ele sempre o fará_).

Eu não quero estar apaixonada.

E ela não olhou para trás.

_Eu nunca mais vou me apaixonar por você._

.

* * *

.

Ele não tinha nenhuma razão para duvidar de Karin.

Porque durante todos esses anos juntos como companheira de equipe, ela nunca o traíra. Nunca, _jamais_ mentiu para ele.

Nunca foi outra coisa senão uma _fangirl,_ mas também uma boa amiga.

Então o que isso fazia de Sakura?

Ele não queria mais pensar. Não sobre isso.

Não sobre ela.

Ele não se importava com ela.

Não mesmo.

Então por que não podia acreditar em suas próprias palavras?

.

Ele estava tão irritado. Tão irado. Consigo mesmo. Por causa dessas emoções. Por causa dessa sua fraqueza.

Por causa dela.

_Por que você fez isso, Sakura?_

_Por quê?_

- Sasuke-kun ... - Karin sussurrou, enterrando a cabeça em seu ombro. As mãos dele apertaram. Ela estava segurando um soluço. E estava sofrendo.

- Hn.

- Sasuke-kun ...

_Sakura ..._

_Por quê?_

- O que, Karin?

.

* * *

.

As mãos sobre ele apertaram ainda mais. O corpo feminino tremia.

E sua voz tremia. E o que ela havia dito em seguida foi o suficiente para que os pensamentos de Sasuke desaparecessem completamente.

Os pensamentos e toda aquela raiva.

Dormência assumiu o controle.

-... Sinto muito. Sinto muito. Não foi ela. Ela não fez nada.

Em um instante, Karin ficou histérica em seus braços.

E Sasuke estava entorpecido demais para ligar, a ficha começou a cair. Muito rápido. E Muito profundamente.

Mas já era tarde demais.

.

_Você é um monstro, Uchiha Sasuke._

_.  
_

Ele era.

.

_ Eu te odeio tanto, tanto._

_.  
_

E Sakura tinha todo o direito de odiá-lo por isso.

* * *

.

..

...

**Continua.**

**Postagem do próximo Capítulo** Prevista para **meados de Dezembro**.

**Cenas do Próximo Capítulo**: Envio por PM/email para os leitores que deixarem **reviews** ;D

(_Sim_. A **prévia** do cpt **11** vale muitoooo a pena!) **;)**

...

..

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Maldita 4 olhos!***_

_**MALDITA! **_

_Cara, no incio eu até fiquei com pena dessa cretina, mas caraaaaaaaaaa vocês viram isso?_

_Como essa 'pessoa' foi fazer uma coisa dessas?_

_*tipoooooooo I-**hate**-her-likeeeeeee-4-ever*_

_.  
_

_Além disso, **como** o Sasuke foi acreditar nela? Ahhhh, _

_afinal de contas ela é a Karin! A KARIN!  
_

_ E sakura é a Sakura._

_Pelo amor de Deus! *que falta de critério!*  
_

_.  
_

_Ai ai Fico tensa enquanto traduzo/leio/releio e a cada instante tenho uma vontade subta de matar a karin over and over again *mata/apunhala/derruba da escada*_

_*Ai ai chega, momento desabafo da tradutora.*_

_._

_Mas e vocês:  
_

**_O que acharam?_**

_Gente, deu pra perceber que a fanfic guarda milhares de intrigas e revelaçõs e confusões do arco da velha, né._

**_E eu espero que vocês curtam todas elas :D_**

_*apesar de toda a revolta, porque não são só vcs que ficam_ revoltz_ não, imagina eu aqui, ainda não consigo parar de pensar em formas mil de acabar com a raça dessa ruiva tosca e de bater muitoooo no bumbum de um certo Uchiha!*_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Bom, amores, ajudem o kokuro de uma Hime tradutora a ficar mais feliz:_**

**_ Deixem reviews ;D_**

_Quem sabe né, eu tenho zilhares de provas/seminários/etc por aí, massssssss posso pedir, QUEM SABE, TALVEZ para que uma mui amiga minha (se ela tiver tempo) faça as _

_revisões devidas do inglês e tal e aí daria pra postar tipooooooo um **pouco antes**... Nunca se sabe mas __(Seria legal né ;D)_ - Só preciso convencer a Lele, ela não curte muito essas coisas, mas vamos ver né *talvez a suborne com chocolate heheh*  


_Motivem, motivem, motivem a Hime :)  
_

_.  
_

**_Reviews, reviews, reviews ;D_**

_._

_Lindas, beijoquitas prôces,_

_Nos vemos :)_

_Hime-chan._

* * *

_**PS*** Nada contra quem usa óculos (eu **também** uso! hehe) Só usei essa expressão porque é a que os personagens usam todo momento pra se referir à Karin._

_**PPS:** Eu não sei em quem** bateria primeiro**: No** Sasuke** ou na **karin**. Esse cpt me deixou realmente tensa.  
_


	11. Depois da tempestade

_Ice: 11 chapter, can you believe it? OMG Time goes soooo fast when we do something we love :)_

* * *

_Pois é, cpt novo :)_

_(Mas então, bonecas, espero que aquelas cenas desse cpt tenham deixado vcs curiosas ;D)_

_Postei ainda hoje só porque _**_vocês merecem_**_ um_**_ presente de natal sasusaku_**_ :D_

_._

_(E sim. Eu _**_não ia_**_ postar hoje... Porque, gente, tem ocorrido um problema - _**_òó_**_ - no fandom Naruto de um_**_ indivíduo_**_ - òó - inundá-lo com msgs ofensivas e depreciativas a todas nós (leitoras/autoras/tradutoras)._

_Enfim... isso deixa qualquer um desgostoso não é mesmo..._

_.._

_.  
_

_Ai ai ainda assim vocês merecem cpt novo e eu vou presenteá-las com isso (mesmo com esse 'empecilho' _**_òó_**_ no meio do caminho...)_

_E sim, _**_próxima postagem_**_ só em janeiro (e valerá super a pena ;D) - mesmo mesmo_

_._

_._

_( e milhares de ARIGATOU pelos recadinhos mega lindos/fofos/revoltz/engraçados/etc. Ah sim, muitas de vocês que não tem _**_conta no ffnet_**_ e tentam enviar o EMAIL mas não conseguem. Bem, pessoas, lembro que vcs devem colocar o _**_link_**_ entre espacinhos, assim: _fulaninho da silva arrouba mail . com_; _

_assim o link irá aparecer e eu poderei me comunicar com as senhoritas e enviar as cenas do cpt seguinte ;)_

_._

_Agora, gente:_

**Itadakimasu! **

* * *

.

**No Capítulo Anterior:**

.

_Ele não olhou para trás para onde Sakura estava, em vez disso falou ainda de costas, fitando em sua frente pedras agora esmigalhadas._

_O solo negro._

_As flores queimadas._

_Eu não fiz isso._

_- Saia._

_._

_A kunai caiu de sua mão, de forma inconsciente._

_Por que você não acredita em mim?_

_- Eu não... - Sakura murmurou baixinho. - Sasuke-kun, eu não..._

_- Saia. Eu não quero te ver novamente._

_._

_Algo rachou dentro do corpo feminino._

_- Arrume suas malas. E não volte nunca mais aqui._

_Houve outra grande rachadura._

_._

_- Acabou ... Haruno._

_E depois ... de repente, ele começou a se afastar._

_E ela não podia evitar, não conseguia parar a sensação de entorpecimento que a tomava agora. Seus joelhos enfraqueceram._

_Seu coração estava se partindo dolorosamente, em pequenos cacos._

_Quebrando…_

_Não._

_Não quebre._

_Não se atreva a quebrar!_

_._

_Ela não sabia o que a fizera dizer as palavras que se seguiram._

_- Você é um monstro._

_Ele endureceu e parou._

_- Você é um monstro, Uchiha Sasuke. - Sakura disse baixinho, o pulso acelerado._

_Em seguida, se firmando._

_Então ... tentando catar os cacos._

_- E você está certo. Nós nunca fomos amigos. E eu não me importo. Eu te odeio._

_Mentirosa._

_- Eu te odeio tanto, tanto. - sussurrou, sua voz ainda firme. - Eu vou odiar você pro resto da minha vida._

_- Eu não me importo. - respondeu ele._

_Eu me importo._

_Mas não havia mais nada a dizer, na verdade. Não havia nada mais a se fazer. Então, Sakura ficou em silêncio, observando enquanto Sasuke levava Karin em seus braços e ainda não olhava de volta para ela._

_Antes que ele pudesse desaparecer completamente (eu não quero olhar pra você nunca mais, Sasuke-kun), ela se virou._

_Eu não estou apaixonada por você._

_Então ela saiu andando devagar (assim como ele fizera, Sakura assim o fez. E Assim como ele sempre o fará)._

_Eu não quero estar apaixonada._

_E ela não olhou para trás._

_Eu nunca mais vou me apaixonar por você._

_._

* * *

_._

_Ele não tinha nenhuma razão para duvidar de Karin._

_Porque durante todos esses anos juntos como companheira de equipe, ela nunca o traíra. Nunca, jamais mentiu para ele._

_Nunca foi outra coisa senão uma fangirl, mas também uma boa amiga._

_Então o que isso fazia de Sakura?_

_Ele não queria mais pensar. Não sobre isso._

_Não sobre ela._

_Ele não se importava com ela._

_Não mesmo._

_Então por que não podia acreditar em suas próprias palavras?_

_._

_Ele estava tão irritado. Tão irado. Consigo mesmo. Por causa dessas emoções. Por causa dessa sua fraqueza._

_Por causa dela._

_Por que você fez isso, Sakura?_

_Por quê?_

_- Sasuke-kun ... - Karin sussurrou, enterrando a cabeça em seu ombro. As mãos dele apertaram. Ela estava segurando um soluço. E estava sofrendo._

_- Hn._

_- Sasuke-kun ..._

_Sakura ..._

_Por quê?_

_- O que, Karin?_

_._

* * *

_._

_As mãos sobre ele apertaram ainda mais. O corpo feminino tremia._

_E sua voz tremia. E o que ela havia dito em seguida foi o suficiente para que os pensamentos de Sasuke desaparecessem completamente._

_Os pensamentos e toda aquela raiva._

_Dormência assumiu o controle._

_-... Sinto muito. Sinto muito. Não foi ela. Ela não fez nada._

_Em um instante, Karin ficou histérica em seus braços._

_E Sasuke estava entorpecido demais para ligar, a ficha começou a cair. Muito rápido. E Muito profundamente._

_Mas já era tarde demais._

_._

_Você é um monstro, Uchiha Sasuke._

_._

_Ele era._

_._

_Eu te odeio tanto, tanto._

_._

_E Sakura tinha todo o direito de odiá-lo por isso._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

* * *

_Para Bela21_

**.**

**.**

**Sexto Dia**

**Depois da tempestade**

**.**

**.**

Era meia-noite.

E estava chovendo.

O tamborilar das gotas d'água contra o chão era quase como um padrão, destinado a acalmar e a fazer qualquer um com uma mente sã querer apenas ir para casa e se enroscar no sofá e ler um bom livro. Tomar uma xícara de chocolate quente ou aconchegar-se debaixo de um cobertor grosso e morninho. E sonhar a noite inteira.

Mas nem todo mundo tinha uma mente sã, no entanto.

.

_Crack._

Uma kunai foi lançada violentamente a um boneco de treinamento.

_Crack._

Uma shuriken a seguiu.

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack._

Logo, o boneco ficou praticamente irreconhecível, inúmeras lâminas cobriam por toda sua superfície. A cabeça estava caindo aos pedaços, as lâminas tinham, de fato, já caído.

A chuva não parava.

Nem seu _treinamento._

_._

* * *

_._

Poucos minutos depois, um chakra familiar pairou acima de alguns ramos de árvores, observando a garota de cabelos rosa que liberava toda sua frustração no pobre boneco. Sakura não dera nenhuma indicação de que ouvira ou sentira sua presença, ela simplesmente continuou o que estava fazendo, botando tudo para fora, deixando a chuva cair sobre si.

Estava úmida e ficando cada vez mais úmida.

Mas não se importava com isso.

Quando parecia que o chakra presente não iria a lugar algum, ela aproveitou a ocasião para lançar mais uma shuriken, certificando-se que atingiria furtivamente bem no meio de seu alvo.

_Crack._

E atingiu. Certeira.

Ela parou de lançar e voltou sua cabeça em direção àquela presença.

- Sensei?

A presença se manteve quieta por um momento.

Então, de repente, num movimento ligeiro, Kakashi pousou no campo de treinamento, sua postura indiferente e o rosto sério.

- Yo.

- Por favor, me deixa sozinha. - disse baixinho. Esperando que ele a deixaria ficar sozinha no seu canto.

Naturalmente, o ninja copiador não estava ali para seguir ordens.

Nem a pedidos.

- O que ele fez? - Kakashi simplesmente perguntou, inclinando sua cabeça.

- Nada. - Sakura respondeu sem deixar a voz vacilar._ Ela não estava certa porque ele estava lhe perguntando isso ou como descobrira (não pense, não pense nisso!) ... Isso não importa. Ele sempre foi bom em descobrir coisas, de qualquer maneira, então não havia porquê falar sobre o assunto. _

_E continuou lançando as shurikens. _

_Houve uma sugestão de pausa antes que ele fizesse outra pergunta._

- Ele machucou você?

_Sim. _

_- _Não.

_Talvez o coração da kunoichi houvesse quebrado, por uma fração de segundo. Rachado, por um período curto de tempo. Ela teve um momento de fraqueza, um momento de baque emocional, numa explosão de emoções que eram indescritíveis, irracionais. _

_O coração da moça havia quebrado, momentaneamente. _

Mas Haruno Sakura ainda não tinha quebrado.

_Eu não vou._

_Eu não vou. Nunca._

- Não, sensei, -_ repetiu, sacudindo a cabeça para provar sua convicção. Sua voz era firme, cheia de certeza. Quase sem emoção._ - Eu não vou quebrar tão facilmente. Nunca mais.

- Eu sei.

_Crack._

_Ele olhou para ela com algo semelhante a tristeza em seu único olho exposto._

- Mas você tem que fazê-lo em algum momento, Sakura.

_Crack._

_Crack._

_CRACK._

_Eu não vou._

_Eu não preciso._

_Em vez de responder a isso, Sakura simplesmente repetiu o que tinha solicitado (ordenado) anteriormente. _

- Por favor, vá embora. Agora.

_Ele olhou para ela mais uma vez. _

_Então, com um suspiro e uma série de selos de mão, Kakashi desapareceu com um _poof.

_Crack._

_E ela ficou sozinha novamente. _

_._

* * *

_._

**_Horas mais tarde_**_, a chuva tornou-se algo semelhante a uma tempestade. _

_._

– _Sua burra, vagabunda egoísta! Sabe a merda que acabou de fazer abrindo essa sua boca grande desse jeito?_

_- Cale-se! Não é da sua conta, cara de tubarão! _

_- Bem, quatro olhos, se você apenas tivesse se comportado e deixado Sakura lidar com isso... _

_- Ela não podia lidar com isso! A Pinky estava quase sendo sufocada e ..._

_- E é tudo por sua causa! Sua Egoísta! E você por favor pare de chamá-la de_ Pinky_! Você está apenas com ciúmes porque ela é mais gostosa que você!_

_- ... Ela não é mais sexy do que eu!_

_._

_A discussão continuou, mas Juugo descobriu que estava cansado demais para ouvir ou intervir no momento. Silenciosamente, simplesmente deixou-se sentar na cozinha do apartamento do Uchiha e esperar até que tudo acabasse. Eventualmente, sabia que um deles calaria a boca porque ficariam roucos ou coisa assim (provavelmente Karin, é claro, considerando que Suigetsu estava particularmente com um mal humor e provavelmente ainda o estaria até o dia seguinte). _

_Ele gentilmente pegou uma manga, circundando-a em sua mão enquanto a observava. Curiosamente, colocou-a perto de seu nariz e a cheirou. _

_Sakura estava certa. Mangas cheiram bem. _

.

.

.

* * *

.

_E quando pareceu que Karin estava finalmente começando a ficar muito frustrada por estar discutindo mais alto (e seus ferimentos não estavam exatamente devidamente suturados, no entanto, apenas levemente curados, desde que se recusou a ir para o hospital), Juugo colocou a manga de volta no cesto de plástico que já estava um pouco empilhado._

_Então ele se virou para a kunoichi de cabelos vermelhos e fez uma pergunta muito simples. _

_- Por quê?_

_.  
_

_Karin parou seus lábios antes que eles fizessem outro de seus comentários desagradáveis a Suigetsu e se voltou para fitar Juugo, uma expressão assustada no rosto. Ela fechou a boca. Olhou mais um pouco. _

_Hesitou por um momento. _

_Então finalmente piscou e virou o rosto (deliberadamente) para o outro lado. _

_- Eu não sei do que você está falando. - disse simplesmente, sua voz desprovida de qualquer sinal de culpa. _

_Juugo não se deu por vencido. _

_- Você sabe que nós nunca mentimos pra ele. - disse Juugo, a voz tão uniforme. - Exceto talvez Suigetsu... - Então Suigetsu fez uma careta e protestou com voz alta e indignada num "_**_hey_**_!". E Juugo ignorou e continuou falando. - que fez isso há muito tempo. Quando nós não éramos um time ainda. Mas agora, ele confia na gente, Karin._

_Karin ficou muito silenciosa. _

_- Por quê? - Juugo repetiu. _

_Como se tivesse entrando no clima, Suigetsu abriu a boca, pronto para disparar (ou gritar, ou algo assim) a mesma pergunta a Karin. Mas Juugo deu-lhe um olhar de advertência, fazendo-o fechar a boca imediatamente. _

_._

_Silêncio. _

_._

_Após alguns momentos, Karin finalmente falou. _

_- É... é complicado. - murmurou baixinho. _

_Suigetsu bufou. - Ah, fala sério! Você já complica tudo a maior parte do tempo, por isso duvido que isso faria qualquer diferença agor... _

_- Cala a boca! - Karin rosnou. _

_Suigetsu olhou feio. – Tá vendo só, está complicando tudo de novo! Porque você não pode simplesmente botar na sua cabeça que Sasuke tem uma namorada e que você não é ela... _

_.  
_

_Ao ouvir a palavra _**namorada**_, Karin saltou de sua cadeira em um instante, derrubando-a para trás até que a mesma caiu no chão. _

– _CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCA E MORRA! VOCE NÃO ENTENDE, NUNCA VAI ENTENDER! _

_Suigetsu, para não ser espancado, esbofeteado ou coisas do tipo, acabou derrubando também sua cadeira no processo. _

– _SOMOS AMIGOS! O QUE TE FAZ PENSAR QUE NÃO SOMOS SEUS AMIGOS? _

– _PORQUE VOCE NÃO SABE O QUE É GOSTAR DE ALGUÉM E NÃO SER CORRESPOND..._

_._

_De repente, Karin parou de falar, e seu rosto empalideceu com o que estava prestes a dizer. _

_Então, antes que Suigetsu pudesse retaliar, ela já estava olhando feio em sua direção e de seus olhos saiam faíscas, e então ela começou a sair da sala (mancando) até a porta da direita, em direção à chuva e onde o vento soprava muito forte. _

_E fechou a porta com um definitivo 'Slam'. _

_E deixou para trás um Suigetsu xingando alto feito um louco. _

_- Merda, Merda! Aquela garota sabe quanto tempo demorou pra eu limpar seus ferimentos? Teimosa! Droga de cabeça dura, teimosa! E o que diabos foi aquilo? - Suigetsu continuou vociferando. _

_Juugo suspirou. _

_E manteve-se simplesmente e discretamente em silêncio. _

_._

* * *

_._

_**Horas mais tarde. **_

_**.**_

_Trovões sooavam tão alto, o vento abafando todos os sons, exceto ele. Ela estava encharcada até a alma, sua respiração vacilante e os músculos exaustos. Seu coração batendo lentamente e suas feridas da emboscada de mais cedo estavam começando a doer um pouco. _

_Apesar de tudo, ela ainda podia sentir o fio de chakra que se aproximava. _

_E foi quando ele parou bem na sua frente. _

_- Sakura-chan, onde diabos você esteve?_

_Sakura suspirou. _

_- Naruto, se você veio aqui pra me dar algum sermão sobre eu ficar doente pode parand..._

_- Sakura. _

_A segunda voz, ela não esperava. _

_- Shizune?_

_- Não há tempo para sermões. Temos uma emergência no hospital._

_- De que tipo?_

_._

_Uma pausa. _

_._

_A kunoichi abriu os olhos. _

_E a expressão nos rosto de Shizune e Naruto foram o suficiente como resposta. _

_Suficiente para fazer seu coração bater horrivelmente mais rápido._

_- Tudo bem. Vamos._

_._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

_._

_- Dobe. Onde est… _

_- Por que eu deveria dizer a você?_

_A resposta o surpreendeu, mas é claro, seu rosto permaneceu estóico. _

_- Diga onde ela está agora - disse calmamente. _

_Naruto olhou feio. Tentou intimidar (sem efeito). Então fez uma careta e respondeu a contragosto. - __No hospital._

_Com não mais que um breve aceno de cabeça, Sasuke fez um movimento para sair. Mas o loiro falastrão o parou segurando fortemente seu braço. _

_Sasuke deu-lhe um olhar frio. _

_– __Dobe.__ – disse o rapaz de cabelos negros. _

_- Teme.-__ o loiro respondeu friamente. _

_- Eu preciso falar... _

_- __O que diabos você fez! -__ Naruto gritou. - __Ela está doente e esgotada e adivinha só, de alguma maneira eu tenho a sensação de que tudo isso é culpa sua! O que você fez com ela desta vez, seu desgraçado?_

_- Nada. _

– _NADA É O CASSETE! HEI VOCE NÃO PODE IR ATÉ LÁ! ELES ESTÃO FAZENDO UMA CIRURGIA DE EMERGENCIA, HEI TEMEEEEEEE__! _

_Mas Sasuke já estava fora do alcance de sua voz. _

_E marchou para fora da vista de Naruto, com um único objetivo em mente. _

_._

* * *

_._

Você está esgotada ...

_Ela não estava._

_Ela não deveria._

Sakura ... ele está morto ...

_Não. Não!_

Pare com isso ... ele se foi ... eles se foram ...

_Não. Eles não morreram ainda._

Sim. Eles morreram.

.

_Seu peito doía. O coração dela estava rachando novamente. Mas ainda assim ela continuou. Arduamente._

_Ela não ia quebrar. _

Sakura ... não há nada que você possa fazer ...

_Mas ela continuou. _

_Como uma mulher louca, Sakura bombeou e bombeou chakra, como que em um movimento involuntário. Ela precisava conseguir algo, uma pulsação pequena. Mesmo que isso já estivesse muito longe de acontecer. Mesmo quando tudo já estava muito frio. Muito quieto._

_Muito morto._

_Ainda assim...  
_

_Ela continuava bombeado e bombeado._

_Olhava naqueles olhos sem vida._

_E tentava a todo custo não quebrar._

_Ela estava exausta._

_Mas tentou não estar._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_**A tempestade havia chegado à plena ascensão**__ quando Sakura finalmente voltou para casa, para o seu apartamento, um lugar onde não tinha estado fazia vários dias. Estava escuro lá dentro e havia, no momento, apenas sombras e silhuetas do vazio. Mas para ela, estava tudo bem. _

_Ela precisava do escuro. _

_Precisava tanto disso..._

_O frio penetrando em sua pele tal como a umidade, mas a moça estava entorpecida, muito entorpecida com toda essa situação. Entorpecimento era sua salvação, porque ela sabia que sem isso sua vida seria um puro caos de emoções. Sem isso, estaria perdida. _

_E Sakura nunca mais queria se sentir perdida novamente. _

_.  
_

_Seu coração estava doendo tanto (eles estão mortos, eles estão todos mortos). Tanta tristeza, muita tristeza (minha culpa, tudo minha culpa). Inner Sakura já estava chorando, deixando sua dor fluir em ondas. Muitas ondas. _

_Mas Sakura não podia deixá-la controlar. _

_Isso seria fraqueza._

_Inútil._

_Seus pensamentos não queriam deixá-la sozinha. _

- Sakura.

_Não._

_Por favor, não._

_Contra sua vontade, as luzes foram acesas. _

_E de pé no meio da sala estava ninguém menos que a única pessoa que não queria ver nem em um milhão de anos. _

_Agora não._

_Por favor, agora não._

_- _Vá embora._ - Disse com o mesmo tom de voz que usara com Kakashi - frio e sem emoção. Mas não fizera efeito._

- Não.

_Ela não podia lidar com isso agora. _

_Simplesmente não podia. _

- Nós precisamos conv…

_- _Não há nada pra falar_ - interrompeu, saindo pela porta mais próxima._

_Preparado para ir (até mesmo perseguir) até o quarto dela, ele bloqueou o caminho e a fez olhar em seus olhos de ônix. _

_O entorpecimento foi desaparecendo. As emoções foram se infiltrando em seu interior._

_-_ Você vai voltar comigo._ - disse ele. _

_._

* * *

**Em primeiro lugar, veio o desprezo.**

.

- Vá pro inferno. _- ela respondeu. _

_Mas deveria saber que aquela não era a resposta certa._

_Em um instante, ele estava de repente em sua frente, muito próximo de si, com as mãos estendidas, quase tocando sua pele. _

_Ela golpeou violentamente as mãos do shinobi antes que pudessem tocá-la (não me toque, por favor, não), e lhe deu o olhar mais frio que já lhe dera em toda sua vida. _

_._

* * *

**Em seguida, veio a raiva.**

_._

- Você é surdo ou algo assim!_ - retrucou, afastando-se dele. _- Eu disse pra ir pro inferno! Se não está claro o suficiente, então deixe-me tornar claro pra você : me deixe em paz...

_Ele parou suas palavras, chegando bem próximo dela e finalmente pegando-a pelos braços. _

_Ela deu um tapa nas mãos do rapaz como se tivesse sido picada por uma abelha ou algo do tipo. _

_Não toque em mim. _

_Por favor. _

_Eu poderia desmoronar. _

_Poderia ficar fraca._

* * *

**E a raiva foi desaparecendo, substituída pelo frio. **

.

– Saia!_ - ordenou - _Eu não posso lidar com você agora. Foda-se e saia da minha vista. Volte pra sua família estúpida e saia daqui!

_Os olhos dele (eu odeio seus olhos! Não olhe pra mim com esses olhos!) brilharam perigosamente. _

- Não fale sobre…

_-_ Eu não me importo._ - caçoou de forma convincente. Zombou novamente. _- Eu não dou a mínima.

_Eu me importo. _

_Eu me importo muito. _

_...  
_

_(- Eles se foram, Sakura. Eles se foram._

_Um garotinho. _

_Olhos de ônix completamente sem vida. _

_Oh, Kami. Ela se importava tanto.)_

_..._

– Volte atrás com suas palavras_. - O Uchiha sussurrou com raiva. _

_- _Eu não me importo._ - repetiu, a voz firme. Voz quase rachando, mas se segurando para não quebrar. – _Eu não me importo.

_Me importo sim._

_A frieza foi desaparecendo. O entorpecimento passara. As emoções estavam quebrando, quebrando ... todas e cada uma delas. Inner Sakura estava magoda e ferida ... e ela também. _

_Merda, ela também! _

_._

_...  
_

_(- Não há nada que você possa fazer. _

_Não pode salvá-los a tempo) _

- Pare de se enfiar onde você não é bem vinda.

_Ela não poderia amá-lo. _

(– Senhorita S-sakura-san ... p-por favor ... Eu n-não q-quero m-morrer ... Eu não quero o-nde está a m-mamãe e o –pa-pai ... não d-deixe eles m-orrerem ...

.

_O garotinho chorando. Implorando._

_Morrendo.)_

_..._

_.  
_

- Eu não preciso de você. Fico feliz pelo que aconteceu. Eu não...

- Fica feliz pela minha família estar morta?

_Eles estão mortos. Estão todos mortos. _

- Eu não me importo.

- Você nunca vai se importar, vai?

_Eu não vou._

_... Eu vou tentar não fazer isso._

- Claro que não.

.

_Uma pausa. _

_._

_Tão frios... aquele olhar de ônix completamente frio. _

_._

- Então, você é que é um monstro, Sakura.

.

_Seu coração estava protestando. Sua mente gritando. Suas emoções foram quebrando, uma sobre a outra, ofuscando os pensamentos, bagunçando tudo, prolongando o sofrimento. _

_Enfraquecendo seu coração. _

_Não quebre. _

_Por favor, não quebre. _

- Se você diz ... Sasuke.

_Então ela o empurrou o mais forte que pôde e saiu tão rápida como um raio. _

_-_ Eu não quero te ver nunca mais_ - sussurrou Sakura com frieza. _

_Eu sou uma mentirosa. _

_Você não vê que eu sou uma grande mentirosa? _

- Acabou ... Uchiha.

.

_Antes que ele pudesse reagir, Sakura começou a correr para o quarto, batendo a porta o mais forte que pôde. _

_Ela não quebrou. _

_Mas quando chegou ao banheiro e olhou para o espelho e viu seu reflexo, nesse instante... percebeu que não isso importava mais. _

_Porque aqueles olhos sem vida que não conseguiu salvar, sempre,_ sempre_ a assombraria em seus piores pesadelos a partir de agora. _

_Não quebre. _

_Não quebre. _

_Por favor ... não quebre. _

_E Haruno Sakura rachou muito, muito lentamente._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_**Raios riscavam o céu, iluminando a escuridão sombria. **_

_Trovões terríveis. _

_A chuva caía quase violentamente. _

_Ela estava tão fria. _

_Estava tão, tão fria. _

_Era como se não se importasse com mais nada. _

_._

* * *

_._

_A raiva ardia dentro dele, lentamente, corroendo-o. _

_Sasuke não sabia por que havia vindo aqui agora, quando apenas alguns minutos antes, ela havia sido muito clara sobre o que ele precisava fazer. O que ele _tinha_ de fazer. _

_Para se desculpar._

_Para convencê-la a voltar._

_Para certificar-se que as pessoas que profanaram a sepultura de sua família receberiam o que mereciam, ele iria descobrir, mesmo que Karin se recusasse a dizer quem eram (mesmo ao ponto de recusar-se a olhar em seus olhos de Sharingan). _

_Mas Sakura o havia profanado também. _

_Com suas palavras._

_Com suas malditas palavras egoístas._

_._

Eu não me importo.

Isso não importa.

.

_Ele devia sair. Devia apenas sair e esquecer tudo. Esquecer suas palavras, esquecer sobre se desculpar com ela ... e esquecer que um dia Haruno Sakura havia existido. Não importa. Não importa mais. _

_Ele quase, quase rosnou. _

_Pro inferno! _

_Sem mais delongas, Sasuke começou a se mover. _

_Ele se moveu e caminhou até o quarto da moça, que ficava no outro extremo do corredor. Sasuke não tinha um plano, não tinha idéia do que fazer. Tudo o que sabia era que estava em ebulição, prestes a explodir. _

_Ela não tinha o direito. _

_Absolutamente nenhum direito. _

_Ele abriu a porta. Não estava trancada, como havia assumido, mas o quarto estava vazio. Sasuke viu que a porta do banheiro estava aberta e ouviu água correr livremente, então ele entrou, sem nenhum plano sobre o que faria ou sem se preocupar com o que ela pensaria. _

_E, bom..._

_Ele encontrou Sakura, ok, tudo bem. _

_Mas o que viu o fez parar seus passos. _

_Completamente. _

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_O chuveiro estava ligado enchendo a banheira tal como a torneira. A banheira estava transbordando, apesar da atmosfera parecer tão vazia. Haruno estava de pé no meio do banheiro, só ficou lá, imóvel, em frente ao espelho, agarrando seus braços firmemente em volta de si mesma. Suas unhas praticamente cravando a pele alva. Sua cabeça estava abaixada, e ela estava piscando, piscando, piscando, como se quisesse mandar algo invisível para bem longe de si. _

_Estava tentando não chorar. _

_E estava tremendo. _

_E respirando, sugando o ar com tanta dificuldade... Aquela imagem transmitia tanta... tanta dor. _

_Que a raiva do Uchiha o deixou, pouco a pouco. Ele olhou para ela. Ela estava pálida e em seu rosto havia aquele olhar que demonstrava um profundo pesar e tristeza. _

_Foi ele quem provocou isso? _

_Sasuke chegou mais perto. E hesitou. _

_E então estendeu a mão. _

- Sakura.

.

_A cabeça da moça levantou tão depressa como se ainda estivesse em estado de choque, a dor e a tristeza desaparecendo de imediato. Só quando a mão dele estava prestes a tocá-la, que ela recuou e deu-lhe um olhar mortal, e ficou ereta, com uma postura orgulhosa._

_Ela ainda estava tremendo. _

_Ele não pensou duas vezes. E simplesmente esticou a mão um pouco mais para tocar nos pulsos da kunoichi. _

_Sakura debateu-se descontroladamente. _

- Saia!_ - gritou, furiosa. - _Eu disse pra você me deixar em paz!

_A kunoichi forçou-o com toda sua força, na intenção de que ele fosse deixá-la ir. No entanto, o rapaz não se moveu. Em vez disso, Sasuke a puxou para mais perto intencionando que suas mãos fizessem mais contato com a pele feminina. _

- Não me toque! Eu te odeio. Eu odeio você, lembra? Eu te odeio tanto!

_Ela começou a bater no peito dele com força. Ele permaneceu lá, levando seus socos e tentou não recuar em vista a sua enorme força. _– Sakura...

- Me deixa sozinha! Vá embora! Eu te odeio!

_-_ Sakura._ - Ele deslizou as mãos de seus pulsos até os cotovelos da moça, para mantê-la no lugar. _

- Eu te odeio.

_Seus insultos foram enfraquecendo. _

- Eu te odeio.

_A expressão de seus olhos estavam mudando. _

- Eu te odeio...

_Sua voz foi ficando pausada e quebrantada._

_._

_Não havia mais raiva agora, apenas pânico. _

_Ela repetiu as palavras mais e mais vezes, como se estivesse desesperada para se agarrar a elas. Uma lágrima estava escapando, uma única lágrima. Algo dentro do Uchiha abalou-se... _

- Sakura.

- Não é sobre você. Nem tudo é sobre você. Então vai embora. Vá embora, Sasuke. Eu te odeio. Eu odeio...

- Não me odeie._ - disse ele de volta. _

_Ela parou de falar. Sakura ainda estava lutando. _

_- _Eu não quero que você me odeie._ - continuou baixinho. - _Eu ...

_Sinto muito. _

_Sinto muito. _

_Sinto tanto..._

- ... O que quer que tenha acontecido no hospital...

_A respiração da moça engatou. O corpo congelou. Ela parou de lutar e então olhou para ele, suas mãos fechadas fortemente em punhos segurando a camisa masculina, os olhos verdes tentando mascarar algo. _

- Sakura ... está tudo bem. Vai dar tudo certo.

_E essa foi a última gota. _

_._

_Sasuke observou, com uma intensa dor interior, como a expressão dela se acalmou. Como se desintegrou. _

_Como suas defesas caíram e em vez de empurrá-lo para longe ... ela começou a se aproximar. A agarrá-lo com toda a força que podia encontrar dentro de si. _

_-_ Eles estão mortos._ - sussurrou ela, com veemência. Com raiva. Com tristeza. - _Estão todos mortos.

_._

_E ela finalmente quebrou._

_._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

_._

_Sasuke observava enquanto Sakura, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, começou a chorar._ Muito_. _

_Ele estava muito atordoado. Nunca tinha visto Sakura fazer isso, sempre soube, desde que tinha voltado, que ela era forte o suficiente para não chorar (por mais que seu orgulho e ego tentassem negar o fato). Ela nunca tinha perdido o controle, exceto nas vezes que seu temperamento explosivo de fato explodia, mas nunca desta forma. _

_._

* * *

_._

_Incapaz de confortá-la com palavras por mais tempo (porque ele nunca tinha sido bom com as palavras desde que nasceu), o Uchiha fez a única coisa que podia pensar. _

_Passou os braços ao redor dela, bem apertados. Então começou a tomá-la no colo e levar seu corpo frágil consigo. Ele caminhou de volta para o quarto, sentou-se no chão áspero. Colocou-a em seu colo e enlaçou seus braços em volta dela para confortá-la._

_Ela não lutou contra ele._

_Estava tremendo muito agora._

_E estava segurando na camisa masculina como se sua vida dependesse disso. Agarrava-se muito forte e estava tão perto que Sasuke podia sentir sua pele ainda molhada pela chuva contra a sua própria, e também pôde sentir sua temperatura elevada, indicando que ela estava com febre._

_Sakura estava chorando, como se seu coração estivesse quebrando. Como se sua alma estivesse morrendo. Como se o sofrimento fosse demais para agüentar. _

_Ele estava errado. Ela não era fria. _

_Ela estava muito longe de ser fria. _

_Porém, estava quase congelando agora._

_._

_- _O que aconteceu, Sakura?_ - Ele a abraçou mais apertado, deixando a cabeça da kunoichi descansar na curva de seu pescoço. Uma de suas mãos estava em suas costas, acarinhando em um vai e vem rítmico. A outra estava sob os joelhos dela, puxando-os para mais perto, puxando-a o mais próximo possível de si (o que ele estava fazendo? Por que estava fazendo isso?)_

- Diz pra mim o que aconteceu.

_Ela permaneceu em silêncio, com suas lágrimas angustiadas. _

_._

_Então, tentou perguntar de maneira diferente. - _Quantos?_ - O moço sussurrou. _

_Quantos morreram? _

_- .._. Todos eles ._ - ela sussurrou de volta, sua voz tão, tão suave. Tão baixinha. - _Todos eles se foram.

.

* * *

_Como se fosse um gatilho, as comportas se abriram._

_ Ela tremia mais violentamente enquanto as lágrimas desesperadas desciam, sua respiração entrecortada, era tão difícil respirar. E como uma tempestade ... ela irrompeu. _

_Ele não perguntou mais nada. Em vez disso, começou a acalmá-la, acariciando sua pele, correndo as mãos para cima e para baixo nas costas da moça, tentando fazê-la parar de tremer. _

_Era diferente._

_ O moço havia feito a mesma com a outra amiga de equipe poucas horas antes, tentou acalmá-la e confortá-la. Com seus braços a embalando fortemente. Mas Sasuke não sentia que fosse a mesma coisa. Não era a mesma coisa. _

_O que ele estava pensando?_

_O que diabos havia de errado com ele?_

_Deixe de ser bobo._

_._

_._

* * *

_Poderia ter sido alguns minutos ou até mesmo horas, mas eventualmente, os soluços Sakura cessaram e seus tremores finalmente cederam. Ele continuou a acalmá-la, continuou esfregando e acariciando suas costas... Continuou... _

_E ela o segurou firme. _

_Essa pele macia..._

_Mas ainda estava muito quente._

- Sakura.

_Ela permaneceu em silêncio. _

- Você está com febre._ - disse ele. _

- Eu...

- Garota tola, _- interrompeu. Embora não houvesse certeza em sua voz. _

_Ela enterrou a cabeça mais fundo em seu pescoço. _

- Sasuke-kun ...? -_ murmurou cansada. _

_-_ Hn.

- … Você ainda é muito rude.

_._

_Ela suspirou. E tão logo, Sasuke podia sentir a respiração da moça se acalmar e seus punhos soltarem de sua camisa. A cabeça da kunoichi relaxou. Seus ombros retraíram. Ele olhou para baixo e deixou-se fitar como os olhos verdes e inchados começaram a finalmente ceder ao sono e fechar-se lentamente. Ele não a soltou. _

_E percebeu como lá fora a chuva começava a abrandar gradualmente. _

_E que aqui dentro, Sakura lentamente, muito lentamente, começava a dormir em seus braços. _

_.  
_

_A tempestade finalmente passou._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_**Várias horas depois,**__ a lua apareceu clara no céu. _

- Ne ... Kakashi-sensei?

_Um longo suspiro. _

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que eu não sou mais seu sensei?

- ... Mas você é velho.

_**SMACK! **_

- OW! VOCÊ É UM SÁDICO!

_Um olho apenas plissou numa expressão de puro divertimento. _

_Sai sorriu junto com ele. _

- ... E VOCÊ TAMBÉM É OUTRO SÁDICO, SAI! POR QUE NÃO O PAROU SE SABIA QUE ELE IA ME BATER?

- Mas, Sem pinto ... interromper as pessoas não é um comportamento rude?

- Não é rude quando alguém está torturando... Heey! VOCE ACABOU DE ME CHAMAR DE …

_Antes que o loiro falastrão pudesse terminar seu discurso (longo), o ninja de cabelos grisalhos deu-lhe um _pescotapa_ (muito casualmente) em sua cabeça. __De novo. _

_Sai sorriu mais uma vez. _

- SENSEI! O QUE…

- Fique quieto. A porta está abrindo.

- O QUE!

_Fechou a boca assim que a porta começou a abrir, a que estava a vários metros de distância de onde eles estavam (escondidos atrás de galhos de árvores), de fato, bem escondidos. _

_O rapaz de cabelos negros saiu, segurando uma figura familiar._

_ Em seus braços, enrolada em um cobertor grosso, estava a outra figura, embora apenas os cabelos cor de rosa estivessem visíveis no momento. _

_Sem mais do que apenas olhar ao redor, Sasuke preparou-se. Então, silenciosamente desapareceu na noite, na direção de seu apartamento. _

_._

* * *

_._

_Naruto fitava tudo com olhos contemplativos (embora ainda estivesse esfregando a cabeça com as duas mãos). _

- Ne ... Kakashi-sensei?

_Outro suspiro longo (mais longo dessa vez). _

_Nenhuma resposta. _

- Você acha que eles ainda estão fingindo? -_ Naruto perguntou. _

_Silêncio. _

_Finalmente, Kakashi arqueou uma sobrancelha. _

- Talvez. Por que estamos espionando, afinal?

_Naruto fez beicinho com a falta de uma resposta certeira. __- Eu só queria ter certeza que ela estaria segura com aquele cretino, só isso! Porque aquele idiota sempre a machuca! _

_.  
_

_Houve um tom de hesitação na voz de Kakashi quando disse as palavras seguintes._

- ... O que aconteceu no hospital, Naruto?

_Os olhos de Naruto se abateram um pouco. E então o loiro suspirou alto. _- Muita coisa. Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora.

_._

_O loiro ainda podia lembrar dos corpos estilhaçados que tinham sido trazidos até os portões da Vila, exatamente na hora em estava comendo ramen no Ichiraku, e aquilo não era exatamente algo bonito de se ver. Os adultos pareciam com pessoas comuns, quase como os pais de Sakura. _

_E o garotinho tinha olhos de ônix estranhamente familiares. _

_E agora, eles estão todos mortos. _

_._

* * *

_Ladrões estúpidos. _- VOCES VÃO PAGAR POR ISSO! UM DIAS EU SEREI HOKAGE E VOU ACABAR COM A RAÇA DE VOCES COM MINHAS PROPRIAS MÃOS...

- Eram shinobi? _- Kakashi interrompeu seu discurso interior. _

- Não, civis._ - Balançando a cabeça (não querendo pensar sobre aquelas coisas horríveis), Naruto voltou sua atenção impacientemente para a casa que agora estava escura. - _Mas não quero lembrar disso! Eu estava dizendo que o teme vai pagar caro se machucá-la outra vez!

_Sai lhe deu um olhar pensativo. _- Eu li sobre isso em um livro ... dizia que era uma necessidade de inflar o ego e...

– VOCE SEMPRE LÊ AS COISAS EM UM LIVRO! PARE DE LER! E ESSA NÃO É A QUESTÃO. A QUESTÃO É...

_._

_Um farfalhar de folhas. E Passos... _

_._

- Quem está fingindo?

_._

_Naruto gelou. _

_Kakashi semi-congelou. _

_Sai sorriu. _

_._

_Em seguida, todos se viraram para olhar para trás, na direção de uma voz alegre (definitivamente não era a de ninguém de sua equipe) que falou (gritou) novamente. _

- Olá, meus jovens companheiros da primavera! Quem é que está fingindo?

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.:**

**Continua.**

**Postagem do próximo Capítulo:** Prevista para **Janeiro**.

**Cenas do Próximo Capítulo**: Envio por PM/email para os leitores que deixarem **reviews** ;D

(_Como no cpt anterior_. A **prévia** do cpt **12** está muitoooo legal!) **;)**

**.:**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_._

_._

_Na minha opinião, esse é um dos cpts _**_mais bonitos_**_ de toda a história. (concordam?)_

_O que vocês acharam da 'reconciliação' dos dois? E de tudo pelo que Saku-chan passou nesses últimos cpts? _

_*ai ai gente, Uchiha Sasuke sabe confortar em situações complicadas...quem diria! Ne, digam, _**_gostaram_**_ da forma como essa cena_ foi abordada_? Ai ai de deixar qualquer um suspirante...*_

_Tipo, ele tem seus momentos ne. ;D_

_._

_Ahhh perceberam que o 'jogo' deles foi descoberto por mais alguém. E _essa pessoa_ não é nem um pouquinho discreta. Tipooooooooo_

_Nossos heróis terão que enfrentar a fúria das fangirls com esse novo burburinho ou será que Sasuke-kun e Sakura-chan _irão admitir_ de uma vez que se gostam e parar de ...er... 'fingir'?_

_._

_**O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?**_

_**.**_

_Façam suas apostas ;D_

_E_

_Amores, por favor, antes de ir deixem um _**_review_**_ pra fic ;D_

_Eles trazem cpts (muitos) novos, motivam pra caramba e me deixam saber sobre suas expectativas em relação à história :) _

_._

_Ai ai o próximo cpt está... muito bom&fofo.  
_

_._

Nos vemos, flores,

_e se eu não aparecer essa semana por aqui, já deixo registrado um_ **Bom Natal**_ pra vocês ;D (recheado de presentes/comidinhas gostosas cercado pelas pessoas queridas e tudo o que há de melhor :D)._

_._

_Beijinhos de monte,_

_Hime._

* * *

**_PS_**_: Ah sim, _**_se_**_ houver qualquer _**_RE_**_postagem do _**_cpt 11 _****_essa semana_**_, por favor gomen ne, mas foi _necessário_ como intermédio para _**_driblar_**_ essas atitudes infantis desse indivíduo que está molestando o site ffnet nessas últimas semanas. _


	12. Mangas Voadoras

_Hey Ice, so here we are, chapter 12!_

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_Hey galerinhaaaaaaaaaa_

_Tipoooooo_

_Eu simplesmente adoro postar "Em Nove Dias"!_

_Cara, essa fic tem uma energia tão boa e sempre que venho ler seus coments (porque sim, leio e **re**leio os coments das senhoritas) fico tãooooooo contente!_

_Nossa, meninas, com certeza essa é a tradução que tem a maior 'absorção' por parte das leitoras e por isso agradeço de montão, viu._

_.  
_

**MUITO OBRiGADA** =D

Vocês são as melhores leitoras do planeta inteirinhoooo ;D

.

_Bom meninas, o capítulo de hoje é tãooo kawaii, tenho certeza que irá agradar a todas._

_._

_E sim, como havia dito antes, não enviei as "_Cenas do capítulo seguinte_" porque resolvi adiantar a postagem deste =) _

_(gostaram?) ;D_

_._

_Nah flores, agora, vamos que vamos._

_ Desejo uma ótima leitura para todas ;D_

_(Nah, só lembrando, tem um monte de **notas da tradutora** lá embaixo, just check it out ;D)  
_

_._

_.  
_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

**No Capítulo Anterior:**

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_- O que aconteceu, Sakura? - Ele a abraçou mais apertado, deixando a cabeça da kunoichi descansar na curva de seu pescoço. Uma de suas mãos estava em suas costas, acarinhando em um vai e vem rítmico. A outra estava sob os joelhos dela, puxando-os para mais perto, puxando-a o mais próximo possível de si (o que ele estava fazendo? Por que estava fazendo isso?)_

_- Diz pra mim o que aconteceu._

_Ela permaneceu em silêncio, com suas lágrimas angustiadas. _

_._

_Então, tentou perguntar de maneira diferente. - Quantos? - O moço sussurrou. _

_Quantos morreram? _

_- ... Todos eles . - ela sussurrou de volta, sua voz tão, tão suave. Tão baixinha. - Todos eles se foram._

_._

* * *

_Como se fosse um gatilho, as comportas se abriram._

_ Ela tremia mais violentamente enquanto as lágrimas desesperadas desciam, sua respiração entrecortada, era tão difícil respirar. E como uma tempestade ... ela irrompeu. _

_Ele não perguntou mais nada. Em vez disso, começou a acalmá-la, acariciando sua pele, correndo as mãos para cima e para baixo nas costas da moça, tentando fazê-la parar de tremer. _

_Era diferente._

_ O moço havia feito a mesma com a outra amiga de equipe poucas horas antes, tentou acalmá-la e confortá-la. Com seus braços a embalando fortemente. Mas Sasuke não sentia que fosse a mesma coisa. Não era a mesma coisa. _

_O que ele estava pensando?_

_O que diabos havia de errado com ele?_

_Deixe de ser bobo._

_._

_._

* * *

_Poderia ter sido alguns minutos ou até mesmo horas, mas eventualmente, os soluços Sakura cessaram e seus tremores finalmente cederam. Ele continuou a acalmá-la, continuou esfregando e acariciando suas costas... Continuou... _

_E ela o segurou firme. _

_Essa pele macia..._

_Mas ainda estava muito quente._

_- Sakura._

_Ela permaneceu em silêncio. _

_- Você está com febre. - disse ele. _

_- Eu..._

_- Garota tola, - interrompeu. Embora não houvesse certeza em sua voz. _

_Ela enterrou a cabeça mais fundo em seu pescoço. _

_- Sasuke-kun ...? - murmurou cansada. _

_- Hn._

_- … Você ainda é muito rude._

_._

_Ela suspirou. E tão logo, Sasuke podia sentir a respiração da moça se acalmar e seus punhos soltarem de sua camisa. A cabeça da kunoichi relaxou. Seus ombros retraíram. Ele olhou para baixo e deixou-se fitar como os olhos verdes e inchados começaram a finalmente ceder ao sono e fechar-se lentamente. Ele não a soltou. _

_E percebeu como lá fora a chuva começava a abrandar gradualmente. _

_E que aqui dentro, Sakura lentamente, muito lentamente, começava a dormir em seus braços. _

_.  
_

_A tempestade finalmente passou._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

_Para Bela21._

.

.

**Sétimo Dia  
**

**Mangas Voadoras**

.

.

A primeira coisa que Sakura notou quando abriu os olhos foi o fato de que estava deitada embaixo de alguma coisa, algo que era quente e grosso.

Era confortável e macio... e por um momento, deixou-se aproveitar daquele conforto, aconchegando-se no que estava envolvida espreguiçando-se sobre os travesseiros macios que estavam ao redor de si.

.

A segunda coisa que notou foi o cheiro.

Deixou seu nariz apreciá-lo.

_Por que os travesseiros cheiravam ... diferente? _

Como algo másculo. Cheirava também à floresta. E a algo obscuro e tão quente e tão confortável e ao mesmo tempo tão perigoso.

_Delicioso._

_._

A terceira coisa que notou foi a total e completa falta de algo cobrindo sua pele (algo como suas roupas molhadas).

Finalmente focalizando seus olhos, Sakura fitou ao redor, até que sua visão turva foi se ajustado gradativamente à luz da manhã.

Sua cabeça estava latejando. As pálpebras estavam quase doloridas demais para tentar abri-las.

Cheirou um pouco mais e de repente percebeu que o cheiro era diferente agora.

Cheirava a _Uchiha Sasuke_.

.

De repente, os acontecimentos da noite passada vieram em sua mente, como uma lembrança irritante que teima em não ir embora. A luta. O cemitério. A outra luta. A frustração. As mortes (e ao lembrar dessa parte, seus orbes verdes imediatamente ficaram sóbrios e esboçando algo semelhante à tristeza).

O completo e absoluto desmoronamento de suas emoções.

_Oh...Kami. _

_._

À última parte, Sakura quase gemeu.

O que diabos tinha acontecido? Como poderia ter feito isso? Era tão incomum para ela explodir como fizera ontem à noite naquela tormenta de emoções, sobretudo quando certas questões estavam em jogo. Ela era uma ninja, pelo amor de Deus, e não tinha mais doze anos de idade.

Sakura estava tão, _tão _envergonhada.

_Mas você tinha uma boa razão. E ele te consolou, não foi?_

Verdade. Mas isso não significa que essa fora uma atitude sábia.

_Oh, que se dane a sanidade! Você é apenas humana._

Porque sua _Inner _estava gritando tão alto naquela manhã, afinal?

* * *

.

Suspirando mentalmente, Sakura escorregou sua cabeça para baixo das cobertas e fechou os olhos.

Sim, ela era apenas humana ... mas era irritante ter de admitir que tinha agido como uma criança. Bancando a fraca e derrotada. Gritando como uma louca. Deixando sua birra tirar o melhor de si.

Deixando_ ele_ trazê-la de volta para cá.

Seus olhos se estreitaram imediatamente. Será que realmente a trouxe de volta apenas para continuar aquele jogo idiota de fingimento de novo?

_Oh, que se dane! Você vai pular em cima dele de qualquer forma mesmo!_

- Eu não vou não. – resmungou irritada. Inconscientemente, seu rosto ficou vermelho só com o pensamento.

.

É claro que ela não iria pular em cima dele.

_De jeito nenhum. _

Só porque o cara veio grudar nela e não queria sair (como se ela não houvesse ordenado aos berros para ele deixá-la em paz), não significava que poderia penetrar em suas barreiras tão facilmente. Fato é que ele ainda continuava sendo um grande idiota, que nem deu a chance a ela de se explicar, e que de imediato, julgou-a, mesmo quando Sakura não havia feito nada de errado (por que diabos ela não tinha deduzido tudo isso ontem?). Foi ele quem começou com isso, não é mesmo? Dizendo coisas como não querer mais vê-la novamente ... e agora, só porque ele queria que ela ..._er_ ...voltasse atrás e fingisse ser o que não era...

_Dê uma chance a ele, garota. Você sabe que ele se magoou muito também ... era a família dele, por Kami._

Oh, que se dane. O cemitério completamente destruído. E Aquelas estúpidas, tão _estúpidas_ fangirls.

- Elas todas vão pagar. - murmurou para si mesma, enquanto _Inne_r Sakura começou a fazer gestos socando triunfante no ar.

E talvez ela só poderia fazê-l_o_ rastejar um pouquinho também. Talvez.

Basta_ um pouquinho._

Oh, fazê-lo implorar por sua vida! — _Então vá em frente e salte nele e faça-o gemer com uma tortu... _

Cale-se. - resmungou.

.

Gemendo em vista à idiotice que sua _Inner_ estava 'falando', Sakura sentiu sua temperatura, ficando aliviada ao descobrir que não estava mais tendo febre. Talvez um pouco tonta e com dores de cabeça, mas nada que a boa e velha aspirina não curasse. E um pouco de chakra também.

Seus braços foram para baixo prontos para enrolar seu corpo em uma espécie de _bolinha humana_ e permanecer ali bem aconchegada. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia parar para apenas descansar e dormir por mais algumas horas.

A tristeza ainda estava dentro de si, esse sentimento não iria embora tão cedo. Talvez um pouco de sono facilitaria para afastá-lo de sua mente um pouco, e ...

.

Seus pensamentos pararam e sua mão parou em um determinado ponto. Ela piscou. E tateou por ali. Piscou um pouco mais.

Então a cabeça moveu-se rapidamente para baixo, tão rápido como um raio (estava querendo arrumar uma torcicolo com movimento brusco, talvez), e começou a olhar lentamente sob as cobertas espessas ( as mesmas com cheiro de _Uchiha_).

.

Sua dor de cabeça desapareceu.

Seus olhos arregalaram em horror e incredulidade.

As bochechas tornaram-se um vermelho muito brilhante.

Ok, então talvez houvesse algo mais constrangedor do que ter um colapso completo na frente dele.

_- Oh inferno..._

Ela também estava _completamente_ nua.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

- Eu quero que você dê folga a ela pelo resto da semana.

Tsunade olhou para o rapaz de pé em sua frente, sua expressão um tanto estóica e em seguida, uma carranca lentamente aparecendo em sua face. Sendo Tsunade a mulher que era, imediatamente estreitou os olhos em vista ao tom (exigente) do 'pedido' do Uchiha.

.

- ... Hokage-sama. - Sasuke completou após um momento. O shinobi atenuou sua voz, embora ainda estivesse relutante quanto a isso.

A Sannin loira arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E por que eu faria isso? - perguntou.

- Porque ela precisa. - Sasuke respondeu friamente.

- E quem é você pra decidir isso por ela? - Tsunade respondeu tentando esconder o sorriso do rosto.

_Silêncio. _

- Um colega preocupado. - finalmente falou.

_Colega preocupado é uma ova! - _Zombou.

Dentro de sua cabeça, é claro.

.

* * *

.

Ah sim, ela havia ouvido alguns burburinhos por aí.

Só porque estava ausente por alguns dias para assinar alguns tratados (e perdeu horas preciosas de seu tempo com coisas idiotas, **vulgo**: Conselho) não significava que não ouvira falar sobre os últimos acontecimentos de sua própria Vila – afinal, a loira possuía ouvidos de tuberculoso***** (ouvidos esses que tinham a forma de uma secretária que sempre carregava um porquinho bonitinho a tiracolo). Ela tinha ouvido falar sobre tudo isso. As _top-news_ de Konoha do recente casal mais quente (assim intitulado pelos protestos veementes das _fangirls_). Sobre a mudança para o apartamento dele (quem imaginaria que isso aconteceria ?). Sobre o ocorrido no hospital.

O coração da Hokage apertou por causa de sua aprendiz, por um momento, ela sabia que Sakura deveria estar em grande sofrimento por não ter conseguido salvar aquelas pessoas. No entanto, por mais que todo ninja-médico tentasse manter a fachada de '_eu estou bem'_, ainda assim lá no fundo, a dor permaneceria. Mas Tsunade sabia também que Sakura era uma garota forte e que aquilo fora um acidente, e que ela iria eventualmente superar.

E o fato de ter um _certo _alguém olhando por ela era algo bastante reconfortante também.

Apesar desse _certo_ alguém ser um tremendo de um arrogante e pé no saco e um cretino idiota (e muito frio e sem emoção), ao menos, nesse momento, esse _certo_ alguém estava lá por ela quando mais precisava.

.

* * *

.

Tentando esconder o seu sorriso maroto, Tsunade deu ao Uchiha um olhar igualmente frio.

- Três dias. - disse ela (porque Hokages não barganham e completou:) - Não mais.

_Uma pausa. _

- Ótimo. - finalmente respondeu.

_Outra pausa. _

Novamente, a loira arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- ... Obrigado, Hokage-sama - completou novamente.

.

Quando ele deixou o escritório e fechou a porta com um clique calmo, Tsunade finalmente fez a única coisa que estava querendo fazer há um bom tempo, além de beber toda a garrafa de saquê em sua gaveta, é claro. Deixou que aparecesse um leve e muito satisfeito sorriso na face.

_Sakura definitivamente não vai gostar nada nada disso._

Ah, ela não poderia esperar para ver sua garotinha (porque essa menina era como uma filha para ela e Tsunade sempre esteve muito orgulhosa por causa disso) colocar um _certo_ Uchiha em seu lugar.

Ela queria ser uma mosquinha para poder presenciar a cena.

.

.

.

* * *

.

A primeira coisa que ele ouviu foi uma saudação bem no momento em que entrava em seu apartamento, era o som de uma voz alta e feminina.

Uma voz feminina muito horrorizada.

.

- Você! - acusou num tom estridente.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha e continuou andando, afinal, este era o _seu_ apartamento.

... O que estava se tornando um fato questionável pois a forma como ela estava agora desafiadoramente à sua frente era prova de tal.

.

Sakura, vestida e recém saída do chuveiro, a boca definida em uma linha firme, jogou uma mão no ar em sua direção. E então apontou um dedo para ele.

- Você, como você pôde!

Ele a fitou em silêncio.

– V-você... você. - a moça estava praticamente gaguejando. - Você-Eu-nua! Nua!

O Uchiha começara a entender (afinal, tinha um senso muito rápido para perceber estas coisas), embora não tivesse deixado transparecer em sua face (é claro). Em vez disso, Sasuke a observou com aquele seu jeito completamente calmo.

Para fins _profissionais_, é claro.

.

Ela estava ruborizada, mas não do tipo de rubor de quando se ainda está com febre, _ah não_, _aquele _rubor era de outra natureza. A kunoichi não tremia mais e parecia que sua palidez havia ficado para trás. Não havia murmúrios sem sentido, como havia feito ontem à noite em seu sono febril e não havia mais qualquer sinal de tontura.

Seus olhos verdes estavam de volta ao seu brilho faiscante de desafio, _oh sim_, ela definitivamente estava saudável.

.

– Eu… você...você me despiu ontem à noite! - acusou com a voz que saía como algo entre ranger-de-dentes e grito indignado.

Ele continuou a olhar.

Ela começou a ficar irritada.

- Você estava molhada. - finalmente respondeu calmamente. O rapaz enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou para a cozinha, com a intenção de fazer para si uma xícara de café quente.

Afinal, ele realmente não conseguiu dormir na noite passada.

- Eu-mas-

Ele ligou a cafeteira e começou colocar o pó de café na mesma. - Eu não vi nada.

- E-eu ... o quê?

- Estava escuro.

- Eu…

- Eu não olhei.

_Silêncio. _

Sasuke se virou a tempo de ver os olhos femininos arregalados e sua boca aberta. Abrindo e Fechando.

- Mas, as suas mãos...

Ele continuou a olhar para ela.

- Minhas mãos já te tocaram por toda parte, Sakura.

Seu olhar perturbado apenas aumentou, embora fosse óbvio que ela estava tentando a todo custo recuperar a compostura.

... E (é claro) perdendo feio nessa disputa.

– Mas aquilo era de mentira. - murmurou.

_Uma pausa. _

- E isso é diferente? - ele perguntou.

Ela olhou para ele desafiadoramente. - Sim. Porque aquilo acabou, como você mesmo disse. E agora, eu tenho que ir ao hospital dar andamento às minhas tarefas. - Algo cintilou em seus olhos verdes, antes de desaparecer completamente. Ele tinha uma boa idéia do que isso significava, embora não quisesse comentar sobre o assunto. - E eu estou atrasada, então tchau, vejo você por aí...

- Você está de folga. Por três dias.

Ela piscou.

- O quê?

- Hn.

- O quê? - repetiu.

.

Ele a fitou em total aborrecimento, já um pouco cansado de ter de falar tanto. - Eu solicitei isso.

- O quê...?

- Você precisa descansar.

- O quê?

- Sakura, está começando a soar como um disco quebrado. Vá dormir.

.

* * *

.

Ele pensou que ela iria deixar por isso mesmo e finalmente ficaria em silêncio depois de tanto falatório.

Pensou que ela finalmente desistiria de continuar falando o tempo inteiro e faria outra coisa em vez disso, como voltar para a cama por exemplo (porque a julgar pelas olheiras sob seus olhos, a moça ainda precisava dormir), ou que iria treinar ou simplesmente deixá-lo em paz.

.

Ele deveria ter previsto que ela não faria nenhuma dessas coisas.

.

* * *

.

Em vez disso, a expressão de Sakura mudou de surpresa e pura confusão para algo entre ressentimento e irritação, em não mais de um segundo.

De repente, ela já estava na cozinha, plantando os pés no chão bem na frente dele. Seus olhos se estreitaram, e ela apontou para ele novamente com o mesmo dedo indicador.

E então começou a faiscar como um gato muito bravo.

.

- Como se atreve! Você acabou de sair por aí decidindo as coisas no meu lugar, quem disse que eu queria folga?

- Você precisa de descanso. - repetiu, embora não parecesse mais irritado agora.

Seus olhos verdes estreitaram perigosamente.

- Eu não preciso de nada, especialmente vindo de voc...

- Cale a boca. - ele resmungou.

- NÃO ME DIGA…

.

* * *

.

Ela estava tendo um ataque de birra novamente.

.

Sasuke supôs que deveria começar a se acostumar com isso (porque afinal de contas, esta era _Sakura_), mas depois do que aconteceu na noite passada, tudo parecia surpreendente vindo dela. Onde foi parar toda aquela vulnerabilidade? Onde estavam as lágrimas?

- Sakura, pare.

- Eu não sou fraca! - ela retrucou, com raiva agora. - Não me peça para parar e sair presumindo que eu sou uma fraca!

Algo em seus olhos brilharam de novo, antes de desaparecer totalmente.

Por um momento, Sasuke deixou-se olhar para ela, antes de lançar seu olhar para outro lado. Ele conhecia aquela emoção - e algo dentro de si o balançou, mais uma vez.

O que diabos havia de errado com ele?

Esta era _Sakura_. Sua ex-companheira de equipe. Nada mais.

_Mas você tem culpa. _

Ele não tinha.

_Peça desculpas._

Ele não faria isso.

Ele simplesmente não era desse tipo de pessoa.

- Vá dormir, Sakura. – E foi tudo o que disse.

- Não! - respondeu desafiadora.

O rapaz deu-lhe um outro olhar irritado. – Fim de papo. Você tem três dias de folga. Não discuta.

- Você...

- Vá. Dormir.

- Eu...

- Vá dormir.

- CALA A BOCA! - ela finalmente gritou. Com um brilho irritado em seus olhos, Sakura pegou a coisa mais próxima que havia a seu alcance e jogou em cima dele.

.

E ele se esquivou da manga que veio voando no ar, antes de cair no chão com um baque forte.

Sasuke olhou para a manga com uma expressão de surpresa. Talvez fosse melhor se ele fosse apenas treinar e deixá-la ficar_ pirada_ consigo mesma.

.

Isso decidido, ele abriu a boca.

- Eu…

- Você não está perdoado! - ela retrucou.

Ele piscou.

_O quê? _

- Se você estava prestes a pedir desculpas, então ta, você não está perdoado!

Desta vez, seu olhar estava de volta a figura feminina.

- ... Eu não estava me desculpando.

.

E nesse momento, fúria saltou em seus olhos verdes.

Em um instante, as mangas estavam voando por toda parte.

- Você ainda não está perdoado, seu bastardo estúpido!

.

* * *

.

Talvez fosse melhor não cutucar a onça com vara curta, então era melhor deixá-la sozinha, essa seria a atitude mais sábia.

Mas no momento, Sasuke não tinha dormido (porque tinha estado muito ocupado cuidando dela e queria ter certeza de que ela estava bem); ele não tinha treinado (porque tinha passado a manhã esperando pela Hokage até que finalmente desse o ar de sua graça); e ele não estava com disposição. _Para nada._

.

- Eu vou fazer café da manhã pra mim, então me deixe sozinha, Uchiha! E não volte até que você esteja arrependido! Por tudo!

.

E aquilo fora o suficiente.

.

* * *

.

Sua própria fúria era crescente agora e ia aumentando justamente com seu aborrecimento.

Então, Sasuke pegou uma das mangas voadoras em sua mão, com um daqueles movimentos precisos. Ela virou as costas para ele e ficou resmungando alguns insultos, enquanto segurava forte um tomate em uma mão e a outra segurava firme a porta da geladeira.

.

Ele ativou seu Sharingan, na intenção de apenas uma única coisa: fazer com que ela o fitasse e assim a faria adormecer de uma vez.

Ela inclinou-se ainda mais em direção à geladeira, depositando o tomate de volta na prateleira e continuou procurando por algo mais. Sakura inclinou a cabeça. E por causa desse movimento rápido, o cabelo róseo esvoaçou por toda parte.

Foi então que ele viu a parte traseira do pescoço feminino.

E foi então que ele desativou seu Sharingan.

E foi então que a fúria desapareceu tal como seu aborrecimento.

E foi então que ele sentiu algo em seu sangue correr muito, _muito_ friamente.

.

* * *

.

Ela tinha perdido a paciência de novo.

Não era seu normal perder a paciência em períodos tão próximos de tempo e justamente na frente _dele_, justamente na presença da pessoa mais irritante de todo o universo.

Kami, isso era tão constrangedor.

E enlouquecedor.

.

Era sua culpa por ele ser uma droga de mandão irritante? Era sua culpa dela estar vulnerável e confusa e não estar a fim de pensar sobre qualquer coisa que fosse?

Era sua culpa o fato da presença dele no mesmo recinto ser o suficiente para provocar tanta confusão em seu interior e isso ser algo que ela realmente não queria ter de lidar no momento?

**Não**. Não era culpa dela.

Era culpa _dele_.

_Como sempre._

_._

Resmungando baixinho, Sakura vasculhou um pouco mais uma prateleira da geladeira.

O ar frio estava ajudando a ligeiramente acalmar seus nervos e aquilo era um alívio, _porque pelo amor de Kami_ ... ainda era de manhã e não havia nenhuma vantagem em ficar de mal humor tão cedo.

Ou jogando mangas em cima dos outros.

Tão imaturo.

_Você poderia apenas ter batido nele com qualquer outra coisa_.

Hah. Como se isso fosse realmente acontecer.

_Oh, como se você realmente tivesse mirado mesmo nele._

_Inner Sakura_ estava se tornando muito, _muito_ irritante.

.

* * *

.

Estava tão envolvida em seus pensamentos e murmúrios, que não sabia que havia ficado tanto tempo apenas olhando para a geladeira e ficara completamente inconsciente de uma presença de chakra que ainda pairava no mesmo recinto .

.

Até que tal presença se aproximou.

.

Em um instante, a presença já estava atrás de si e uma mão tocava em seus cabelos róseos.

Nesse instante, ela congelou.

E sentiu a tal mão se movimentar, colocando suas madeixas de um lado de seu pescoço esguio, deixando-as cair sobre um de seus ombros.

A mesma mão tocou sobre a parte de trás de tal pescoço, de forma muito, _muito _suave.

.

Nesse instante, a kunoichi soube exatamente o que ele estava olhando.

.

- Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun, eu…

- Eu fiz isso.

.

Aquilo não foi uma pergunta.

Sua voz era grave e tingida por algo que Sakura ainda não conseguia identificar.

Lentamente, a mão dele acariciou o local, onde uma contusão, um pouco roxa, ainda residia.

Lentamente, a outra mão foi parar em seu ombro, movendo-se ao longo de sua pele, até chegar ao braço feminino.

Lentamente, ele a girou para encará-la.

.

* * *

.

Seus olhos de ônix agora fitavam as demais contusões nas laterais de seu pescoço, essas não estavam tão roxas e podiam ser disfarçadas pelas suas madeixas rosadas... mas ainda assim, elas estavam lá.

Agora, a palma da mão masculina tocava a superfície daquela pele por completo, apenas permanecia ali, não se movia, só pairava. Como se a acariciasse em silêncio. Sua outra mão deixou o braço feminino e foi pairar sobre o cotovelo da moça.

E Sasuke estava franzindo o cenho.

.

- Por que você não se curou?

Ela limpou a garganta e tentou não olhar para ele. - Eu, eu não tinha chakra suficiente. ... Estava guardando para o trab…

- É seu dia de folga. - ele cortou sem rodeios.

Sakura cambaleou ligeiramente, mas recuperou imediatamente a compostura. - Eu .. meio que esqueci. - murmurou em voz baixa.

.

* * *

.

A mão masculina começou a se mover.

Acariciando.

Ela podia sentir o calor tão claramente. Podia sentir o aconchego. A delicadeza de seu toque, algo que nunca tinha esperado dele.

Ela não queria nada mais do que se aconchegar em sua mão.

E ao mesmo tempo, não queria nada mais do que dar um passo para trás e ficar longe dele.

- Sakura.

Seus olhos verdes se mantiveram em um ponto acima do ombro dele.

- …Sakura. - repetiu.

Ela olhou para ele, rapidamente, antes de desviar desafiadoramente o olhar para o mesmo ponto atrás de suas costas. - O quê?

- Olhe pra mim.

- Não.

_Silêncio. _

- Saku...

- Não. - insistiu ela.

_Outro enorme silêncio. _

.

* * *

.

O ouviu suspirar, mas ela ainda assim não olhou para ele.

Ouviu-o também grunhir um pouco.

E sua mão se moveu, ainda que lentamente. E então, antes que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo, de repente, sentiu um chakra ser infundido em sua pele.

A moça congelou novamente.

- Sasuke…

- Não se mova - ordenou.

Ela se afastou, suas costas bateram contra a geladeira completamente.

- Eu não…

Ele apenas a segurou mais firmemente.

- Eu disse pra você_ não se mexer_. - repetiu.

E Haruno não teve escolha senão ceder.

.

* * *

.

Lentamente, Sakura fechou os olhos e simplesmente deixou-se sentir o fluxo de chakra sendo infundido em seu corpo, mexendo com seu sistema, deixando-a calma e relaxada e muito aconchegada.

Ele não tinha seu controle chakra perfeito como o dela, nem o toque fluido de um ninja médico. Em vez disso, seu toque era algo suave e obscuro e poderoso, tudo ao mesmo tempo, e a deixava estranhamente calma, provocando um estranho contentamento dentro de si, o que era algo totalmente diferente de seu temperamento normal e principalmente diferente de como ela se sentia há poucos momentos atrás.

Ela o deixou curá-la.

.

* * *

.

Quando o chakra parou seu fluxo, Sakura finalmente abriu os olhos.

Ele estava olhando para ela.

Aqueles olhos escuros, simplesmente olhando para ela.

Estranhamente, a kunoichi sentiu seu coração batendo mais rápido.

_Você não pode negar isso, Sakura._

Não.

_Você sente alguma coisa._

Não.

Ela não podia.

Ela não queria.

Isso era estupidez.

Era perigoso.

– Eu… - Ela não sabia o que dizer.

Ele ainda estava olhando com toda a calma do mundo. Por um momento, lembrou-se de olhos semelhantes aqueles, olhos da noite anterior, olhos que morreram em uma idade tão jovem...

.

Então, antes que ela pudesse reagir, a imagem desapareceu e foi apenas então que Sakura começou a realmente _ver_ Sasuke naqueles olhos. Apenas ele. E ele ainda estava tocando sua pele, _tão_ suavemente.

Algo em seu interior vibrou.

Algo em seu coração batia descompassado.

Era demais para ela.

- Sasuke, eu...

- Hn.

- Eu…

- Hn.

.

Por que ele estava olhando para ela como se importasse?

Aquilo era apenas uma mentira. Era fingimento.

_Droga,_ por que ela não poderia conseguir enfiar isso em sua cabeça?

- Estou com frio. - A kunoichi sussurrou.

.

A mão sobre seu ombro se moveu, alisando para baixo para que finalmente tocasse em seu pulso.

O pulso feminino vibrava, estava tão rápido que era possível que ele o pudesse ouvir nesse momento. Sua boca se abriu um pouco, sem saber o que fazer, o que dizer.

.

Olhos de ônix fitaram sua boca rósea intensamente, calmamente.

.

Então, antes que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele começou a de repente ... se afastar.

Sasuke deixou o pulso feminino. E em seguida, retirou as duas mãos por completo.

- Suas costas estão contra a geladeira. O que você esperava?

.

Bem, certamente ele tinha razão.

.

* * *

.

_Inner Sakura_ havia permanecido em silêncio durante todo esse tempo, o que era um alívio.

A 'Sakura exterior' apenas olhou para ele, ainda não tendo certeza do que fazer. Ela tentou limpar sua mente e ignorar o pulso acelerado e o coração batendo rápido.

Ele não estava certo.

Não estava.

– Eu… sim. Você está certo. - disse ela após um momento.

.

Sasuke colocou as mãos nos bolsos e acenou com a cabeça.

Então se virou e fez seu caminho para fora da cozinha.

.

* * *

.

Ela estava tão assustada que tudo o que pode fazer foi segui-lo (após fechar a geladeira, é claro) - Onde você vai? Treinar? - perguntou.

- Hn.

Isso foi um** sim** ou um **não**?

- O quê? Então é isso? - disse suavemente.

Ele parou de andar e fez uma pausa.

Ela suspirou interiormente.

.

Não tinha que se preocupar com isso, não daria em nada de qualquer maneira.

– Deixa pra lá, Sasuke ... Sasuke-kun.- murmurou, virando de costas.

.

Suspirando em resignação, porque não havia nada que pudesse fazer, ele era Uchiha Sasuke, e ela era apenas uma conhecida sua. Apenas isso. – Não importa. Eu sei que você já passou por algo ruim ontem, então não tenho o direito de...

- Sinto muito.

.

.

Aquilo foi como ser atropelado por um trem.

.

.

A kunoichi parou. Congelou.

- O quê? - sussurrou em total descrença.

Em um instante, ela se virou de novo, os olhos arregalados, seu queixo quase caindo no chão.

Ele ainda estava de costas para ela.

.

_Silêncio. _

_.  
_

E então o moço falou novamente. Suavemente.

- Por ontem.

Tranqüilamente.

- Sobre o que aconteceu.

Simples assim.

- O que eu fiz…

... Simplesmente.

- Você não merecia isso.

.

* * *

.

Sua cabeça inclinou voltando-se para trás, olhando por cima do ombro.

Olhando para ela.

E Sakura só pôde olhar de volta, ainda estava completamente sem palavras.

- Você está se desculpando. - murmurou depois de um momento, os olhos ainda arregalados.

- Hn.

- Sério? - deixou escapar.

- Hn.

Ela piscou. - É a primeira vez! Eu não posso acreditar, quero dizer, com certeza, não que nós já tivéssemos nos cruzado ultimamente, mas eu não acho que me lembre de ter visto você fazer esse tipo de coisa...

- Sakura.

Ela parou de tagarelar. - O quê?

_Uma pausa. _

- … Deixe de ser irritante.

Ela piscou de novo. Olhou-o novamente.

.

* * *

.

Então, antes que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, Sakura sorriu, um sorriso pequeno, mas mesmo assim estava lá, em seus lábios.

Algo em seu coração iluminou ouvindo aquelas palavras, principalmente por causa de uma coisa.

Ele realmente estava falando sério.

Cada palavra.

Tudo bem. - disse ela.

.

Sasuke não sorriu de volta, não que algum dia já o fizera. Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça e começou a ir embora novamente.

- Sasuke-kun?

Ele fez uma pausa, de novo.

- Eu te perdôo. - murmurou baixinho.

_Silêncio. _

.

E então, ele acenou com a cabeça novamente e mais vez prosseguiu até a porta da frente.

.

* * *

.

Um brilho pairou sobre os olhos de Sakura, uma visão que a entristeceu, mas que ao mesmo tempo reforçou sua determinação.

Antes que pudesse entender o que estava fazendo, ela de repente estava andando na direção dele.

E estendeu sua mão.

Antes que ele pudesse girar a maçaneta, a mão da kunoichi tocou em seu braço, bastante suavemente.

Ele parou ao contato.

.

- Não vá. - deixou escapar.

E Sasuke olhou para ela.

- Não vá treinar. – elaborou.

- Porquê? - resmungou.

-... Eu quero que você vá a um lugar comigo.

Sasuke deu-lhe um olhar de advertência. - Eu já disse. Dia de folga. Nada de hospitais.

- Sasuke-kun.

- … Hn.

- … Nós não vamos ao hospital.

.

* * *

.

Lentamente, Sakura aliviou a pressão de sua mão no braço dele.

Ela deu um passo para frente, até que ficara bem na frente dele. Seus olhos verdes piscaram. Fecharam-se. E abriram novamente.

- E você vem comigo. - ordenou em voz baixa.

.

* * *

.

Então, antes que ele pudesse protestar, ela estava segurando seu pulso bem forte e puxando-o para fora de casa.

.

* * *

.

Porque sim, eles tinham um lugar para ir.

Porque de alguma forma, ela já havia conseguido readquirir um pouquinho de sua paz de espírito.

.

E agora, era a hora **dele** encontrar a sua.

.

.

.

.

**Continua.**

**Próximo Capítulo:** Em fevereiro.

**Cenas do Próximo Capítulo:**

.

.

.

... Mas sua expressão de raiva imediatamente tornou-se de surpresa, pois quando ela estava prestes a dar outro passo, foi puxada para trás, ou melhor, _arrastada_.

E de repente, antes que a kunoichi pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo, algo sólido atingiu suas costas. _Algo quente._

... E de repente havia mãos circundando sua cintura.

Suaves. Firmes. Gentis.

_Incriveis!_

_...  
_

Ela não o fitou, simplesmente não podia.

Mas podia sentir, com todos os sentidos aflorados, como a voz do Uchiha vibrava perto de seu ouvido.

Profunda e obscura.

_Oh aquilo era tão maravilhoso. _

.

_(sentiram o clima do próximo cpt né ;D)_

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ai amores, eu tinha dito que o cpt anterior era o mais fofo ne._

_ Uhmmmmmm esse é quase tão igualmente fofo, não acham?_

_Sasuke-kun realmente me deixa boba com certas mudanças repentinas de comportamento._

_*fofo*_

_._

_Bom meninas, _**o que acharam do evoluir da história?**

_Estão curtindo?_

_Heinnn?_

_Cara, pra quem está gostando, tenho uma ótima notícia: A fanfic só MELHORA *sim*_

_Entraremos na fase 'sasuke-kun-tenho-vontade-de-pular-você' e em contrapartida 'Sakura-te-quero-tannnnnto-mas-ainda-não-consigo-admitir-mas-tá-difícillll-de-segurar- entãoooooooooo...' _

_*A.P.A.N.H.A*_

_Hheheh_

_._

_Sim, vai ficar muitooooo **melhor**. ;D_

_Eu espero de coração que as senhoritas continuem acompanhando os próximos acontecimentos ;D  
_

_._

_.  
_

_E bom..._

_Como toda tradutora carente, Hime pergunta:_

_Vocês não vão sair sem deixar aquele** recadinho** super esperto, neh? ;D_

_Amores, **reviews** fazem bem ao kokuro ;D_

Compartilhem_ ;)_

_._

_Lindas, agora vou-me,_

_nos vemos em breve em Frozen,_

_Bjitos_

_Hime ;D  
_

* * *

_**Ps:  
**_

_**Momento "Boas Vindas" e "Agradecimentos"  
**_

_**À** _**Mokoninha_:_**_ jaque, minha flor! Menina, eu não esqueci não viu, de te desejar uma **boa sorte** em sua estréia como **ficwriter**. Com o enredo que você me 'mostrou', estou certa que irá colher bons frutos com "Meninas Más". Seja muito bem vinda, minha flor ;D_

_._

_**À Jade**: Gatinha, domo arigatou pela dedicatória em " A verdade nua e crua" _

_*adoro ganhar fics-presente*  
_

* * *

_..  
_

_**À Miss Independent**: Menina, tudo bem, faça seus Downloads de boa (isso muito me honra,viu ;D). Fico contente com seu entusiasmo em ler minhas traduções. Domo =) Sendo apenas para uso pessoal - e intransferível - está super de boa ;)  
_

_**À Dinda cullen**: Tipoooo, menina, quando cheguei à leitura do décimo primeiro review eu já estava morta no chão hahah_

_Flor, agradeço seu entusiasmo, mas fique tranquila que as postagens irão ser feitas, ok. Don't worry =)  
_

* * *

_**Pps**: Deixando meu email para contato e para quem quiser ser add à lista de divulgação da Hime e afins =)_

_Email da Hime: _dokugapri**arroba**yahoo**ponto**de


	13. Revisitar

_Galerinha, mais um cpt =D (13 de **18**)_

* * *

******No Capítulo Anterior:**

_._

_Um brilho pairou sobre os olhos de Sakura, uma visão que a entristeceu, mas que ao mesmo tempo reforçou sua determinação._

_Antes que pudesse entender o que estava fazendo, ela de repente estava andando na direção dele._

_E estendeu sua mão._

_Antes que ele pudesse girar a maçaneta, a mão da kunoichi tocou em seu braço, bastante suavemente._

_Ele parou ao contato._

_._

_- Não vá. - deixou escapar._

_E Sasuke olhou para ela._

_- Não vá treinar. – elaborou._

_- Porquê? - resmungou._

_-... Eu quero que você vá a um lugar comigo._

_Sasuke deu-lhe um olhar de advertência. - Eu já disse. Dia de folga. Nada de hospitais._

_- Sasuke-kun._

_- … Hn._

_- … Nós não vamos ao hospital._

_._

* * *

_._

_Lentamente, Sakura aliviou a pressão de sua mão no braço dele._

_Ela deu um passo para frente, até que ficara bem na frente dele. Seus olhos verdes piscaram. Fecharam-se. E abriram novamente._

_- E você vem comigo. - ordenou em voz baixa._

_._

* * *

_._

_Então, antes que ele pudesse protestar, ela estava segurando seu pulso bem forte e puxando-o para fora de casa._

_._

* * *

_._

_Porque sim, eles tinham um lugar para ir._

_Porque de alguma forma, ela já havia conseguido readquirir um pouquinho de sua paz de espírito._

_._

_E agora, era a hora **dele** encontrar a sua._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**.**

**Sétimo dia**

**Revisitar**

**.**

* * *

Era incrível como seu humor podia mudar em tão curto espaço de tempo.

Quando ela se aproximou dele pela primeira vez quando chegara ao apartamento, suas atitudes estavam repletas de indignação, estava pronta para defender sua honra e acusá-lo de qualquer erro que considerasse que ele precisava ser acusado. E então, indignação se transformara em constrangimento, e ao mesmo tempo ficara vermelha como um tomate. Então, a raiva e mágoa e o _incidente d_a manga voadora foram o suficiente.

Então, veio a vulnerabilidade - tão leve e frágil - que ele não pode fazer nada, a não ser permanecer lá, perguntando-se por que ela nunca demonstrara isso antes, e nunca pareceu querer fazê-lo também.

Mas agora, aquelas emoções se foram.

Substituídas por nada além que pura... felicidade.

Era incrível vê-la assim, toda sorridente e radiante, arrastando-o com determinação por toda Konoha. Um tanto irascível apesar das olheiras sob seus olhos e das marcas dos acontecimentos de ontem, agora estava alegre e saudava a todos com que cruzava pelo caminho.

* * *

Na noite passada, ela chorara e pusera toda a amargura para fora. Segurando-se a ele.

_... Tão suavemente. _

Ele não sabia porque isso não deixava sua mente.

Ela não era suave. Estava mais para algo feito de aço, duro e resoluto e teimoso ao ponto de levar qualquer um à insanidade. Sakura falava alto e não desistia até conseguir o que queria.

Clemente e temperamental, a ponto de causar sérios danos.

… _E tão suave. _

**Pare de pensar.**

Ele tentou.

.

- Sakura-san! A mais bela flor da juventude do mundo inteiro!

* * *

Sasuke levantou a cabeça, a tempo de ver um borrão verde, seguido de um laranja fazendo seu caminho apressados em direção a eles. O Uchiha fez uma careta para o rapaz e Sakura apenas sorriu um sorriso largo.

- Oi, Lee! Oi-oofh!

.

Ela não conseguiu terminar sua frase, porque de repente, o borrão laranja ultrapassou o verde. Em um instante, a mão de Sasuke (a que Sakura estava segurando firme) tomou um tapa, e Sakura imediatamente foi jogada ao chão...

... E o borrão laranja a abraçou com toda sua força.

.

E não muito depois, a kunoichi começou a esboçar uma expressão entre algo que parecia surpresa, por causa de seus olhos arregalados e sufocamento, por causa da palidez de seu rosto.

- Eu-Naru-não—consigo-respirar!

.

* * *

.

Calmamente, Sasuke puxou o loiro falastrão pelo colarinho de sua camisa – absurdamente laranja. Naruto não se importou e em vez disso continuou a olhar para Sakura com algo entre um sorriso envergonhado e pura preocupação aparente em sua face.

- Desculpe, Sakura-chan! Eu estava tão preocupado com você! Queria saber se você estava bem e...

- Querida Sakura-san, por favor me de a honra de lhe dar um abraço também! - Lee interrompeu, finalmente, aproximando-se de braços abertos.

O que foi rapidamente impedido por Sasuke, que pisou firme em frente ao moço e permaneceu na frente de Sakura e Naruto, que dava ao shinobi extravagante um cocuruto na cabeça.

- Você não pode abraçar ela! - Naruto gritou.

- Mas por que não? - Lee gritou.

- Só companheiros de equipe tem permissão pra isso! - Naruto exclamou. - Vá abraçar a sua equipe!

.

Suspirando alto, Sakura moveu-se para a frente de Sasuke, olhando feio para Naruto, embora sua expressão suavizasse após um momento.

- Tudo bem, Naruto. Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

Naruto olhou para ela bem de perto. Então, sendo o cara meloso que é, ele colocou as mãos em ambas as suas bochechas e as acariciou calorosamente, demonstrando sua preocupação. - Você tem certeza?- persistiu.

- Sim, tenho certeza. - assegurou-lhe, sorrindo ao gesto caloroso do amigo. - Eu fui ... bem cuidada. Muito bem cuidada, na verdade.

.

A isso, os olhos azuis de Naruto arregalaram em surpresa. Ele imediatamente abandonou as bochechas da moça e voltou a cabeça na direção de Sasuke. Então começou a dar-lhe um olhar muito suspeito.

Naturalmente, isso foi ignorado, é claro.

* * *

Com outro suspiro, Sakura então se virou para sorrir suavemente para Lee.

- Talvez numa próxima vez, Lee. -sugeriu, referindo-se ao abraço (como Sasuke havia deduzido). A aparência de desespero do rapaz logo se animou. Então ele deu a todos aquela sua pose de _mister_ _nice guy_.

- É claro, Sakura-san! - declarou energicamente. Seus olhos brilhavam com praticamente corações rosados no meio. - Tudo por você! Ao florescer da primavera, logo te darei um abraço e conseguir trilhar meu caminho até a entrada de seu coração juvenil!

Naruto riu com isso, enquanto Sakura deu-lhe outro olhar irritado.

– Ta, claro, sobrancelhudo! - zombou o loiro, cruzando os braços em puro divertimento. - Como se você pudesse fazer isso agora que a Sakura-chan já tem um namorado.

.

Sasuke fez uma careta. Ele devia ter sabido que o Dobe abriria a aquela boca enorme.

O que ele não esperava, porém, foi vislumbrar o brilho de determinação nunca visto nos olhos de Lee ao ouvir tal declaração.

E o que não esperava foram as palavras que saíram da boca do shinobi extravagante momentos depois.

- Então, meu jovem coração deve esperar até a minha Sakura-san e seu namorado **de mentirinha** todo-poderoso Uchiha, terminarem com esse namoro de mentira!

_Oh, inferno._

* * *

Era uma coisa boa, muito provavelmente, que ela era muito rápida em agir em situações desse tipo.

Não achou que sairia dessa se não fosse capaz de improvisar.

Especialmente com _fangirls _olhando para eles em estado de choque. Elas estavam por toda a parte.

Naturalmente, não apenas olharam. Quando Lee tinha feito o anúncio chocante, a maioria das meninas que andavam nas imediações (algumas das quais já estavam encarando o Uchiha) pararam imediatamente e começaram a gritar. Como um bando de hienas que tinham saido de repente do nada de todas as partes da Vila.

E então ... fez-se o caos.

* * *

As_ fangirls_ os cercavam, uma multidão muito assustadora. Algumas apontavam. Outras gritavam. Algumas tinham um brilho assassino no olhar que dizia exatamente a Sakura que ela não estaria viva se não estivesse ao lado do shinobi cobiçado por todas as demais .

A maioria, claro, tinha os olhos vidrados em Sasuke e tais orbes brilhavam um brilho profano e quase demoníaco, o que Sakura considerou ser o efeito de pura cobiça predatória.

E determinação de finalmente satisfazer esse desejo.

.

Claro que era seu dever salvá-lo, não era?

Claro que sim.

.

* * *

Então, sem nem ao menos pensar, Sakura deixou o instinto tomar conta e fazer única coisa que lhe dizia para fazer no momento.

Ela fingiu.

- Eita, Lee ... de onde diabos você tirou essa idéia?

- Ora, Sakura-san, foi por causa do... - Naruto deu-lhe outro cascudo na cabeça.

Sakura quase estremeceu com a força que o loiro utilizou e compadeceu- se por Lee, e lançou a Naruto outro olhar de advertência. Então, ela virou-se para as _fangirls._ E encontrou seus olhares fulminantes.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse muito, muito calmamente.

- ... Imaginação, Lee. - disse baixinho. - Porque da maneira que eu vejo ... não há nenhum fingimento entre mim e Sasuke-kun.

.

* * *

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto Sakura lentamente deslizou sua mão para segurar a dele. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos, forçando-os discretamente quando ele resistiu no início. A moça descansou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke o mais suavemente que pode. Ele endureceu um pouco no início, mas finalmente, sentiu-se relaxar. Sentiu-o deixar rolar.

Uma das _fangirls _(uma muito bonita de cabelos negros, de pé em sua frente com uma expressão irritada no rosto e as mãos nos quadris) desprezou a ação.

- Ah ta, acredito. - a fangirl zombou. - Você bem que gostaria, Pinky. Aposto que tudo isso é armação sua e você acabou arrastando o pobre Sasuke-kun pra isso, não é?

- Oh, pobre Sasuke-kun!

- Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun! Eu te amo!

.

Sakura ignorou o coro frenético (e ofertas de sexo selvagem e etc), e concentrou seus olhos estreitos nos da moça de cabelos pretos.

- Eu tenho um nome, sabia. - disse a kunoichi em tom de alerta.

- Sim, você tem, _Rosa-choque_!

- Rosa choque!

- Sua piky estúpida, vá pro inferno!

.

* * *

Sakura se enrijeceu.

Seus olhos se estreitaram ainda mais, seu temperamento subindo. Que inferno ... Será que essas meninas nunca a deixariam em paz? Isso era injusto e não merecido e indesejado. E fala sério ... será que elas não podiam entender que basta é _basta_? Sasuke tinha uma vida e era simplesmente errado ficar fazendo isso com ele. Um pouco irritada agora (Okay. .. muito irritada), Sakura deu um passo a frente, pronta para dragar todo mundo, se necessário. _Inferno, como ela queria acabar com essas garotas!  
_

.

Mas seu olhar de raiva imediatamente tornou-se de surpresa, pois só quando ela estava prestes a dar outro passo, que foi puxada para trás, ou melhor, arrastada.

De repente, antes que pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo, algo sólido atingiu suas costas. Algo quente.

... E de repente havia mãos circundando sua cintura.

Suaves. Firmes. Gentis.

_Incríveis!_

.

* * *

Ela viu os olhos azuis de Naruto arregalarem e sua boca escancarar e igualmente acontecera aos olhos negros de Lee, que estava completamente atônito.

Ela não fitou Sasuke, simplesmente não podia.

Mas podia sentir, com todos os sentidos aflorados, como a voz do Uchiha vibrava perto de sua orelha.

Profunda e Obscura.

- O nome dela é **Sakura**.

_Oh disse naquela voz tão maravilhosa. _

_._

* * *

Algo parecido com um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, enviando algo delicioso e perigoso e simplesmente indesejado por toda a superfície de sua pele ... até seu interior. Ela tentou manter sua postura firme, reduzindo os olhos arregalados, enquanto ficava em silêncio, porque sinceramente ... a voz dela não iria _sair e_m um momento como este.

.

- O-o que Sasuke-kun, você está sendo hipnotizado? Porque se você estiver, então estou disposta a arrebentar essa Pinky e ...

E foi então que as mãos dele se moveram, trazendo-a para mais perto.

- O nome dela é Sakura. - repetiu, desta vez num tom mais obscuro. - Não a insulte.

.

* * *

Ela não podia falar.

Não quando tudo que queria era ter seus lábios em lugar nenhum a não ser nos dele.

Não quando queria dar a volta e olhar em seus olhos, e ver ... se ele estava falando a verdade. Sobre tudo isso que estava dizendo. Sobre o que estava fazendo. _Oh Kami_, não quando tudo o que mais queria era beijá-lo até o fim dos tempos.

Beijá-lo até não conseguirem mais respirar.

Que ele a tocasse como se isso fosse a única coisa que importasse. Que ambos se perdessem em si mesmos.

Mas ela sabia que era tolice ter esperanças.

_Droga!_

Ela não precisa disso.

.

* * *

.

- Por que você tá defendendo ela? - uma voz feminina gritou da parte posterior do grupo. - O que ela é pra você?

_Uma pausa._

- Ela é minha namorada.

- O quê? Que...

.

* * *

Neste momento, Naruto decidiu finalmente intervir. – Vocês são surdas ou algo assim? Ela é a namorada dele! N.A.M.O.R.A.D.A! Tipo, a garota com quem ele tem um relacionamento sério! A garota com que ele está morando junto! A garota com quem ele troca beijos selvagens e faz sexo e bebes owww! TEME, ISSO FOI DESNECESSÁRIO!

- Hn. Vamos embora, Sakura.

.

Silenciosamente, Sakura deixou-o dragá-la dali, sua mente em total tumulto. Seu coração, mais uma vez, batendo muito rápido. Ela tentou colocar a mente no lugar e ordenar seus pensamentos e seus sentimentos . Mas sua Inner não a ajudou. Ela com certeza saberia o que fazer, mesmo que fosse um comentário idiota e sem sentido, mesmo que Sakura não concordasse, mesmo assim, isso serviria de distração.

Mas Inner Sakura ficou dolorosamente, surpreendentemente silenciosa.

.

* * *

Quando eles finalmente chegaram a um ponto em que os gritos das fãs ( gritos de desespero e de protesto) ou não podiam ser ouvidos (porque não, elas não o seguiram porque deviam estar em choque para fazê-lo), Sasuke parou ... e soltou a mão de Sakura. Voltou-se para trás para fitá-la.

_Sem emoção._

**Sempre**, sempre sem emoção.

- Você disse que estava me levando para algum lugar.

.

Tentando acalmar-se, Sakura brincou um pouco com as mãos, algo que vira muitas vezes Hinata fazer quando estava nervosa.

- Er ... sim.

Não estava exatamente ajudando no seu caso.

Ela olhou para o chão, e depois para seus dedos e mordeu o lábio.

E congelou quando sentiu o dedo do Uchiha tocar-lhe o queixo.

Lentamente, seus dedos forçaram a cabeça da kunoichi para cima e a fez olhar em seus ônix.

- Então vamos, Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun ...

- O quê?

- ... Ainda estamos fingindo?

E depois de um momento, depois de não ter obtido resposta alguma...

- ... Ok ... - ela finalmente murmurou.

É claro que eles estavam.

_Portanto, não seja estúpida._

E pela primeira vez, Inner Sakura (como lhe convinha, apareceu mais uma vez) e estava certa.

E Sakura tinha a intenção de ouvi-la neste momento.

.

* * *

**.  
**

Ele não esperava que ela fosse trazê-lo aqui.

Quando ela o levou em uma caminhada, desta vez sem _dragá-lo_, Sasuke simplesmente supôs que ela iria levá-lo a algum lugar que ela sentia que precisava ir - como aos campos de treinamento, onde ela poderia destruir tudo ao redor e por todo aquele sentimento para fora. Ou aos campos, apenas para sentir o sol em sua pele. Ele ainda esperava que ela fosse tentar leva-lo ao hospital, garota teimosa que ela era, Sasuke disse a si mesmo que essa era a razão pela qual ele veio junto, então poderia simplesmente arrastá-la de volta para casa quando ela persistisse em trabalhar hoje.

Mas não. Nem a área de treinamento. Nem os campos. Nem o hospital.

Mas sim _aqui._

E ele não estava pronto para isso.

* * *

.

Quando o Distrito Uchiha entrou em seu campo de visão, ele endureceu. Então parou de andar e imediatamente tomou o pulso feminino em seu enlace.

- Sakura. - disse bruscamente.

Viu-a parar de andar, suas costas ainda voltadas para ele . Ela parecia estar hesitando. Lentamente, Sakura deu alguns passos para trás, até que ficou muito próximo a ele. Ela se virou e o encarou.

Então , gentilmente colocou sua outra mão em cima da dele, que cobria seu pulso nesse momento.

- Você precisa disso - murmurou, baixinho.

Houve uma pausa, em que ele olhou para ela e ela olhava para o contato de suas mãos.

- Você não sabe o que eu preciso. - ele resmungou.

.

A hesitação apareceu em seus olhos novamente, mas foi apenas por um momento.

Em seguida, foi substituída por determinação e teimosia que por mais que tentasse não conseguiria esconder.

- Talvez você pense isso ... - começou - mas…

- Não, Sakura.

Antes que ela pudesse falar ou discutir qualquer coisa, de repente ele tirou sua mão do enlace dela e virou de costas. As mãos do shinobi fecharam em punhos bem cerrados, porque ela não tinha esse direito, ela não tinha o direito de dizer nenhuma palavra e ...

- Pare de fugir, Sasuke. Isso nunca vai acabar se você continuar fugindo.

.

* * *

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou afastar a voz feminina de si.

Suas mãos permaneceram fortemente cerradas, porque ele não sabia o que fazer com elas e não sabia o que fazer com consigo mesmo e...

Ele sentiu uma mão pequena pousar em seu braço, tocando-o levemente. Sentia sua presença ao seu lado, simples, gentil e suave.

Sentiu sua voz bem perto, murmurando. Sussurrando.

- Por favor.

Olhou naqueles olhos dela...

E eles eram verdes e suaves e muito, muito intensos.

- Por favor. - repetiu calmamente.

Ele olhou de volta, sem emoção.

Mas dessa vez havia algo diferente jorrando daqueles ônix.

Quase como uma dor intensa.

E foi entçao que ele a deixou que pegasse sua mão novamente para guiá-lo.

- Hn.

.

* * *

.

À luz da manhã, em comparação com brilho fraco do crepúsculo de ontem, o cenário parecia ainda pior.

Pedras e entulhos espalhados por quase toda parte. O solo estava revolvido, aqui e ali, dando a aparência como se tivesse acabado de ser atacado por um pequeno terremoto. Não era mais possível ver os nomes, nem as manchas das pedras ou a grama que adoranava o entorno de cada lápide. As flores se foram, entre ruínas e terra molhada, ou esmagadas em pedaços, ou simplesmente esvoaçadas pela tempestade de ontem.

.

Ela o sentiu endurecer novamente ao seu lado, tão distintamente. Queria manter-se forte, mesmo quando a visão mostrava-se tão dolorosa, tão, tão triste. Do canto dos olhos, a kunoichi viu uma pedra um tanto destruída mas que ainda continua de pé.

Delicadamente, ela o puxou e foi mais perto para poder ver.

Esta meia-pedra ainda estava de pé perto de uma árvore ainda intacta. Estava cercada por pequenos pedaços de escombros. Mas Sakura ainda podia ver um nome. O nome da mãe dele.

- Eu.. Karin… Aquela garota que te enganou, mas que se retratou no final, ela costuma vir aqui. Tomar conta desse lugar, buscava flores e arrumava tudo. Eu nunca havia estado aqui, ontem seria a primeira vez.

.

* * *

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, de modo que a deixava nervosa.

- Você deveria ter visto esse lugar antes ... antes _disso_. Estava cheio de flores maravilhosas em homenagem à sua família. E...

- Quem fez isso Sakura?

Ela não ficou exatamente surpresa com a pergunta. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou os olhos para o chão.

- Eu vou cuidar disso, Sasuke.

- Saku…

- Eu vou cuidar disso, Sasuke-kun ... - ela repetiu.

.

* * *

Ela sentiu o olhar dele em si, por um longo tempo.

Então sentiu seu olhar de volta a pedra em sua frente ... E sentiu um turbilhão de emoções emanando dele.

Algo fez um nó em sua barriga, tornando-se quase que doloroso. Rapidamente, Sakura tirou sua mão da dele e falou calmamente.

- Você devia visitar este lugar, Sasuke-kun. Devemos limpá-lo algum dia.

Silêncio.

- Eu, eu vou deixar você sozinho por um tempo. ... Vá falar com sua família. Eu faço isso com a minha mãe e o meu pai às vezes.

Silêncio.

- Isso vai ... ajudar.

.

* * *

Quando o shinobi continuou em silêncio, Sakura decidiu fazer a melhor coisa que poderia, então ela começou a se afastar calmamente. Ela foi para algum lugar perto dos portões do cemitério e lançou seu olhar ao horizonte, para os campos ao longe... mas então, depoisde um tempo, não conseguira mais evitar. E olhou de volta para onde ele estava.

.

Ele estava apenas de pé, suas as mãos de cada lado do corpo. Seus cabelos negros caindo sobre o rosto, cobrindo-o. Ele não estava se movendo. Isso a entristeceu, vê-lo tão _não_-emotivo, não afetado. Vê-lo tão frio e estóico, e...

Ela parou de pensar, quando houve um movimento brusco. Ela quase parou de respirar quando viu.

Lentamente, Sasuke se ajoelhou sobre o solo úmido, naquele chão enlameado. Sua cabeça abaixada, em hesitação.

Seus dedos timidamente tocaram a lápide.

.

* * *

Percebendo algo ligeiramente embaçar sua visão, Sakura piscou, e tocou a pele próxima a seus olhos utilizando a ponta do dedo. Sua digital ficou um pouco úmida e um tanto quente. Piscando mais vezes, ela usou a mão agora, limpando o que sabia o que não deveria estar ali. Então, se virou lentamente na intenção de olhar ao longe. Ela queria que ele tivesse seu momento a sós, como fazia às vezes. Assim como ela e Kakashi o faziam.

Todos eles precisavam desse pequeno momento de privacidade.

* * *

Minutos se passaram.

Depois de um momento, Sakura sentiu a presença dele novamente, porque ele não se preocupou em esconder seu chakra. Ela inclinou a cabeça e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

Ele simplesmente olhou para ela, permanecendo em silêncio.

- Hum ... então ... vamos limpar este lugar, e...

- Amanhã.

- Mas Sasuke…

- Amanhã. Você está cansada. Eu vou fazer isso. Amanhã.

.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça lentamente, refletiu sobre o fato de que ele realmente voltaria aqui pela manhã_. Finalmente_. Seu coração animou-se com a idéia.

- Ok! - ela praticamente cantarolou. - Agora vamos dormir juntos!

Silêncio.

.

* * *

Percebendo o que tinha acabado de dizer, o rosto de Sakura imediatamente ficou vermelho brilhante e ela começou a gaguejar. _Kami, como era idiota._

- Uh, eu não quis dizer _juntos_, **juntos**! - riu nervosamente, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para ele, pois estava consciente de que ele provavelmente estaria olhando para ela nesse momento e pensando o quanto ela era esquisita. Ou doente. Ou simplesmente louca. - Eu-você-é-que…

.

De repente, ela parou de falar, assim que algo tocou a parte de trás de seu pescoço, muito suavemente, num toque muito familiar, como aquele que sentira mais cedo na cozinha da casa dele.

Seu coração vibrou em antecipação.

- Sakura. – Disse naquela voz... Profunda. Sensual.

.

* * *

Sua respiração quase parou.

Os dedos masculinos se moveram mais uma vez.

Precisou de toda sua força de vontade para que ela não se deixasse aninhar-se naquele toque e apenas permanecesse ali para sempre, sentindo-o, até que seus olhos se fechassem em contentamento e ...

- Você fala demais.

_Inner_ Sakura praticamente esvaeceu.

No entanto, 'A Sakura exterior' teimosamente disse a si mesma que estava apenas cansada, até mesmo para reagir a um mero toque.

_Poxa!_

- Certo - ela bufou, fazendo beicinho.

.

* * *

Então, sem sequer se atrever a olhar para ele, ela começou a deixar o cemitério com a cabeça erguida.

E quando já estava a uma distancia de alguns poucos metros, ela se voltou para ele e direcionou-lhe um olhar flamejante.

- Eu gosto de falar! - gritou.

Ele simplesmente a fitou, esboçando um semi-sorriso de canto de boca mesclado com uma meia carranca feia.

Então, rosnando e resmungando, Sakura manteve-se determinada em seu caminho de volta.

E ele a seguiu, enquanto ela liderava seu caminho de volta para casa.

.

* * *

De longe, olhos vermelhos observavam em silêncio.

Punhos cerrados fortemente, um turbilhão de emoções borbulhando por dentro.

- Karin, pára com isso.

.

Ela ignorou o rapaz que acabara de falar e continuou a observar.

Observar as costas do rapaz de cabelos negros afastando-se, seguindo a moça de cabelos rosa. Eles mudaram de direção depois de um momento - principalmente por causa da moça de cabelos rosa que não parava de amaldiçoar e balbuciar palavras nada bonitas sobre o atrevimento de uma certa Hokage loira e sua audácia de tirar-lhe seus preciosos dias de trabalho e sobre um loiro falastrão que não conseguia manter a boca fechada nem por um minuto e liberava informações pessoais de sua vida privada para o bel prazer de toda a Vila da Folha.

_Uma pausa._

Só o vento podia ser ouvido, o chilrear dos pássaros.

E então..

Os passos desapareceram.

.

- Eu sei que você o salvou no passado. Com seu chakra e com sua vida. Mas você tem que deixá-lo ir agora.

.

Silêncio.

.

- Por quê? - ela sussurrou em raiva, em confusão.

Vindo das sombras por trás de si, ele saiu em silêncio, fitando sua amiga em contemplação. Então, seu olhar se voltou para o caminho por onde seu outro companheiro havia seguido.

.

Silêncio.

.

- Porque agora é a vez dela. Ela vem fazendo isso a vida inteira.

.

* * *

Ele não podia fazer nada, enquanto Karin gritava de frustração e socava insanamente uma árvore perto de si.

Então, depois de um tempo, a garota de cabelos vermelhos olhou para ele e saiu, com lágrimas nos olhos e sentindo-se envergonhada, culpada e com muita raiva e mágoa e sim, com algo próximo a uma sensação de derrota em seu coração.

Ele não podia fazer nada, enquanto ela ia para os campos e catava flores silvestres novamente.

* * *

E então ele se sentou calmamente, e ficou lá, apenas assistindo enquanto ela trazia as flores para o cemitério e voltava para se sentar ao lado dele.

Enquanto ela o amaldiçoava e praguejava a kunoichi de cabelos rosa e amaldiçoava a todos, em geral, exceto a si mesma e, é claro, e a _seu_ querido e amado Sasuke-kun.

Juugo não saiu de seu lado.

Porque os amigos nunca desistem uns dos outros.

.

.

**Continua.**

**Próximo Capítulo**: Passion.

.

.

* * *

_E aí, personinhas, curtiram?_

_Ai ai já estava sentindo falta de postar essa fic =)_

_Bom, amores, deixe-me saber o que achram, deixem um r**ecadinho** =)_

_Semana que vem teremos **Frozen e OBHandHH**  
_

_._

_(encontrando erros de revisão, avisem, ok ;D)_

_( e sim, estou respondendo reviews/pms ainda hoje =)  
_

_.  
_

_Agora, vou-me ;D_

_Nos vemos,_

_bjitos_

_hime ;D_

* * *

**_PS:_**

_Pessoas, deixei uma **nota no meu perfil** para o seguinte público-alvo:_

_- Aqueles que estão ou querem entrar na lista de divulgação das fics da Hime;_

_e  
_

_- Os autores vencedores dos drabbles sasusaku l'amour.  
_


	14. Passion

_Ice-chan, we're almost there! =D_

* * *

_Galera, dá pra acreditar que "Em Nove Dias" foi plagiada?_

_Tosco né._

_Uma leitora me avisou na hora e eu, juntamente com outras leitoras, denunciamos a tal fulana e o plágio foi banido do nyah. (mas quem quiser conferir os links do plágio e plagiadora, cliquem no meu perfil nyah que deixei tudinho lá para 'maiores informações')_

_._

_E tipo. ninguém merece òó_

_.  
_

_Bom, lindas, aproveito o ensejo para pedir um favor a voces: _

_Encontrou alguém que postou alguma coisa da Hime, seja tradução ou um escrito de minha autoria, em outro lugar que não seja em minha página pessoal?_

_ ONEGAI, _

**DENUNCIEM.**

_Como já disse anteriormente:_

* * *

**EU NÃO PERMITO REPRODUÇÃO DE NENHUM DOS MEUS ESCRITOS/TRADUÇÕES**

* * *

_Nem adaptações nem, aquelas coisas que as pessoas consideram como 'parecidas' (que normalmente são cópias muito das descaradas òó)._

_Plágio é uma prática asquerosa._

_E se você estiver copiando uma tradução minha, pior ainda, porque além de estar me_

_lesando, estará lesando também o autor do original._

**. . .**

**Portanto, meninas, ajudem a acabar com esse tipo de 'sanguessuguismo'.**

**DENUNCIEM.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

_Bom, agora _sim,

_Cá estamos com mais um capítulo de "Em nove dias"._

_Oh Deus, já estamos na reta final (afinal: já são **14** de **18**!)_

_Confesso que já sinto saudade da fic mesmo antes dela ter terminado hehehe_

_E claro, como meus dedinhos coçam e eu fico cheia de 'foguinho' de postar coisas novas (ah sim, não me matem!), postei o primeiro cpt da fic que ficará no lugar dessa (afinal, Frozen tmb terminará muito em breve...). O titulo é: **Laying Claim**. (check it out ;D)  
_

_E SIM, vocês irão amaaar a escolha de fic =D_

_(já autorizada pela autora e 10% traduzida - essa será relativamente mais extensa que Em nove dias)  
_

_. . ._

_Mas agora amores, deixo as senhoritas com mais um cpt de Em Nove Dias  
_

_ (e agora sim, a fic é explicitamente **M**-rated.)_

**.**

_Bjitos e aproveitem ;)_

* * *

_Para Bela**  
**_

**.  
**

**Oitavo Dia **

**Passion**

**.**

* * *

Sonhos que sempre o atormentavam. Eles nunca paravam. Tinha sido sempre assim, vivia na fronteira com pesadelos do tipo que lhe trazia nada além de suor frio e raiva e um coração vazio extremamente dolorido. Por ter matado seu irmão. Por querer enterrar as lembranças.

Por querer ter sua família de volta.

.

Eram pesadelos, nada mais. Eventualmente, havia aprendido a não ser afetado e a colocar um muro entre si e o medo e as emoções, porque essas coisas não tinham lugar em sua vida. Ele era um shinobi altamente qualificado, com uma reputação a manter e metas a atingir. Emoções eram inúteis e apenas um obstáculo.

.

* * *

Às três horas da manhã, com o céu ainda escuro e a lua brilhando quase serenamente, ele sonhava. Mas não sobre coisas terríveis.

Sonhava com olhos encantadores. Cabelos claros e sedosos. Lábios fundidos aos seus, dando-lhe algo que nunca tivera sentido durante um longo, longo tempo.

E dedos tocando-lhe tão suavemente, nos mais sensíveis lugares de seu corpo e uma voz, uma voz linda e familiar que gemia seu nome e o gemia em puro prazer.

Uma pele suave e macia.

.

Ele sonhava com suas mãos acarinhando aquela pele, deslizando pela superfície, reivindicando-a. Tocando-a. Sonhava com sua boca arrastando-se por toda aquela pele, beijando-a e provando e sentindo algo maravilhosamente delicioso, indubitavelmente obscuro e inegavelmente proibido.

As mãos dela cerradas em seu cabelo negro, seus gritos ficando cada vez mais altos indicando para ele deveria_ ir_ mais fundo. Ele iria sentir o gosto dela, toda ela e iria descobrir que isso era algo que lhe fazia falta em sua vida durante muito, muito tempo.

Algo que estava querendo.

Algo que estava precisando.

Sonhava com seu sabor maravilhoso.

Sonhava com seu cheiro irresistível.

Sonhava que, quando a tomasse e a preenchesse completamente mergulhando-a em todo um mar de luxúria e desejo e necessidade, nesse momento ela o iria completá-lo da mesma maneira, a ponto de ambos perderem completamente o controle e chegarem às portas da insânia.

Sasuke sonhava.

E nesse sonho, tudo o que podia ver, além de todos os borrões de imagens fragmentadas era o cabelo cor de rosa.

E verdes, olhos de puro verde.

.

* * *

Já eram onze horas da manhã e, pela primeira vez em um longo tempo (ok, isso foi um pouco exagerado), ela ficou surpresa.

_Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke dorme até tão tarde?_

_.  
_

Normalmente, o cara já estava treinando desde o amanhecer ou meditando, ou seja lá o que fizesse com seu tempo. Era fascinante, porque na verdade, Sakura não era o tipo de pessoa que madrugava, ela só acordava mais cedo por causa de uma eventual missão ou de suas tarefas no hospital. Ou para treinar, se fosse _realmente_ necessário.

Sasuke, entretanto, levava essa coisa de _tarefas matinais_ como se fosse algum tipo de obsessão.

.

Com exceção de hoje, ao que parece.

E logo quando ele prometeu que iria acordar cedo para fazer algumas coisas.

Como limpar sua casa, por exemplo. Sua casa _de verdade_.

Aquela no Distrito Uchiha, para ser exata.

.

* * *

Tinha sido realmente uma coisa de improviso, para ser honesta.

Lá estava ela ontem, preparando o jantar para os dois e _batendo papo_ nonsense com sua Inner, enquanto cortava alguns legumes em movimentos precisos. No jantar, a kunoichi sorria muito, principalmente porque vinha se sentindo muito alegre e renovada, depois de tanto tempo com o sono atrasado, pode tirar uma soneca à tarde e isso era algo muito revigorante.

Ela havia tentado conversar com ele e não fora intimidada por suas respostas habituais como "hn" e "che" e ... bem, "hn". Geralmente, depois de muito tempo, acabava ficando na sua.

Até que...

Ele trouxe à tona uma conversa bastante significativa.

- Sakura?

- Sim, Sasuke-kun?

.

* * *

Ela estava esperando um sermão do tipo "_você-fala-demais"_. Ou, considerando como ele estava muito calado, presumiu que o sermão pudesse ser algo do tipo "_cale-a-boca_" ou qualquer outro tipo de repreensão. E Sakura já estava preparada para retaliar, é claro, afinal, ela era Haruno Sakura e Haruno Sakura nunca desiste de lutar (bem... ao menos tentava até o fim).

Mas o que ele disse em seguida a deixou sem palavras.

– Amanhã, às seis horas da manhã. Depois que eu treinar.

- Como?

- ... Vou limpar o Distrito Uchiha.

Os olhos verdes arregalaram.

- O quê...?

- Venha se quiser.

.

* * *

A kunoichi não iria negar que, mesmo depois dele ter partido, ela ainda estava congelada ao balcão da cozinha (onde havia insistido que eles comessem juntos pela primeira vez), sua boca aberta e os olhos verdes arregalados em pura e total incredulidade. E então, não podia evitar e começar a sorrir como uma idiota em seguida e ir lavar a louça em total bom humor e alegria.

O que levara cerca de dez minutos.

.

* * *

.

Ela havia dormido cedo pois estava muito animada para ajudá-lo, mas determinada a dormir também, porque precisava de energia para limpar todo o Distrito.

Sakura tinha acordado mais cedo do que o despertador estava previsto para tocar, na hora em que o sol ainda nem tinha nascido e o apartamento ainda estava muito escuro. Ela havia tomado banho (sim, naquele frio), e se vestido e tinha começado a preparar o café. Então, não sabendo mais o que fazer, pos-se a esperar.

E esperou.

... E esperou.

.

E havia esperado até por volta das oito horas da manhã, antes de ir até ele e incomodá-lo, apenas para descobrir uma coisa.

Que a porta do quarto dele estava trancada.

_Desde quando ele tranca a porta do quarto, quando nem ao menos se importa em trancar a porta da frente?_

Isso era no mínimo intrigante.

_E irritante._

Mas Sakura queria ser respeitosa e assim, com muita calma, voltou-se para a cozinha para esperar.

E esperar.

... E esperar.

.

* * *

Suspirando exasperada, Sakura largou-se sobre a cadeira da cozinha, dedos batendo ritmicamente sobre o balcão. Já havia terminado sua terceira xícara de café e sua segunda maçã e já era quase a hora do almoço. E não podia acreditar que tinha acordado tão cedo só para ter de esperar e esperar e não dar em nada. Onde estava a consideração dele? Onde estavam seus modos?

_Droga!_ O que é que poderia tê-lo mantido na cama esse tempo inteiro?

Um pouco incomodada com o pensamento, ela mordeu o lábio. Na verdade ... essa pergunta tinha uma série de variáveis. Por mais que ele fosse um cretino, o Uchiha era também uma coisa e disso ela não poderia reclamar: ele sempre fora **pontual**.

O que será que aconteceu com ele, sem que ela tivesse percebido?

.

* * *

Um tanto preocupada, Sakura se levantou, e praticamente voou pelas escadas.

E parou em frente a porta do quarto dele e tentou abri-la mais uma vez, e é claro, ainda estava trancada. Ela realmente não queria estragar tudo, porque sabia que ele não iria querer isso (diabos, ele ficaria muito irritado!), E ...

Seus olhos fixaram na porta ao lado da qual fitava no momento.

_O banheiro, Sakura. Dããã._

Certo.

* * *

.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sakura foi até a porta do banheiro e entrou.

O banheiro dele não estava trancado. Então ela começou a girar a maçaneta o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Pegou uma kunai e segurou-a firme para uma possível eventualidade. Se algo tivesse acontecido com ele e ela tivesse estado tão perto e não feito nada para ajudar e passado a manhã inteira somente esperando como uma idiota o tempo todo, ela nunca se perdoaria por isso.

A porta abriu-se plenamente agora e Sakura entrou furtivamente com sua kunai em mãos e olhos atentos a qualquer movimento estranho que pudesse...

Então a kunoichi olhou.

_O quê?_

Ele estava ... bem.

Na cama. Debaixo das cobertas.

Dormindo.

Ela largou a kunai, aliviada com a visão que teve. Em seguida, o alívio desapareceu, sendo substituído por nada menos que pura irritação.

Ele estava bem.

Na cama.

... Dormindo?

- Sasuke! – disse entre dentes.

Ele se mexeu, mas não acordou.

Ela começou a invejar sua tranqüilidade.

* * *

Praguejando baixinho, Sakura chegou mais perto, não se preocupando em camuflar seus passos pesados. Ela parou ao lado da cama e cruzou os braços, batendo o pé direito no chão,_ bem fort_e.

Sakura esperou, esperando que ele fosse ouvi-la, esperando que ele se sentisse culpado e, finalmente, acordasse.

Mas ele não acordou.

Carrancuda agora, Sakura colocou as mãos nos quadris.

- Sasuke-kun? - resmungou.

_Silêncio._

A kunoichi jogou as duas mãos no ar. Então, colocou-as bem na frente dele, pronta para retirar as cobertas.

Ah, ele iria acordar de uma forma_ muito aprazível_, se assim o fizesse.

Ela começou a sorrir irônica.

- Sasuke-kun, se você não acordar neste momento, eu vou te fazer sofrer. - disse.

Ela agarrou as cobertas. E as puxou. - Porque eu acordei cedo e…!

.

* * *

Seu sorriso de canto instantaneamente se tornou uma exclamação de surpresa, pois, logo após puxar tal coberta, uma reação apareceu no rapaz.

E, com certeza, Sakura não estava preparada para a mão que de repente surgiu e imediatamente agarrou seu pulso, antes que ela pudesse sequer retaliar.

E também não estava preparada que tal mão fosse puxá-la tão forte e que ela fosse perder o equilíbrio em menos de um segundo e que sua respiração fosse engatar e que agora, seu corpo estaria deitado sobre a cama (junto ao dele) e que dedos calejados estariam segurando firmemente em pontos vitais para atribuir pressão o suficiente e deixá-la inconsciente, se necessário.

.

Ela não estava preparada para ser presa nesse enlace e ficar completamente à mercê de um corpo rígido e quente, sem ter para onde ir e nada sobre a pele dele exceto um pedaço de lençol cobrindo logo abaixo da cintura e ... nada mais.

Ele estava nu.

E estava quente.

E excitado.

E estava pressionando seu corpo firmemente em cada contorno de seu ser. Cada curva.

.

* * *

Sakura também não estava preparada para a traição de seu próprio corpo.

Seus olhos de jade nublaram. A respiração calma, engatou. E antes que ela soubesse o que estava fazendo, começou a mover seus quadris, arqueando em direção a ele, ao o calor que estava centrado logo abaixo, ao calor que estava viajando em ondas e ...

- Sakura.

A boca masculina já estava perto de seu ouvido enviando som vibrante ao mencionar apenas uma palavra, com aquela sua voz de barítono.

Ela queria gemer em reposta, queria se afogar naquele sentimento, em seu calor, seu cheiro. Tão masculino. E obscuro. Maravilhoso ...

- Pare.

* * *

– O-o quê? - Ela não conseguia falar corretamente. Não conseguia respirar corretamente.

- Pare de se contorcer.

Ela congelou.

E demorou apenas aquele momento para perceber exatamente o que estava fazendo. Enquanto presa, debaixo de um homem nu- um homem completamente excitado, todo musculoso o totalmente nu.

O corpo da kunoichi havia reagido.

Como o de uma puta maldita.

.

* * *

Em um instante, sentindo-se horrorizada, Sakura começou a fazer o que deveria ter feito desde o inicio.

Começou a lutar.

- Sakura…

Para se livrar do enlace dele.

- Sinto muito...

E continuou.

- Sakura...

Mais.

- Eu não queria...

Ela devia ter sabido que aquele fora o movimento errado a se fazer.

- Droga, Sakura, pare de se mover.

Lutar e assim intensificar o contato entre as peles.

.

* * *

O calor acumulou-se em forma de uma gloriosa _dor_ em seu ventre, enquanto as mãos dele pressionavam-se contra sua pele e sua excitação crescia e se tornava ainda mais evidente. Antes que ela percebesse, uma faísca responsiva explodiu dentro de si, fazendo seus olhos se fecharem e quase, _quase_ deixou um gemido escapar por seu lábios.

Ele acalmou-se imediatamente.

... E ela também.

– Só não se mova. - respondeu asperamente , com os dentes cerrados.

Ela obedeceu e tentou arduamente acalmar sua respiração irregular. Seus coração batia tão forte.

_Silêncio._

.

* * *

Lentamente, Sakura podia sentir a respiração dele voltar ao normal, agora muito longe dos apelos ofegantes que ouvira há minutos atrás.

Ela abriu os olhos, sua visão ainda embaçada ainda tentando se concentrar em algo, tentando agarrar-se a algo.

Luxuria. Isso era apenas luxúria. _Nada mais._

_.  
_

Os sonhos dele são sobre outra pessoa. Provavelmente Saori. Ou Karin. A reação dele não era para ela.

_Não é você, Sakura._

_Não seja estúpida._

- O que você está fazendo no meu quarto? - Sua voz ainda estava próxima ao lóbulo de sua orelha, mas seus lábios não a tocavam agora. Seu tom era notoriamente estóico.

- Eu estava preocupada. Você, você não acordou cedo. - respondeu, com a voz suave.

- Eu tranquei a porta.

- E-eu... vim pelo banheiro.

.

_Silêncio._

.

- É quase hora do almoço. - disse ela, sua voz agora um mero murmúrio.

Seu interior ainda se contorcia, sua pele ainda mais suave e macia por causa da presença _dele_. Cedendo.

Incapaz de evitar suas reações, ela virou a cabeça para aproximar-se dele, sua boca perto da orelha masculina. Ela podia ver o cabelo dele, tão escuro e caindo sobre seu rosto. A kunoichi podia ver sua pele pálida tão próxima de si.

.

Ele não se moveu.

- E-eu Sasuke-kun? - Sua voz agora um sussurro, apenas um_ sussurr_o.

* * *

Ela queria beijá-lo. Beijá-lo e simplesmente ceder aos instintos. Ao anseio. Ao sentimento.

Os dedos dele se moveram_, oh_ tão sutilmente.

.

... Em seguida, antes que percebesse, o peso do corpo masculino havia partido e ela não estava mais sendo encurralada na cama. O calor se fora e assim seu cheiro e sua presença.

- Eu descerei em breve. - disse ele.

- Eu…

- Você devia bater na próxima vez.

E então, a porta do banheiro foi fechada. _Trancada._

E ela ficou sozinha no quarto dele.

.

* * *

Lentamente, Sakura sentou-se e olhou para a porta, com a visão ainda nublada. Lentamente, colocou a palma da mão em seu coração, para acalmá-lo. Para acalmar a si mesma.

Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber o que estava se passando dentro de si, apesar de nunca admitir em palavras. No entanto, isso tinha que ser ignorado, porque não devia ter acontecido. _E isso não significava nada._

_.  
_

Ela pediu para ele não beijá-la mais, não pediu?

Isso tudo é apenas luxúria.

_É apenas luxúria, Sakura._

_Apenas luxúria._

_Nada mais._

_Então, por que seu coração começou a doer tanto?_

.

.

.

* * *

- Sakura-chan! O que esse cara de tubarão está fazendo aqui na cozinha com a gente?

- Ei, moça bonita! O que esse _Aspirante-a-Hokage_ está fazendo aqui na cozinha com a gente?

.

Naruto estreitou os olhos ao suposto insulto._ Aspirante-a-Hokage_? Isso foi, no mínimo patético, porque não tinha base alguma (ao contrário do apelido de cara de tubarão, que tinha tudo a ver com ele). E, é** claro** que Naruto seria Hokage um dia. Isso era evidente!

.

No entanto, loiro decidiu não comentar mais nada, porque tinha outras coisas importantes em mente no momento. Como o fato de que Sakura estava lá, de pé bem na frente deles e qualquer insulto que ficassem trocando agora só iria aumentar as chances da kunoichi arrebentar a cabeça deles com aqueles seus socos assustadoramente super potentes.

Além disso, os olhares fuminates que lhe lançara ontem ainda permaneciam em sua mente, assim como as ameaças de lhe quebrar a cabeça na próxima vez ele ousasse acidentalmente deixar escapar algum segredo seu novamente.

E também havia o fato de que ela estava cozinhando o almoço (claro, não era ramen, mas de qualquer forma sua comida estava cheirando muito, muito bem). E o fato de que ela simplesmente podia não querer compartilhar com ele se não se comportasse bem.

... E o fato de que ela estava triste e estranhamente silenciosa.

Desde quando sua Sakura-chan era silênciosa?

.

* * *

Intrigado, Naruto optou por manter a boca fechada e simplesmente observar.

Ela estava de costas para eles e cortava tomates em fatias bem finas. Seus olhos pareciam absorvidos na tarefa em questão, mas a moça mordia o lábio, como se estivesse pensando em uma outra coisa qualquer.

- Sakura-chan?

_Silêncio._

- Ei moça bonita!

Ela piscou.

Em seguida, seus olhos pareciam perder aquele tom nublado assim que se virara para olhar para eles.

.

Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha para o ex-ninja-renegado de cabelos brancos.

Uma sobrancelha levantada, antes de virar em direção a para sua companheira de cabelo rosa com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Você não vai cozinhar ramen? - Exclamou alegremente.

Lábios róseos se curvaram. Revirando os olhos, ela lhe deu um olhar bem-humorado, e virou-se para o que estava fazendo.

- Cale a boca, Naruto. - disse suavemente. - Meu cozido é muito melhor que ramen.

- Eu acho que qualquer coisa que você cozinhe será muito melhor que ramen. - Suigetsu pontuou fazendo charme.

.

Naruto olhou feio para ele e ridicularizou.

- Ah sim, olha quem fala, o pedaço de carne ambulante. - zombou.

Suigetsu revirou os olhos. - O quê? Isso é delicioso, ao contrário do seu ramen fedorento...

- HEY!

- Meninos! Comportem-se!

E foi então que eles calaram a boca de uma vez.

.

* * *

Suspirando, Naruto deu a Suigetsu um ultimo olhar feio (que foi entusiasticamente devolvido), antes de voltar sua atenção para a garota cujo o estado de espírito estava tentando desvendar.

Sim, ela estava agindo muito estranhamente hoje, se não tivesse já teria chutado os dois para fora do apartamento.

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio e, surpreendentemente, o cara de tubarão também.

Naruto ponderou calmamente enquanto observava Sakura, enquanto ela se movimentava em torno da cozinha como uma dona de casa o faria. E fatiava mais vegetais. Lavava-os com precisão e cuidado, antes de despejá-los sobre o cozido em fogo brando. Colocava algumas tigelas para fora, e em seguida, algumas colheres. Procurava coisas nos armários. Franzia o cenho.

Suspirava.

Em seguida, de costas para eles, ela ficou na ponta dos pés, e foi tentar pegar algo em armários.

.

Bom, hoje em dia, Naruto poderia ter Hinata, mas ainda assim continuava sendo homem e, como tal, não poderia negar que apreciava uma mulher vista por esse ângulo (de uma forma completamente platônica-e-não-fisica).

A visão de Sakura por trás era realmente uma coisa bela de se ver, seu bumbum parecia firme e bem arredondado, envolto naquele short curto de algodão que movimentava-se toda vez que ela mudava de posição e tentava alcançar algo num lugar mais alto e acabava mostrando um pouco (bastante) de suas pernas bem delineadas e tonificadas.

Belas, _oh belas pernas._..

.

* * *

E...

Foi nesse exato momento que um certo Uchiha decidiu aparecer.

Naruto fez uma careta imediatamente.

Prontamente, voltou sua atenção para o Teme de cabelos negros, pronto para perseguir o cara, pedindo explicações sobre sua ausência no treino (pois deveriam ter treinado esta manhã, não é mesmo?).

Mas ele parou quando viu para onde o cara estava olhando. Piscou. E a carranca tão logo deixou seu rosto.

Naruto não conseguia desviar o olhar do Teme.

Porque o Teme estava olhando para Sakura.

Não, espere. Apaga isso.

Ele estava olhando para Sakura ... para o bumbum da Sakura.

E ele estava fazendo isso muito, _muito_ intensamente.

.

* * *

.

Sendo o Uchiha, é claro, ele estava fazendo isso de sua própria maneira, bastante sutilmente, o olhar praticamente estóico e não apresentando qualquer tipo de emoção.

Mas Naruto conhecia Sasuke - conhecia o cara quase como a palma de sua mão.

E _oh inferno_, conhecia tanto, quase como todos os diferentes (e deliciosos ) sabores de ramen no Ichiraku (e outros restaurantes, para ser exato).

Sendo um cara perspicaz e maravilhoso que era, o loiro não deixou passar a forma como o olhar do Uchiha percorreu lentamente (e sutilmente), a partir dos pés descalços da kunoichi e subindo até algum lugar próximo a seu pescoço. E permaneceu naquele ponto especifico.

Ele também não deixou de notar a forma como aquele olhar cintilou quando passou pelos seus shorts e como o tecido repuxava um pouco para o interior toda vez que ela mudava de lugar e tentava alcançar algo mais alto que sua altura.

Naruto também não deixou de notar o brilho de irritação nos olhos de Sasuke, misturado com algo mais profundo, algo _novo_, antes que a máscara do _Sr-não-tenho-emoções _voltasse novamente.

.

Acima de tudo, ele não deixou de notar os dedos do Uchiha um tanto esbranquiçados por ter mantido os punhos cerrados durante todo esse tempo.

Antes que ele pudesse observar mais daquela cena tão significativa, Sakura soltou um _huff_ impaciente.

.

- Alguém poderia me ajudar a pegar esse açúcar estúpido ?

Suigetsu, sorrindo e a fitando com admiração (sim, o cara estava, obviamente, olhando para seu bumbum, **também**), levantou-se e começou a abrir a boca para se voluntariar.

.

* * *

Em um instante, os olhos vermelhos Sharingan viraram para ele em um olhar perigoso.

Suigetsu relutantemente voltou a se sentar, seu sorriso maroto tornou-se tímido agora.

Naruto simplesmente permanecera em silêncio e manteve-se observando a cena.

Enquanto Sasuke deixara esvaecer o Sharingan e fora até onde Sakura estava. Quando estava exatamente atrás dela e, estendeu a mão e sem esforço, pegou o pote de açúcar.

Os ombros dele ficaram tensos, quando seus corpos fizeram um leve contato.

Naruto observou.

Então é isso que está errado.

.

Ele continuou a olhar fixamente, enquanto Sasuke silenciosamente entregava o pote para Sakura. Ela piscou e pegou-o sibilando num leve sussurro um 'obrigada'.

Havia um pequeno e doce resplendor róseo em suas bochechas.

Ainda em silêncio (exceto por algumas represálias às brincadeiras inofensivas de Suigetsu), ela continuou a cozinhar. Ainda em silêncio, Sasuke pegou alguns copos e colocou-os na frente dos dois assim auto-intitulados: convidados (tradução: penetras).

.

* * *

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- Perguntou-lhes, sem rodeios.

– Visitando a Sakura-chan, - Naruto respondeu automaticamente.

- Visitando a moça bonita - disse Suigetsu, ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos olharam um para o outro. Sasuke olhou feio para os dois.

Suspirando, Naruto voltou sua atenção para Sasuke e sorriu.

- Bem, e para derrotar você no treino! - gritou em puro entusiasmo. - Você acabou comigo da outra vez, Teme, agora sou eu quem vai chutar esse seu traseiro feio!

Suigetsu zombou.

Os lábios de Sakura tremeram.

Sasuke continuou carrancudo.

.

* * *

Em seguida, o Uchiha resmungou e saiu para pegar algumas armas em seu quarto, murmurando que iria acabar com a raça de um certo Dobe (ele não era um dobe!) no treino após o almoço.

Naruto sorriu um sorriso mais largo, olhos azuis agora vibrando em expectativa. Porque além de acabar com o Teme no treino havia também mais uma coisa que estava planejando (muito determinado) em fazer.

_Ah, essa seria uma tarde interessante._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

- Você está se apaixonando por ele.

Sakura olhou-a, surpresa escrita em seus olhos.

Olhos azuis olharam de volta numa expressão contemplativa.

Após um segundo ou algo assim de silêncio, antes que Sakura finalmente percebesse qual seria a reação mais apropriada.

Ela zombou.

- Eita, Porca ... você está tão desesperada por fofocas que realmente quer inventar uma?

.

Normalmente, o comentário sarcástico teria sido suficiente para fazer a língua afiada da loira deitar e rolar produzindo novos comentários sarcásticos, aquilo era rotina entre as duas. Ela iria jogar o cabelo de lado, revirar os olhos azuis e sua língua ficaria ainda mais ácida expelindo todos os comentários espirituosos que podia e Sakura, naturalmente, faria o mesmo.

.

* * *

Mas Ino não seguiu essa rotina agora.

Em vez disso, continuou olhando para a amiga, a boca estranhamente silenciosa. O olhar se estreitou.

_Plim._

_.  
_

Sakura quase suspirou em alívio, quando o sino na porta da _Floricultura Yamanaka _ tilintou e alguns clientes entraram imediatamente.

Evitando o olhar irritado de Ino (mais para os clientes do que para ela, na verdade), Sakura pulou rapidamente do balcão e foi para o canto da loja, para ficar sozinha com algumas das lindas flores exóticas que jaziam artisticamente dispostas em algumas prateleiras.

Chegando lá, inclinou-se sobre a parede lateral e permaneceu simplesmente observando uma flor roxa que estava em sua frente. E inalou, amando o aroma quase inebriante.

E suspirou.

Não. Ela não estava se apaixonando por ele. Ela não estava.

... Ela não podia.

.

* * *

Não ajudava, contudo, o fato de que seu coração estava batendo muito descontroladamente nesse momento. Que seu pulso estava acelerado e as imagens que passavam por sua mente eram somente sobre ele (tudo por causa da simples menção de seu nome). Como cuidara dela naquela noite, quando ela não queria nada a não ser distância. Como ele agira como um idiota, mas lá no fundo, bem no fundo, valorizava a amizade que tinha por ela, apesar de negar isso grande parte do tempo. Como ele ainda estava ferido, muito ferido por toda aquela dor do passado que persistia em tingir seu coração. Como ele tentou esconder a dor, as emoções. Tentou teimosamente ser forte.

Como ele a beijou.

Como a protegeu .

Como se sentiu quando o calor do corpo dele e seus toques lhe inflavam a pele…

- Oh. Meu. Kami.

.

Sakura fora arrancada de seus pensamentos ao som repentino de uma voz estridente ao seu lado. Ino. Imediatamente, ela começou a perceber (pelo toque da sineta da porta) que os clientes haviam ido embora.

Imediatamente, começou a perceber que sua mão estava fechada num punho bem apertado esmigalhando o pequeno e delicado botão de flor arroxeada. Estava praticamente despedaçada agora, suas pétalas e caule e tudo.

Seus dentes rangeram. As bochechas completamente rosadas.

E então ela começou a gaguejar.

.

- Oh! Porca, eu sinto muito! Isso foi tão estúpido da minha parte...

Mas foi cortada quando Ino acenou com a mão, impaciente.

- Tanto faz, Testão. Esqueça aquela flor estúpida.

.

* * *

Então, sem mais delongas, a loira tomou o pulso de Sakura, e rapidamente começou a arrastá-la de volta para o balcão. No momento em que chegaram, Ino virou-se para encarar a moça de cabelos róseos, suas mãos nos quadris.

- Eu estava errada. Você não está se apaixonado por ele. - declarou Ino.

Sakura piscou. Suspirou Interiormente. Limpou a garganta.

E concordou.

- Bem, como eu já mencionei, eu não estou apaix...

- Você **já está** apaixonada.

.

* * *

Bem ... aquilo certamente fez seu pequeno discurso descer pelo ralo.

Sakura parou de falar ao mesmo tempo e tentou elaborar algo brilhante ou dedutivo ou persuasivo para dizer. Algo verdadeiramente genial, que ninguém sequer teria dúvidas de que estava dizendo a verdade, e nada, absolutamente nada, além da verdade.

Mas nada surgiu.

Ino sorriu.

- Você está caidinha por ele!

.

Sakura corou, quando a voz de Ino ficou mais alta, algo que praticamente parecia com um megafone em alto volume.

Cruzando os braços, Sakura começou a sibilar e, para seu total horror, as palavras vieram numa completa gagueira. - Eu não estou ... d-de onde você tirou ... i-sso não faz o m-menor… e por que diabos você está sorrindo?

- Porque eu vou ganhar a aposta e **você** é quem vai correr nua por Konoha, testão!

Com isso, a loira começou a praticamente cacarejar em contentamento. Sakura olhou feio.

– Isso não vai acontecer, Porca - insistiu teimosamente.

Ino continuou sorrindo.

– Pare de sorrir - Sakura resmungou. Para seu espanto, o sorriso da loira só cresceu mais e mais, seus olhos azuis piscando em puro deleite. Rapidamente desembaraçando-se dos braços cruzados com os de Sakura, ela bateu palmas e perguntou.

- Então, como você se sentiu? – Ino estava muito curiosa.

- Hein?

- Você sabe, fazendo sexo com aquele pedaço de mau cam...

- Porca! - Sakura advertiu. Ino ignorou.

- Não me diga que vocês não fizeram isso ainda, porque do jeito que vocês estavam lá no campo de treinamento há alguns dias atrás...

- Porca! Você estava espionando?

-É natural que… - As palavras dela pararam, não por causa do que Sakura disse (a coisa da espionagem), mas devido a uma súbita percepção.

Bem, pela forma como as mãos de Sakura estavam rígidas, para ser mais precisa.

Ino arregalou os olhos.

- Ah. Meu. Kami.

- E agora?

- Sua pudica! Você ainda não deu um trato nele, não é?

.

_Silêncio._ Completo e absoluto.

* * *

.

Ignorando as bochechas hiper ruborizadas de Sakura e seus murmúrios de repreensão sobre aquela linguagem ser inapropriada, Ino continuou. - Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Querida, você não quer? Quero dizer, apenas os prazeres da carne... Oh você deveria ver como Shikamaru consegue fazer maravilhas com sua líng...

Ela foi prontamente calada pela a mão rápida de Sakura sufocando sua boca.

- Eu não quero ouvir isso. - Sakura interrompeu, mortificada.

A loira revirou os olhos.

E murmurou sob a mão de Sakura. – Sua pudica!

- E eu vou terminar com ele amanhã. - Sakura disse com firmeza.

A loira arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Sakura hesitou.

- ... E eu não estou apaixonada por ele.

_Uma pausa._

- E nem ele por mim.

_Outra pausa._

Retirando sua mão da boca da amiga, Sakura fitou-a, sua expressão muito segura.

-... Isso é impossível, de qualquer maneira.

.

* * *

Por um momento, ninguém falou nada. Apenas se olharam por um tempo como se num desafio silencioso, uma completamente teimosa e a outra parecia entristecida.

Por fim, a loira suspirou e jogou as mãos para o ar.

- Ok, tudo bem. Certo. - E sorriu. Em seguida, sorriu mais largamente. - Mas não esteja tão certa disso.

- E por que não?

_Uma pausa._

- Porque 24 horas ainda é tempo de sobra para ser tentada pelo Uchiha, Testão.

_De fato._

Sakura zombou.

- Oh, por favor. Tenho mais força de vontade do que isso.

_Tomara que sim._

_Realmente, realmente, realmente espero que sim._

_Você é uma grande mentirosa, sabia?_

_.  
_

- Cale-se. - Sakura murmurou interiormente. Sacudindo a cabeça (sua Inner estava chorosa, chata e louca por sexo) começou a seguir para a frente da loja, para limpar sua mente e observar as flores de um vermelho brilhante que realmente pareciam que mereciam um espaço em uma cozinha de um certo Uchiha ( oh sim, ela só precisava comprar um vaso e pronto).

E realmente, ela só queria dar um tempo longe de sua melhor amiga muito-espalhafatosa .

* * *

Ela parou. E olhou.

Então orbes verdes estreitaram-se, embora não fossem para as flores.

Mas sim para a imagem de três garotas familiares, que passavam do lado de fora das portas de vidro, do outro lado da rua ... rindo umas com as outras.

_Meninas muito familiares._

- Porca?

- Hmm? Que foi, testão,?

- Feche a loja por um tempo? Por mim?

Ino levantou as sobrancelhas. -... Por quê?

- Eu preciso da sua ... er... ajuda por um momento.

-... Pra quê?

Lentamente, Sakura sorriu. Docemente.

- Para ensinar algumas cadelas uma lição que elas nunca mais vão esquecer.

Ino olhou a amiga.

- Elas tentaram me manipular. - acrescentou Sakura, realmente não querendo se aprofundar no assunto. Parecia que realmente não precisava, porque em um instante, Ino parou e começou a sorrir, lentamente.

_Maldosamente._

- Ooh, aventura! Intriga! Claro, testão!

Sem mais delongas, a loira bateu palmas uma vez e imediatamente começou a fechar as portas.

E Sakura começou a conspirar. Nervosamente.

_Isto é pra você, pela sua família._

_.  
_

Ela realmente esperava que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa.

.

.

.

* * *

- Você a quer?

Kunais se chocando. Metais titilando.

- Hn.

- Teme, eu não tenho idéia do que** hn** quer dizer, mas sei de uma coisa. Você a quer.

_Nenhuma resposta._

- Caramba, você pode até gostar dela.

_Ainda sem resposta._

- Na verdade, quanto mais penso nisso, mais estou inclinado a acreditar que você vai ficar louco se não...

A sentença foi interrompida, como uma seqüência de grandes bolas de fogo que foram repentinamente lançadas em seu caminho.

.

Naruto sorriu e desapareceu rapidamente com um _poof._

_._

* * *

A luta era a longa distância a partir de então, até que duas horas depois, voltaram ao combate com kunais novamente.

- Você a quer.

- Cale-se, Dobe.

_Ah. Ah._ Uma resposta.

Os dentes cerrados do Uchiha deram ao loiro imensa satisfação.

- Só admita, Teme.

- Não há nada para admitir.

- Mentiroso. Eu vejo como você olha pra ela. Ou como toca nel...

Bam !

Mais jutsus de fogo, que Naruto evitou. Ele gritou de seu esconderijo no galho de uma árvore no qual havia pousado.

- Não se preocupe! Eu não vou te dar um soco se você admitir logo!

- ... Como se você pudesse, Dobe.

- HEY! EU SOU CAPAZ SIM!

- Hn.

- CRETINO!

.

* * *

E a luta continuou.

Duas horas mais tarde, os dois finalmente cairam no chão exaustos (não que estivessem dispostos a admitir isso, é claro).

Naruto olhou para o céu escuro, sua expressão pensativa. Então, inclinou a cabeça e olhou para seu companheiro.

- Ela gosta de você também, você sabe disso né?

_Silêncio._

Naruto zombou. - Ela tem mau gosto, eu sempre soube disso.

- Ninguém te perguntou.

- Eu não me importo. Só estou falando.

Naruto sorriu ao ver a expressão irritada no rosto do amigo.

- Teme?

-... Hn.

O sorriso tornou-se desagradável.

- Só não vá machucá-la. Ou eu terei que matar você.

_Silêncio._

Em seguida, o olhar triste se tornou de repente um sorriso largo.

- Agora vá e mostre a ela as coisas prazerosas que um Uchiha-Teme pode fazer com o seu... OW! TEME!

- Pare de falar.

.

* * *

Naruto coçou a cabeça e fez uma careta. Em seguida, olhou feio.

Sasuke simplesmente pegou sua katana do chão da floresta e começou a partir.

Então de repente, pingos de chuva começaram a cair. Um trovão foi ouvido.

- Ei! Onde diabos você está indo?

- Hn.

- Teme! - Naruto gemia alto. - Onde você ind...

- Pra casa.

- Mas e a coisa do bar mais tarde, com o pessoal? Você...

- Estarei lá.

Naruto fez beicinho. - Mas e o Ichiraku? Você deveria ser legal e me convidar para...- Ele parou quando observou seu amigo. Se afastando. E notou que...

Os ombros do Teme estavam tensos. Como a frustração era evidente em seu rosto (que, naturalmente, apenas uma pessoa brilhante como ele poderia identificar, sob a máscara do _Não-tenho-sentimentos_). Como as juntas do Teme estavam tão brancas novamente, assim como na cozinha, quando ... oh.

_Oh._

* * *

Realização alvoreceu em sua mente e o loiro arregalou os olhos.

Ele fitou para o caminho onde amigo de cabelos escuros desaparecia na chuva agora crescente. Suas sobrancelhas loiras praticamente desapareceram sob a Hitai-ate.

E lentamente, ele sorriu.

.

Então, rindo para si mesmo, Naruto levantou-se também, e, no melhor dos humores, decidiu ir encontrar sua própria garota, linda e de olhos pálidos, para beijá-la até o fim dos tempos (se tivesse sorte, ela estaria na chuva nesse momento pois aí tornaria tudo mais ... digamos, romântico).

Ele realmente esperava que a sua Sakura-chan estivesse preparada para o que o Teme tinha em mente.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura estava com muito bom humor.

Sorrindo para si mesma, a kunoichi sentou-se em sua cama, relembrando o evento que tinha acontecido anteriormente. Enfrentando aquelas estúpidas (e maliciosas!) fangirls. E dizendo tudo o que ficara entalado em sua garganta.

Botando moral.

Simplificando, ela e Ino foram inestimáveis. Uma dupla maravilhosa.

_E ahha! Temos certeza que chutamos alguns traseiros femininos!_

A melhor coisa foi, ela não estava se sentindo nem um pouco culpada por isso.

Porque, nossa, como elas mereciam! Oh, sim!

Inner Sakura estava praticamente rolando de alegria, que Inner má: **m.u.i.t.o m.á.**

* * *

Não podendo evitar o sorriso esboçando em seu rosto, Sakura ficou de pé e preparou-se para tomar um merecido banho quente.

Prontamente, tirou a roupa, e ficou só de calcinha e com a toalha na mão.

Já estava chovendo muito lá fora, obviamente, a pequena viagem até o complexo Uchiha que Sasuke tinha planejado, devia estar cancelada a esse momento.

_Sasuke._

Ao simples pensamento, Inner Sakura calava a boca e punha-se em silêncio novamente. Ela ficava em um canto, enquanto apenas uma pequena dor tomava lugar em seu coração. Em vista ao turbilhão de emoções que estava sua vida recentemente. E à aposta e ao fingimento.

Ao que aconteceu esta manhã.

Com quem você estava sonhando, Sasuke...?

Não era da sua conta. Não mesmo.

* * *

Inner Sakura concordou e tentou deixar isso no fundo de sua mente. Sakura fechou os olhos e disse a si mesma que nada disso importava.

Afinal, ela romperia com ele amanhã.

Afinal ... tudo isso não significara nada.

.

Recusando-se a pensar em mais nada, Sakura manteve o sorriso no rosto e recomeçou a cantarolar, amando como a o barulho da chuva estava se tornando cada vez mais alto e como os pingos tamborilavam nas janelas fechadas e sobre o telhado. Cantarolou um pouco mais, seus sentidos aguçando com cada som.

Razão pela qual ela foi capaz de ouvir, muito claramente, a porta de seu quarto abrindo.

Num _click_ nada sutil.

.

* * *

Em um instante, uma de suas mãos cobriu seu corpo (muito mal) com a toalha e outra segurando uma kunai.

No entanto, seu enlace sobre a kunai afrouxou ao olhar para aquela presença.

Enquanto ela congelava ao perceber **quem** era. Sakura engoliu em seco, abrindo e fechando a boca em espanto. Como uma idiota.

E então começou a ficar vermelha como um tomate bem maduro.

- Sasuke-kun, o- q-que ... e-eu não es-tou vestida ... o que você…

Ele se aproximou.

.

* * *

Seus ônix mostravam algo que ela não podia compreender.

Sakura queria ficar com raiva, ela realmente queria, mas havia uma aura perigosa que os rodeavam, uma tensão que não conseguia entender. O que estava errado? O que estava acontecendo?

... Por que ele estava olhando para ela desse jeito?

- Sasuke- S-saia, deixe-me sozi...

- Não significou nada.

Sua voz perigosa. Obscura.

Sensual.

Levou um momento para registrar o que ele estava dizendo e quando finalmente o fez, algo em seu interior ficou abalado. Algo em seu coração gritou. Batendo com tanta força, as batidas aumentavam e aumentavam.

- Não significou nada, Sakura.

O beijo.

Tudo.

* * *

Seu pulso acelerou. A boca ficou seca. Seus lábios se partiram para dizer algo, qualquer coisa para quebrar essa atmosfera, para acabar logo com esse momento, porque ele tinha que estar fingindo e ela achava que não agüentaria mais se ele não estivesse...

Ele chegou mais perto.

Sua respiração engatou.

E de repente, tudo começou a acontecer muito rápido.

* * *

Antes que ela pudesse se mover ou falar, ou reagir, ele de repente estava em sua frente, tão perto que a fez dar um passo para trás e suas costas pressionarem contra parede, o calor do corpo dele irradiava para o seu.

Calor através da umidade e do frio.

Sua respiração tão, tão próxima.

Ela só poderia ficar ali e olhá-lo, e sentir, enquanto as mãos masculinas tocavam em seu cotovelo, seus braços, sua pele, e tudo dentro de si borbulhava em vista aquele simples contato.

* * *

Sentia a necessidade aumentando. E seu ventre tremer.

- E-eu-Sasuke-kun.

Ela não terminou, porque no momento seguinte, a boca do shinobi estava contra a sua. Num contato passional. Quente. Firme. Faminto.

.

Sakura não correspondeu, apenas congelou mais uma vez.

Permaneceu lá congelada, enquanto ele a beijava e beijava e beijava ... E tocava.

Isso a fez perceber algo que tinha negado durante todo esse tempo. A fez perceber que não ... ela não conseguiria negar mais.

E nesse momento de realização...

A toalha e a kunai caíram no chão.

* * *

Tudo parecia com um borrão insignificante para ele, tudo o que já ocorrera em seu passado, todo contato mais intimo, os beijos involuntários e finalmente o clímax.

Com Saori, tudo havia sido primitivo, necessidades básicas que qualquer homem teria de vez em quando, que só poderiam ser sufocadas por uma noite de paixão rápida ou duas. Ela sempre tentava agrada-lo e ele não podia reclamar. Afinal, nunca houve nenhuma emoção, nenhuma vontade real de se afogar em qualquer sentimento para com ela. Ele acabaria por esquecer e continuar com seu treinos e afazeres. Com sua vida normal.

Mas agora, não era como se fosse um borrão.

Não.

Não quando ele podia sentir e ouvir tudo tão claramente.

Como a respiração dela estava engatada e tornava-se impotente engolida por sua própria. Não quando sentira o corpo feminino congelar e tentar segurar-se firme, e lutar contra a agressão que ele a infringia em sua atitude faminta, com beijos necessitados, tomando-a possessivo somente para si.

Não quando, pouco a pouco, numa ação agridoce a pequena feminina mão veio hesitante à tona e cegamente pousou sobre seu peito forte, sobre a camisa úmida.

Quando seu corpo sucumbiu e lentamente se fundiu ao toque insistente das mãos dele.

... E ela, finalmente, deu o braço a torcer e cedeu.

* * *

.

Sua respiração ainda estava engatada, algo semelhante a pânico e confusão irradiando de si. Mas ela estava cedendo. Começando, devagar e timidamente, a corresponder.

E ele estava se afogando.

Inegavelmente, rapidamente e completamente impotente, inacreditavelmente impotente se afogando.

- S-Sasuke ...

E desta vez, ele queria se afogar nesse sentimento mais do que tudo no mundo.

- S-Sasuke ... Eu. ..

.

Ele a acalmou aprofundamento seus beijos.

Suas mãos continuaram e continuaram tocando aquela pele. Macia,_ tão_ macia. Quente. E ela tinha um gosto delicioso e maravilhoso, e muito mais gostoso do que qualquer sonho erótico poderia ter.

Tinha o sabor de _Sakura._

_._

* * *

Negligentemente, sua boca deixou a dela, o que lhe rendeu um gemido, um gemido muito suave e maravilhoso, enquanto tal boca aprofundou as caricias para provar a pele de seu pescoço e lóbulo do ouvido, suas bochechas rosadas e queixo e garganta. Sua pele incrivelmente sedosa.

Mordiscava e provava, deixando-se saborear de todo aquele sabor inacreditavelmente delicioso.

Ela enfiou os dedos nos cabelos negros e o permitiu continuar a lhe dar o que por tanto tempo se negara.

* * *

Eventualmente, ele encontrou seu caminho de volta para sua boca mais uma vez. E a beijou novamente. Desta vez, a resposta foi mais quente, ela o beijou de volta, sua língua procurando a dele, lutando numa dança sensual.

As mãos do shinobi percorriam por seu corpo. Uma mão arrastou-se de sua cintura até seu estômago. Para cima, até a beira do sutian rendado, agora quase transparente.

Ele viu seus olhos verdes e brilhantes abrirem depressa, enquanto seu polegar manipulava-a por cima do tecido, brincava com aquele bico cor-de-rosa que a essa altura já estava pra lá de eriçado.

Ele observou, esfregando, viu nitidamente como os olhos verdes nublavam a seu toque.

Como ela arqueava-se para mais perto, desejando que suas mãos continuassem a fazer aquela mágica maravilhosa em seu corpo. Arqueava-se para ele.

E dizia seu nome repetidas vezes.

Seu interior gritava. Seu sangue martelava.

Todo o seu ser vibrava chamando:

_Sakura ..._

.

* * *

Talvez estivesse se tornando um borrão agora, mas tudo ainda era tão diferente.

Tão incrível.

Um contraste de cores, da mesma forma como ambos eram. Suas respostas ... seus toques ... a necessidade dele. Não havia como negar isso agora. Ele a queria. Só a ela.

Ninguém mais.

* * *

**Bam. Bam. Bam.**

* * *

Um som rugiu em algum lugar de sua cabeça, mas ele não prestou atenção, pois não queria parar com os beijos, os toques.

Ele a queria. A necessitava. Tanto. Como precisava de ar para sobreviver.

Ele queria sentir o coração dela bater rápido, seu pulso acelerar, sua respiração engatar, e saber que tudo isso era por sua causa.

Ele a queria nua junto de seu corpo nu e ambos encharcados em seu próprio desejo que estava prestes a explodir. Isso era apenas desejo, não era? Isto tinha de ser apenas luxúria.

_Mas se é apenas desejo, por que me sinto tão diferente?_

* * *

**_Ring. Ring. Ring._**

* * *

Ela gemeu, enquanto as mãos masculinas desciam e pousaram em sua pélvis. E começaram a friccionar. E seus dedos lentamente acharam o caminho certo pelas laterais de sua calcinha, preparando-se para tirá-la e tocá-la bem no lugar onde ela mais necessitava, no local onde o calor e uma energia emanava quase que de forma explosiva.

Ela estava tremendo e vibrando, pressionando-se tão, _tão_ próximo a ele.

E foi então que ele começou a perceber que ... isto não era apenas luxúria.

- Sasuke-kun ... - Sua voz agora rouca e desesperadamente necessitada.

Me chame de Sasuke.

Apenas Sasuke.

As roupas íntimas desceram um centímetro.

* * *

**Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam.**

* * *

Outro centímetro.

Os dedos dela se agitavam sob sua camisa. Acariciando, tocando.

O que o fez quase enlouquecer.

Beijou-a mais forte e com um movimento incontrolável, pressionando-se ainda mais contra ela, de modo que o calor entre os corpos aumentava mais e mais, intensificando as sensações.

Ela tremeu e gritou suavemente, os olhos abertos completamente nublados de desejo ou talvez em choque, por causa da necessidade que sentia de ter seu corpo contra o dele. Ele deixou suas mãos tomarem as pernas femininas, pronto para traze-las para cima e levá-la até o colchão macio onde poderia finalmente, _finalmente_, provar toda ela. _Tome-a._

Reivindique.

* * *

**BAM BAM BAM! BAM BAM BAM!**

* * *

No meio daquele momento inebriante, ele parou, tão logo seu cérebro finalmente conseguiu registrar o som.

* * *

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

* * *

Era a porta.

Eles não estavam sozinhos.

E Kami, caramba! Ele não poderia fazer_ isso_ desse jeito.

Porque não queria que _isso_ fosse rápido e sem significado.

* * *

E com todo seu auto-controle que ainda restara em seu corpo, Sasuke fez a coisa mais difícil no momento.

Ele tentou parar a si mesmo e obter sua sanidade de volta.

E se afastou.

Distintamente, sentiu as mãos dela o puxando de volta, num puxão suave, mas o suficiente para ele sentir.

E Sasuke teve de ranger os dentes em vista a necessidade que crescia dentro de si, aumentada pelo gesto dela.

Mas ele resistiu.

.

* * *

- Tem, tem alguém à porta. - ele sussurrou, através de sua respiração descompassada, descansando sua testa sobre a dela.

Suas mãos afrouxaram.

Por um momento, deixou-se olhar para a moça, tomando nota de como ela ficava linda enquanto o encarava nesse momento, sua expressão atordoada, seu cabelo despenteado. A face corada. Sua boca inchada. Tão tentadora.

Ele não queria nada mais do que continuar e tomá-la de todas as formas possíveis. Bem aqui e agora.

... Mas ele resistiu.

* * *

Lentamente se inclinou e pegou a toalha do chão.

Lentamente, colocou-a nas mãos dela e tentou ignorar a maneira como ela ainda estava olhando para si assim, com essa expressão tão inocente.

Ele sucumbiu mais uma vez e colocou os lábios no lóbulo da orelha feminina, _oh_ tão macia. E então, disse:

- Vista-se. É o Dobe. Nós temos que ir a um lugar.

.

* * *

Então, antes que ele pudesse perder o controle totalmente, pois já estava à beira disso, e ele sabia que se a olhasse mais uma vez isso aconteceria, aqueles toques iriam levá-lo à beira do precipício de onde não haveria mais volta, foi então que ele se afastou e não olhou para trás.

Deixou-se sair do banheiro e fechou a porta do quarto com um _click_, suave e calmo.

**Haveria tempo mais tarde.**

Hoje à noite.

.

.

.

* * *

- Shizune?

- Sim, Hokage-sama?

- ... Porque estou vendo três garotas histéricas penduradas pelos pés na montanha dos Kage?

.

.

**Continua.**

.

_._

* * *

**C.A.R.A.C.A**

Tipooooo

tipoo

tipo

_ Cerca de**10 mi**l palavras nesse capítulo!_

_Palavras essas que valeram muitooo a pena, ne ;D_

_. . ._

_Digam pra Hime, se deliciaram?_

_Sasuke é PURA tentação, vamos combinar hehehe_

_Meninas, preciso dizer que o próximo capítulo vai estar de lamber os lábios?_

_Oh sim, teremos muitos, mas muitoooos eventos tentadores *apanha*_

_. . ._

_Agora, lindonas, Hime se despede,_

_nos vemos em breve com coisitas novas,_

_Bjitos e não se esqueçam daqueles coments lindões que deixam a Hime super motivada ;D_

* * *

_**Ps: **_

_- Deem uma checada na nova long-fic que irá ficar no lugar de Em Nove Dias. Ela já está no meu perfil e se chama: **Laying Claim** (de January Eclipses)_

_- Gatinhas, Hime já respondeu reviews **essa semana**. _

_- No entanto, na outra semana (e na outra), como estarei em provas, eu devo **demorar** um pouco pra responder contatos/reviews/pms/etc. Então, meninas, estejam avisadas. Hime demora, mas vem =D (deixa só passar essas semanas punk na faculdade ...)_

_- Eu tmb to passando por um problema de internet. Aqui em casa tá tenso (o velox tá ruim e a Oi é uma 'beleza' no atendimento ao cliente ... ai ai_

_- Como disse, **vou demorar a responder Pms/reviews**, MAS os cpts continuarão sendo postados aos **finais de semana** (se, é claro, meu irmão me emprestar o 3G dele OU se o velox voltar ao normal até lá.)  
_


	15. Segredos Não ditos

_(15 de **18**)_

* * *

_Fanfic **M-rated**_

_**Do original por Cutecrazyice e tradução/adaptação por K Hime.**_

* * *

_**N/T**: está quase no final *snif snif*_

_**2N/T**: O capítulo está muitoooo legal! Acho que vai deixar muita gente *querendo mais* ;) _

_**3N/T**: E pra ninguém querer me matar depois, já digo logo: Há cenas que podem vir a ser consideradas com um** leve** tom de Angst. Então, se não aprecia, é melhor não ler (assim ninguém perde tempo ne e aí se evita essa coisa que tem ocorrido com freqüência no meu espaço de review que são esses irritantes flames.)_

_**4N/T**: por sinal:** eu não respondo mais a flames.** (cara, já tive um sério problema quanto a isso faz (+/-) um mês e não quero que a situação se repita. Então, se está __ querendo enviar recados - puxa, legal, eu os adooooro (todo mundo sabe ne ;) - mas** dispenso** os flames. Cara, baixaria não é comigo. Quer me enviar uma crítica, nossa, seja muito bem vinda, agora, comentários ofensivos, intrusivos e sem o menor sense, ah . AH . ah òó, por favor, evite. Eu não os responderei. MESMO._

_**5N/T**: Personas, então, tenho recebido alguns contatos com relação **à lista de divulgação da hime.** Como algumas de vcs devem ter notado, eu enviei um "convite" para cada uma das mocinhas **da lista** para virem conhecer meu blog (acho que isso já faz umas 2 semanas, ne?). Lá tenho postado quase todas as fanfics que tenho disponibilizado aqui no ffnet. Sendo que as att lá do meu blog tem sempre um leve delay... No entanto, através dele, o acesso às mocinhas que **não possuem conta no site** **ffnet** ficou supeeeeer mais fácil (vcs notaram ne?). Sempre que posto algo novo, um email é encaminhado para as senhoritas avisando-as das att. (meninas, eu fiz esse blog justamente pensando nisso, já que um número considerável de leitoras não possui conta aqui e tem dificuldade de acompanhar as att e etc etc etc.) Como tmb puderam notar, o blog tá **em construçã**o (hehe - e vai ficar assim durante um tempo, até eu poder me dedicar a ele... no entanto, já tem um montão de fanfics por lá ;D). _

_Quando ele estiver prontinho, deixarei o link no meu perfil pra fins de info e etc, ok ;D_

_**6N/T:** Você não tem conta no site e quer receber as att da Hime?_

_Deixe seu** email de contato** aí nos reviews que eu te add aos contatos do blog ;D_

_. . ._

_Agora, amores, vamos que vamos, cpt **15** e avante! =DD_

* * *

_**No capítulo Anterior:**_

_Outro centímetro._

_Os dedos dela se agitavam sob sua camisa. Acariciando, tocando._

_O que o fez quase enlouquecer._

_Beijou-a mais forte e com um movimento incontrolável, pressionando-se ainda mais contra ela, de modo que o calor entre os corpos aumentava mais e mais, intensificando as sensações._

_Ela tremeu e gritou suavemente, os olhos abertos completamente nublados de desejo ou talvez em choque, por causa da necessidade que sentia de ter seu corpo contra o dele. Ele deixou suas mãos tomarem as pernas femininas, pronto para traze-las para cima e levá-la até o colchão macio onde poderia finalmente, finalmente, provar toda ela. Tome-a._

_Reivindique._

* * *

_**BAM BAM BAM! BAM BAM BAM!**_

* * *

_No meio daquele momento inebriante, ele parou, tão logo seu cérebro finalmente conseguiu registrar o som._

* * *

_**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

* * *

_Era a porta._

_Eles não estavam sozinhos._

_E Kami, caramba! Ele não poderia fazer isso desse jeito._

_Porque não queria que isso fosse rápido e sem significado._

* * *

_E com todo seu auto-controle que ainda restara em seu corpo, Sasuke fez a coisa mais difícil no momento._

_Ele tentou parar a si mesmo e obter sua sanidade de volta._

_E se afastou._

_Distintamente, sentiu as mãos dela o puxando de volta, num puxão suave, mas o suficiente para ele sentir._

_E Sasuke teve de ranger os dentes em vista a necessidade que crescia dentro de si, aumentada pelo gesto dela._

_Mas ele resistiu._

_._

* * *

_- Tem, tem alguém à porta. - ele sussurrou, através de sua respiração descompassada, descansando sua testa sobre a dela._

_Suas mãos afrouxaram._

_Por um momento, deixou-se olhar para a moça, tomando nota de como ela ficava linda enquanto o encarava nesse momento, sua expressão atordoada, seu cabelo despenteado. A face corada. Sua boca inchada. Tão tentadora._

_Ele não queria nada mais do que continuar e tomá-la de todas as formas possíveis. Bem aqui e agora._

_... Mas ele resistiu._

* * *

_Lentamente se inclinou e pegou a toalha do chão._

_Lentamente, colocou-a nas mãos dela e tentou ignorar a maneira como ela ainda estava olhando para si assim, com essa expressão tão inocente._

_Ele sucumbiu mais uma vez e colocou os lábios no lóbulo da orelha feminina, oh tão macia. E então, disse:_

_- Vista-se. É o Dobe. Nós temos que ir a um lugar._

_._

* * *

_Então, antes que ele pudesse perder o controle totalmente, pois já estava à beira disso, e ele sabia que se a olhasse mais uma vez isso aconteceria, aqueles toques iriam levá-lo à beira do precipício de onde não haveria mais volta, foi então que ele se afastou e não olhou para trás._

_Deixou-se sair do banheiro e fechou a porta do quarto com um click, suave e calmo._

_**Haveria tempo mais tarde.**_

_Hoje à noite._

* * *

_Para Bela_

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Oitavo Dia**

**Segredos Não ditos**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

O encontro era no mesmo bar do outro dia, o _Jenzo,_ o mesmo bar onde Ino e Shikamaru estavam – parecendo um pouco desgrenhados e a pele um tanto avermelhada especialmente ao redor da boca.

Bem, Shikamaru estava.

Porque Ino, bastante alegre (_muito_ mesmo, por sinal) continuava perfeitamente glamourosa, com os cabelos e roupas e maquiagem completamente no lugar (_perfeita_), e seu sorriso deslumbrante que irradiava num raio de quilômetros.

.

Ela olhou em volta e viu que a maioria dos novatos estavam lá, juntamente com os seus ex-senseis, é claro, assim como Anko, Genma e toda a ex-equipe Hebi.

Olhando um pouco mais, avistou imediatamente sua_ melhor_ amiga ( o que não seria muito difícil em vista a sua cor de cabelo, muito vibrante, não?), entre Juugo e uma Tenten muito falante.

E a fitou loira a moça de cabelos róseos por um momento.

* * *

Os olhos azuis de Ino iluminaram-se em aprovação à escolha de roupas da garota para esta a noite - ela estava linda, parecia um dia de verão, num vestido verde-claro, com alcinhas amarradas elegantemente ao pescoço e um tecido fino que terminava na altura dos tornozelos. Sakura não usava jóias, outra coisa que merecia a aprovação de Ino. Era um estilo doce e sexy e parecia tão inocente que qualquer homem que tivesse sangue nas veias e hormônios no corpo (exceto o **seu** Shika-kun, é claro, porque ele seria um homem morto, se seus olhos _passeassem _por muito tempo por lugares onde não deveriam_)_ seria estúpido para não apreciar, e acabar se _perdendo_ com uma beleza dessas e-

Seus pensamentos pararam ao último pensamento. Ino franziu a testa.

... Então porque _certo_ homem com sangue nas veias, totalmente cheio de hormônios ainda não tinha caído em cima dela?

.

Ainda franzindo o cenho, a loira moveu seu olhar e o pousou em outra figura sentada em frente de Sakura, na mesma mesa. Seus olhos se estreitaram com aquela visão.

Ele estava lá, tudo bem.

Só que com uma certa ruiva, garota de _quatro olhos_ praticamente pendurada em cima dele.

Não que ele estivesse prestando atenção, é claro. Mas _ainda assim..._

* * *

- Shika-kun?

- ... Hm?

Ela sorriu e piscou seus cílios lindamente. - Você não se importaria se eu dedicasse meu tempo a alguém além de você por um segundo, se importaria?

- ...?

E gritou em alegria. - Oh, você é o melhor! - Ino o beijou profundamente e propositadamente se afastou da mesa para seguir seu destino (pôde ouvir seu amado homem de cabelo de _abacaxi_ murmurando a palavra "_problemático"_, mas ela realmente não deu importância a isso), seguindo para seu destino calmamente, um copo na mão e uma expressão bastante calma no rosto.

Quando chegou lá, plantou-se bem na frente _dele,_ com firmeza.

E então sorriu, o mais belo sorriso que convenceria a qualquer shinobi treinado a ajudá-la no mirabolante plano que tinha em mente, e um objetivo à espera de ser alcançado.

Afinal, a loira tinha uma aposta a ganhar.

E uma melhor amiga para fazer feliz.

- Sai ... você poderia me fazer um favor _muito, **muito** especial?_

* * *

.

.

.

Ela estava tentando evitá-lo.

estava tentando evitá-lo e obter sucesso.

... Bem, pelo menos esperava que sim.

Não era exatamente tão difícil, porque bem, com Tenten tão espalhafatosa e tagarela ao seu lado (que já havia tomado uma garrafa inteira de vitaminas sua naquela manhã - tradução: a menina estava, obviamente, um pouco bêbada).

- Então, qual você acha que é a melhor escolha de arma de treinamento, shuriken ou kunai?

- Eu não sei, Tenten ... acho que depende de com qual arma você está mais acostumada.

Ouviu-se uma voz alta num tom de zombaria. - Oh, vamos lá, Sakura, me de uma resposta precisa! Caramba! Ei, Juugo, e você? Qual você acha que é melhor?

Juugo deu um sorriso, tranqüilo e tímido.

- Eu sempre preferi a kunai, Tenten-san.

Tenten sorriu. - _San_? Desde quando alguém me chama de _san_? Apenas me chame de Tenten! De qualquer forma, eu sempre achei que a kunai é bem melhor, mas me acostumei a usar shuriken ... Não sei, acho que sempre a achei mais flexível, na minha opinião.

Ao lado de Juugo, Suigetsu sorriu.

- Gatinha, uma katana gigante é _sempre_ a melhor escolha. Confie em mim.

.

Sakura abriu a boca para tentar repreender Suigetsu chamando seu nome num tom mais áspero.

Mas fechou a boca e suspirou, quando viu que os olhos castanhos de Tenten já estavam se estreitando.

_Oh, caramba._

Quase como que de modo sugestivo, a moça de cabelos castanhos mudou o tom de voz.

- Você acabou de me chamar _de gatinha?_

_._

Ainda alheio ao perigo, o shinobi de cabelos brancos encolheu os ombros. - Bem ... você é uma garota, não é? A não ser que aquele Hyuuga, aquele seu namorando, também seja... bom, não que isso não seja exatamente improvável, porque fala sério, é só olhar pra aquele cara, vocês já viram o cabelo dele? Então, com um cara com cabelo de mulher realmente o relacionamento não tem muita credibilidade e ...

_Silêncio._

* * *

Juugo balançou a cabeça em evidente resignação.

Os lábios de Sakura tentaram não se contorcer.

- O que foi que você disse? - Tenten gritou.

- Eu estava apenas sendo sincero e owww! Hey! O que foi isso?

- Considere-se sortudo, pois meu querido Neji está em uma missão!

_Querido__ Neji? _

- Oh, vamos, Tenten ...- Suigetsu resmungou, então gritou, quando Tenten deu-lhe um cocuruto na cabeça mais uma vez. _Bem forte._

- É Tenten-san pra você! - gritou, com orgulho.

E com isso, o mestre de armas bufou (ok, foi mais como _gaguejou_), parecendo indignado e muito chateado. Sakura e Juugo olharam para Suigetsu em leve desaprovação.

Ele apenas fez uma careta. - Ei, não me olhem assim! Qual é o problema dela, afinal?

* * *

.

De outra mesa, Genma virou a cadeira para trás, e sorriu para todos eles.

- Tubarão, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que ela estava excitada e com tesão. Ouvi dizer que eles não fazem sexo já faz um mês.

- Um mês? Eita! Não é de se admirar.

Genma sorriu. - Sim. Qualquer garota normal provavelmente estaria frustrada com isso.

- Qualquer _pessoa_ normal estaria!

- Putz, é verdade. E...

- Oh, Sasuke-kun, você tem uma mancha no seu lábio. Aqui, deixe-me tirá-la pra você ...

* * *

.

.

Sakura estava realmente_, realmente_ tentando ouvir a conversa de seus dois amigos (e tentando manter uma carranca firme para Genma) ... mas na verdade, era mesmo sua culpa que tivesse ficado um pouco distraída?

Num impulso, olhou para cima, bem a tempo de ver Sasuke pagando o pulso de Karin, antes que a moça de cabelos vermelhos pudesse colocar a mão sobre sua boca. Inner Sakura resmungou e lamentou ao mero contato, e foi tudo o que Sakura poderia fazer, deixar sua inner berrar, pois de jeito nenhum ela se renderia à vontade imensa de pular no pescoço de Karin e fazê-la em pedaços e jogar os pedaços penhasco abaixo e ...

Ok, desligando a Inner_ agora_.

.

* * *

A kunoichi tentou se acalmar e se concentrar de volta na conversa, e-

O olhar do Uchiha praticamente cintilou em sua direção.

Em _sua_ direção.

Haruno sentiu sua respiração parar, seus olhos simplesmente não conseguiam deixar os dele.

- Onde? - O moço perguntou baixinho.

- Embaixo, no seu lábio inferior, e ... - Karin parou de falar de repente, olhos vermelhos seguindo o olhar dele. E imediatamente os estreitou quando viu aonde aquela rota a levara. Rapidamente, retirou sua mão e bufou e olhou em outra direção.

Os dois não perceberam, porque estavam demais olhando um para o outro.

* * *

.

Sakura observava, enquanto sua mão surgiu, em silêncio súbito o dedo sobre o lábio inferior, para remover a mancha.

Ela observava, enquanto ele continuava a esfregar. _Intimamente._

Observava, como a mancha ainda permanecera no lugar.

- Ainda está aí - Sakura deixou escapar, então interiormente repreendeu-se por tê-lo feito.

Ele continuou olhando para ela.

- Onde? - murmurou.

Não havia dúvida de que a pergunta agora fora feita _somente_ para ela.

- Embaixo, no lado esquerdo - sussurrou.

_Uma pausa._

- Você pode tirar pra mim ... Sakura?

E agora a boca da kunoichi ficou seca.

- Eu...er..você..

- Oh, Sasuke-kun, esta é a minha música favorita! Vamos dançar, tenho certeza que sua _namoradinha_ não se importa!

E com isso, o momento simplesmente se foi.

* * *

.

.

Às pressas, Sakura desviou o olhar e encarou a ruiva com uma carranca.

- Não, Karin. Eu não me importaria.

_Afinal, eu não sou a namorada dele de verdade._

- Vá em frente.

Inner Sakura estava prestes a estrangular uma certa ruiva por ser tão rude e sarcástica e oferecida.

Mas a Sakura 'exterior' permaneceu em silêncio.

Confusa.

- Eu não danço. - ela o ouviu dizer. Tentando ignorar a conversa.

- Mas Sasuke-kun...

- Eu não danço.

- Mas _Sasuke-kun_ …

- Puxa, Sasuke, dança logo com ela, por _favor?_ Essa voz é prejudicial aos meus tímpanos!

Ouviu-se um alto rosnar e um grunhido feminino.

- Cale a boca, cara de tubarão!

- Pelo menos é melhor do que ter quatro olhos !

Um grito frustrado. - Arghh!

Um lamento. - Sasuke, salve meus ouvidos! - Suigetsu gemia muito, batendo com a cabeça na mesa. - Apenas vá dançar logo com ela!

_Uma pausa._

- Eu não...

- Oi, Testão!

- … Olá, feia.

.

* * *

A conversa foi interrompida (felizmente) com a chegada de duas pessoas - muito familiares, por sinal.

– Porca. - Sakura disse em alivio, ela já estava ficando _muito_ irritada com a conversa anterior. - Sai. Oi, pessoal!

- Oi Testa! Você está linda. Vamos dançar? - Ino cumprimentou, bastante radiante.

.

Sakura piscou em vista ao elogio e lentamente sorriu. Então, lembrando da sugestão de Ino, balançou a cabeça levemente. - Eu não acho que...

Mas a kunoichi foi impedida de continuar, quando, de repente, Sai se abaixou um pouco e pousou a boca próxima ao ouvido de Sakura. Muito,_ muito_ perto.

E então sussurrou.

- Eu realmente quero dançar com Hanabi, Feia. Talvez você possa me ensinar. Ino-chan disse que você tem habilidades excepcionais.

* * *

Sakura ficou boquiaberta por um momento, antes de corar diante ao doce elogio (eles certamente estavam acumulando dentro dos primeiros minutos desde que os dois chegaram a esse bar). E depois de alguns segundos, a expressão da kunoichi imediatamente se iluminou.

_Hanabi?_

- Sério? - perguntou.

- Sim. - respondeu ele, num tom gentil.

Para qualquer um de fora, a conversa teria soado muito diferente - não que Sakura tivesse notado, é claro. Ela estava muito ocupada tentando conseguir ignorar o olhar intenso do Uchiha sobre si, tal como a lembrança daquela boca de um certo shinobi e daquelas mãos em si e de seu coração batendo tão forte e -

- Claro, Sai! - exclamou, ansiosamente, ou melhor, ansiosa para começar a se livrar de tais pensamentos traidores.

Então, sem demora, ela imediatamente se levantou e agarrou a mão de Sai. E então começou a arrastá-lo para a pista de dança sem sequer olhar para trás.

.

E foi exatamente por causa disso, que a moça falhou em notar a expressão triunfante na face de Ino e nem o olhar chocado em Suigetsu, ou o suave interesse na expressão de Juugo, e a expressão irritada de Karin.

Acima de tudo, ela não notou o olhar _muito_ ilegível de um Uchiha bastante silencioso.

.

.

* * *

_- Oi, Teme! __Por que você está parecendo tão entediado e tenso hein? Anime-se, esta __noite _será divertida! O que você está olhando? ... oh, heeey! A Sakura-chan está dançando com o Sai! Eles ficam muito bem juntos, não é? É como um casal perfeito... espere um minuto. Você estava olhando pra eles _esse tempo todo? _

_Uma pausa._

_Em seguida, um sorriso fraco._

_- Oh, caraca! Teme, você está com_ ciúmes! _Você está tão, tão cheio de ciúmes e-OWW! Heeeey! Isso dói!_

_- ...Cala a boca, dobe._

_- __Eita. __Estraga-prazeres._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Isso dizia bastante sobre o tamanho da paciência de um homem, porque ele estava se controlando ao ver sua namorada (mesmo que de mentirinha) na pista de dança, dançando nos braços de um companheiro que não era realmente um companheiro de equipe (porque Sai nunca fora da equipe mesmo) e tal homem não estava fazendo nada para impedir que tudo isso acontecesse.

Sasuke observava a forma como Sakura ensinava Sai a dançar (o Uchiha tinha uma audição boa, suas habilidades lhe permitiram ouvir o suficiente sobre o sussurro de Sai sobre a desculpa esfarrapada de dançar com Hanabi).

.

Ele assistia a como Sai confortavelmente colocava suas mãos em torno da cintura de Sakura e balançava-a de uma forma que somente amantes o fariam ou as pessoas que gostavam muito uma da outra e que sentiriam-se tranqüilos em tocar-se daquela forma mais íntima.

Ele assistia como Sakura gostava daquilo e se inclinava mais em direção a Sai, rindo e sorrindo o tempo todo.

- Puxa, Teme, você vai quebrar esse copo se continuar assim.

.

* * *

Sasuke simplesmente soltou seu enlace no copo e continuou observando.

Bem no fundo de sua mente, ele podia ouvir Suigetsu resmungando e podia ver o beicinho de Karin e um certo Dobe sorrindo.

Ignorou todos eles, lentamente tomando mais um gole de saquê.

.

Quando a música mudou seu ritimo (depois do que pareceu uma eternidade), viu Sai finalmente deixá-la ir e ir embora com um sorriso ilegível no rosto.

Sakura continuou sorrindo, quando Ino a puxou para o centro da pista e continuou dançando. A loira movia seus quadris sedutoramente ao som da música rápida e, após alguns segundos, Sakura seguiu seu exemplo, balançando os quadris como se fosse uma sereia.

Quando Ino foi mais para o meio da multidão, Sakura ficou para trás, fechando os olhos, jogando os braços para o ar e sorrindo como uma mulher que guardava muitos mistérios na vida.

.

Ela dançava, seu vestido verde claro deslizava junto com o embalo de seu corpo, acompanhando o movimento de suas pernas e seu corpo se movia de maneira tão graciosa como uma pluma ao vento. Dançava tão sensual e suave, tão vibrante e vívida.

E ele observava.

Querendo nada mais que deslizar suas mãos sobre aquela pele de marfim, aqueles ombros macios e dançar junto com ela.

E retirar aquelas alcinhas de seu vestido e trilhar um caminho de beijos na pele de seu pescoço.

E tirar seu vestido lentamente e beijar cada centímetro de pele que seria revelado.

… E estar com ela.

Só estar com ela.

- Sasuke-kun, onde você está indo?

.

* * *

.

Ele não sabia que ele tinha se levantado e que todos à mesa estavam agora com sua atenção focalizada sobre ele.

E sem se importar em olhar para trás, o moço continuou de pé, assistindo a ela, sabendo que, de uma forma ou de outra, um deles iria acabar descobrindo a resposta...

Ele se afastou.

E enquanto o fazia, ouviu um certo Dobe loiro falar bem alto tal resposta, como se em um megafone, todo triunfante.

- Quatro-olhos, ele vai dançar com a namorada.

_Muito__ sutil, não? _

- EU NÃO SOU QUATRO-OLHOS!

.

* * *

.

.

.

No momento em que a música mudou o ritmo mais uma vez, Sakura parou de dançar, e começou a abrir os olhos.

Ela ainda estava se sentindo alegre, livre, em um mundo onde somente os sentidos governavam e todos os pensamento haviam sido esquecidos e era assim a forma como dançava, com uma paixão em seus movimentos.

Ainda um pouco atordoada, piscou os olhos algumas vezes, tentando acostumar-se à luz.

Quando finalmente conseguira, olhou ao redor e começou a perceber que uma outra canção, ainda mais sensual estava tocando.

.

* * *

Se fosse surda, não teria sido problema, considerando como Shikamaru e Ino estavam dançando a poucos metros à sua frente, os braços em torno de si mesmos, alheios a qualquer outra pessoa, como se fosse uma canção lenta em seus ouvidos.

Era um momento proveitoso. Outros casais, vendo a cena, começaram a fazer o mesmo, balançando não ao tempo da música, mas ao que seu próprio coração parecia ditar.

Apenas alguns continuavam a dançar rápido, mas somente aqueles que estavam sozinhos, dançando à sua própria melodia, sem se preocupar com o que estava acontecendo com os outros ao redor, enquanto a música continuava tocando e seduzindo-os.

.

* * *

Ela teria gostado de dizer que sentia o mesmo, mas não sentia.

Com um suspiro, Sakura se virou, preparada para voltar para a mesa, ou talvez apenas para ir para casa, e dar a noite por encerrada.

_Mas onde era sua casa agora? _

Seu apartamento ... ou-

.

De repente, a kunoichi foi dragada de seus pensamentos, justamente quando se virou e estava prestes a ir embora, apareceu um borrão bem em sua frente. E então, braços enlaçaram de repente em volta de sua cintura, puxando-a para perto.

Ela sentiu aquelas mãos em sua cintura e um calor muito familiar bem próximo de si. Uma respiração perto de sua orelha e um corpo balançando levemente junto ao seu, num movimento quase que imperceptível.

E só precisou apenas aquele toque, aquele leve contato, para ela perceber quem a estava segurando, mesmo antes de olhar para a pessoa em questão, mesmo antes até dele falar qualquer coisa.

- Sakura.

Olhos de ônix encontraram verdes.

- Sasuke…

E de repente, antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, ou seus pensamentos ou qualquer coisa, a boca masculina pousara sobre a dela, como havia feito antes, num beijo intenso que a consumiu rapidamente. Era incrível. Emocionante.

_E tão, tão bom._

* * *

Ela tentou ancorar-se e parar o bombardeio de emoções que estavam ameçando a ser lançados sobre si - a excitação, o medo, o formigamento em constante crescimento e o calor que começou a nascer em seus lábios, sua sua barriga e até mesmo em algum lugar entre suas pernas.

Ele a abraçou e balançava num ritimo só dos dois, em um ritmo que era desconhecido para qualquer outro a não ser eles mesmos.

E continuou a beijá-la.

* * *

Quando a necessidade de ar se fez, a moça retirou seus lábios dos dele, suas mãos ainda nos ombros masculinos, segurando-o para tentar manter-se firme.

Ela sentiu a boca do shinobi ir para até sua orelha, sussurrando algo levemente, antes de ir até seu queixo e trilhar beijos e mordidinhas leves.

Seu coração acelerou.

Seu interior se contorcia de prazer.

Sua mente ficou em branco.

- E-eu.. Sasuke…

- Hn.

_Sim._ Sua palavra favorita.

Ela tentou pensar através da névoa maravilhosa de prazer que nublava sua mente.

- Suas fangirls não estão por perto...

_Uma pausa._

- Eu sei.

A voz dele voz era tão_, tão_ sensual.

* * *

Suas mãos arrastaram-se para baixo, indo da cintura até os quadris femininos.

Sua boca moveu-se maravilhosamente, deliciosamente mais para baixo.

O cérebro da kunoichi estava quase falhando.

- Eu-Você...

Ela estava, completamente, perdendo toda a habilidade da fala.

- Vamos pra casa.

Casa.

_Casa._

- Você só está com tesão. - deixou escapar.

Ele fez uma pausa.

- O quê?

Ela corou, quando percebeu o que acabara de dizer. Mas sua boca parecia ter uma mente própria.

- Você só está com tesão - repetiu de forma rápida. - É por isso que me quer agora. Você só quer **aquilo**.

_Silêncio._

Lentamente, o rosto e a boca masculina se afastou (ela imediatamente sentiu falta do contato e teimosamente disse a si mesma _que_ **não**_, não sentira não),_ para que pudesse fitá-la.

- Eu não estou com tesão. – afirmou sem rodeios.

Ela congelou.

Lentamente, olhos verdes estreitaram.

Inner Sakura soluçava, gemendo e enumerando as coisas que eles poderiam fazer juntos.

A 'Sakura exterior' ficou tensa e um pouco ofendida, indignada e começou a empurrá-lo para longe de si.

- Bem, se esse é o caso. - bufou, humilhada além da conta. - Então eu não acho que devemos ficar perdendo nosso tempo com isso. Vá arrumar prazer com outra garota e-

Seu discurso acabou em um suspiro, quando de repente, ele a puxou novamente, seus corpos colidindo maravilhosamente, tornando-se um.

Olhos verdes arregalaram novamente e imediatamente voltaram-se para encarar os de ônix.

Ele respondeu mudando de posição de modo que sua ereção pressionou-se ainda mais firme contra ela, o calor que crescia em suas pernas podia ser sentido por ambos os corpos agora.

A visão da kunoichi nublou.

* * *

- V-você, você mentiu. - Sussurrou a moça, entre tentativas de repirar.

– Sim. - Sussurrou ele de volta, antes de voltar a beijar o pescoço feminino mais uma vez.

- Mentiroso. - Acusou-o em voz baixa. Ainda com a mente completamente nublada.

- Sim.

- Então você está apenas com tesão, e-

Os dentes masculinos roçaram em sua pele levemente quase que imperceptivelmente.

Ela soltou um gemido suave.

- Não é só tesão.

A boca masculina pairou sobre a dela.

- Eu-você-

- Sakura.

Ela agarrou seus cabelos negros e deixou seus dedos deslizarem pelos fios sedosos, enquanto a língua masculina saía para provar o gosto dela.

- S-sim? – Perguntou rouca.

Uma pausa.

_Então... _

- Você fala demais.

Ela piscou e tentou limpar sua mente.

Que estava parecendo ser uma tarefa muito difícil no momento.

.

- O que você sente? - perguntou ele, indo ao pescoço feminino para acariciá-lo. E arrastou, lentamente, centímetro por centímetro, o lábio inferior por aquela pele alva. Torturando-a.

Eles ainda estavam balançado ao som da música num ritimo nebuloso.

_Muito._ _Demais__._

- Tudo. - Disse a moça, tomando fôlego.

- Bom.

- O q-quê?

- Nunca pense que isso é apenas luxúria, Sakura.

* * *

E então, antes que ela pudesse protestar, ou reagir, ou reunir seus pensamentos mais uma vez, ele começou a beijá-la mais uma vez, estava faminto por aquele contato íntimo. E murmurando palavras, palavras doces entre os beijos e carícias.

- Sakura.

_Sasuke._

- Sakura.

_Sasuke._

- Eu quero você.

_Uma pausa._

- Eu quero você _agora._

E era **aí** que a diferença estava.

.

* * *

Aos poucos, seu coração parou.

Lentamente, ela se afastou.

- Eu preciso de um pouco de ar - Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, de forma abrupta.

Ele fez um movimento para impedi-la.

- Por favor. - sussurrou. –Só me de um tempo. Me dê um momento, por favor.

.

Então, antes que ele pudesse impedi-la, ela já estava fora de seus braços, e indo para fora da pista de dança, movendo-se em direção a porta.

Sem demora, Sakura empurrou tal porta e saiu, precisando de um pouco de ar, precisando de alguma sanidade para poder lidar com aquele momento.

A necessidade de _pensar._

* * *

Ele podia até querê-la, _oh sim,_ disso ela não podia ter certeza ainda. Mas uma coisa era clara.

Ela estava apaixonada por ele.

... E ele **apenas** a queria.

* * *

.

Ele assistiu em silêncio, quando ela fugira e foi para a porta da frente, com os olhos em pânico e a saia de seu vestido esvoaçante com o movimento brusco.

Ele assistiu, igualmente em silêncio, como um homem de cabelos prateados familiares fora em direção à mesma porta, quase como se a seguisse, embora o olho de tal homem estivesse bastante focalizado (como sempre) no livro de laranja em suas mãos.

* * *

Certo de que ela ficaria bem, pelo menos por um tempo, Sasuke suspirou interiormente.

Em seguida, também deixou a pista de dança, e foi direto para o bar, e pediu uma bebida forte, sentando-se em seguida.

Quando o copo foi colocado em sua frente, imediatamente tomou-o em suas mão, e engoliu o conteúdo em um só gole.

Ele ainda podia senti-la.

Ainda podia sentir _tudo_ sobre ela.

Era de enlouquecer, no mínimo.

Mas já tinha aceito que Sakura sempre agira de forma enlouquecedora, e difícil, e teimosa e cabeça dura até levá-lo à loucura.

Que ela seria complicada e provavelmente iria levá-lo à irritação na maior parte do tempo.

Que ela o faria querer e necessitar, e que tal intensidade, ele nunca havia experimentado antes, seria mais intensa do que os momentos em que sentira raiva ou sede de vingança.

Era muito mais intenso que isso.

_... __Então o que era?_

_._

* * *

O moço meditou enquanto bebia seu drink tentou não pensar.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun, por que tão solitário? Será que sua namorada vai te deixar sozinho?

Reconhecendo aquela voz, optou por não responder e, em ignorar por completo, então, pôs-se a beber sua bebida.

Foi então que sentiu o pé feminino roçar muito, _muito_ próximo à sua perna.

Lábios femininos roçando muito perto de sua orelha.

- Sabe ... podemos sair e ir para o meu apartamento. Eu poderia te mostrar coisas... coisas que sua namorada nunca, _nunca _será capaz de mostrar.

Uma mão foi até o ombro masculino, arrastando-se para baixo.

- Vamos dar prazer um ao outro, Sasuke-kun.

A língua feminina lambeu-lhe o lóbulo.

- Assim como sempre fizemos. – disse rouca e continuou a beijá-lo.

.

* * *

Abruptamente, antes que ela pudesse ir mais longe, ele a fitou e tomou seu pulso em um enlace firme.

E a puxou para longe, sem sequer uma palavra.

Olhos violeta brilharam, antes de ficarem novamente estóicos.

E então, ela sorriu lentamente.

- Mas, então, talvez ela _esteja_ dando prazer a você. Eu nunca teria imaginado isso. Afinal de contas ... é só fingimento, não é?

_Uma pausa._

Sasuke deixou seu olhoar cair de volta para sua bebida e continuou ignorando-a.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Saori.

- Ah ... então talvez eu deveria ir perguntar a ela.

.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, seus olhos brilharam com um brilho perigoso.

Era uma espécie de... um algo inexplicavelmente escuro, tão obscuro que causava medo, mas também era um tipo de medo que parecia excitar.

- Fique longe dela. - Alertou.

Ela apenas riu.

- Eu não vou matá-la, Sasuke-kun. Não se preocupe. Não a acho que tão irritante quanto aquela sua outra cadela.

- Você é irritante.

Ela sorriu.

- Sim. Irritante. No entanto, você veio até mim, pelo menos, para satisfazer as suas ...necessidades ...

- Acabou.

Ela suspirou.

- Bem, se você diz ... ao menos por agora. Agora que você tem alguém para aliviar suas necessidades primitivas, afinal de contas. Use-a bastante, Sasuke-kun. Use a pobre menina.

_Uma pausa._

- Mas, por que eu chamaria de 'pobre menina'? Afinal de contas ... ela está usando você também. Pra ganhar aquela aposta com aquela vadia loira.

.

* * *

Como se por coincidência, Tenten chegou perto dos dois apoiada por ninguém menos que Juugo, ela estava, obviamente, mais bêbada agora, e ficando mais _alegrinha_ a cada segundo. Teria sido de fato uma distração, até que Sasuke viu os olhos de Saori se iluminarem em um ato de malícia calculada. Seu sorriso se alargar, em doçura calculada.

- Então, Tenten-san, - disse baixinho. - Você acha que Sakura vai ganhar a aposta contra Ino? Ao fazer Sasuke-kun se apaixonar por ela?

Tenten, atordoada, animou-se um pouco.

- É claro que... – a voz saiu arrastada, mas orgulhosa. Ela soluçava bastante. – Vai ser moleza!

Então, de repente, desmaiou, e começou a roncar. _Muito alto._

Juugo congelou.

Saori sorriu.

... E Sasuke ficou completamente entorpecido.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O ar da noite, parecia estar fazendo maravilhas para o seu sistema.

Depois de um momento, Sakura sentiu-se mais calma, o coração voltou ao normal, seus pensamentos estavam mais organizados e não estavam mais nublados por todas aquelas sensações e emoções à flor da pele.

A lua estava brilhante.

E a noite parecia bastante tão juvenil.

– Sim. Não necessariamente o tipo de noite para nós, os velhos, mas acabamos nos juntando.

Ela não tinha percebido que tinha falado em voz alta alguns de seus pensamentos, até que a piada de uma voz familiar penetrou seus ouvidos.

Suspirando, Sakura olhou para cima, encontrando a figura do homem de cabelos prateados e um olhar totalmente descarado de pura diversão.

- Você não é velho, sensei. - disse ela.

Ele suspirou. - E _é_ por _isso _que ainda me chama de sensei, então?

Ela revirou os olhos e tentou não sorrir. - Você não é velho, _Kakashi._

Seu olho visível plissou.

Lentamente, colocou aquele maldito livro em baixo do braço e deu-lhe um sorriso divertido (pelo menos, ela pensou que fosse, pois só podia especular afinal ele vivia usando aquela maldita máscara o tempo inteiro!).

- Ah, assim está melhor. - Pensou alto. Depois de um momento, ela resolveu diminuir a distancia entre ambos (pois estava sentada na borda de uma pequena pedra perto de uma parede, que parecia uma decoração ou algo na arquitetura que dera errado).

Silenciosamente, Kakashi sentou-se, sua atenção voltando-se novamente para seu pequeno livro pornô.

- Kakashi?

- Hm?

- ... Por que você está aqui?

_Uma pausa._

- Por causa do encontro.

Sakura revirou os olhos novamente. - Eu quis dizer aqui _fora._

- Oh. - Ele deu de ombros. - Eu apenas pensei em aproveitar o ar frio da noite.

Ela zombou. - Kakashi, você não tem jeito.

Seu olho plissou novamente. - Sim. Mas você também não.

_Silêncio._

- E o que é que isso quer dizer? - A kunoichi perguntou um tanto curiosa.

Ele parecia estar prestando bastante atenção a seu livro agora, o que, se ela não o conhecesse muito bem, já a teria irritado há muito tempo.

Mas Kakashi era _Kakashi_ , ele sempre foi assim, por isso ela esperou e deixou que o silêncio e a noite fossem a única coisa entre os dois, embalando-os nessa atmosefera de tranquilidade sociável.

Depois de um momento, ele se levantou.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir. – pensou alto, suspirando.

- E beber até cair né? - Ela brincou.

- Claro.

Sakura acenou com a mão para ele e começou a olhar para a lua.

- Sakura?

Curiosa porque ele ainda estava ali, a kunoichi voltou seu olhar na direção da voz. - Sim?

Seu único olho visível a contemplou de forma suave. - É melhor ser honesto. Na maioria das vezes.

Ela se viu ainda mais curiosa. - Certo ... isto vindo de uma pessoa que se esconde todo o tempo...

_Silêncio._

- Sim. Vindo de uma pessoa exatamente assim. - disse ele. E então, ele foi embora, de volta para dentro do clube, deixando-a sozinha com e seus pensamentos mais uma vez.

Silenciosamente, Sakura se viu olhando para a lua brilhante outra vez, nenhum traço de chuva ou nuvens negras.

Ela apenas contemplava e esperava.

Sua mente limpa.

O coração fortalecido.

. ... A determinação fortalecida.

Ele estava certo. Era hora de ser honesta.

Lentamente, Sakura levantou-se (junto com sua determinação), sua mente formada.

* * *

.

.

Ela tinha apenas duas coisas planejadas para a noite.

Primeiro, dizer a Ino que a aposta estava acabada e que não podia mais fingir quando se tratava de coisas que eram mais importantes.

E segundo, finalmente voltar para casa.

Para o homem, conscientemente ou não, ao qual havia entregue seu coração há muito, _muito_ tempo atrás, quando ela era apenas uma garotinha de doze anos de idade.

_Seis anos agora, Sakura._

_Não o deixe ir._

_._

* * *

Seu batimento cardíaco acelerou com o pensamento, e então ela correu para dentro, ansiosa para fazê-lo, animada e inacredivatelmente nervosa... e feliz.

Feliz, no sentido de que parecia que ia estourar e estava a ponto de explodir, e finalmente deixar essas emoções saírem, se deixaria seu coração falar pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Ela examinou o lugar e sorriu ao ver Naruto e Hinata dançando uma música lenta na pista de dança, um não tirava os olhos apaixonados do outro.

E franziu a testa, não vendo Ino nem Shikamaru.

Olhando em volta, ficou frustrada ao descobrir que sua melhor amiga loira tinha realmente desaparecido, apenas alguns minutos depois que a vira dançando ali mesmo.

Mas não foi o que a intrigou ainda mais (não mesmo) não depois de perceber** algo** mais importante.

Sasuke tinha ido embora.

... Assim como Karin.

** . . .**

**. . . continua . . .  
**

**. . .**

* * *

_Personinhas, caraca, caracaaaaaaaaa_

_e agora?_

_e AGORA?_

_Tipo, a Saori (cretina) tinha que abrir aquela boca grande e falar pro nosso bonitão sobre a aposta!_

_Fala sério, ai ai *bate*_

_._

_Agora me digam: O que acharam?_

_Estão curiosas?_

_Querem mais?_

_*ai ai eu to curiosa pra saber como vcs vão reagir a esse cpt*_

_Digam pra hime, deixem um review ;D_

_._

_Agora, flores, vou indo,_

_deixo bjitos_

_Hime. ;D_

* * *

**_ps: _**

_Meninas, achando erros de revisão, deem um 'alô' pra hime, ok. Assim que eu voltar ao site, retoco o que falta ;)_

**_pps: _**

_Oh flores, eu sei eu sei, ainda não consegui responder todos os contatos *GOMEN* _

_é que tá cada vez mais tensa essa coisa chamada vida *suspira*_

_Então, vamos combinar assim: em no máximo **2** semanas eu venho pra responder tudinho, ok?_

_Cara, eu to numa maratona supeeeeer tensa de estudos e preparação de 'projetos' futuros e isso tá me deixando super atarefada... _

_Ainda assim, devo estar postando as fanfics **The Window** e **Laying Claim** ainda essa semana que vem (tipo, os cpts estão prontos, então só vou separar uns 30 min, entro no site, posto e saio correndo pra estudar (a parte do "estudar" é que é chata hahah *apanha*)_

_Mas as senhoritas terão att essa semana que vem sim, ok ;D_


	16. Explodir

_**N/T:** Ice, here we are, almoooost there ;D  
_

* * *

_**2N/T:** Sentiram saudade dessa história linda? ;)_**  
**

* * *

_**3N/T**: Personas, devo estar entrando em contato com as senhoritas via Pm/review nesse final de semana. Mas já adianto: ADOREI os reviews de vcs na fic The Window. Ahahahah morrendo de rir com suas reações com o comportamento safadinho do kakashi-sensei *apanha* Obrigada, meninas! (logo logo a gente 'bate papo' ;)  
_

* * *

_**4N/T:** Lembrem-se da classificação da fic: **M**  
_

* * *

_**Anteriormente...**  
_

_Como se por coincidência, Tenten chegou perto dos dois apoiada por ninguém menos que Juugo, ela estava, obviamente, mais bêbada agora, e ficando mais alegrinha a cada segundo. Teria sido de fato uma distração, até que Sasuke viu os olhos de Saori se iluminarem em um ato de malícia calculada. Seu sorriso se alargar, em doçura calculada._

_- Então, Tenten-san, - disse baixinho. - Você acha que Sakura vai ganhar a aposta contra Ino? Ao fazer Sasuke-kun se apaixonar por ela?_

_Tenten, atordoada, animou-se um pouco._

_- É claro que... – a voz saiu arrastada, mas orgulhosa. Ela soluçava bastante. – Vai ser moleza!_

_Então, de repente, desmaiou, e começou a roncar. Muito alto._

_Juugo congelou._

_Saori sorriu._

_... E Sasuke ficou completamente entorpecido._

* * *

_._

_Sakura tinha apenas duas coisas planejadas para essa noite._

_Primeiro, dizer a Ino que a aposta estava acabada e que não podia mais fingir quando se tratava de coisas que eram mais importantes._

_E segundo, finalmente voltar para casa._

_Para o homem, conscientemente ou não, ao qual havia entregue seu coração há muito, muito tempo atrás, quando ela era apenas uma garotinha de doze anos de idade._

_Seis anos agora, Sakura._

_Não o deixe ir._

_._

* * *

_Seu batimento cardíaco acelerou com o pensamento, e então ela correu para dentro, ansiosa para fazê-lo, animada e inacredivatelmente nervosa... e feliz._

_Feliz, no sentido de que parecia que ia estourar e estava a ponto de explodir, e finalmente deixar essas emoções saírem, se deixaria seu coração falar pela primeira vez em muito tempo._

_Ela examinou o lugar e sorriu ao ver Naruto e Hinata dançando uma música lenta na pista de dança, um não tirava os olhos apaixonados do outro._

_E franziu a testa, não vendo Ino nem Shikamaru._

_Olhando em volta, ficou frustrada ao descobrir que sua melhor amiga loira tinha realmente desaparecido, apenas alguns minutos depois que a vira dançando ali mesmo._

_Mas não foi o que a intrigou ainda mais (não mesmo) não depois de perceber** algo** mais importante._

_Sasuke tinha ido embora._

_... Assim como Karin._

_** . . .**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

_Para Bela_

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Nono Dia**

**Explodir**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

- Sasuke-kun! Onde você está indo?

Ele não parou quando ouviu seu nome e quando soube quem o estava chamando.

- Sasuke-kun! - A voz ficou mais alta. - Espere! Onde você vai?

- Vá embora, Karin.

A voz feminina parou, mas seus passos Sasuke ainda podia ouvir, aproximando-se de si às pressas. Quando a moça finalmente o alcançou, encarou-o, parecendo preocupada e um pouco feliz ao mesmo tempo.

– Sabe - brincou, piscando os cílios animadamente e flertando descaradamente com o shinobi. - Você ainda me deve uma dança sensual depois de me deixar sozinha no bar. Não acha que podemos dançar, aproveitar o momento _agora_? Seria tão romântico ...sabe, dançar sob o luar e as estrelas e ...

- Eu disse: _vá embora, Karin_.

Ela parou de falar e lançou-lhe um olhar magoado e rabugento. Ele ignorou e continuou andando.

.

* * *

.

Determinada, Karin colocou a mão em seu braço. Ele endureceu, mas não tentou afastá-la.

- O que aquela vadia estúpida Hyuuga fez? - perguntou com firmeza.

_Uma pausa._

- Hn.

- Sua namorada deveria cuidar melhor de você - declarou, sua voz assumindo um tom de desagrado com a menção da palavra 'namorada'. - É óbvio que ela não te ama.

_Silêncio._

Tomando isso como uma deixa para continuar, Karin colocou sua outra mão no ombro masculino e começou a acalmá-lo esfregando-o com movimentos circulares.

Ele também não afastou a segunda mão.

- Vamos tomar uma bebida em algum outro bar. Anda, vamos lá, isso irá ajudá-lo a relaxar. - sugeriu, sua voz suave.

_Silêncio._

Então, depois de alguns segundos, Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e continuou andando.

- Hn.

.

* * *

.

Seus olhos vermelhos suavizaram e seu coração acelerou com entusiasmo à simples idéia de que talvez esta noite ... Esta noite finalmente Uchiha Sasuke seria seu.

Seu e de ninguém mais.

Ela ignorou a pouca consciência que tinha, de que uma certa garota/rival de olhos brilhantes e cabelo rosa, aquela garota do cemitério que vive falando bobagens sobre mangas voadoras que com um simples olhar faz o Uchiha prestar atenção e por quem todos à sua volta simplesmente parecem adorar sua presença.

Karin havia percebido que essa outra garota era quem Sasuke queria, mas ainda assim nada mais importava.

Nesse momento Karin queria ser egoísta, pela primeira vez em sua vida.

.

Decididamente, deixou seus pensamentos sobre a certa kunoich/rival de lado e passou a seguir Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

Já era meia-noite e era seguro dizer que Sakura ainda não o havia encontrado.

Ela estava ficando preocupada e irritada, para não falar que estava muito, _muito_ confusa.

_Por que ele iria sair desse jeito?_

Não fazia o menor sentido.

E não fazia qualquer sentido que Suigetsu parecia um pouco irritado também (e ela tinha plena certeza que não era com consigo), e Juugo de repente passou a ficar muito quieto e desconfortável em sua presença e Saori ... bem, fazia sentido que a mulher estivesse sorridente, ela sempre foi assim (ainda que não fizesse sentido o fato de estar no mesmo bar, para começar).

Mas havia algo sobre aquele sorriso que deixou a kunoichi um pouco inculcada, embora não fazendo Sakura perder seu precioso tempo para refletir mais sobre o assunto.

* * *

.

Ela tinha que encontrá-lo.

Encontrá-lo e dizer-lhe a verdade.

Ela não podia conviver mais com mentiras.

Passava da meia-noite e Sakura já tinha ido a todos os lugares possíveis que havia em Konoha, de seu apartamento até a academia ninja e os campos de treinamento ... e os bares.

E foi em um dos bares que Sakura finalmente conseguiu sua primeira informação.

.

- Você quer dizer **o **Uchiha? - O bartender disse a uma menina (uma _fangirl_) que estava olhando para todos os que passavam, pronta para seduzir.

De onde Sakura estava sentada em um canto, seus cabelos róseos foram cobertos pelas sombras.

Sakura tentou permanecer em silêncio e não dar bulhufas ao interesse da fangirl em Sasuke.

.

- Mas me disseram que ele estava aqui. - lamentou a garota, cruzando os braços em plena petulância. - E sem aquela namorada estúpida!

O bartender riu bem-humorado. - Bem, não mais. Aquela moça ruiva havia mencionado algo sobre levá-lo pra casa, eu acredito que ele tinha bebido demais...

Casa.

_Casa._

_._

* * *

_.  
_

De repente, a ficha caiu e Sakura não podia acreditar no quão estúpida tinha sido por não pensar _naquele_ lugar em questão. Ela deveria ter pensado nisso antes.

Karin pensara.

_... Mas por que você foi embora, Sasuke? _

Ainda confusa, Sakura silenciosamente deixou o bar e foi para seu último destino.

Era hora de descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

.

* * *

.

.

- Ei, Naruto, você já viu a Testuda?

- Bem, agora que mencionou, eu não vi-

Antes que Naruto pudesse continuar a sentença, de repente, outra voz ressoou.

- Yamanaka! Onde diabos você esteve?

A mulher loira encarou-o já irritada e arqueou uma sobrancelha para Suigetsu e sua voz petulante e à forma como o cara de cabelos brancos caminhava em sua direção cheio de pose e ao olhar decidido e determinado e muito irritado em seu rosto.

.

Em um mero instante, Shikamaru aparecera a seu lado de forma protetora, o tempo todo fitando atentamente o shinobi de cabelos brancos com algo semelhante a uma meia ameaça, meia-preguiça em sua expressão.

Suigetsu apenas o fitou.

- O que você quer? - Shikamaru entoou calmamente.

Com isso, Ino jogou à voz do gênio preguiçoso um olhar irritado e sutilmente o empurrou para o lado, porque f_ala sério_, ela poderia lidar com seus próprios problemas. Não que soubesse qual era o problema ... mas, obviamente, Suigetsu sabia.

.

Atrás do espadachim, Juugo veio sorrateiro, quase como se não querendo ser causar nenhum distúrbio com sua presença.

Impaciente com a tensão no ar, Ino colocou as mãos na cintura e continuou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Bem, o que você quer? - repetiu secamente. Não era como se ele realmente já havia falado com ela ou qualquer coisa sob circunstâncias normais.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua! - Suigetsu rosnou.

Ino piscou. - O que é culpa minha?

- O que é culpa dela? - Naruto saltou, dando-lhe um olhar perplexo.

- Você é uma mentirosa! - Suigetsu continuou e manteve uma carranca muito feia para a loira.

Ino irritou-se. - Espera um minuto, caramba, do que você está...

- Vocês são duas mentirosas! - Suigetsu gritou. Suas últimas palavras arrastadas, dando aos outros uma idéia de que ele realmente estava bêbado e estava prestes a ter um acesso de raiva a qualquer minuto.

Ainda em silêncio, Juugo tomou um enlace sobre seu braço e tentou levá-lo embora.

Suigetsu rosnou e agarrou a mão do amigo. - Não, não me arraste! Eu tenho todo o direito de expressar minha opinião, porque agora sou um cidadão de Konoha e-

- Cidadão uma ova! - Ino gritou de volta. - Isso não significa que pode agir como um idiota...

- Pelo menos eu não sou um mentiroso!

- Você é um homem estúpido que...

- _Ela_ estava tentando encontrar o Sasuke-san.

.

* * *

.

A voz inesperada parou os dois tagarelas (a loira espalhafatosa e o shinobi de cabelos brancos) uma vez que pararam para olhar para a pessoa que havia falado.

Sai olhou de volta, um sorriso ilegível no rosto.

- Caramba, eles são como ímãs de pólos inversos! - comentou Naruto, triunfante. - Ne, Sai ... onde é que o Teme foi, afinal? Por que Sakura-chan seguiu ele?

Sai sorriu mais largamente. - Ele está indo dormir com a Karin.

_Silêncio chocado no ar._

Então, de repente, a declaração que chocou a todos repercutiu de forma muito, _muito_ escandalosa.

- HEY! O QUE ELE DISSE? - Naruto gritou, os olhos arregalados - ELE ESTÁ TRAINDO A MINHA SAKURA-CHAN?

- Eu li em um livro. - Sai disse.– Que isso é supostamente chamado de traição e vingança, e...

- Aquela vadia estúpida! - Ino gritou, punhos no ar. - Vou raspar o cabelo feio dela e quebrar todos os seus dentes!

- Da Sakura-chan? - Naruto perguntou, completamente confuso agora.

- NÃO! DA QUATRO OLHOS! - Ino gritou.

- Você não vai não! - Suigetsu retaliou. - Eu não vou deixar!

.

Vindo de sua direita, de onde Juugo a tinha colocado, Tenten continuou roncando, um sorriso sonhador no rosto. Lee, porém, não pode resistir à confusão.

- A FLOR DA JUVENTUDE CONTINUARÁ A FLORESCER NO BELO JARDIM DO...

- CALA A BOCA! - Suigetsu gritou.

- Não diga a ele pra calar a boca! - Ino gritou de volta, Shikamaru estava agora tentando agarrá-la.

- Cale a boca!

- Cala a boca Você !

.

Naruto coçou a cabeça e começou a choramingar. - Gente, vocês querem calar a boca? Eu nem sei por que estão gritando!

- Oh, eu sei porque eu estou gritando! - Ino zombou. – Por que pelo amor de Kami que Sasuke-kun sequer considerou a possibilidade de dormir com ela, se ele tem a minha melhor amiga a seu lado?

- Vá e descubra você mesma! - Suigetsu abufou. E então riu, uma risada bêbada. - Eu aposto que a quatro olhos vai ficar muuuito felizzz com isso ...

Então imediatamente caiu no chão e começou a roncar mais alto do que Tenten.

.

* * *

.

Ino franziu a testa e voltou sua atenção para a única pessoa sã na área (exceto Shikamaru, é claro). - Que diabos está acontecendo?

Juugo simplesmente pegou Suigetsu com a facilidade e começou a carregá-lo come se fosse uma pena.

Então, acenou com a cabeça solenemente e se afastou, mas não sem antes pronunciar as palavras que fizeram Ino congelar.

- Ele sabe sobre a aposta.

Ino ficou muito,_ muito_ pálida.

- Oh, merda!

.

Então, sem mais demora, a loira estava correndo para fora do bar deixando um namorado (muito intrigado e resmungando sobre tudo estar sendo problemático) para trás.

Juugo saiu do bar, arrastando Suigetsu, tal como Tenten e Lee a tiracolo.

Sai permaneceu estranhamente feliz.

E Naruto ficou muito, _muito_ alheio a tudo.

- NEH ... QUE APOSTA? EU NÃO ENTENDO! QUE DIABOS FOI AQUILO?

.

Com um suspiro, Hinata (que estava observando em silencio de seu próprio cantinho) veio e pegou a mão de Naruto e começou a explicar tudo com bastante paciência.

Essa seria uma noite longa, muito longa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

- Sasuke-kun ... para onde estamos indo?

_Silêncio._

Em seguida, o (muito bêbado) Uchiha respondeu, quase que num leve sussurro.

- Para minha cama. Na minha casa.

E foi então que o moço começou a tocá-la.

.

.

* * *

.

Sakura chegou ao complexo exatamente às duas horas da manhã, principalmente porque tinha um lugar que precisava realmente ir primeiro antes de vir aqui.

E talvez porque quisesse controlar seu temperamento primeiro também.

.

Ela precisava visitar a sepultura do menininho que morrera em seus braços. E isso não tinha sido fácil, especialmente sabendo que não havia nada que poderia fazer por ele ou por seus pais.

Então, simplesmente ficou lá e depositou flores e tocou levemente a lápide com as pontas de seus dedos, como se num adeus silencioso àquelas pessoas que realmente não tivera a oportunidade de conhecer, mas que sempre ficariam em suas lembranças e a fariam ver que a vida era preciosa.

Ela fracassou, falhou com eles e por causa de seu fracasso, essas pessoas haviam sido enterradas hoje.

Sim, nesse momento Sakura percebeu que a vida era preciosa.

E que já era hora de seguir em frente.

.

* * *

.

Com sua mente em paz e seu coração pronto, finalmente chegara ao seu destino apenas para descobrir que alguém estava lá antecipando sua chegada.

Karin, esperava-a sentada nos degraus de uma das principais casas abandonadas, rapidamente levantou-se ao avistá-la e aproximou-se quase que na ofensiva.

- Sua vadia estúpida, _estúpida!_

.

Antes que Sakura pudesse retaliar, recebeu de repente um tapa muito, _muito_ forte.

Ela não esperava isso, então não foi nenhuma surpresa que não tivesse sido capaz de esquivar-se assim como não foi nenhuma surpresa que tivesse quase caído com o impacto considerando a força que a ruiva tinha colocado naquele tapa.

Olhos verdes arregalaram quando a ardência do tabefe começou a fazer efeito sob sua pele.

Em seguida, os mesmos olhos verdes imediatamente estreitaram-se.

- Que diabos foi isso? - Sakura resmungou, suas mãos cerradas em punhos raivosos e se recusando a tocar sua bochecha latejante.

Parece que elas sempre teriam esse tipo de enfretamento neste local, isso era quase como um ritual vicioso, que a kunoichi não estava disposta a continuar.

.

Karin zombou e aquilo era tudo que Sakura precisava para dar-lhe um soco na cara, mas ela precisava se controlar.

- Isso é por você ser uma vadia! - afirmou Karin.

Controle. Ela tinha de se controlar.

_Controle é o caramba! Chuta logo a cara dela! _

- Não que você também não seja, mas... - Sakura resmungou irritada.

- Pelo menos eu tenho meus limites. - Karin retaliou.

_Quais limites? __Você está sempre se oferecendo pro meu namorado o tempo tod… _

- Pelo menos eu nunca fingi estar apaixonada por ele apenas por uma aposta estúpida.

A última frase da ruiva fez o interior de Sakura estremecer e ficar muito, muito frio.

_Não. _

- O-quê?

_Não podia ser._

_.  
_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

Karin permaneceu em silêncio e optou por somente olhar para ela, só olhar para ela, com nada mais que desprezo e repugnância esboçada em sua expressão.

Sakura olhou de volta, o rosto pálido contra sua própria vontade.

De repente, de alguma forma, sua irritação foi desaparecendo e assim permanecera somente a raiva, e as emoções, e a vergonha, e preocupação ... e culpa.

Era culpa estampada em sua face e também um pouco de remorso.

- Karin, é...

- Então é verdade, não é? - Karin interrompeu-a, colocando as mãos nos quadris. E zombou. - Porque você certamente não está negando e não é como se Sasuke-kun fosse mentir pra mim.

_Como ele descobriu?_

- Karin, eu não quis ...

- Você não o merece.

_Silêncio._

– Você sabe disso, né Pinky? Você sabe_ disso_.

Sakura cerrou os punhos.

- Eu não quis fazer isso - deixou escapar. – Eu sinto muito. Eu…

- Só está arrependida porque foi descoberta!

Olhos Verdes faiscaram. - Isso não é verdade! Você não sabe de nada!

- Eu só sei que_ nunca_ fiz mal a ele! Eu nunca planejei nada de ruim contra ele!

- Eu nunca planejei nada...

Karin acenou com a mão e sorriu. - Isso não importa agora, porque ele já superou isso_. Che_, ele não está chateado. Na verdade, ele se divertiu muito, estava muito ocupado me beijando...

_O quê?_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

Algo dentro de Sakura gelou com aquelas palavras.

Era como se fosse algo como picada, um monte de agulhas picando-a e ferindo seu interior.

- E me tocando. - Karin murmurou, os olhos vidrados na kunoichi. - Ele tem mãos maravilhosas e a melhor boca do mundo, não é? Tão maravilhoso...

Como um mantra em sua cabeça Sakura, as palavras se repetiam.

_Sim. Ele é maravilhoso._

_Então foi fácil para ele. Simples. Tudo muito fácil de superar._

_Simples demais._

_.  
_

- Ele me levou pra cama, sabia - Karin continuou.

Sakura olhou-a e tentou arduamente não deixar que as mãos tremessem ou sua voz falhasse.

- Aposto que você adorou, né? - Sakura murmurou, piscando e tentando afastar para bem longe algo que parecia estar aparecendo sob as pálpebras. Percebendo que _elas _estavam surgindo, ela piscou mais forte, mais rápido.

Uma caiu, de qualquer maneira.

- Sim. - Karin murmurou de volta.

Outra caiu.

E zangada consigo mesma, Sakura violentamente as limpou e deu um passo para trás. Seu peito estava apertando, tão, tão forte. Ela não conseguia respirar. - Ok, boa sorte com ele então...

- Você realmente o ama.

.

Sakura tinha que ir embora. Ela não agüentava mais. – Eu...

_O_

_Amo_

_Muito. _

- ... tenho que ir.

.

* * *

.

E ela se virou. Passos rápidos e leves e o coração doendo muito.

No entanto, as próximas palavras de Karin a colocaram em um impasse.

- Eu não fui pra a cama com ele.

As palavras tinham sido ditas amargamente.

- Você sabe por quê?

_Silêncio._

- Veja por si mesma.

E então, antes que percebesse, Sakura foi jogada de escanteio e Karin já estava fazendo ligeira seu caminho para fora do Complexo... vagando pela noite a fora.

.

* * *

.

Poderia ter sido a imaginação Sakura, mas pensou ter ouvido um pequeno soluço escapar.

_Mas quando é que Karin alguma vez chorara?_

Só aqui. Só neste lugar.

Deve ter sido realmente apenas sua imaginação, porque Karin era forte.

Karin era forte e era leal e o amava com tanta intensidade,

_Pare._

— E tanta paixão

_Por favor, pare._

—Que eventualmente ... não era impossível para alguém como Sasuke amá-la de volta.

_... pare._

Talvez ele já a tivesse...

_Silêncio._

Como se estivesse em transe, Sakura começou a se mover.

.

* * *

.

Seus passos a levando para dentro da casa principal, onde tudo estava escuro e empoeirado e tão, tão silencioso, era como se até mesmo os fantasmas do passado não quisessem estar ali.

Passou pela sala principal e pela cozinha, onde tudo parecia estranho e não utilizado há muito tempo e só de ver os móveis assim trouxe-lhe calafrios pela espinha, então ela teve de caminhar mais rápido.

Passou pelo quarto principal e seu coração doeu com o que sabia que havia acontecido ali há muito anos, o que fizera a um menininho feliz tornar-se um homem frio e insensível que era hoje.

.

Um homem insensível que poderia fazê-la sentir amor e dor e necessidade ... e fazer _outra pessoa_ também sentir-se da mesma forma.

Ela tocou a porta por um momento e fechou os olhos antes de prosseguir. E depois entrou.

.

* * *

.

Sakura encontrou Sasuke onde assumiu ter sido seu antigo quarto, igualmente empoeirado, igualmente frio.

Azul marinho numa atmosfera escura. Ele estava dormindo na cama, nu, com apenas um lençol cobrindo suas partes intimas. Estava deitado de bruços, os braços espalhados descuidadamente a seu lado e sua cabeça mergulhada em um travesseiro velho, provavelmente empoeirado.

Ela só levou um momento para perceber que o moço havia bebido e que Karin tinha de alguma retirado o álcool de seu sistema. E agora ele estava dormindo, dormindo profundamente.

E que ele a beijou.

Ele a havia tocado.

_A Karin. _

Haviam provavelmente parado porque ele estava chapado demais para continuar.

Seu coração doeu com o pensamento.

Rachou.

Impiedosamente, Sakura o segurou e mentalmente costurou tudo de volta.

Não havia espaço em sua vida para desmoronar.

.

* * *

.

Cansada de tudo, Sakura finalmente andou mais alguns últimos passos, até que chegou ao lado da cama dele. Deixou-se cair no chão e colocou os joelhos para cima e fechou os olhos, inclinando-se, ao lado da cama.

Podia senti-lo, ainda podia sentir tudo sobre ele, como se fosse uma canção de ninar que nunca falhou em trazer conforto ao seu coração.

Ela podia ouvir sua respiração suave.

Podia sentir o perfume dele, que era somente_ dele_ ... de puro Sasuke.

Seu coração doía.

Lentamente, deixou a dor vir e consumi-la.

Mas não deixou que as lágrimas viessem, porque eram inúteis, porque ela não merecia chorar.

Porque de certa forma, isso era inevitável.

.

Ela nunca deveria ter esperado por algo mais, porque não era seu direito, para inicio de conversa.

Com um suspiro suave, Sakura manteve os olhos fechados e tentou dormir e esquecer tudo.

Amanhã, quando acordasse, seria a hora de acabar com tudo e tomar a decisão certa. Pelo bem de todos, especialmente de si própria.

Porque amá-lo não era algo que podia fazer, não é mesmo?

Já era hora de sair da vida dele.

.. ..

.

.

* * *

.

- Heeeeyyy! Olha quem éeeee! Se nãooooo é a minha ruiiiiiiva favorita!

- Vá embora, cara de tubarão!

Um soluço. - Mas Q-quatro-olhos!-Eu- q q quero ficar com você m-meuuu amooorrrr!

- Vá embora.

Um bocejo cansado. - Oooo kaaayyy ...

E mais uma vez, Suigetsu despencou em um sono profundo, roncando e babando sobre o ombro de Juugo.

O homem enorme calmamente olhou para Karin e colocou o peso dormente de forma mais confortavel em seu ombro.

_Uma pausa._

- Você está bem? - perguntou. Embora soubesse que a resposta não seria um _sim_.

_Silêncio._

_.  
_

Em seguida, Karin, cujos olhos eram desafiadores, cujo queixo estava erguido, e cuja posição estava determinada e irritada e pronta para absolutamente tudo ... finalmente desabou.

Deixou a dor tomar conta de si e as lágrimas caírem e a agitação vir.

- Eu não sei - murmurou, em voz mais cansada que nunca.

E porque Juugo era_ Juugo,_ ele não a julgou.

Apenas acenou com a cabeça e gentilmente a pegou pelo braço, levando seus dois amigos (um bêbado e outra com uma dor silenciosa) pelas ruas até sua casa.

Todos eles precisavam ser curados esta noite.

.

.

* * *

Acordar com algo estranho em si não era a melhor das sensações, especialmente quando seu corpo latejava de cansaço e sua cabeça parecia que tinha acabado de ser mergulhada num balde de água gelada.

Ele tentou se lembrar dos acontecimentos passados que o levaram a se sentir desta forma, mas de alguma forma as lembranças pareciam fragmentadas, quase como peças de um quebra-cabeças que não se encaixavam, não importa o quanto quisesse colocá-las juntas novamente.

.

Lembrou-se do bar, da dança, onde ele e seus amigos estavam reunidos, onde beberam, mas não o suficiente para ficar bêbado. Na verdade, o máximo que fizera foi olhar para um certo alguém dançar com um certo alguém, beijar um certo alguém, e-

_Ela o deixou. _

... O que veio depois então?

Não era muito claro e seus pensamentos ainda estavam confusos e, em seguida…

* * *

_- Afinal de contas ... ela está usando você também. Por causa daquela aposta com aquela vadia loira._

* * *

–Como que em num flash repleto de luz brilhante... tudo voltou.

Saori. Sakura.

Sakê.

... Karin.

Ele não se lembrava de muito, mas certamente lembrava o suficiente para suas idéias clarearem de repente.

Ele a tinha beijado e a havia tocado.

E a levara para sua casa ... sua cama.

... E na hora H, havia parado, porque não era ela que ele queria. Nunca seria ela.

.

Sasuke congelou, seu coração ficou frio novamente. Lembrava-se de tudo agora.

Lembrava-se de tudo.

.

* * *

.

Depois de um bom tempo, ouviu um suspiro ao seu lado e sentira um certo calor.

Sasuke congelou de novo e virou a cabeça para o lado, sabendo que iria encontrar algo que nunca tivera a intenção de que tivesse acontecido, para começar, uma moça em seus braços, com cabelos ruivos e olhos vermelhos e...

.

Ele congelou, pela terceira vez desde quando havia acordado.

Não era cabelo vermelho. Era cor de rosa.

... E estava enterrado confortavelmente sobre o peito nu.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos para a figura que dormia em seus braços.

A menina (mulher), a única que tinha sido capaz de inspirar-lhe muitos sentimentos dentro de si, sentimentos tais que Sasuke não imaginou que seria possível ter, suspirou em seus braços. A moça que o fez sentir novamente estava aqui. _E ele nunca havia_ sentido nada_ antes disso_.

Mas agora, ele sentia_ demais_.

O que ela estava fazendo aqui?

Por que estava aqui?

... Por que a segurava em seus braços como se pertecencesse a nenhum lugar a não ser a este?

Não. Ela não pertecencia. Já provara que não pertencia, não é mesmo?

Ela o traiu. Havia mentido para ele.

Assim como Itachi_. Caramba, como Itachi_.

.

* * *

.

Zangado de repente, Sasuke fez um movimento para separar-se dela somente para perceber que ela começou a abraçá-lo como uma menina faria a seu ursinho de pelúcia e que suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas às suas.

Um dos braços dele estava enroscado em volta da cintura dela e uma das mãos da kunoichi pousada sobre seu peito, bem no lugar onde seu coração se localizava.

Ela estava quente.

Ela era quente e isso o fazia sentir-se tão bem. Inacreditavelmente bem, tanto que tudo o que poderia de repente pensar era como queria tocar seu cabelo macio e acordá-la para ver seus olhos se abrirem e preencher seus sentidos com o verde brilhante de seu olhar...

* * *

_- Você acha que Sakura vai ganhar a aposta contra a Ino?_

* * *

E seu sorriso encantador...

* * *

_- Ao fazer Sasuke-kun cair apaixonado por ela?_

* * *

E ouvir aquela voz suave e familiar que sempre o fazia querer ouvir mais e mais, o tempo todo.

Seu coração que estava começando a aquecer, ficou frio mais uma vez.

Em um instante, Sasuke apagou todas as emoções, todos os pensamentos, e tudo mais, antes de decidir que a única coisa que sabia que era a decisão certa a se tomar e que deveria fazer.

Ele gentilmente a afastou com frieza e a cobriu e olhou para ela.

Ela havia ganho. Esse era o último dia.

Era hora de acabar com tudo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Ela estava acordando.

Lentamente, os olhos de Sakura se abriram e os dedos alisaram sobre o lençol como se tentando encontrar o calor que de repente desaparecera.

Sua visão embaçada por causa dos olhos ainda sonolentos foi bloqueada por um momento. Sasuke não conseguia se mover enquanto se sentia afogar-se, desejando, necessitando.

Então os olhos verdes clarearam e realização veio muito rápido à tona, então ela imediatamente sentou-se e instantaneamente começou a ficar vermelha e imediatamente saiu cambaleando da cama, agarrando os cobertores e depois largando-os para tocar em algum lugar perto de seu coração.

E começou a tropeçar em suas palavras.

- E-eu, eu não sei como cheguei em sua cama, mas não fui eu quem veio pra cá antes, foi a Kari...

Ela parou e seus olhos brilharam, e então teve de agarrar bem forte o lugar próximo a seu coração.

Então olhou para baixo e tentou se afastar.

- Me desculpe, devo ir agora... - sussurrou, sua voz não mais que um sussurro tremido.

Os olhos de onix brilharam perigosamente.

- Onde você vai?

.

Os verdes voltaram-se para cima, para a olhar para ele ainda confusa.

Era como se ela tivesse acabado de notar que ele estava nu, de imediato, seu olhar fixou-se em algum lugar perto do ombro masculino (um hábito que parecia ter adquirido quando não queria olhar diretamente para ele), as bochechas femininas da cor de um vermelho brilhante.

- Sinto muito - deixou escapar. - Eu não… não queria que tudo acabasse assim. E-Eu só devia supostamente dormir com você e depois terminar, não mais que is...

Ela de repente ficou pálida e foi até porta.

- Não se preocupe. Vou estar fora da sua vida. Pode se divertir com a Karin.

As últimas palavras foram ditas quase que amargamente e muito baixinho.

- Tenho certeza que vocês tiveram uma ótima noite na noite passada.

_Silêncio._

- Que diabos isso quer dizer? - entoou, muito calmamente.

De repente, os olhos verdes faiscaram de raiva. Ele pode ver isso, pode ver tão claramente…

- Você sabe o que isso significa!

Mas não o suficiente para mascarar a dor.

- Eu sei que você a quer, então pare de fingir!

Seus olhos refletiam a dor que ela nunca poderia expressar em palavras.

- Então me desculpe, me desculpe pelo o que eu fiz. Isso não vai acontecer novamente. Eu vou deixar sua vida agora...

Incapaz de evitar a si mesmo, ele se aproximou.

- ... então você pode fazer o que bem quiser. Você não vai ter que me ver...

Ele não podia se mover.

- Porque eu não quero vê-lo novamente. Eu não…

E Sasuke pensou ter ouvido a respiração dela engatar, seu coração bater mais rápido. Mas talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação, ou talvez era apenas o seu próprio coração.

Ele não se importava.

Sasuke deu um último passo para frente, prendendo-a bem em sua frente.

Porque ela estava muito preocupada com seu falatório e com a tentativa de não olhar para ele, ela não conseguiu ver seus movimentos, até que fosse tarde demais, e ambos estivesse caindo sobre a cama, suas costas contra a superfície macia e o peito firme masculino contra seu corpo.

Ela teria lutado, mas provavelmente estava muito chocada para fazer qualquer coisa no momento, exceto senti-lo, realmente _senti-lo_ e vê-lo.

- Eu...Não... Sasuke...

Sua respiração estava falhando, não havia como negar o fato agora. Seus olhos desesperados por algo que ele não podia entender, mas necessitava, tanto, tanto. Demais.

Para suavizar.

Para mandar toda a dor para bem longe.

Talvez ele estivesse condenando a si mesmo, mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás agora.

- Sakura.

Onix encontraram verdes.

-... Sasuke-kun ...?

_Sua voz._

Aquela voz maravilhosa, tão maravilhosa.

Aqueles olhos.

- Só você. Droga! - disse ele - É só você.

.

* * *

.

Lentamente, possessivamente, ele tomou as mãos dela nas suas e tomou sua boca em um beijo profundo, moldando seu corpo ao dela.

Incapaz de se controlar mais, ele a beijou mais uma vez.

E outra.

E a tocou.

E tudo que fez foi afogar-se em sua absoluta necessidade, até que ambos parassem de respirar.

Lentamente, muito lentamente ... ela começou a beijá-lo de volta. Começou a tocá-lo.

Começou a chamar seu nome.

Nesse momento, o coração de Sasuke explodiu em mil torrentes numa necessidade incrível. Sua mente turvou.

.

A partir de então, foram sensações dominando.

De lento a rápido, ele começou a despi-la, começou a tocar e acariciar no mais íntimo dos lugares.

Uma mão alisando em sua barriga tonificada, a boca em seu mamilo enrijecido.

Ela gritou o nome dele e o puxou para mais perto e ele se sentiu tonto com seu sabor e aroma. De Sakura. Ela era tudo o que ele sempre quis, tudo que sempre precisara. Tudo.

_Sakura. _

_.  
_

Quando ele se abaixou para tocar _naquele_ local e prová-la e saborear todo néctar vindo de seu interior úmido, os gritos femininos tornaram-se mais altos e ele não pode evitar de sentir-se no mais absoluto paraíso, o lugar onde pertencia. Á Sakura. Somente a ela.

Ela agarrou seu cabelo negro e arqueava seu corpo em movimentos sensuais enquanto ele a provava e mergulhava e deixava-se perder-se nela.

_Sakura. _

_.  
_

As mãos da kunoichi eram como o fogo sobre sua pele. Sua boca como lava líquida queimando-o, envolvendo-o.

.

* * *

Quando ele finalmente mergulhou dentro dela e esperou que a dor agridoce em seu rosto finalmente desaparecesse, enquanto a observava, e observava e observava, até que, finalmente, a dor se tornou prazer e seus movimentos tornaram-se mais rítmicos, mais rápidos, o que alimentava o fogo que ambos sentiam, o que fazia a necessidade aumentar mais e mais, a necessidade de sentir o alivio, o tremor de prazer incompreensível que ele nunca, nunca queria parar de sentir.

No meio de tudo isso, eles trocaram de posições, Sakura agora no topo, ele sentado embaixo dela. Suas respirações misturadas, uma adorável dança sem sentido e uma mescla de som sensuais.

- Sakura... - respondeu asperamente, beijando seu pescoço, seu queixo, sua boca. Segurando seu seio, clamando-o para si. – Cavalgue, me guie.

E ela o fez, seus olhos verdes turvos ao encarar um ao outro e provarem um ao outro e deixarem que a paixão os consumisse.

.

Ela explodiu de desejo, agarrando-se a ele como se nunca, jamais, pudesse deixá-lo ir.

Como se não quisesse deixá-lo ir.

Talvez esse fosse o meio com o qual Sakura, talvez esta noite, e após disso também, dissesse numa mensagem silenciosa de que não o queria deixar mas que ainda assim, ele teria de deixá-la ir, porque era isso que ela queria, não é mesmo? Desde o incio.

E Sasuke de repente percebeu o que Sakura disse, seus olhos não podiam negar.

.

* * *

.

Mas agora, Sasuke não se importava mais.

Pois ele estava com a única mulher que o fazia sentir e o fazia sentir dor e uma dor tão forte e o fazia cair.

Mas também o fazia amar.

.

Fechando os olhos e segurando-se aos sentimentos, ele chegou ao ápice junto com ela, o tempo todo esperando que de alguma forma, este último momento fosse o suficiente.

_Sakura. _

.

Tinha que ser o suficiente.

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

_(eu quero - muito mesmo - postar o próximo cpt na semana que vem, então flores, apareçam ;D)**  
**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/T:  
**

_Galerinha linda, viram só, com prometido cá está o cpt novo ;D  
_

_...  
_

_Lembro que Em Nove Dias já está quase no fim D;  
_

_Faltam apenas **2** cpts pro final.  
_

_...  
_

_**Mas sobre este, digam pra Hime, curtiram?**  
_

_.  
_

_Cara, eu acho essa história tãooo kawaii. Como foi que a Ice conseguiu escrever algo tão agridoce como isso, hein? (ai ai lindo, lindo...)  
_

_.  
_

_Bom bombons, se as senhoritas aperecerem essa semana e se o movimento de leitores estiver BOM, devo **terminar** as postagens de Em Nove Dias **até** o dia **15** de agosto (yeah, é isso aí ;D)  
_

_Isso depende mais de vcs do que de mim, entãooo flores,  
_

_just show up ;D  
_

_.  
_

_(Eu vou adorar deixar essa história linda prontinha aí online para o bel prazer das senhoritas. Mesmo mesmo mesmo ;)  
_

_...  
_

_Agora, amores, vou-me.  
_

_Bjitos  
_

_**Nos vemos nas Pms/reviews/emails nesse sabado/domingo**  
_

_Hime ;D  
_

* * *

_**ps:**  
_

_Galera, ainda essa semana estarei postando o **2** cpt de  
_

_**Mission Impossible? e The Longest Month Ever** ;D  
_

_(as vencedoras do poll ;)  
_

_E outras que ainda devo selecionar ;D  
_

_(Sasusaku e Kakasaku ;DD)  
_


	17. Planos de Adeus

**N/T: **_Ice-chan, we're almost there! =)_**  
**

_**2N/T:** Galerinha, preparem os lencinhos pq esse é o **penúltimo** capítulo! * hime chorando muito*  
_

_Quem aí concorda comigo quando digo: "Essa fic tinha que durar pra sempre!" (risos)  
_

_Mas então, flores, eu estou feliz com os feedback das senhoritas. Muito feliz mesmo. Arigatou =)  
_

_Bom, agora vou deixá-las com o penúltimo capítulo de Em Nove Dias.  
_

_Aproveitem ;D  
_

* * *

_**Anteriormente...**  
_

_Ônix encontraram verdes._

_-... Sasuke-kun ...?_

_Sua voz._

_Aquela voz maravilhosa, tão maravilhosa._

_Aqueles olhos._

_- Só você. Droga! - disse - É só você._

_._

* * *

_._

_Lentamente, possessivamente, ele tomou as mãos dela nas suas e tomou sua boca em um beijo profundo, moldando seu corpo ao dela._

_Incapaz de se controlar mais, ele a beijou mais uma vez._

_E outra._

_E a tocou._

_E tudo que fez foi afogar-se em sua absoluta necessidade, até que ambos parassem de respirar._

_Lentamente, muito lentamente ... ela começou a beijá-lo de volta. Começou a tocá-lo._

_Começou a chamar seu nome._

_Nesse momento, o coração de Sasuke explodiu em mil torrentes numa necessidade incrível. Sua mente turvou._

_._

_A partir de então, foram sensações dominando._

_De lento a rápido, ele começou a despi-la, começou a tocar e acariciar no mais íntimo dos lugares._

_Uma mão alisando em sua barriga tonificada, a boca em seu mamilo enrijecido._

_Ela gritou o nome dele e o puxou para mais perto e ele se sentiu tonto com seu sabor e aroma. De Sakura. Ela era tudo o que ele sempre quis, tudo que sempre precisara. Tudo._

_Sakura. _

_.  
_

_Quando ele se abaixou para tocar naquele local e prová-la e saborear todo néctar vindo de seu interior úmido, os gritos femininos tornaram-se mais altos e ele não pode evitar de sentir-se no mais absoluto paraíso, o lugar onde pertencia. Á Sakura. Somente a ela._

_Ela agarrou seu cabelo negro e arqueava seu corpo em movimentos sensuais enquanto ele a provava e mergulhava e deixava-se perder-se nela._

_Sakura. _

_.  
_

_As mãos da kunoichi eram como o fogo sobre sua pele. Sua boca como lava líquida queimando-o, envolvendo-o._

_._

* * *

_Quando ele finalmente mergulhou dentro dela e esperou que a dor agridoce em seu rosto finalmente desaparecesse, enquanto a observava, e observava e observava, até que, finalmente, a dor se tornou prazer e seus movimentos tornaram-se mais rítmicos, mais rápidos, o que alimentava o fogo que ambos sentiam, o que fazia a necessidade aumentar mais e mais, a necessidade de sentir o alivio, o tremor de prazer incompreensível que ele nunca, nunca queria parar de sentir._

_No meio de tudo isso, eles trocaram de posições, Sakura agora no topo, ele sentado embaixo dela. Suas respirações misturadas, uma adorável dança sem sentido e uma mescla de som sensuais._

_- Sakura... - respondeu asperamente, beijando seu pescoço, seu queixo, sua boca. Segurando seu seio, clamando-o para si. – Cavalgue, me guie._

_E ela o fez, seus olhos verdes turvos ao encarar um ao outro e provarem um ao outro e deixarem que a paixão os consumisse._

_._

_Ela explodiu de desejo, agarrando-se a ele como se nunca, jamais, pudesse deixá-lo ir._

_Como se não quisesse deixá-lo ir._

_Talvez esse fosse o meio com o qual Sakura, talvez esta noite, e após disso também, dissesse numa mensagem silenciosa de que não o queria deixar mas que ainda assim, ele teria de deixá-la ir, porque era isso que ela queria, não é mesmo? Desde o incio._

_E Sasuke de repente percebeu o que Sakura disse, seus olhos não podiam negar._

_._

* * *

_._

_Mas agora, Sasuke não se importava mais._

_Pois ele estava com a única mulher que o fazia sentir e o fazia sentir dor e uma dor tão forte e o fazia cair._

_Mas também o fazia amar._

_._

_Fechando os olhos e segurando-se aos sentimentos, ele chegou ao ápice junto com ela, o tempo todo esperando que de alguma forma, este último momento fosse o suficiente._

_Sakura. _

_._

_Tinha que ser o suficiente._

* * *

_Uma fanfic da bonitona Ice-chan  
_

_Versão em Português pra Bela_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nono Dia**

**Planos de Adeus**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Ino estava furiosa.

Ela estava _pra lá_ de furiosa e as pessoas que a conheciam, sabiam muito bem que neste estado, era melhor não cutucar a onça com vara curta.

Ela ficou furiosa porque sua noite _de diversão_ tinha sido arruinada por uma _perturbadora, horrível, incompreensível_ notícia _inaceitável_ que simplesmente não podia ignorar.

Estava furiosa porque era a primeira noite de Shikamaru de volta à Konoha, ele estivera em uma longa missão e ela ainda não conseguiu fazer amor _selvagem_ com seu amante (e agora estava com um tesão infernal e frustrado por causa disso).

Estava furiosa porque Sakura (e o Uchiha) ainda não tinham sido encontrados em lugar algum e aquilo era um dos motivos que a preocupava e se havia uma coisa que detestava mais que qualquer coisa no mundo, era ficar preocupada.

E_ não ter relações sexuais._

**E** aqueles idiotas cretinos zoando em seu ouvido.

* * *

E não adiantava nem ao menos negar porque a irritação era evidente em sua face e na próxima vez que visse aquele demônio de pêlo vermelho disfarçado em forma de kunoichi, ela iria agarrá-la e unhar sua cara feia e arrancar todo aquele seu pêlo vermelho e aquelas unhas pontingudas e quebrar-lhe todos os dentes e...

- Oi, Ino. Calma, ok? Isso é tão problemático.

Rosnando, a loira momentaneamente parou sua trilha de pensamento, as mãos prontamente nos quadris e virou-se para dar ao homem, o preguiçoso, e muito queixoso, uma carranca muito,_ muito_ feia, num aviso silencioso.

- Anda logo! - Resmungou. - Você é o único problemático aqui.

Shikamaru revirou os olhos e apenas colocou as mãos nos bolsos e bocejou.

Sem saber exatamente como lidar com a situação, Ino apenas olhou feio novamente e voltou a caminhar na direção que tinha ido antes.

* * *

Mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, ela congelou e somente fitou a cena à sua frente.

Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram.

Então, em um movimento que teria sido ameaçador para qualquer civil inocente, furtivamente virou para trás e começou a arrastar seu companheiro (ainda bocejando) para trás de uma imensa árvore repleta de arbustos, ignorando os protestos suaves do moço.

- Suprima seu chakra.

- Ino, o que...

- Eu disse _suprima o seu chakra._

E assim que sentira que ele o fizera, passou a mascarar o seu também.

Então, começou a encarar muito feio a kunoichi de cabelos vermelhos de pé a poucos metros de distância.

.

.

* * *

Suigetsu falava alto como de costume, Juugo continuava apenas tranquilo, como sempre e Karin ... bem, Ino não conseguia _ver_ de onde estava escondida, considerando que estava um tanto escuro e tudo mais, mas podia apostar que a garota estúpida não tinha _nada_ além de um sorriso idiota no rosto e um brilho etéreo que se consegue somente após uma boa noite fazendo sexo selvagem e ...

Seu olhar irritado vacilou. Ino apenas a fitou.

A garota estava... chorando?

Havia lágrimas silenciosas rastejando em seu rosto que ela não se preocupou em enxugar, lágrimas essas que embaçavam ligeiramente seus óculos.

As mãos de Ino de repente cerraram em punhos firmes.

_Que direito ela tinha de chorar?_

Ela mentiu, enganou, roubou o homem de Sakura, deixou sua melhor amiga ferida e ainda assim parecia...

- Eu não sei. - Karin sussurrou, em uma voz mais cansada do que nunca.

… E parecia que ela era a _única_ a sofrer ali.

* * *

A Quatro-olhos estava sofrendo.

Lentamente, Ino tomou consciência dos ombros caídos da kunoichi, de suas mãos trêmulas. Da expressão em sua face que parecia-lhe dizer silenciosamente que seu coração fora partido.

E observou como Juugo carregava um (agora, insconciente) Suigetsu e gentilmente guiava Karin pelo caminho adentro.

* * *

No momento em que desapareceram, Ino suspirou, a ira e o ódio por uma certa garota ruiva desapareceram.

Como poderia odiar alguém que estava tão derrotado, alguém tão... triste?

Isso apenas não lhe parecia certo.

* * *

Olhando para o lado, a ponto de perguntar a seu companheiro o que ele pensava sobre tudo isso, arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas seus olhos meio que amoleceram em vista ao que vira.

Shikamaru estava _caído_ contra a árvore ... dormindo tranquilamente.

E parece que a loira momentaneamente havia se esquecido que ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão e provavelmente estava morto de cansaço agora.

Sua boca se curvou num sorriso, antes de deixar que um suspiro escapasse, um suspiro bem longo desta vez.

- Que diabos vou fazer com você?

E respondendo sua própria pergunta, o beijou na boca, suavemente. Ele se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou.

- Eu te amo, sabia? - Murmurou.

E o beijou novamente, dessa vez, na bochecha.

- E se você flertar com outra menina, eu vou cortar suas bolas e colocá-las em sua goela abaixo - sussurrou.

E ainda assim, o moço não se mexeu, nem acordou.

Ino o beijou uma última vez, antes de se aproximar e trazer o corpo masculino para mais perto de si, erguendo-o nos ombros com a ajuda de um pouco de chakra.

- Parece que vou ter que te carregar como Juugo fez com Suigetsu... - Murmurou.

E depois disso, ainda havia mais duas coisas a se fazer.

A primeira: ela o levaria para casa.

E a segunda, bem...

... Ela iria fazer justiça e condenar a ninguém menos que um certo Uchiha.

.

.

* * *

Eram oito da manhã no momento em que Ino tinha terminado a maioria de suas tarefas: Aconchegar Shikamaru na cama e tomar um banho rápido ( uma decisão de ultima hora) considerando como sentia-se pegajosa de ter dançado a noite inteira e ainda tê-lo carregado por todo o caminho até seu apartamento.

E após terminar tudo isso, havia apenas um pensamento em mente e ela sabia exatamente para onde ir neste momento.

Pelo menos, esperava que estivesse certa sobre tal...

E decidida, marchou direto para o Distrito Uchiha - o único lugar que não havia se preocupado em procurar ainda.

Olhou os arredores, embora sua mente estivesse focalizada em um só objetivo, uma casa especifica.

Ela precisava encontra **a** casa em questão.

* * *

Olhos brilhando em determinação, manteve-se marcahndo, na esperança de obter um sinal vida ou chakra antes de...

Ino parou quando viu uma porta aberta e ninguém mais que **seu objetivo** parado bem em frente à tal casa.

.

Ela não apenas marchava agora. Começou a _perseguir_ o alvo em questão_._ Sua boca abrindo-se, preparada para gritar na mais alta nota que pudesse alcançar.

- Seu—

– SEU TEME! DESGRAÇADO IDIOTA! EU VOU MATAR VOCE! E DEPOIS VOU TE FAZER BEBER SEU PROPRIO SANGUE! COMO PÔDE FAZER ISSO? COMO PÔDE FAZER ISSO COM A MINHA SAKURA-CHAN?

Ino arregalou os olhos, aturdida, enquanto Naruto apareceu bem em sua frente _(de onde_ ele veio mesmo?), os olhos brilhando e agitando os punhos cerrados no ar descontroladamente.

* * *

Sasuke olhou para o loiro completamente impassível, sem nem sequer se mexer.

- Dobe, fique quieto.

Naruto olhou mais feio ainda. – FICAR QUIETO? FICAR QUIETO?! EU NÃO VOU NÃO E TAMBÉM PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE DOBE!

Ino, já cansada de todos os gritos (e em pensar que_ ela_ ainda não tinha nem gritado ainda), deu a Naruto um olhar irritado, antes de empurrá-lo para o lado e pisando, em seguida, bem na frente de Sasuke.

Ela o fitou de cima a baixo, seu olhar crítico e atento. Analisando-o.

Então, deu-lhe uma carranca muito feia.

- Você transou com a Testuda. - acusou.

- O QUÊ? - Naruto interrompeu, pisando na frente de Ino. – DEPOIS DE DORMIR COM A KARIN-CHAN? QUE DIABOS, SASUKE! ISSO NÃO FAZIA PARTE DO PLANO, TEME! SEU DESGRAÇADO! O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM VOCÊ—OWWWW! INO-CHAN! PARA DE PUXAR MINHA ORELHA!

- Que plano? - Ino perguntou, agarrando firme a orelha do loiro.

– O PLANO PRA FAZER AS FANGIRLS IREM EMBORA!

Ino congelou.

Ela havia _esquecido_ disso.

_Não pode ser._

Naruto arregalou os olhos, em vista a seu pequeno deslize.

Sasuke suspirou.

- Dobe, Yamanaka, seria melhor se vocês simplesmente fossem emb—

* * *

Imediatamente, antes de Sasuke poder terminar a frase, Ino já estava a meros centimetros dele, dentes à mostra e praticamente rosnando e os olhos muito estreitados, como se num aviso claro que 'perigo'.

- Cale-se - Rosnou. - Cala a boca antes que eu te mate.

Naruto olhou para a loira e tentou rir nervosamente. - Ahaha, Ino-chan, você não precisa matá-lo, sabe—

Ino se virou para o loiro e rosnou novamente.

Naruto rapidamente se calou.

* * *

Satisfeita, a loira finalmente voltou sua atenção para o rapaz de cabelos escuros, deixando que as ondas furiosas irradiassem livres sobre si, um produto claro de sua aura faiscante. E colocou as mãos nos quadris, para garantir que essas mesmas mãos não fizessem nada drástico (como estrangular um certo Uchiha ate à morte).

Ela nivelou seu olhar com o dele e, finalmente, a pergunta que estava querendo fazer desde ontem veio à tona.

- Você dormiu com a Quatro-olhos? - perguntou friamente.

- ... Não.

Ela não tinha que perguntar se ele havia dormido com Sakura, porque _isso_ já era bastante óbvio.

- Você usou minha amiga pra alguma coisa suja ou estúpida como essa coisa de plano imbecil pra afastar suas fãs?

Só pra confirmar, é claro._ Só pra confirmar._

- Hn.

- Eu não sou a Sakura - retrucou. - Diga **sim** ou** não**, porque eu poderia interpretar isso de forma diferente.

Uma pausa.

- ... Sim. - Respondeu o moço calmamente.

E depois disso, os olhos azuis faiscaram novamente.

- Você ainda a está _usando_ agora?

- Não.

E aquela foi a resposta mais rápida que ela teve dele.

* * *

A fúria de Ino havia diminuído um pouco, embora ainda estivesse muito zangada.

Suas mãos deixaram os quadris e ela já não estava mais gritando.

- Você está apaixonado por ela?

Silêncio.

Então ...

- Isso não é da sua conta.

* * *

Aquilo foi bom o suficiente, tentou dizer a si mesma.

Pelo menos ele _não_ disse não.

Agora, só mais uma pergunta.

- Onde ela está?

Silêncio.

* * *

Com uma respiração tranquila, Sasuke finalmente virou-se, obviamente, cansado de todas aquelas perguntas. E começou a caminhar de volta para a porta.

- Eu vou dormir. Agora vá embora.

Ino encarou feio as costas dele como se num desafio silencioso.

Então, depois de alguns segundos, suspirou e virou-se novamente e para grande espanto do loiro a seu lado, a loira murmurou uma ameça perigosa.

- Só não a machuque muito. - avisou. - Ou eu poderia cortar uma certa parte de sua anatomia, assim você nunca mais poderá usá-lo novamente.

Naruto empalideceu.

Sasuke fez uma pausa, mas não voltou sua atençao para ela.

* * *

Satisfeita, Ino assentiu com a cabeça.

Então, virou-se e partiu, desta vez, enlaçando a mão no pulso de Naruto, e começou a arrastá-lo junto consigo.

- HEY! INO-CHAN! EU—

- Fique quieto. - Ino rosnou.

- MAS—

- Nós vamos embora.

- MAS EU AINDA NÃO SOQUEI A CARA DELE—

- Você não precisa. Ele entendeu o recado.

- COMO VOCÊ SABE?

Divertindo-se agora, Ino soltou do pulso de Naruto, sua testa enrugando-se um pouco enquanto ele coçava a cabeça em confusão.

Seus olhos azuis desviaram-se para a casa do Uchiha mais uma vez, o portão agora estava vazio e a porta fechada.

Suspirando interiormente (e tentando não se preocupar), a loira voltou ao assunto em questão.

- Porque eu sou uma mulher. - Declarou confiante.

- E DAÍ?

- As mulheres sabem estas coisas, Naruto.

-COMO?

- Acabei de ter certeza agora pouco.

- COMO?

Perdendo todo o entusiasmo agora, Ino jogou as mãos para o ar.

Naruto deu um passo cauteloso para trás. - Como diabos a Hinata faz pra te aguentar, hein? E por Kami, por que você esta recuando? Eu não vou cortar suas bolas fora, se é disso que tem medo.

E agora, ele deu um passo cauteloso para a frente.

- A menos que você fira a Hinata de alguma forma, é claro. - Alertou perigosamente.

E moço se encolheu. E depois, pôs a mão firmemente sobre o coração.

– NUNCA VOU MACHUCAR A HINA-CHAN ENQUANTO EU VIVER! EU A AMO!

Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha de novo. – Sério mesmo? E você já disse isso pra ela?

* * *

Para sua surpresa, a face de Naruto tornou-se um vermelho brilhante. E então, ele começou a gaguejar.

- Eu, bem... não é que... e-eu n-não... tipo...

Ino sorriu, um brilho malvado de volta em seus olhos.

Sorrindo de canto agora, pegou o pulso do loiro novamente e começou a arrastá-lo mais uma vez.

- Ok, então. Vamos corrigir isso, rapazinho.

– EU NÃO SOU UM RAPAZINHO! SOU UM HOMEM!

- Tanto faz. Agora cale a boca e vamos embora.

Oh, Hinata estaria prestes a receber uma bela surpresa. A maior de sua vida.

Ino só podia esperar que a moça não desmaiasse nessa hora.

* * *

No momento em que os dois 'chakras louros' desapareceram de seu radar de detecção, Sasuke se afastou da porta fechada e encarou a sala vazia.

Não havia nem Ino ou Naruto em sua mente agora, nenhum remorso ou culpa pelo que tinha feito.

Não havia volta a partir do que tinha acontecido.

Disse a si mesmo que foi tudo pelo _melhor_, se eles soubessem o que ele havia feito... com _Sakura_.

* * *

Ela estava indo embora.

Em poucos minutos, ele sabia disso no momento em que acordou, que a primeira coisa que sairia de sua boca não seria algo sobre a noite passada, não poderia ser sobre qualquer coisa relacionada à sua vida amorosa, não seria nada relacionado ao amor que fizeram ontem, mas sim sobre o fim de todo esse jogo em que estiveram metidos desde o incio.

Porque esse era o papel dela._ Fingir._ Ela fingiu o tempo todo. E agora que conseguira o que queria, ganhar a aposta, iria embora e deixá-lo.

De alguma forma, não importava o quanto ele tentasse racionalizar a situação, ainda assim, não conseguia ficar zangado com ela.

A noite passada foi o último momento dos dois. Hoje, esta manhã, era hora de ambos serem adultos e encarar os fatos e de não de falar bobagem, mas sim se despedir e seguir com suas vidas e...

- Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou para cima ao som da voz inesperada que soara.

* * *

Sakura estava parada perto de uma porta olhando para ele.

Ainda usava o vestido da noite passada, agora todo amassado. Seus pés descalços. Seus olhos verdes arregalados. Em sua boca jazia uma tonalidade de rosa escuro e lábios inchados.

Flashs da noite passada, exatamente do que eles tinham feito um ao outro, como ela o chamou pelo nome numa voz gutural que demonstrava sua necessidade, como o havia tocado, tudo isso veio à mente do Uchiha.

Seu corpo reagiu de imediato.

Então, ele olhou para ela.

Essa seria uma conversa um tanto dificil, não que ele não conseguisse controlar a si mesmo… Claro que podia.

_Seria moleza._

* * *

Sakura olhou para a expressão facial do moço com certa insegurança, perguntando-se por que diabos o olhar do Uchiha havia se movido e agora estava exatamente vidrado no seu, encarando-a.

Ela havia feito algo errado? Será que ele ainda não a havia perdoado pelo que ela havia feito, será que ele não a perdoou por causa dessa aposta estúpida?

Será que a noite passada não significou nada para ele?

.

De repente, perguntar a ele onde estavam suas calcinhas e sutian pareceu algo muito constrangedor agora.

Não era sua culpa por não encontrar suas peças intimas, considerando o quão grogue e cansada e dolorida se sentia, e sua necessidade desesperada de tomar um café e de ter—

_Outra rodada com ele. Oh, yeah._ _Deixe-o nos tocar nos lugares que a gente mais precisa mais uma vez e colocar aquela boca_ em...

* * *

Seus olhos verdes voltaram-se para o teto, enquanto as bochechas queimavam num vermelho escarlate.

Ela queria, tudo bem, e cada ponta de necessidade que sentia vinha acompanhada de lembranças e detalhes que fez seu estômago dar um nó e seu coração bater mais rápido.

Ele não dormiu com Karin— disso estava certa agora.

Sasuke fez amor consigo como se ela fosse a única coisa que importava. Tocou-lhe no mais íntimo dos lugares que ninguém jamais ousou tocar.

Ele…

- Há café na cozinha. Deve estar pronto agora.

Aquilo soou rude e insensível e frio...

* * *

Seus olhos verdes se voltaram para ele em confusão, mas ele já estava se virando, indo para a cozinha.

Seus pés automaticamente o seguiram, apesar dos protestos de sua mente.

E antes que pudesse abrir a boca, ele, sem cerimônia, colocou uma caneca em sua frente e pegou uma para si.

Bebeu o conteúdo em silêncio, os olhos parados sobre a cafeteira.

Ela abriu a boca agora.

E fechou-a.

Abriu-a novamente.

- Eu... Sasuke? Eu—

_A noite passada foi maravilhosa._ _Incrível__._ _A melhor noite da minha vida._

- Sasuke, a noite passad...

- Agora é hora de se separar.

E as palavras femininas se dissolveram na garganta, enquanto o encarava completamente surpresa.

Ele não a fitou de volta, apenas continuou tomando seu café com bastante calma.

- E-eu... o quê?

Ele deu de ombros. - Ambos conseguimos o que queríamos. Nós dois ganhamos.

Ganharam. A aposta. O plano.

- Eu não estou bravo com você, se é isso o que pensa.

- Você não está bravo... - murmurou lentamente, tentando processar as palavras.

- Agora acabou.

Ela continuou a olhar fixamente para ele.

- Você conhece o caminho da porta. Então, adeus.

Nesse momento, o coração de Sakura caiu no chão. Despedaçado.

- Isso significa que ... você não precisa mais de mim? - A kunoichi sussurrou.

.

_Silêncio._

_.  
_

Ela se lembrava de como ele soara apaixonado na noite passada, como fora gentil. E ao mesmo tempo faminto.

- Hn.

Mas foi tudo uma mentira.

* * *

De repente, seu coração voltou ao peito, batendo violentamente.

Mas não em tristeza. Nem em dor.

Os olhos verdes agora faiscando.

Sasuke fez um movimento para sair da cozinha.

E agora, furiosamente (sim, porque até agora ela estava completamente grogue) Sakura pisou bem na frente dele.

- Você me quis. - declarou.

Seus olhos de ônix voltaram-se para ela. E ele franziu o cenho.

- Eu queria **uma** mulher. - finalmente respondeu.

Os olhos dela brilharam. - Você quis a_ mim_. - enfatizou, a mão segurando firme a caneca cujo conteúdo ainda permanecia intocado. – Ninguém mais.

Ônix agora tremularam em ligeira irritação. - Você é sempre assim tão cheia de si?

– E você é sempre assim um baita de um mentiroso?

E agora olhos de ônix brilharam perigosamente.

E ele chegou mais perto. - Não me pressione, Sakura.

E ela se aproximou, como que num desafio silencioso.

Pronta para desencadear seu temperamento explosivo completamente e dar-lhe uma boa bofetada, digna do fim de seu relacionamente-não-iniciado, gritando adjetivos nada virtuosos direcionados somente a ele.

Ele usou sua última noite com ela para fazer sexo, antes que terminasse as coisas desse jeito.

_Ela_ deveria ser aquela a terminar com tudo isso.

* * *

No processo de sua aproximação mútua, a kunoichi não tinha percebido que já estava muito perto dele, e acabou batendo peito a peito com o moço.

E Sakura logo notou que o calor dele automaticamente a preenchera, que seu cheiro agrediu-lhe os sentidos colocando-os em transe, que seu corpo reagira sem sua permissão.

Seus mamilos enrigeceram e uma onda agradável ziguezagueou por seu sistema, enfraquecendo-lhe os joelhos, esquentando-lhe o ventre, fazendo o local entre suas pernas umidecer e latejar e...

Ela congelou.

Ele congelou, seus olhos vidrados nos dela. Passando rapidamente à boca feminina.

Então, em total horror, ela imediatamente se afastou, e tentou controlar a respiração engatada e sua reação inesperada. _Kami,_ ela precisava controlar seu coração.

Que estava tão oco. E tão cheio. Que irônico…Contraditório.

O que havia de errado com ela?

O que estava querendo ganhar se tudo isso para ele não significava absolutamente nada?

* * *

- Tudo bem. - disse, o mais calma quanto podia. - Me desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso dessa maneira. - Sua voz tremeu e ela impiedosamente tentou estabilizá-la. - Eu vou embora agora, adeus, Sasuke, você...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque no instante seguinte, foi subitamente pressionada contra o peito dele, suas costas contra algo macio, sua boca ... sua boca preenchida pelo beijo dele. Quente, firme, exigente.

E a caneca que segurava caiu no chão, quebrando em pedaços minúsculos.

Café esparramou-se por toda parte.

Eles apenas ignoraram o fato.

E Sasuke continuou a beijá-la e ela tentou afastá-lo.

- E-eu-Sasuke-não-

* * *

Silenciosamente, levantou-a e posicionou-a em cima do balcão e deslizou-se para o espaço entre as coxas da moça. As mãos masculinas subiram ao pescoço feminino para acariciar-lhe os fios róseos.

Sua língua veio para saboreá-la.

Ela começou a trazê-lo para mais perto.

_Quando isso iria acabar?_

_Por que ele estava fazendo isso com ela?_

_... Por que ela simplesmente não podia deixá-lo ir?_

A outra mão do shinobi se moveu mais para baixo para tocar-lhe o seio por cima do vestido e a outra deslizou para desamarrar-lhe as alças e livrá-la daqueles empecilhos.

A boca masculina passou a trilhar beijos ardentes naquele local.

– Isso.. é..apenas.. sexo - sussurrou ela, entre beijos.

- Se você diz - Respondeu, sua voz soara rouca.

* * *

Sasuke despiu-lhe os seios e colocou a boca sobre um deles.

Sua língua apareceu somente para acariciar-lhe um mamilo, até que esse endureceu a um ponto inacreditável. Até que ela se contorceu e outra vez, mordeu os próprios lábios para evitar que chamasse o nome dele muito, muito alto.

Ela estava mais racional agora e sabia que isso era apenas sexo, nada mais, apenas _umazinha,_ só de saideira...

A mão masculina deslizou sob a saia de seu vestido.

* * *

Alarmada, ela o empurrou de novo, mas ele a puxara para si.

Eles foram parar do outro lado da cozinha, as costas masculinas contra a parede agora.

Ela estava planejando parar. R_ealmente_ estava.

Até que **o **sentiu, quente e duro e pressionando-se firme contra seu estômago.

Para além do instinto, além da razão, sua mão moveu-se para baixo. E ela o tocou.

A respiração dele ficou instável, num ritmo agressivo. Seus olhos brilharam. Nublando-se.

- Sakura... pare…

* * *

Ela moveu a mão, mas não para afastá-la.

Em vez disso, continuou esfregando-o, até que ele endureceu ainda mais, crescendo, enorme e pulsante como se tivesse vida própria...

Antes que ela percebesse, ele a estava carregando para a sala e a posicionando sobre o tapete.

Palavras encheram sua mente, palavras que tentava sem sucesso espantar.

* * *

_Eu te amo._ _Eu te amo tanto._

* * *

Isso era apenas sexo.

Sexo.

Sexo e desejo e nada mais... nada mais.

* * *

Ele tirou a camisa e assim o fizera com a calça.

E já estava nu por baixo daquelas roupas, seus músculos brilhavam, ele era tão lindo…

Seus olhos de ônix tão intensos, queimando com a necessidade e calor, a boca inchada e uma das mãos avançando para tirar-lhe o vestido com uma fome inacreditável.

A outra mão masculina segurou o quadril feminino, prestes a tomá-lo para si.

A boca da kunoichi ficou seca.

Ele era tudo que ela sempre quis.

E também tudo o que nunca poderia ter.

Espontaneamente, olhos verdes cerraram e sua boca começou a tremer.

* * *

Sexo. Nada mais. Não pense mais. Não ...

* * *

- Sakura.

A mão dele acariciou-lhe o quadril gentilmente.

Um momento depois, ela sentiu os dedos masculinos em sua bochecha, em seus olhos, limpando _alguma coisa_ que brotara ali.

Ela os abriu, piscando algumas vezes, pois percebera que sua visão estava embaçada, com o que só poderiam ser lágrimas.

Sakura piscou um pouco mais e o borrão desapareceu, apenas para ser substituído pelo rosto dele a centímetros do seu próprio, olhos de ônix a observando.

E tocou-lhe o lábio inferior delicadamente.

Acarinhou a bochecha feminina carinhosamente.

Ela estremeceu de novo e tentou se afastar.

E ele a segurou.

- Sakura.

E abaixou a cabeça e tocou sua boca na dela.

* * *

Lentamente. Convincentemente. Amorosamente.

* * *

As lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos novamente.

Ele as limpou e continuou a beijá-la.

Sua boca a adorava, suas mãos a adoravam.

- Sakura.

Lentamente a levou em uma viagem inacreditável, que mexia com seus sentidos, uma viagem que envolvia som, tato e emoções.

Seu coração inchou, com o que foi rapidamente se tornando dolorosamente lento, numa atitude desesperada, em algo que dolorosamente provou ser uma dor agridoce. Enquanto seu amor por ele crescia, de forma que ela nunca tinha imaginado que o poderia ser.

Ela o amava muito mais agora, tanto que chegava a doer.

E por isso, tinha que parar.

- Sasuke, eu não posso...

Ele a silenciou com um ultimo beijo, faminto, _tão_ faminto...

Então, deslizou-se para dentro dela e preencheu-a de maneira que deixou sua mente em branco, seu coração batendo mil vezes mais rápido.

Ela olhou para ele, enquanto ele a fitava. Em silêncio.

E então, ele falou.

- Eu preciso de você. - disse suavemente.

Ela tremeu mais uma vez.

- Eu preciso de você, Sakura. - a voz soou asperamente agora.

Seus lábios se partiram.

Mas antes que ela pudesse falar, ele a beijou novamente.

A tocou.

E se moveu dentro dela e a levou para lugares que ela havia visitado na noite passada e a muitos outros mais...

.

* * *

No meio de tudo isso, absolutamente_ tudo_ aconteceu, desde movimentos lentos até os mais selvagens e frenéticos.

Ela gemeu o nome masculino e tentou agarrar-se a um auto-controle que parecia lhe escapar pelas mãos. Tentou agarrar-se à sua sanidade

Ele a agarrou desesperadamente e movimentava-se para fazê-la esquecer.

E a fez sentir novamente, de forma que ela sabia que nunca, jamais se sentiria por qualquer outro homem. Só por ele. Só por Sasuke.

No final, seu controle ruiu em pedaços e tudo explodiu em sua mente, coração e corpo.

No final, não havia nada mais que quisesse fazer do que ficar com ele nesse momento e ter esperanças de que isso nunca mais acabaria.

Mas, no entanto, algumas coisas nunca foram feitas para ser...

.

.

.

* * *

_- HINA-CHA! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? ACORDE! HEI, MÉDICA, EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ AQUI, HEI INO-CHAN! _

_- Oh, cala a boca, Naruto! Ela só desmaiou. A culpa é sua por ter dito isso num cenário nem um pouco romântico, seu idiota! Olha, ela está acordando agora ..._

- _HINATA-CHAN! __VOCE ESTÁ ACORDANDO! KAMI, OBRIGADO! EU TE AMO TANTO!_

_Hinata empalideceu._ _Depois corou__._

_Mas desta vez, não desmaiou._

- _Eu, e-eu também te amo, Naruto-kun ..._

* * *

_De onde estava, de pé perto do complexo Hyuuga, com mãos nos quadris, Ino revirou os olhos exasperada como os pombinhos se beijando delicadamente e docemente e em total adoração._ _Eles estavam no chão, Naruto ajoelhado e Hinata em seus braços._

_O beijo durou alguns segundos._

_Um minuto._

_Dois._

_Três_ ...

* * *

- _Hum, gente? -_ _Ino interrompeu—não que ela quisesse._

_Mas a loira tinha algo muito importante a perguntar._

_Hinata e Naruto separaram-se rapidamente, um corando profundamente e o outro com uma expressão tímida e triunfante ao mesmo tempo._

_Ino sorriu._ _- __Você pode continuar depois que eu sair, sabe disso né._

- _Então, vá embora. - Naruto choramingou._

_Os olhos de Ino estreitaram._ _Naruto calou a boca._

_Hinata corou novamente e sentou-se._ _- __Sim, Ino-chan? O que foi?_

_Silêncio._

_Então Ino sorriu._ _E o brilho em seus olhos estava de volta._

- _Hinata?_

- _Sim?_

_- Por acaso você sabe exatamente em que casa aquela Hyuuga Saori mora?_

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**Continua**  
_

_**Próximo Capítulo:** Final  
_

_**Previsão de Postagem:** Para o mês vem ;D  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_**N/T:**  
_

_Galera, tipo assimmmmm_

_Voces gostaram?  
_

_Caraaaaaaaa, eu acho que a dona Ino tem planos muito malvados para com uma certa chata e intrometida Hyuuga Saori *apanha*  
_

_.  
_

_Ah gente, digam pra Hime, foi super kawaii essa parte sasusaku ne. Hmmmm lindinhos, dá vontade de apertar =)  
_

_..  
_

_Agora, bonitas, vamos que vamos,  
_

_eu tenho que ir estudar *chora*  
_

_mas nos vemos ou amanha ou na sexta/domingo ;D  
_

_Bjitos de montão,  
_

_Hime.**  
**_

* * *

_**ps:  
**_

_**Postagens (prováveis) dessa semana:  
**_

_- The Drawing Board  
_

_- Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts  
_

_- Frozen**  
**_

_(os dias que talvez consiga entrar aqui no ffnet - durante esses próximos** 4** meses - são** quarta-feira**, à tardinha, **sexta**, de manhã e **domingo**, também pela manhã (excepcionalmente amanhã à tarde também). Então, flores, esses serão os possíveis dias que as senhoritas poderão encontrar atualizações bem legais aqui no perfil da hime, ok ;D)  
_

_Mas sempre que der - e a "coisa" chamada vida deixar - estarei aqui com as senhoritas pra gente se divertir ;)  
_

_*mas de boa, eu to com medo desse semestre. Meus profs estão pegando suuuuper pesado e fui arranjar um emprego - que por sinal - é tenso. A beça.* Ai ai, vida, pq a vida tem que ser tãoooo "vida"? *apanha*  
_

* * *

_**pps:**  
_

_Hm... nessa terça-feira eu fui assaltada a caminho da faculdade (então imaginem a minha aura assassina ontem à noite...). Porque... tudo bem, não vou dar uma de "Ah, não é só por causa do dinheiro" , porque Putz!, claro que tamb é, era meu, e era bastante... Mas, tmb por causa do susto e da sacanagem. Poh.  
_

_Eu sei lá, cara, não sei onde nosso país vai parar.  
_

_Então, personas, quem aí é do Rj (ou pensa em vir pra cá), tenham cuidado, ok. As ruas estão extremamente perigosas... *eu to revoltada!*  
_

_Como é que pode as pessoas modelarem a "vagabundagem" em profissão?  
_

_*sério, onde vamos parar...?*  
_

* * *

_**ppps:**  
_

_Putz, agora que percebi, caaara, eu falo milhares de coisas aleatórias. Notaram? O.O  
_

_Tipo, liguem não, acho que acabo considerando esse espaço de notas como nosso "bate-papo" de cada dia.  
_


	18. The Not-So-Happy Ending

**N/T: E aí, personinhas, como estamos hein?!  
**

**. .  
**

**Bom flores, como vcs já sabem, esse é o último cpt da sasusaku "Em Nove Dias". **

***sim, chora muito!*  
**

**Bem, eu me diverti muito ao longo desses posts. E muito disso devo às senhoritas leitoras que encheram minha caixa de reviews e pms com alegria em forma de coment. **

**Arigatou por isso =D  
**

**...  
**

**My "special thanks" goes to this kind author that you, ice, are. Thanks for sharing this beautiful piece of story with us.  
**

**..  
**

**E sim, um bejito enorme pra belita, cuja dedicatória foi feita com todo o kokuro.  
**

**Porque, gatinha, vc é uma flor linda que me seguiu por taaaaanto tempo que já nem consigo contar mais! hehehe  
**

**Muito obrigada, menina. É sempre uma alegria ter pessoas com ti por perto =D  
**

**...  
**

**Então (chega de "chorumelas" heheh) e vamos que vamos!  
**

**Aproveitem o último cpt e nos vemos por aí (em muitos outros trabalhos que estão por vir e outros tantos já online ;D)  
**

**Bjitos e divirtam-se! =D  
**

* * *

_De Cutecrazyice  
_

_Tradu-adaptação por k Hime  
_

_Presente pra bela =D_**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**The Not-So-Happy Ending**

_O final não tão feliz**  
**_

_.  
_

_._

* * *

Algo não estava certo.

Sai sabia disso, bem no momento em que entrou em seu apartamento escuro e silencioso.

Tudo estava girando, é claro, isso era um fato, considerando como Tenten e Lee o tinha arrastado por todos os lugares que podiam para _celebrar a juventude e a primavera_ e as shurikens ... e tudo o mais que havia para se comemorar.

Eles tinham sido tão inflexíveis e persistentes sobre o assunto.

E com toda essa celebração, vieram bebidas após de bebidas.

Não era algo tão ruim assim... é claro, se apenas sua cabeça parasse de girar por ao menos um momento...

* * *

Tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, o shinobi de pele pálida, mais uma vez se esforçou para lembrar por que sentia que algo não estava certo.

Não poderia ser a neblina encantadora em sua mente que de acordo com algum livro que lera (Qual era o título mesmo?), isso se tratava de outro processo de socialização: a bebedeira, que tantos shinobis adoram e sempre que voltam de uma missão complicada e saem bem sucedidos, podem viver mais outro dia, sempre voltam e danam a "encher a cara".

Na verdade, ele não tinha exatamente voltado de uma missão assim, mas ainda assim conseguiria viver mais um dia, não é mesmo? E em sua análise, isso era motivo suficiente para celebrar e aprender mais sobre as pessoas e suas interações.

Ao menos, seria isso o que Naruto diria.

_O pinto pequeno_ sempre fora uma pessoa honesta, por isso Sai nunca teve problemas em confiar nele.

Era apenas uma pena que essa _coisa_ de socialização envolvia tantos pensamentos dispersos e agitação mental.

* * *

Então, Sai fez seu caminho (ainda meio tonto) para onde sabia que _deveria estar_ a sua sala de estar (não estava certo de tal, porque no momento tudo era apenas uma grande mancha em preto e branco), e tentou fitar o sofá.

Talvez apenas devesse colocar sua cabeça no travesseiro por um tempo e fechar os olhos. Descansar um pouco.

Já tivera o suficiente para um só dia.

Interação humana era uma tarefa muito trabalhosa às vezes.

* * *

De repente, ouviu um sussurro baixinho vindo do canto do cômodo que até mesmo um homem bêbado, no estupor de sua bebedeira, poderia ouvir, não importa o quão baixo fosse.

Por instinto, o shinobi pegou sua kunai e a mirou na direção de tal som.

_Tim._

Uma pausa.

- Hey. Você errou.

* * *

Com os olhos ainda um pouco vesgos, Sai fitou na direção da voz e descobriu que "aquilo" só poderia ser descrito como um pequeno borrão rosa.

Moveu-se para a frente e tropeçou, caindo sentado em algo macio e mole.

A _coisa macia_ gritou e o empurrou, até que ele começou a afundar em algo mais suave e frio.

- Eita, Sai. Você está cego?

Ahh. Isso explica o borrão rosado.

- Olá, feia.

Silêncio.

Depois, ouviu-se um suspiro, um leve e divertido suspiro.

- Você está bêbado.

Sai sorriu-lhe de forma não-comprometedora.

- O que estava fazendo durante toda a noite? - perguntou a kunoichi.

- Socialização. - Sai disse, pronunciando cada silaba lentamente.

* * *

Houve uma risada e então o borrão róseo se aproximou.

Um momento depois, Sai sentiu duas coisas quentes tocando sua testa.

Ele fechou os olhos e deixou-se cair num sono leve.

Depois de alguns segundos, uma onda de chakra o infundiu e ele abriu os olhos mais uma vez. Tudo ainda estava meio embaçado, mas o moço descobriu que não estava mais tonto e sua cabeça não parecia mais como se tivesse sido bombardeada por mil agulhas _muito_ afiadas.

Ou dezenas de S_em Pinto_ gritando ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigado, Feia.

– De nada, Sai. Acabo de lhe infundir chakra para dormir, sabia?

- Ok.

- Terá efeito em poucos minutos.

- Ok.

Silêncio.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - O moço finalmente perguntou.

* * *

O borrão rosa moveu-se mais uma vez, aproximando-se de si.

Ele pensou ter visto seu sorriso desaparecer e uma carranca triste esboçar em seu rosto, mas Sai não poderia estar muito certo disso agora.

E antes que pudesse compreender o que realmente era, aquele borrão ( Sai agora estava um pouco sóbrio para perceber que era a cabeça de Sakura), deitara-se de repente em seu colo, aninhando-se contra si.

- Eu só não queria ficar sozinha. - sussurrou.

_Isso foi estranho._

- Sozinha? É a mesma coisa que solidão? - questionou. - Você nunca ficará sozinha. Você tem amigos como o Sem pinto e a Gostosa e o Teme que ficam contigo o tempo todo.

Silêncio.

* * *

Ele pensou que ela não fosse responder, então seus olhos ficaram pesados com a tranquilidade e a serenidade da atmosfera.

- Naruto e Ino só vão me mimar agora e eu odeio isso. - A kunoichi finalmente respondeu. - Eu não quero piedade. Apenas…companhia.

Sai fitou a cabeça rósea por um instante, lembrando-se outra coisa que tinha lido em um livro, _'se alguém está triste, era dever do amigo oferecer conforto, dando-se um ombro para chorar ou seu tempo para ouvi-lo'_. Uma vez que Sakura não parecia querer seu ombro pois deitara a cabeça em seu colo, e desde que não parecia que a moça queria falar no momento, ele fez a melhor coisa que achou ser pláusível no momento.

Sai colocou uma mão sobre seu cabelo e começou a acariciá-lo.

* * *

Ele sentiu que a moça começara a relaxar debaixo de seu toque, apesar da mão dela de repente, tocar-lhe o joelho num movimento inesperado.

- De que livro veio isto, Sai? - Sakura murmurou.

Uma pausa.

- "Como lidar com o sexo feminino" . - O moço finalmente lembrou do título.

Ela abafou uma risada no joelho dele, sacudindo os ombros.

- Eu acho que vou odiar muito esse livro machista. - disse.

* * *

Então, os movimentos agitados da Kunoichi continuaram e por um momento, Sai pensou que a causa de tal não era mais o riso.

Nenhuma risada no mundo poderia molhar suas calças da forma como o estava agora, então imaginou que somente uma emoção forte o suficiente poderia estar causando aquela coisa chamada _lágrima_s.

Por que ela estava chorando?

Somente pessoas que sentiam muita dor chorariam desse jeito...

- Você está sentindo dor? - perguntou confuso.

Não houve resposta.

* * *

E como não tinha mais palavras a serem ditas, Sai finalmente decidiu deixá-la continuar seu choro e molhar toda sua roupa.

Ele continuou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos, tão gentilmente quanto podia.

E, quando o chakra do sono fez efeito e os olhos do moço começaram a lhe trair, ele pensou em uma só coisa.

Talvez emoções não fossem algo que realmente valessem a pena.

Nenhum livro que já lera conseguira prepá-lo para a contração violenta em seu coração quando ele sentiu o estado de miséria e derrota em que sua amiga estava; nenhum livro o preparou para sentir aquelas lágrimas quentes que encharcavam sua roupa, como que num cobertor frio, muito frio.

.

.

.

* * *

Infelizmente, quando Ino visitou a casa de Hyuuga Saori supusera que alguém estaria em casa.

Mas ninguém estava.

Ou talvez tenha sido sorte, considerando como a kunoichi loira já não estava no melhor dos humores e uma Yamanaka Ino de mau-humor era como um Uzumaki Naruto em seu cotidiano: agir primeiro, pensar muito, _muito_ mais tarde.

Isso teria sido conveniente, realmente, se o inimigo em questão não fosse um membro talentoso e inteligente de um certo clã de muito prestígio.

Uma vez que essa era praticamente uma bênção disfarçada (não que estivesse disposta a admitir), Ino optou por usar o tempo-livre para repensar suas estratégias.

Isto a levou a vários destinos – o apartamento de Shikamaru sendo um deles.

Mas o cara ainda estava dormindo e ela não se sentia exatamente afim de acordá-lo e utilizar de sua super inteligência.

O cemitério era sua outra opção, mas deixou isso para escanteio depois de um tempo, porque realmente ... seu antigo sensei iria acabar sacudindo os ossos na tumba quando ouvisse o que sua mente maldosa e manipuladora estava maquinando.

* * *

_Eureka!_

Encontrou, no caminho, um bar qualquer, silencioso e discreto.

Com a mente feita, Ino aproximou-se do tal bar - um bar antigo que os shinobi realmente não costumavam freqüentar- considerando o quão pequeno e sem graça era. Não que isso realmente importasse.

Então, a loira estatelou-se num banquinho e disse ao barman que lhe desse o mais forte sakê da casa.

O garçom fitou-a com cautela por um segundo (provavelmente não estava acostumado a ver mulheres sexy, vestidas para matar , pedindo tal tipo de bebida forte logo pela manhã), antes de apressadamente derramar sua bebida goela abaixo, deu mais uma olhadela ao redor para verificar se havia entendido direito.

Sim, é isso aí. Chega de bancar a Ino fofa e engraçadinha. Agora ela estava falando sério. Muito sério.

Porque estava muito preocupada com pensamentos de vingança e de justiça e vingança ... (e sexo selvagem com um certo gênio de Konoha), que não notou quem estava ocupando um dos banquinhos a pouquíssimos metros de distância, nem o murmúrio dessa certa pessoa pedindo uma bebida igualmente forte.

Ela nem mesmo percebeu o barman dar a essa pessoa o mesmo olhar desconfiado que lhe dera ha alguns segundos e que tal pessoa dera ao barman um olhar ainda mais feroz do que o dela mesma.

* * *

Mas a loira finalmente percebeu quando o garçom resmungou.

– Droga de kunoichi. Oh raça inacreditável.

E quando a mulher perto de si latiu uma resposta muito temperamental.

- Oh, cale a boca. Estou bebendo no meu canto pra esquecer do mundo, então me deixa em paz!

Não havia como negar a quem aquela voz pertencia.

* * *

Surpresa, Ino sutilmente inclinou a cabeça.

Certa de que lá no banquinho próximo estava ninguém menos do que Karin, na mesma roupa de ontem à noite, parecendo um cruzamento entre uma cabra ranzinza e um urso pardo pronto para mostrar os dentes e abocanhar o primeiro que viesse lhe encher a paciência.

De fato, aquela _coisa_ nem parecia com Karin, observou Yamanaka.

Normalmente, isso teria irritado a loira ( sério, como a ruiva pode ainda não tê-la notado?), mas no momento, Ino encarou isso como uma oportunidade para observar a kunoichi de cabelos vermelhos e suas ações.

Karin já havia entornado seu primeiro copo e pedindo (exigindo) ao barman um segundo.

Terceiro.

Quarto.

Quinto.

* * *

Ela parecia tão triste...

Ainda relutante, a raiva e ressentimento de Ino para com a moça desapareceram completamente àquela vista desagradável.

Não estava certo sentir-se assim para com alguém que parece tão derrotado.

Então, uma idéia iluminou-se em sua mente.

Ino revirou os olhos, ignorando tal idéia estúpida.

Mas a ideia persistiu.

_Ah, tudo bem._

* * *

Com um suspiro, a loira saiu relutantemente de seu banquinho e foi até o lugar onde a kunoichi ruiva jazia sentada.

Ela bateu o pé no chão, uma mão nos quadris, ficando impaciente enquanto ainda ignorava a presença da outra.

Então, Ino limpou a garganta com determinação.

- Hey. Você.

Houve uma pausa, antes de Karin finalmente virar a cabeça lentamente na direção do som.

Durou apenas um segundo, antes que prontamente voltasse sua atenção de volta a seu drink.

- Me deixe em paz. - murmurou. - Eu não quero ouvir ninguém defendendo a Pinky agora. Especialmente alguém que a Pinky chama de 'Porca'.

Piscando em surpresa, Ino abriu a boca.

- Eu...

– E daí que você é a melhor amiga dela e ache que ela e Sasuke-kun são feitos um para o outro e toda essa baboseira idiota?

- Que…?

- Eu entendo. Já entendi, ok? Boo-hoo. Acabou , eu perdi.

- Eu...

- Então, pare de jogar isso na minha cara me fazendo sentir...

– Você quer cala a boca, Quatro-olhos? Eu estou do seu maldito lado!

Silêncio.

* * *

O barman fingiu não ouvir as duas (no entanto, não estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom em tal tentativa), então às pressas desviou os olhos, quando ambos os olhos azuis e vermelhos o fitaram ferozmente.

Então, ambas as kunoichi se deram uma careta feia.

- Eu não sou Quatro olhos, Porca! - Karin retrucou, ficando de pé.

- Não me chame de Porca!- Ino rosnou, agora as duas mãos nos quadris.

- ótimo.

- Ótimo!

* * *

As caretas desapareceram, substituídas por olhares cautelosos agora.

Lentamente, as duas se sentaram nos bancos e se viraram para o garçom mais uma vez.

- Chá. - Ino pediu.

- Sake. - Karin pediu ao mesmo tempo.

– Chá. - Ino repetiu com mais convicção (no seu caso, isso significou com o maior volume quanto possível), desafiando a outra a contradizê-la.

Karin apenas resmungou e esperou que bartender (que já estava nervoso, se afastado pro caso de qualquer eventualidade) trazer os copos da cozinha.

Houve um silêncio longo e pesado.

* * *

Depois do que pareceram horas (que foram poucos minutos, na verdade), o chá foi finalmente servido.

Então, Ino tomou-o em goles rápidos (sem muito mais do que três goles, é claro, evitando o grito inevitável por causa da temperatura do mesmo), enquanto Karin tomou um gole pequeno e relutante.

_Mais silêncio._

Em seguida, tomando um folego profundo, Ino virou-se para a outra mais uma vez.

- Eu realmente falei sério. – Tocou no assunto com naturalidade. - não vou brigar com você.

A kunoichi de cabelos vermelhos fitou-a com cautela.

- Contanto que não interfira mais no relacionamento da Sakura com o Sasuke.

Silêncio.

Em seguida, Karin suspirou e tomou outro gole de chá.

- Eu sei. Não vou. Como disse antes, acabou.

Satisfeita, Ino contemplou novamente outro pensamento.

- Não é o fim do mundo, sabia. - disse a loira.

Karin ignorou aquilo e continuou a beber o chá.

- Ainda tem o Suigetsu. - e continuou.

Karin prontamente se engasgou com sua bebida.

E tossiu tão violentamente que Ino teve de bater em suas costas.

- Ok, ok. - a loira retrucou às pressas: - Talvez não ele. Mas há muitos shinobi sexy por aí, que poderiam ser muito legais com você. Vá fazer sexo louco e selvagem com eles então!

Recuperada do episódio de engasgo, Karin revirou os olhos. - Puxa, isso é muito amável vindo de você. - zombou, sarcasmo escorrendo pela língua. - Obrigada pela sugestão.

- Não tem problema! - Ino retrucou alegre.

* * *

Depois disso, um novo silêncio se impos, mas agora menos penoso.

Karin não era tão ruim assim agora que Ino parou para pensar no assunto. Só ... um pouco sem direção, talvez? A loira não poderia ser como sua melhor amiga (que teria até mesmo compaixão por uma barata na hora de matá-la), mas também não podia ignorar o estado deploravel da ruiva nesse momento, então sua chamada compaixão acabou entrando em ação e fazendo coisas muito importantes.

Primeira: Ter certeza de que Karin deixaria os dois pombinhos em paz.

Segunda: encontrar um shinobi muito sexy para Karin, que lhe desse umas boas palmadas e a levasse para os _maus caminhos_ do sexo e da intimidade.

Terceira: Parar de pensar tanto sobre sexo antes que isso afetasse seu cérebro e a fizesse saltar em Shikamaru antes que tivesse tudo resolvido.

Quarta: fazer uma dupla com Karin para ... realizar uma aventura.

- Ei ... Quatr –_er _- Karin?

Uma pausa, antes que a ruiva inclinasse a cabeça.

- Hmm.

- Isto então estabelece que não somos mais inimigas, certo?

Outra pausa.

- Se você diz. - Karin murmurou.

- Eu digo sim! - Ino declarou confiante. - Então, você sabe quem é o inimigo, certo?

- Saku...

Ino interrompeu com um rosnado vicioso.

- To brincando, só brincando. - disse Karin. - Eita. Tudo bem, não é a Pink ... _er_… a Sakura.

Ino acenou afirmativamente. - Isso é bom. Porque você deve perceber que há realmente apenas um inimigo em tudo isso. Aquele que merece punição.

- Se você diz. - Karin respondeu, agora parecendo desnorteada.

Tomando um último gole de chá, a loira levantou-se, os olhos azuis brilhando maliciosamente.

- Karin ... Ei?

- Sim, Porc.._er _.. Ino?

– Que tal você e eu darmos um belo passeio pelo Distrito Hyuuga e ir dar a alguém uma ... bem merecida visita?

Houve ainda uma outra pausa, pois a confusão de Karin aprofundou-se mais e mais, mas logo depois desapareceu, quando imediatamente a _ficha caiu_, seguido pela surpresa, pela aprovação, então ... emoção pela antecipação.

Finalmente, a kunoichi ruiva deu-lhe um sorriso verdadeiro pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Ou um sorriso feroz, para ser mais precisa.

Triunfante, Ino sorriu-lhe de volta.

Era a hora de sua aventura começar.

.

.

* * *

Uma hora depois, a Hokage encontrou-se olhando para fora de sua janela do escritório dos Kage em plena descrença e profunda confusão.

- Shizune?

- Sim, Hokage-sama?

- Eu não entendo.

- ... Não entende o quê?

- Porque tem outra garota de cabeça para baixo na montanha dos Kages em cima do **meu** nariz esculpido ...? É um protesto contra mim ou algo assim?

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Seis meses se passaram**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Para qualquer homem normal, que tinha acabado com seu coração esmagado, por si só, o tempo teria curado as feridas (e muito mais até) e o teria recuperado, embora às vezes num processo lento.

Mas para Uchiha Sasuke não houve tempo de recuperação, principalmente porque não havia realmente nada para se recuperar, nada para ser curado.

Ele cometeu um pequeno erro em sua vida, um pontinho minúsculo que realmente não importava, com o qual realmente não se preocupava.

Ou assim dizia a si mesmo.

_Então, a vida continuou._

* * *

Ele, sendo um shinobi, sabia disso mais do que ninguém.

Não importava que durante todo o seu período de _não-recuperação_ e de _não-cura_, que algo estivesse faltando.

... Mas então, Naruto frequentemente o lembrava de tal.

- Oh, cara. Eu não posso acreditar que vamos voltar pra Konoha! Depois de todos esses meses e dessa missão estúpida de reconhecimento! Isso foi uma total perda de tempo!

_Falando do diabo._

* * *

Sasuke não se importou em ir a essa missão que era apenas de reconhecimento da qual apenas obteriam alguma informação (valiosa ou não) para sua Vila e obtiveram tal informação e isso era o importante, pois talvez fosse se tornar necessária para a segurança das pessoas e da própria Hokage.

Não era como se Naruto estivesse atentando para esse detalhe, afinal, eles simplesmente acabariam trocando_ argumentos infames_ como "Dobe" e "Teme" e Sasuke realmente não estava com disposição para isso no momento (não que jamais fosse admitir que às vezes, AS VEZES, ele tinha boa vontade para ouvir as besteiras do loiro. As vezes. E SÓ as vezes).

- Eu finalmente vou poder ver a minha Hinata-chan de novo! Aposto que ela está tão bonita como sempre, eu só quero abraçá-la e beijá-la com todas as minhas forças!

_Silêncio._

* * *

Após alguns segundos, Naruto finalmente parou no meio do caminho por onde saltava de galho em galho, parando exatamente em frente a seu companheiro de equipe.

Sem ser sequer afetado por tal, Sasuke tentou evitar o loiro tomando o caminho lateral.

Mas Naruto simplesmente bloqueou-lhe o caminho novamente.

- Teme, você sabe em que está, certo?

- Em Irritação. Vamos voltar logo para casa.

- Você está em negação.

- Dobe, eu disse vamos embor...

- está furioso e magoado, porque ela partiu sem dizer uma única palavra e agora você está tentando mostrar que não se importa sendo esse pé no saco que sempre foi.

- Dobe…

- Quando você vai crescer, teme?

- Dobe, cala a boc…

– QUANDO É QUE VOCE VAI CRESCER, SASUKE?

.

* * *

Ser chamado pelo primeiro nome tinha-o deixado tão surpreso que Sasuke acabou fechando a boca por um segundo, e Naruto, é claro, viu isso como uma vantagem para continuar.

- Você a ama e ela te ama e não se atreva a negar isso, porque eu vejo o jeito que você se recusa a ficar com outras meninas e que você sonha com ela quase todas as noites! Acha que eu não sabia disso ? Hah! Por que não quer apenas aceitar o fato e ficar junto com quem deveria ficar há muito tempo?

Silêncio.

Havia algo de errado nessa afirmação na opinião de Sasuke.

Ele não se preocupou em tentar se esquivar ou negar.

- Ela não me ama. - entoou, com a voz calma.

- Como diabos sabe isso?

- Ela foi embora. É simples. - disse secamente, num tom que implicava que ele não queria discutir mais o assunto.

Mas Naruto sendo _Naruto_, continuou persistindo.

- É verdade. E você não a seguiu.

Houve uma longa e pesada pausa. Então, com um suspiro, o loiro falastrão quebrou tal silencio, sacudindo a cabeça e dando um pequeno sorriso triste.

- Ela tentou segui-lo quando você nos deixou há anos, Sasuke. Eu acho que é hora de retribuir o favor da _tentativa._

_._

E com esse ultimo argumento, Naruto finalmente virou-se e retomou seu rumo, saltando de galho em galho rumando para Konoha.

O silêncio continuou da parte de Sasuke, enquanto simplesmente ficava parado no lugar e fitava para a roupa espalhafatosa do rapaz que considerava como seu quase-irmão.

.

* * *

Talvez tivesse cometido um erro.

Um pontinho minúsculo, um pequeno erro.

Mas isso não importa de forma alguma, porque sua vida, agora, estava agora de volta à rotina, com apenas _algo_ faltando.

Mas sempre havia essa dor estranha em seu peito (algo que sempre, sempre ignorava), e que isso sempre acontecia toda vez que seus pensamentos se desviavam para certos olhos verdes e certas mãos em sua pele e um sorriso tão brilhante, e aquela expressão de carinho mesclado com paixão em sua face.

Aquele espírito encantador e aquela alma feroz e leal.

Mas isso não importava.

Não mais.

…_Importava sim._

Chega.

Acabou.

.

À voz racional dentro de sua cabeça, seu coração fechou-se novamente, uma vez mais, suas emoções enterraram-se debaixo de sua máscara, aquela máscara tão fria.

Não havia tempo para isso agora. Era tarde demais. Era.

… não era?

Foi nesse exato momento, quando as perguntas o cercaram, que a explosão aconteceu, seguida pelo grito alto e horrorizado de Naruto.

A cabeça de Sasuke levantou rapidamente.

E então o mundo desabou.

.

.

.

* * *

Quando Sakura acordou no meio de seu sono na primeira noite de seu regresso à Konoha, foi ao som de alguém batendo à porta, em batidas altas e frenéticas, muito insistentes, que ela sabia que só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa ansiosa.

Bem, duas na verdade, mas apenas uma estava na Vila nesse momento.

Resmungando baixinho, Sakura relutantemente começou a chutar as cobertas para longe, o ar frio arrepiando instantaneamente a pele.

Ela havia esquecido que estava usando apenas shorts e uma frente única, pois estava cansada demais para trocar de roupa na noite anterior.

Olhos ainda fechados, os pés automaticamente caíram ao chão (o que lhe garantiu um outro _boom_ de frio intenso), e desceu as escadas, completamente sonolenta, sua mente dividida entre querer voltar ao mundo dos sonhos ou planos para punir o visitante indesejado.

Será que a Ino não poderia ter esperado até pelo menos amanhecer antes de entrar em seu _Modo-Fofoca_ incurável?

A última fofoca ainda estava fresca em sua mente, depois de Ino e Karin se tornarem amigas (quem imaginava o que seis meses poderiam fazer?), e que Karin estava namorando Kiba.

Era surpreendente, mas até legal certo.

.

* * *

Isso não muda o fato de que ainda lembrava de outra pessoa, e o que também não muda o fato de que ela realmente não deveria estar pensando sobre o passado agora.

Ela rapidamente desviou sua mente para longe das lembranças, de alguma forma até habilmente (pelo menos, tentava acreditar que sim) e que seis meses havia lhe dado tempo para praticar e tornar-se perfeita nessa tarefa.

Ainda resmungando um pouco, Sakura abriu os olhos e cruzou a sala de seu apartamento e sem a menor cerimônia foi abrir a porta da frente.

Então abriu a boca e estava preparada para dar um baita sermão.

- Porca, este não é realmente o momento...

- Sakura, hospital. Agora.

* * *

Algo no tom da voz da amiga fez Sakura ficar tensa e parar. E congelar.

E sua mente desligar de uma vez com a implicação do pânico nos olhos de Ino e o que eles lhe estavam silenciosamente dizendo.

Seus instintos gritavam dentro de si, como que em um golpe interior.

- Sasuke ...? - sussurrou.

**.**

Por mais que sua mente ficasse aliviada com o aceno negativo que a loira lhe dera, seu coração partiu ouvindo as próximas palavras proferidas.

_Quebrou._

- É o Naruto. Ele está morrendo.

.

.

.

* * *

Quando Sasuke abriu os olhos, pode vislumbrar um teto branco que lhe parecia muito familiar.

Mesmo em seu estado confuso e desorientado, imediatamente soube onde estava, já esteve aqui muitas vezes no passado.

Levou cinco segundos a mais para se lembrar porque estava aqui agora.

Abruptamente, sentou-se ao mesmo tempo, internamente estremecendo com a dor aguda em suas costelas e ombro esquerdo, mas é claro que isso não transpareceu em seu rosto, óbvio.

Ao lado dele, ouviu um rabiscar de caneta sobre o papel.

- Uchiha-san. - uma voz desconhecida exclamou em surpresa. - Você está acordado! Isso é maravilhoso e…Uchiha-san! Aonde vai? Uchiha-san, não pode… Uchiha-san!

.

* * *

O Uchiha ignorou a enfermeira frenética, fazendo sua saída dolorosa do quarto do hospital antes que tal enfermeira conseguisse restringir seus movimentos novamente à cama.

Seus movimentos foram rápidos e silenciosos, embora um pouco tensos, assim que fez o caminho para o lugar onde estava uma das poucas pessoas importantes em sua vida.

Seus punhos cerraram à memória da emboscada, súbita e inesperada. E à sua derrota, não importa quão lenta que tivesse sido.

E à queda de Naruto.

Ele mal teve força suficiente para levar o shinobi loiro de volta para casa bem como os pergaminhos com as informações para Konoha, antes que a consciência o deixasse por completo.

No momento em que chegou ao andar onde a sala de operação ficava localizada, Sasuke se apoiou em uma parede por um segundo, para se recompor.

Então, continuou o caminho, preparado para avaliar a situação.

Recusando-se a considerar que seu amigo pudesse estar em uma sala diferente senão esta. _Não._

Nao. Não no necrotério, não Naruto_. __Não._

.

* * *

E foi neste exato momento que a porta de seu destino fora aberta.

E de lá saiu uma cabeça de cabelos cor de rosa, um corpo salpicado de sangue, uma mão segurando a maçaneta da porta e a outra de lado, tremendo sensivelmente.

Ela parou, vendo-o imediatamente.

Então o fitou - ônix encontrando verdes - pela primeira vez em seis meses.

Naquele olhar, Sasuke viu tanto dirigido a si: surpresa, alívio, medo, mágoa, incerteza.

E amor.

Tanto, tanto amor, que ele quase cambaleou, deixando sua boca seca, em vista à vulnerabilidade refletida dentro dela, a paixão crua que sentia. Por ele. Só por ele.

Seu coração voltou à vida em um golpe único e arrasador.

.

* * *

E quando ela começou a perceber o quanto estava revelando, recuou um passo, tremendo de novo, antes de apagar todas as emoções e seus tremores cessassem por completo.

Seus olhos verdes estavam apenas cansados agora e quase que em branco.

* * *

.

E Sasuke finalmente fez a pergunta que precisava fazer neste momento.

- …Naruto?

Seus olhos vacilaram, o cansaço fluindo completamente. Mas ela sorriu, um sorriso tranqüilizante e cansado, porém belo.

_Lindo._

- Ele está bem, Sasuke-kun ... está vivo.

E sorriu novamente.

* * *

Então, tão rapidamente quanto seu coração voltou à vida com a visão daquele sorriso e começou a bater forte e vívido com aquela boa notícia, ele ficou frio mais uma vez, por ver o sorriso de Haruno Sakura desaparecendo completamente, seus olhos fechando em exaustão e seu corpo tombando ao chão frio.

* * *

.

Ele não foi rápido o suficiente para alcançá-la.

.

* * *

O que deveria ter sido um regresso muito agradável e tranqüilo vindo de uma longa missão, não estava saindo do jeito que Sakura havia planejado.

Ela tinha listado tudo, sério: voltar para casa, dar a todos um sorriso tranqüilizador, manter sua cabeça erguida contra os insultos das fangirls, colocar seu traseiro para treinar _muito _... e seguir em frente.

Ela nunca esperou que Naruto fosse quase morrer em seus braços e levá-la à uma sensação horrível de pânico e aflição.

... E nunca esperava acordar nos braços de Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

Tinha levado um tempinho para perceber isso, na verdade.

Um pouco desorientada, Sakura piscou, olhos turvos olhando para a janela em sua frente, onde a luz não tão brilhante indicava que já era de manhã.

Piscando ainda mais, percebeu que estava cercada por um calor e uma certa presença.

E olhou para cima.

E encontrou-se olhando para um Uchiha adormecido.

.

* * *

.

Mais tarde, quando sua mente finalmente acordou, ela começou a perceber que eles estavam na mesma posição que tinham estado quando ela chorou até dormir em seus braços, num passado não muito distante.

Então, Sakura endureceu imediatamente, assim que as lembranças vieram à tona com força e muita intensidade.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a moça começou a empurra-lo.

Ou pelo menos, tentou.

Ela realmente tentou.

* * *

Mas de repente, os braços masculinos apertaram seu enlace em volta de si, quase que instintivamente.

Foi um gesto quase que descaradamente possessivo, mas também, ao menos tempo protetor.

A cabeça dele se moveu, instalando-se na curva do pescoço feminino, como se ali fosse o lugar onde sempre pertenceu.

Em seguida, moveu-se novamente, sua boca tocando suavemente os cabelos róseos, e agora era a cabeça dela que se moldava na curva do pescoço dele.

Ele tinha o mesmo cheiro.

E ela descobriu que não podia resistir aquilo.

.

* * *

Cegamente, Sakura fitou o chão (ela estava consciente o suficiente para reconhecê-lo como o chão de seu quarto de infância, na mansão Uchiha), suas mãos ficaram firmes em punhos cerrados sobre o colo. É claro que ela tinha que resistir – não fazê-lo estava fora de questão.

Seu coração doía e quase se derreteu quando sentiu uma mão dele acariciar-la levemente, quase como num carinho afetuoso.

Com muito esforço, sua resolução voltou e ela se endireitou mais uma vez, afrouxou os punhos deixando as mão livres para levantar-se e ...

Ela congelou.

Ele estava acordado.

.

* * *

E ele a fitava calmamente nesse momento.

Surpresa, a kunoichi olhou para ele por um momento, verdes fitando ônix, pela segunda vez desde seu regresso.

- Sakura.

- P-por que estou aqui?

– A Hokage pediu que fosse enviada pra casa. Você desmaiou no hospital.

Realmente não lhe pareceu importante discutir com ele sobre o fato **dele** ter _errado_ o caminho de seu apartamento e ter ido parar no Distrito Uchiha (bem, foi isso que tentou dizer a si mesma).

- Ela te pediu para fazer isso? Como pôde fazer isso sabendo que você está ferido e...

- Eu me ofereci.

* * *

Isso a calou novamente.

Mas uma Sakura nervosa era uma Sakura que não parava de falar.

Então, ela persistiu e ainda tentou resistir estar em seus braços, empurrando-o novamente. A ação a fez perceber que não estava mais usando suas roupas cheias de sangue, mas sim uma camisa. Uma camisa azul, para ser mais precisa, que sem nem sequer ter de olhar mais, Sakura já sabia que havia um símbolo do clã dele nas costas.

E isso foi o suficiente para deixá-la levemente em pânico.

- Er, não é realmente necessário. Eu preciso voltar pra ver o Naruto...

- Ele está bem. Está estável.

- Mas ainda preciso verificar de vez em quando e...

- A Hokage está fazendo isso pessoalmente.

Ela não podia evitar o bla bla bla. Então continuou a tagarelar.

- Ok, isso é bom. Mas eu preciso ir... _er..._ falar com Ino. Eu não a vejo desde que saí da Vila e preciso ver alguns detalhes da aposta... - Neste momento, Sakura já lamentava o que tinha acabado de dizer, e principalmente porque a expressão dele não mudou, ela simplesmente continuou a balbuciar.– Não é.. é que eu realmente não quero levar isso adiante, mas preciso acabar logo com isso. E eu preciso treinar, não tenho treinado durante todos esses meses e estou enferrujada e...

Desta vez, foi _ele_ quem calou sua boca.

Desta vez, ela não conseguia balbuciar mais, pois estava chocada demais com os lábios colidindo contra os dele.

.

* * *

.

Foi um beijo quente, muito mais quente do que seu abraço.

A boca masculina se movia gentil e paciente, convidando-a a participar do beijo. Do calor. Do...

Seus olhos verdes arregalaram, ao que ela estava começando a sentir _lá_. Não podia ser. Não podia. Apesar disso, Sakura encontrou-se bastante responsiva e beijando-o de volta.

* * *

E em menos de um segundo, o beijo de repente se transformou em fome. Em puro calor. Tão quente que podia sentir o desespero nele, como se ele estivesse sedento por ela de uma maneira inimaginável.

As mãos masculinas tocaram sua pele em todos os lugares _corretos_ (aquecendo-a em graus intensos que a queimava além do prazer), assim como sua boca tocou a dela.

Sua barriga deu um nó, seu coração bateu mais rápido, assim que um bramido súbito invadiu sua cabeça ameaçando a consumi-la e engoli-la por inteiro.

E porque ela sabia que era mais forte que _isso_, tentou parar de beijá-lo e resistir mais uma vez.

Ele deve ter percebido tal, porque parou de beijá-la na boca e foi trilhando um caminho de beijos na bochecha da moça e pelo queixo, antes de enterrar-se em seu pescoço alvo e escondendo o próprio rosto naquele local.

Levou um tempo para perceber que sua respiração estava selvagem e instável, e ela não queria nada mais que ficar nos braços dele por um longo, longo tempo.

_Silêncio._

* * *

- Eu pensei que tivesse te perdido.

A declaração masculina, depois de uma pausa tão aquecida, a congelou novamente.

- Eu achei que tivesse morrido quando desmaiou.

Seu enlace sobre ela apertou novamente, mas ela quase não notou, e então ouviu-o murmurar mais uma vez contra sua pele.

- Eu não fui rápido o suficiente.

E então ele caiu, depositando seu peso totalmente em cima dela.

_... silêncio._

* * *

Não demorou muito para Sakura descobrir que Uchiha Sasuke tinha desmaiado.

E não demorou muito para sua decepção engoli-la, pois percebera que ele estivera delirando por todo esse tempo.

* * *

Acordar uma segunda vez com algo quente sobre sua barriga era melhor do que ele pensava que seria.

- Sasuke. Sasuke, acorde.

Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou nada menos que Sakura olhando para si, preocupação e cuidado em seus orbes verdes.

Ela estava ajoelhada em sua frente, as mãos levemente tocando-o.

Quando finalmente viu que ele estava acordado, soltou um suspiro de alívio.

E então sorriu para ele, de forma tão brilhante, que ele só pôde olhar para ela em completo silêncio.

– Você está bem. Graças a Kami que está tudo bem. Seu estômago ainda estava lesionado. Eu não sei o que faria se...

E então parou, como se lembrasse a si mesma para ser forte.

A expressão de Sakura endureceu de imediato, olhos tornando-se incertos novamente, antes que fizesse um movimento para afastar-se.

Mas ele não deixou.

.

* * *

Sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo, Sasuke se inclinou, sentou-e na cama, colocando as mãos sobre os braços dela e a puxou para si.

O corpo feminino deslizou naturalmente, quase como se estivesse esperando por tal ação.

Ele colocou a boca sobre a dela e deixou que um beijo pairasse sobre o local. E a consumisse.

Ela respondeu e simplesmente, o_h-tão_ simplesmente derreteu-se nos braços dele.

* * *

.

Não deveria ter um gosto tão doce.

Não quando ele se movia tão rápido e frenético e estava na fronteira da loucura e não podia quase se controlar.

As mãos femininas vieram em punhos cerrados somente para pousar sobre o peito dele, as palmas abrindo-se lentamente. Tais palmas deslizaram até os ombros do moço como se estivesse tentando se equilibrar.

Sua resposta foi lenta, mas constante, incitando um desejo profundo em si, mas a luxúria era realmente algo bastante palpável em tal ação.

Ainda que não estivesse preocupando em pensar sobre tal (porque realmente, ele não podia sequer pensar mais à essa altura, principalmente com a maneira como ela se movia contra si), ele mordiscou o lábio róseo inferior, saboreando-o a cada pedacinho, usando língua e dentes, querendo sentir somente o gosto dela.

_Tão doce._

Tudo sobre ela tinha um gosto tão doce.

Era o suficiente para levá-lo à loucura.

E quando um som foi emitido de sua garganta e quando ela apertou-se ainda mais contra sua excitação, aquilo fora tudo o que precisava para fazê-la sua ali mesmo, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

.

* * *

.

Ele não queria que fosse assim, _não mais_.

Então...

Lentamente, com todas as forças que possuía em si, Sasuke mordiscou-lje mais uma vez o lábio inferior, provocando outro gemido suave.

E então parou de beijá-la completamente.

.

* * *

Houve um silêncio profundo, uma vez que ambos respiravam um ao outro por um momento – um ato de intimidade que nunca existiu antes, porque ambos nunca tinham se dado tempo suficiente para tal ato tão simples.

Sakura levantou a cabeça, olhando para ele com olhos atordoados.

Algo cintilou naqueles verdes, antes que desaparecesse por completo e ela se firmasse.

Então, Sakura se desembaraçou dele e se afastou, levantando-se no processo.

Ele ja esperava por isso, de alguma forma.

O que não esperava foi o que ela fez em seguida.

Ela fugiu.

* * *

Sua resistência ainda grande, ainda intacta, Sakura fugiu com a intenção de esquecer tudo, para continuar com sua vida e não deixar que ele a afetasse mais. Ele a queria, isso era óbvio.

E ela precisava mais do que isso.

Então ela fugiu e deixou seus passos levá-la para longe dali.

E acabou parando no meio do Distrito Uchiha.

E pôs-se a olhar em volta.

E o que viu fez derreteu toda a resistência que ainda restava.

* * *

Ele acabou parando na varanda de sua casa e olhando a vista à sua frente.

Lá estava ela, fitando o túmulo de seus pais, que agora jazia cheios de flores e grama verde, depois de seis meses, ele tinha finalmente dado início ao plano de sair de seu apartamento e viver em sua verdadeira casa.

De finalmente ter a coragem de pisar ali.

Tinha valido a pena.

Uma etapa longa e dolorosa, mas tinha valido a pena.

* * *

Havia apenas algumas coisas que Sasuke queria na vida e tinha certeza disso agora.

Redenção pela sua família tinha sido uma meta há muito tempo atrás.

A paz de espírito também, depois que tudo havia acabado.

O respeito de Naruto, embora isso, nunca fosse admitir em voz alta de maneira nenhuma.

E uma mulher.

A mulher de pé no meio do que agora voltara a ser seu Lar, fitando o cemitério de sua família com algo parecido como tristeza e admiração nos olhos.

E amor.

Mais uma vez, exatamente como antes, havia tanto amor naqueles orbes esverdeados que ele podia sentir dessa distancia.

Era tão real, tão sólido.

.

* * *

.

- Sakura.

Ela virou a cabeça ao chamado masculino e todo aquele amor se focalizou na direção dele.

- Ficou lindo. - murmurou pensativa.

Precisou de toda sua força de vontade para não pular ao sentir o tranco que seu estômago lhe presenteara e dizer que não, que havia somente uma coisa bela no mundo, e essa coisa era _ela._

Ele não era um poeta e nunca seria, sabia disso.

- Eu realmente deveria ir agora. - disse a kunoichi.

Calmamente.

E então ele estava se movendo para a frente, até que parou bem na frente dela.

- Tenho uma proposta.

_Silêncio. _

- Eu te curo mais tarde se é isso que voc…

- Eu preciso que você me ajude a me livrar das_ fangirls_. De novo.

.

* * *

Algo cintilou em seus olhos verdes mais uma vez, antes que ela se firmasse novamente e olhasse para ele com determinação.

O fogo em seus orbes ardeu, uma energia invisivel tornou-os faiscante.

Levou apenas um instante para perceber que os verdes foram preenchidos com uma espécie de fúria silenciosa.

- Não. - disse, quase que em desafio.

- Sakur…

- Eu disse que não. – Rebateu. Um dedo o cutucou-o no peito de forma áspera. E o rosto do shinobi não mostrou sequer por um segundo como sua força bruta o fez cambalear. - Eu não vou mais jogar esse jogo. Eu pensei que já tivesse entendido como tudo isso é inútil.

- Não é inútil.

Ela não estava escutando.

A fúria havia consumido seus olhos agora, então Sakura se aproximou e encarou-o tete a tete.

- Isso é porque você sai ganhando um monte de sexo no final! E eu, o que eu ganho?

Ele não pôde evitar a resposta contundente. Não mesmo.

- A mim.

.

* * *

Uma resposta que a deixou pasma, incrédula até que quando a ficha finalmente caiu, ela começou a gritar furiosamente, novamente.

- Ah, certo. Você se acha um máximo, né. Acha que eu estou apaixonada por você ou algo assim. Quantos dias ainda tem em mente? Outros nove ou oito pra satisfazer seus desejos sexuais? Pra satisfazer suas fantasias sexuais? Pra deixar suas fangirls estúpidas cheias de ciúme e...

- Eu estava pensando em uns 50 anos.

-… aquelas estúpidas e vingativas e … O q-quê?

A boca da kunoichi abriu e fechou.

Em seguida, abriu novamente, embora nenhum som dali saísse.

- Ou mais, se você quiser. - disse Sasuke numa voz decidida.

_Silêncio._

* * *

Sua boca fechou mais uma vez. E abriu.

– S-Se acha que essa piada vai me fazer acreditar que… - disse, antes que ele a cortasse chamando-a pelo nome.

- Sakura.

-… Quero dizer, tenho certeza que poderiam haver algumas fangirls escondidas nos ouvindo agora, o que é muito provavel, mas não interessa porque eu não vou jogar mais esse jogo e...

- Sakura.

-...Eu não quero isso, eu não quero mais jogos, não... não mais... - Sua respiração engatou.

A raiva desaparecendo, assim que a dor surgiu em seus olhos, antes que ela impiedosamente a mandasse embora.

Sakura era boa nisso agora, ele notou.

Mas também viu - e foi incapaz de evitar a si mesmo (porque negando ou não, observava tão pacientemente quando se tratava dela), e a puxou para si.

- Cala a boca, Sakura.

.

* * *

.

E pela terceira vez naquele dia, ele a beijou, com a fome e a sede que tinha sentido durante um longo, longo tempo. Seis meses agora.

Ou talvez fosse mais tempo que isso e ele tinha sido apenas estúpido demais para perceber tal anteriormente.

Imagina só. Uchiha Sasuke, estúpido. Era irônico, fala sério.

Mas ao menos aprendeu sua lição agora.

* * *

A ternura em seu beijo a deixara desconcertada e incapaz de se mover.

E mais, os sentimentos no beijo dele a fizeram finalmente perceber que não, aquilo não era uma brincadeira.

E foi lentamente, muito lentamente aquecendo-a.

Os lábios masculinos se afastaram da boca da moça por um instante, para tocar-lhe as pálpebras, primeiro a esquerda, e pousando um beijo ali, antes de se deslocar para a direita.

Ela tornou-se consciente de que suas pálpebras estavam úmidas, mas se recusou a acreditar que era porque estava chorando.

Teimosamente (e um pouco atordoada), Sakura se afastou um pouco e enxugou os olhos, certificando-se que ficassem completamente secos e tentou manter a compostura.

Então, deu-lhe um olhar muito determinado.

- Você tem que ser meu amigo. - disse. - Não podemos ter uma relação baseada somente em sexo.

-Hn.

- Não podemos, Sasuke. É sério.

.

* * *

Havia algo a ser dito sobre o Uchiha, que ficava sério por um segundo e de repente estava sorrindo no outro.

Era o seu típico sorriso de canto - obscuro, preguiçoso, misterioso.

E sexy.

Tão sensual, que Sakura teve de dar um passo minúsculo para trás (muito, muito sutilmente) antes que realmente acabasse saltando nele (Inner Sakura já estava gritando para fazê-lo).

Ela limpou a garganta.

Ele chegou mais perto.

- Sério. Precisamos estabelecer limites. Você não pode ser um idiota o tempo todo. E-e não espere que eu vá reverenciar seu estado de espírito instável, porque eu não vou. Não é justo e eu também tenho sentimentos e ...e...será que você pode parar de chegar mais perto?

* * *

Ele não deu ouvidos a ela, é claro.

Em vez disso, por causa de todos os pequenos passos que dera para trás afastando-se dele, de repente a kunoichi encontrou-se com suas costas colidindo contra algo áspero e que só poderia ser o tronco de uma árvore.

Então, o calor dele estava bem à sua frente novamente, mas ele não estava olhando para ela agora.

Ele estava olhando para a árvore com os punhos cerrados.

* * *

Não demorou muito tempo para descobrir que Sasuke estava se lembrando do que havia feito a ela há alguns meses, quando pensara que ela havia destruído as lembranças de seus entes queridos.

O coração da kunoichi parou assim que a mão masculina tocou-lhe o pescoço tão delicadamente quanto pôde.

Então ele fez um movimento para recuar, quase como se estivesse com medo de machucá-la novamente.

O gesto foi tão brusco, tão evasivo. Tão ilegível.

E tão, tão _Sasuke de Ser_.

Então, o coração feminino cambaleou novamente.

Desta vez, foi ela quem o puxou para mais perto, emoldurando o rosto dele em suas mãos, querendo que ele a fitasse nos olhos agora.

Ele o fez.

Houve uma pausa, antes que ela lhe sorrisse tristemente e deixasse suas mãos caírem de canto.

- Isso é problemático. - murmurou. - Eu posso não querer ter filhos e nem ser a dona de casa perfeita e eu sei que é o que você quer...

- Eu não me importo.

- Mas é o que você quer...

- Eu quero você.

Ela parou e olhou para ele.

Ele a estava fitando pacientemente outra vez, as mãos se fixando em sua cintura.

- Não só agora, Sakura.

O coração dela caiu.

.

* * *

.

Era realmente problemático, de fato .

Individualmente, eles eram problemáticos.

Juntos então ... ela não poderia sequer compreender o quanto.

Sakura tinha seus problemas e ele definitivamente tinha os dele.

Não era a escolha mais inteligente, estar com ele, quando deveria apenas continuar sua vida e deixá-lo escolher a candidata mais adequada para seu futuro, para continuar seu novo clã.

Mas talvez fosse hora de parar de analisar demais as coisas.

Talvez fosse a hora de estar com ele.

- Tudo bem. Ok - disse suavemente. - Faremos dar certo.

- Hn.

.

* * *

Então, Sakura só pôde dizer mais algumas coisas antes que ele a tomasse e entrelaçasse as pernas dela em sua cintura e a deixasse contornar os braços em volta de seu pecoço, e assim finalmente a pudesse levar para casa.

A casa dele.

A casa deles dois.

- Sakura?

Uma pausa.

- Eu te amo.

_Silêncio._

* * *

E não havia realmente nada mais a dizer.

Nada mesmo.

Então, Sakura pôs a cabeça na curva do pescoço masculino e deixou-se aspirar o perfume dele e deixou que o silêncio a inundasse numa onda de calmaria.

A consumisse.

A preenchesse.

- Eu também te amo, Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia que meus ferimentos tinham um propósito na vida – eles aproximaram vocês dois! TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! Não posso acreditar que ... FINALMENTE! Depois de toda aquela frustração e negação de desejo, ele finalmente parou com essa idiotice e te agarrou! Ahaha, não se incomodem em esconder – eu sou uma raposa, conheço muito bem o cheiro de sexo! eu também conheço o cheiro da luxúria e obviamente você, Teme, não consegue esperar para agarrar ela de novo, igualzinho o Suigetsu aqui, obviamente, não consegue esperar para pular na Karin-chan! Eu sei que ele nega, mas também sou muito perceptivo, um cara muito esperto! Ahaha, tudo bem,cara de tubarão, Karin-chan te quer também, mesmo estando namorando com o cara de cachorro! Enfim, de volta ao idiota do Teme e suas necessidades de tesão louco e ..ei, espere aí! Ei, Teme! Aonde está indo? Não leve a Sakura-chan com você! A Ino-chan e a Sakura-chan ainda tem uma aposta de ficar pelada no meio da rua pra resolver e a Ino-chan vai ficar nua e ... TEME, PÁRA DE FICAR TODO EXCITADO E VOLTE AQUI! EU QUE TENHO QUE ME CASAR E FAZER BEBES ANTES DE VOCE PORQUE EU E A HINTATA-CHAN COMEÇAMOS A NAMORAR PRIMEIRO, ANTES DE VOCE E DA SAKURA-CHAN! NÃO VÁ ESTRAGAR TUDO! EU QUE TENHO QUE CASAR E TER FILHOS PRIMEIRO!

* * *

Juugo olhou para um Naruto berrando a plenos pulmões em sua cama de hospital, onde jazia coberto por diversas ataduras (o suficente para mantê-lo preso à cama).

Ao lado dele estava uma Hinata corada.

Ao lado de Hinata, uma Ino um tanto ruborizada e um Shikamaru com uma carranca muito, mas muito feia.

Ainda no quarto de enfermaria, do outro lado da cama, estava uma incomodada Karin e um igualmente incomodado Suigetsu (que também esboçava uma carranca muito feia para Naruto), que saltou a quase quatro metros de distância da ruiva.

Na frente de Naruto estava Kiba – encarando-o muito feio, tanto Naruto quanto Suigetsu.

Encostado à parede no lado mais distante da cama, estavam Kakashi e Sai - um tirando o olhar de seu livro de laranja para fitar a cena, levemente interessado e o outro fitando tudo com um certo interesse e satisfação radiante (embora tal não transparecesse em sua face que se mantinha sempre em branco).

Juugo sorriu e acomodou o peso de seu corpo enorme mais confortavelmente sobre uma cadeira para visitantes.

_Oh sim, a vida era boa._

.

**Fim**

.

* * *

N/T:

Certo, estou curiosa!

VOCÊS CURTIRAM ESSA FANFIC LINDA?

Digam pra Hime ;D

..

bjitos de monte e vamos que vamos! =D


End file.
